Shards of Ornaments
by MissGoalie75
Summary: Life gives us brief moments. Sometimes, they impact us beyond what we expect… KK
1. 074: Afro

A/N: Hello everyone! As I'm struggling through my minor writer's block with my story Converse (I'll update ASAP I promise!!!), I am writing various oneshots based on the 100 Themes List on livejournal to give my mind a break...and I'm somewhat proud of what I've done. So I decided to start posting them all under the title "Shards of Ornaments". Why this strange title? Because I thought of each oneshot as a little "shard" of life and moments can be compared to ornaments - you know, on a xmas tree where each one is different and you remember the history behind almost every one. Each "theme" will vary in length (I have one that's almost 12 pages and one that's not even 1/2 a page heh).

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply (yes I'm getting lazy coming up with witty and clever disclaimers...)

* * *

**074: Afro**

Kenshin Himura and Kaoru Kamiya were anything but friends. In fact, when asked of their exact liaison, they would both laugh and say: it's not for the faint of heart – it's a rather ugly relationship. They never seemed to agree on anything. It was almost as if they were created solely to oppose one another.

However, there was one day when they actually agreed on something – it was May fourteenth and their mutual friend Sano had just walked into their homeroom…

"Oh, my God, what the fuck is on your head Sano?" Kaoru exclaimed, pointing at his head. Where his trademark spikes were supposed to be, was instead replaced with what reminded Kaoru of a rather large poof ball.

"Yeah, I'm wondering the same thing." Kenshin added, joining Kaoru's side but not giving her a glance; almost as if she wasn't even there. She didn't acknowledge him either.

"Well Yahiko and I had a bit of a fight this morning…and well…the pillow fight kinda got out of control when he jumped on me and well…you know what happens when a pillow rubs against hair for a long time." Sano grumbled as he tried to comb through his hair.

"You look like you just stepped out of the seventies." Kaoru stated. Kenshin smirked.

"Hey, the afro looks pretty cool though." Sano looked at his reflection in the window. "I mean, black power and all that."

"First of all, you're_ white_." Kenshin stated.

"Second, your hair is _spiky_, not _curly_. That thing on your head was obviously not done by man given that your brother is a spawn of the devil."

"And third, you look like a dumb-ass." Kenshin finally added. Kaoru and Kenshin looked at each other and nodded in approval.

"Yeah, pretty much." She said.

"Thanks a lot guys…and I call you my friends." Sano grumbled before the final bell rang. Everyone was scrambling around to their seats before the teacher walked in the classroom.

Kenshin and Kaoru had their seats on the left and right of the room respectively and on a normal day wouldn't admit the other existed. However, on May fourteenth, Kenshin and Kaoru gave each other a side glance and smiled in amusement.

* * *

Please review! 

MissGoalie


	2. 034: Two Seater

A/N: This just poured out of me randomly one day…I'd like to think of it as a random creative burst. Enjoy!

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

**034: Two-Seater**

"Fuck yeah!" Sano howled as he pulled his newly-purchased black Ferrari into Kenshin's driveway. Kenshin and Kaoru ran out of the house when they heard their friend yell and froze when they saw the car.

"Holy shit." Kenshin gaped, his jaw wide open. Kaoru looked at the car in wonder.

"It's stunning." She said, almost as if she were in a trance. Sano grinned and honked the horn.

"Isn't it great?!" Kaoru suddenly got very suspicious.

"You didn't steal it did you?" She asked flatly. Kenshin's eyes widened as he waited for Sano's response.

"No, no! You see, some distant aunt of mine died and I ended up getting some cash in my dad's name!"

"_Some cash?_ Sano, these cars can't be bought with _some cash_."

"Okay, so she was a little wealthy." Kenshin shook his head in shock before asking Sano what he was doing at his house making loud noise.

"You know, we were playing SSX Tricky on my Gamecube. It was really intense." Kenshin continued.

"Yeah. I was whooping his ass." Kaoru added. He gave her a look.

"You're only beating me by one thousand two hundred and fifty points – easy to catch up."

"Hate to break up the lover's quarrel –" Sano started before being yelled by Kaoru,

"It's not a lover's quarrel!"

"Whatever. Anyway, we're all hanging out at the diner now before the movie, get in." Kenshin eyed the car for a moment.

"It's a two-seater." Kaoru said finally.

"Oh, so what? Just sit in his lap." Her cheeks turned pink against her will.

"But that's against the law!"

"It's only two miles away. Get in." Kenshin and Kaoru sighed before walking to the car. Kenshin got in first and patted his lap with a smile on his face.

"Excuse my weight." Kaoru muttered as she sat on his lap and closed the door.

"Oh! My legs!" Kenshin howled in fake pain. Kaoru elbowed him as he and Sano broke out into hysterics.

"Not funny!" She huffed.

"I'm sorry." Kenshin said, holding back his laughs. Sano started the car, still laughing, and sped down the road. Literally.

Kaoru quickly placed her hands on the dashboard, hoping that they wouldn't make an abrupt stop. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward his chest. She became very aware of his compacted muscles underneath his shirt.

"I've got you." He said quietly in her ear. Kaoru soundlessly grabbed his arms with her hands to make sure he didn't loosen his grip. After all, Sano was a dangerous driver. Besides, she supposed she rather liked having Kenshin's arms around her.

* * *

A/N: Enjoyed? Hated? I won't know unless you press that little button on the bottom left :)

MissGoalie


	3. 006: Traveling Abroad

A/N: Random creative burst – it happened during my history class actually haha.

_**NOTE: I have never been to France, I'm NOT suggesting the French are rude people, this is just a fic and it's not meant to insult people!**_

_**ALSO: I DON'T take French! (In case you couldn't tell, I take Italian!) The French in this drabble has been translated directly from google! So I don't want any reviews saying that the French sucks! I will, however, take reviews that are willing to give a proper translation :)**_

* * *

**006: Traveling Abroad**

Kenshin hated France. He hadn't been in the country for more than two hours and he already wanted to catch the next plane home.

When he got off the plane, his bag ended up not being on his flight. He tried to negotiate in French as best as he could with one of the workers, but she was no help whatsoever. So Kenshin was waiting for the next plane to come in so he could get his belongings and head toward the flat he was staying in.

He wanted to go to France for studying abroad because of the beautiful language, the architecture he was studying, and just to get away from the U.S. However nothing prepared him for the lack of welcome.

"Êtes-vous eus un mauvais jour? _(Are you having a bad day?)_" A woman asked Kenshin in French.

"Oui. Man sac est sur l'avion faux. _(Yes. My bag is on the wrong plane.)_" He answered. The woman sat down next to him and sighed. She was a very pretty woman with ivory skin and large blue eyes. She pulled her long black hair into a ponytail at the base of her neck. "Do you speak English?" He asked hopefully.

"You're accent is good for an American." She answered with a slight accent.

"Thanks." He put his head in his hands. "This is such a disaster. This woman was already rude to me because I'm an American and I haven't been in the country for a day. On top of that, my bag got on the wrong flight and I've been waiting here for two hours! I just want to get my stuff and sleep." He said, his voice muffled.

"I'm sorry. We French people aren't all rude to Americans, contrary to belief." She said, rolling her eyes at the common conviction. He chuckled slightly and sat back up. "As for your bag, I'm sorry too. Mistakes happen, I guess." He nodded as he looked at the screen of flights and saw his was to come in about twenty minutes.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Kenshin eventually asked.

"My grandfather is coming home from Japan. Are you here for school?"

"Yeah, studying abroad. Architecture."

"My father is an architect; I could introduce him to you." He stared at her with bright eyes.

"You would?" He asked, his violet eyes widening.

"Of course! My father would be pleased!" He grinned largely and held out his hand.

"Bonjour. Je suis Kenshin Himura." She smiled charmingly.

"Bonjour Kenshin. Je suis Kaoru Kamiya. Apprécier le beau pays de la France!" Kenshin had to agree with her so far, France was a beautiful country indeed.

* * *

A/N: Leave a review, per piacere!

MissGoalie


	4. 049: Color

A/N: I guess this can be classified as a random creative burst – I mean, I knew I wanted to write this one a few nights ago and I had just came back from a trip to NYC…so it's not totally random…but it is a creative burst. We'll just call it a simple creative burst.

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

**049: Color**

You want to know a little fun fact about New York City?

Everybody, and I mean _everybody_, wears all black.

Well, not _everyone_, but a lot of people do, and you can get away with it without being accused of being emo or goth.

But it does get tiring, constantly seeing black in such a lively city. Of course, I blend in as well with my black skinny jeans, black ballet flats, and black turtle neck.

That's what happens when you live in the city for more than a month, you start to pick up on the all-black trend.

I missed seeing color – in my small hometown in Massachusetts, everyone wore a spectrum of colors.

I sighed, taking a sip of my Starbucks coffee, and stopping with a group of people who were waiting for the red hand to be replaced with the blue walking man.

At the corner of my eye I saw a splash of red.

It was a man with bright red hair who was holding a map with a confused expression etched on his beautiful face. He was wearing a tan jacket over a green shirt with extremely worn jeans.

I was immediately entranced by him. He was a splash of color in a sea of black. Going against everything I've learned living in the city, I walked up to him and made myself known.

"Do you need any help?"

"God, yes! I'm so lost. Do you know how to get here?" He asked, very relieved as he pointed a street on his map.

"Yeah, I'm going around that area too." I said, nodding my head over to the crosswalk when the light changed. He joined my side as he walked with me, keeping up with my quick strides.

"It's been crazy! It's nothing like L.A. Everybody's in black!" He murmured to himself. I laughed at his comment, agreeing with him.

"Yeah, you're the first person I've seen wear color today." I replied, silently saying that he was the first person that brought a bit of color in my city life.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry - Converse will be updated soon for those who read it ( if you don't - you should : )

Please review!

MissGoalie


	5. 052: Jewel

A/N: YAY TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY AND I GOT MY PERMIT WOOT:)

Anywayy, this one is a result of an idea that has been manifesting in my brain for way too long and deserved to be finally put down. I'm glad that it has been released from my mind because it was beginning to bother me actually…

Stand disclaimers apply.

* * *

**052: Jewel**

She bolted up from her bed, her black hair flying and shimmering in the golden morning sunlight as she ran across the cold wooden floor of her room to her closet.

"Damn it." She hissed as she pulled out a light blue shirt and a torn pair of jeans.

"Maya! Are you up yet?"

"Yes!" She yelled exasperatingly, jumping up and down to pull her jeans up. When she finally zipped them, she ran down the stairs and picked an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table.

"You were supposed to leave over an hour ago." Her mother said disapprovingly.

"I fell back asleep." Maya replied in between chews. Her mother shook her head before handing out Maya's backpack.

"Tell Grandma Kaoru that I'm sorry that I can't visit her…if she remembers…" The last comment was said quietly.

"Okay. My cell is on."

After Maya finished her apple, she ran outside to where her bike was and started pedaling quickly to the hospital.

* * *

"Hello, may I help you?" A kind nurse named Tae asked from behind a counter.

"Hi, I'm here to visit my grandma – Kaoru Kamiya." Maya replied, readjusting her backpack to her other shoulder.

"Okay, sixth floor, room 628." Tae answered, checking her computer.

"Thank you." Maya walked to the elevator and went up to the sixth floor.

When she stood in front of the room, she was afraid to come in. Her grandmother Kaoru had Alzheimer's and recently had a minor heart attack. She hated it when she walked by her grandmother's side and was looked upon with unrecognizing eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door quietly to find her grandmother staring at the window with a serene look on her old, elegant face. The sun accentuated the brilliance of the sapphire pendant around her neck.

Kaoru turned her head toward the door and smiled warmly. "Hello Maya." She said quietly. Maya let out a breath of relief and quickly walked over to Kaoru's bedside.

"I'm so glad you remember today." Tae said, grabbing her grandmother's hand.

"Yes, I am too." She replied, lightly holding the pendant around her neck with her other hand.

"Mom said she was sorry she couldn't come. She has to finish grading papers."

"How is she?"

"She's fine, we're all fine."

"That's good." Kaoru then looked out the window once more. "You're doing well in school?"

"Yeah, first honors. I'm also getting my driver's license in two weeks." Maya replied proudly. Kaoru smiled at her widely.

"I'm so proud of you." Kaoru reached over and kissed the top of Maya's head.

The two were silent for a few minutes until the pendant reminded Maya of something, or rather someone.

"Grandma…has he visited yet?" She asked softly. Kaoru swallowed and looked at her granddaughter.

"No…knowing him, he's probably in some exotic part of the world."

"But…"

Kaoru put her hand on Maya's head, silencing her. "Just because I had a near-death experience doesn't mean he knows and will come rushing back."

Maya lowered her head in shame. It was a childish thought.

"Excuse me, I need to give Ms. Kamiya her medications." A nurse said from the door. Maya nodded and let go of her grandmother's hand.

"I'll be back." Maya said, but her grandmother had already lost her memory and was staring at Maya quizzically. The last thing she saw before she shut the door was her grandmother with a confused expression on her face as the nurse came closer.

* * *

A man donned in all black stood in the shadows of the hospital corridor. He had managed with stealth to sneak into the facility and had been watching those who have left and entered room 628 behind blood red bangs.

He had to admit, seeing a girl who looked like Kaoru walking in made his chest ache. It brought back memories that took many years numb.

He knew that the only way that he was ever going to see Kaoru was if he'd make himself known to someone. The girl who was obviously related to Kaoru would be the safest option; because knowing Kaoru, she needed to have told one of her kin about what happened seventy years ago.

When the nurse walked out of the room, he quickly made his move by entering the room and shutting the door before the girl could even blink.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before looking at the woman who was staring at the window with a dreamy expression. She seemed to have sensed and recognized his presence because when she turned around slowly, her eyes were wide and teary. She parted her mouth but no words came out as she watched the red-haired man.

"So today's the day…I'm going to die." Kaoru said, finally breaking the silence. The redhead strode with impossible grace over to her bed.

"How do you know? A human can't know which day she will die." Kaoru closed her eyes for a moment, reveling in his soft and gentle voice.

"In the back of my mind, I knew that I would see you on my final day." He looked at her in faint shock.

"I see. Well, I do recall telling you on one of our last days that I will see you on your final day…so technically, it wasn't a gut feeling."

"I don't remember you saying that, so obviously you said all the important things while I was half conscious or asleep." He smirked, wondering how he survived without her snappy retorts.

"Kenshin..." She merely said, reveling the way his name tasted in her mouth. He smiled and sat down on the bed. "You know, I've never met another man named Kenshin after you." She stated, finding it amusing. He laughed a bit.

"That's odd. I actually thought that you would've met a million Kenshin's, eventually marry one, and name your first child that." Kaoru laughed out loud, causing Kenshin to stop his unnecessary breathing.

"That would've been funny too…but I would've rather had that than the former." He looked at her quizzically, shocked by her thought.

"Why? Wouldn't it have been painful to hear my name so much throughout the day?" She nearly slapped him at his cockiness for thinking that she was broken when he left, even though that was the case for a while. "I remember every time I heard your name I would just lose myself. Even Sano would know – he would say: I lost you, buddy. You're gone." Kenshin admitted quietly. Her thoughts of slapping him immediately dissolved at his comment.

"Who's Sano?"

"Oh, after about a decade when I left I met him in a bar. He was a new one and was trying to get this girl to be his donor before I told him that she had about three clients already…that a human having anymore would die. After that, we traveled everywhere together and I helped him get accustomed to my lifestyle. It helped the loneliness a bit after you."

"You finally realized that being alone all the time is not a good thing."

"Yes…but I had to learn it the hard way." She looked down at her hands. Kenshin took her elegant bony hand in his own cold smooth ones.

"You're beautiful." He said warmly. She felt a warm blush fill her cheeks, a sensation she hadn't experienced in many years. He chuckled for a moment.

"You've been told this so many times in your life yet you still blush! I know I've said it many times."

"That's because I'm not a cocky, arrogant bastard like you." She grinned. He smiled in return but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Her grin faded as her face became more serious.

"Please don't brood over me yet! We still have a bit of time." There was a comfortable silence that filled for a few minutes before Kenshin spoke.

"Your granddaughter looks just like you…smells like you too." Kaoru decided to ignore his last comment and merely smiled once more, pride shining in her eyes.

"Maya's a wonderful young woman. She believed me when I told her about you, unlike my own daughter." She finished somewhat sadly. He looked at her quizzically.

"Why didn't your daughter believe you?"

"Mieko had never been one to consider outlandish things. She doesn't believe in many myths or legends." Kaoru sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? I should've known that she would have thought it was preposterous." Kenshin reached for her other hand.

"Hey, who can blame a mother for trying to open up to their daughter?" He said softly.

His amber gaze was redirected from her sapphire eyes to the sapphire pendant resting on her breastbone.

"You still have it." He said, almost wanting to touch it.

"Of course I still have it. It was the only thing that reminded me that you really happened." She said, gripping the stone tightly.

"It did its job – no other vampires came near you I hope? If any did, I'm afraid I would have to excuse myself and slice them apart."

"No, none did." She sighed sadly.

"Why are you upset about that? Did you want to be put in danger all over again?"

"I almost considered throwing this away so another vampire could bring me back…so that I could find you." Kaoru admitted in a whisper. They sat in a stifling silence where neither knew what to say.

"I almost came back to ask you if you wanted to stay with me forever." He admitted, looking into her eyes shamefully.

"I would've, you know."

"I know…that's what frightened me. You were willing to give yourself to me and lose your humanity. You thought your humanity of nothing more than a small trinket." He said, shaking his head as if he still couldn't fathom how.

"Well, it's all in the past. No use crying over spilt milk. I have cried quite enough tears over you…"

* * *

_Being seventeen wasn't something that Kaoru was enjoying. She hated all the boys in her school that were giving her looks that suggested things she didn't want to know about, and she hated the inequality of the sexes. She was determined to be the first woman in her family to go to college and she was ready to fight for it._

_There was also the fact that a mysterious boy kept turning up wherever she was. _

_Although she found him extremely attractive, she knew that it wasn't normal whenever she looked the other way she would see the end of his long, red ponytail or a flash of amber._

_She had managed to bump into him, however, when she'd left the library with three books in hand. _

"_Hey! You, with the red hair!" Kaoru called, bringing the books to her chest tightly. The boy froze in place before turning around to face her. "I don't know who you are or why you're here…but would you mind if you stopped following me? I feel as if you're always watching me." She continued, looking into his bright amber eyes._

"_I apologize…for frightening you." He said slowly, his voice was languid which made Kaoru's thoughts muddle together._

* * *

"_Where do you think you're taking me?" Kaoru demanded, wrenching her hand from his._

"_I'm deeply sorry, Kaoru, but I'm afraid we have some unwanted company…" He said quickly, grabbing her hand once more._

"_What do you mean _unwanted company?!_"_

"_I mean, that these creatures are going to want you dead and I preferably don't wish for yours quite yet."_

* * *

"_I'm going to have to return home, Kenshin." Kaoru said softly, watching Kenshin pace up and down the bedroom._

"_No, it's not safe. I need to keep you away until they decided to switch courses."_

"_I have to get back to school! I want to go to college!"_

"_Do you want your family to die? Because that's what they will do. They will suck you all dry."_

"…_What do you mean by that?"_

_Kenshin sighed, raking a hand through his bangs. "Kaoru, what do you know about vampires?"_

* * *

"_That…was so disturbing…" Kaoru croaked after she emptied the contents of her stomach for the third time that night._

"_I'm truly sorry. I had no idea that he was going to…er…restock today." Kenshin said, holding her hair back._

"_Is that how it always is?" She whispered, putting a hand to her clammy forehead._

"_With some, I'm afraid so."_

_She took deep breaths and swallowed. "I'm sorry; you don't have to stay with me."_

"_It's alright." He said comfortingly, rubbing her back._

"_How am I supposed to sleep tonight?"_

* * *

"_This isn't right…" Kenshin groaned, his hands covering his face._

"_What isn't right?" Kaoru asked, confused._

"_I shouldn't be feeling this! I shouldn't be able to feel this much emotion! Isn't that the benefit of being a vampire?"_

"_You were once human, believe it or not. It's not like you're a heartless monster."_

"_Why are you doing this?" He continued, as if he didn't hear her comment._

"_What am I doing that's making you like this?" She asked desperately._

"_Why are you making me love you?"_

* * *

_Kaoru and Kenshin laid on the bed facing each other. Her rosy cheeks were even more radiant with a deep blush as his amber eyes scanned her from head to toe._

"_That dress looks lovely on you." He said tenderly._

"_And you look very handsome in that tux." She replied, a small smile on her face. _

_The two continued to stare at each other, reveling in the silence that was never awkward. She looked down at the black satin sheets before looking up to meet Kenshin's gaze._

"_I'm sorry for neglecting you tonight." He said, looking away. She reached over and touched one of his cold hands._

"_I understand." She murmured softly, intertwining their hands together. He smiled at her, taking his hand out of her grip to lightly stroke her face._

"_Your cheeks are so warm." He whispered after a moment. She closed her eyes, giving into his cool touch. "Are you tired? I'll leave so you can –" He started until Kaoru's hand flew up on top of his hand on her cheek._

"_No…don't." Her voice was barely audible. She felt herself lose consciousness as Kenshin stroked her cheek and murmured words that she couldn't comprehend except for, "I love you."_

* * *

"_Why are you leaving me?" Kaoru asked with a small voice._

"_You know this isn't right. You have dreams and goals. I can't take that away from you. You said it yourself when I first met you that you wanted to go to college." Kenshin said with a pained expression._

"_And I'm just supposed to forget about you? I can't do that! Not after everything that's happened. You know everything – teach me and I'll learn more than I ever would in college."_

"_Kaoru, you're a human. Blood rushes to your face when you're embarrassed; you trip and stumble and you forget important things. It's what makes you the way you are. I love you this way, which is why I'm leaving. I'm no good for you."_

"_What gives you the authority to decide that? I say that I love you so much and I'm willing to throw away my humanity in order to be with you. Isn't that enough?" She yelled, her voice cracking. He put his hands on the side of her face and brought her forehead against his. She put her hands on top of his and tried to hold back her tears._

"_I have something for you." He said, pulling away and searching for something in his coat pocket. When he took his hand out, an ocean colored pendant on a silver chain was revealed. _

"_It's beautiful, Kenshin."_

"_This will protect you from my kind." He said, putting the chain over her head and watched the blue stone fall on her breastbone. She fingered the stone for a moment._

"_Sapphire." She whispered. A rustle of fabric was heard before a light kiss was placed upon her forehead and a whisper in her ear said "goodbye". When she looked up, she found herself standing alone._

* * *

"Maybe in another life we'll meet each other again…this time with a happier ending." Kaoru said thoughtfully, looking to the window once more before meeting his gaze. Kenshin looked at her deeply and she was sure that if vampires could cry, he would cry. But she knew Kenshin was not mortal enough to cry. He never would be.

She then knew it was time.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you in this world…at least during these past seven decades I knew you were alive." Kaoru reached up with a shaky hand to cup Kenshin's cold cheek.

"I'll be with you…no matter how corny it sounds now, I will." He smiled, amazed how she could keep her sense of humor during her last moments.

"Well…to continue our path of cliché lines…I love you." He said, trying to keep his voice steady. She gave a small smile, making Kenshin very aware that it was to be her last one.

"I think we deserve our own cliché chapter in our love…so I'm going to say I love you, too." With that she laid back, a serene look passed over her face and her sapphire eyes closed.

Kenshin took a deep shaky breath, a human impulse to calm the rocking waves of despair in his chest. He looked down at her hands which he still held and kissed them before walking out of the room.

When he shut the door quietly, he saw Kaoru's granddaughter Maya who was sitting with her back against the wall, her head on her knees. He didn't think he could face her when she looked so much like Kaoru and decided to walk past her. However, Maya lifted her head from her knees and stood up.

"You're Kenshin, aren't you. Grandma Kaoru described you in perfect detail." Maya said softly, tears rolling silently down her face. She wiped them away quickly as she waited for his reply. Kenshin, having already stopped, turned around to face her. He only smiled slightly and took her hand. When she opened her hand a moment later, she was shocked to see her grandmother's pendant.

"I'm giving this to you on behalf of your grandmother. I suppose she would've wanted to give it to you." He said simply before nodding in farewell and walking past her, a lone figure clad in black.

* * *

A/N: This "drabble" was also a little clue on what my next story will involve – that's right, vampires! I love them so much and I think it's time to satisfy my desire to write a RuroKen-vampire fic.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	6. 058: Alcohol

A/N: Random creative burst, there's no other explanation for this

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

**058: Alcohol (originally Sake)**

Beer dripped from his hideous face as he roared, "You bitch!" before storming out of the bar.

The "bitch" who had thrown the contents of her glass slammed it down on the counter and glared at everyone who was staring at her. Everyone eventually ignored her and went back to whatever they were doing before.

She sighed and put her head in her hand, annoyed.

"I assume that was dick number five." A calm voice said from the end of the counter. She looked up to find a man with his back leaning against the counter cradling a Budweiser in his hands, his amber eyes staring at her.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked rather coldly.

"Well, you seem like a rather polite girl…and my observation was proven correct…" He said, referring to her "I beg your pardon" remark. "And I assume you were holding back your annoyance for the past…three guys."

She was shocked to say the least. That man was, in fact, the fifth person that offered her a drink. But she wasn't about to give the smug man at the end of the counter the satisfaction.

"How am I supposed to believe that you came to that conclusion based on one mere observation? Who's to say you were already watching me before?"

"Because you're not the only interesting person in this bar." He replied simply, taking a sip of his beer. He did have a point, she grudgingly agreed. I mean, she wasn't the only person in the bar.

"So are you a voyeur?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He barked a laugh before looking at her with amused eyes.

"No, I'm waiting for a friend. So, since you…disposed of your drink earlier, would you mind if I bought another one for you?" He asked smoothly, a few stray red bangs falling in front of his gleaming eyes. She gave him a pointed look. "I'm not offering just to get in your pants…or skirt in this instance…you just look like you need to get hammered…badly."

She laughed at him. "Fine. I'll let you buy my drink, only because you entertain me."

He raised a crimson eyebrow at her. "Oh, you're belittling my character. Now I'm not sure if I should buy you a drink."

"You already offered me one, that's not very gentlemanly to suddenly take away the offer."

"Fair point."

"But, thanks."

He smiled before turning to the bartender and ordering two more beers. "Am I the first guy you've ever accepted an alcoholic drink from?" He asked as he laid down money on the counter.

"Yep. You should be honored." She answered, taking her beer and having a sip.

"Oh, I'm honored, believe me."

* * *

A/N: See - very random.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	7. 028: Secret

A/N: Random creative burst…which will be shortened to RCB after this.

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

**028: Secret**

"Okay, tell me your deepest, darkest secret." Kaoru said, yawning. Kenshin chuckled at her childish question and put his hand under his head. They were lying across from each other on his bed at two o'clock on the morning.

"Kaoru, you should really go back to your dorm. It's late." He said gently.

"No, your bed is so comfy." She groaned, curling her lithe body into herself. He sighed as he watched her, loving the way she looked on his bed.

"Do you want to change into something more comfortable?" He asked.

"Nah, the skirt's fine." She said with her eyes closed. "So, what is your deepest, darkest secret?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Because you're my best friend." The reply made his heart bleed.

"Still, it's my _deepest, darkest_ secret. It's not meant to be said out loud." He said, yawning.

She pouted, opening one sapphire eye. "Fine."

"What's yours then?"

"Why would I tell you if you won't tell me?" She retorted, barely opening her other eye. He gave her a small smile and yawned once more. She buried herself deeper in his pillow and sighed. He knew that having the smell of her on his sheets will cost him nights of sleep. "So tired." She murmured.

"Mm…" He bit his bottom lip as he watched her moonlit body relax and let sleep take over her. When he was sure she wasn't going to wake, he inched closer to her and whispered in her ear with the gentlest of voices, "It's…you have my heart in your hands…and I don't want it back."

* * *

A/N: I think I'll post another one of these at the end of the weekend since I actually have another idea :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	8. 014: Muscular Training

A/N: CONVERSE BRANCH OFF! Yes, that's right folks! This was actually supposed to be a scene in the actual story, but it got pushed off and there was never a right place to put it. If you haven't read Converse, it's fine, no spoilers, but I highly recommend it :)

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**014: Muscular Training**

Kaoru tried to raise one eyebrow at his previous comment, but it didn't quite work and she ended up raising both. Kenshin noticed her attempt and patted her on the shoulder, which sent a shock down her spine.

"It takes years of practice, darling." She shivered in delight when he used that term of endearment.

"Does it?"

"Well, you need to have flexible eyebrows, too. Part of it is a gift."

"Flexible eyebrows? Uh huh, I'm sure." Kaoru was determined to work on her one-eyebrow lift in the mirror later.

"Yes. Here." He took her hand and ran up the stairs to his bathroom and shut the door. "Your eyebrows need to go through some serious muscular training."

"Are you shitting me?"

"Hey, do you want to do the one-eyebrow lift or not?" She promptly closed her mouth. "Right. As I was saying…first slightly close your…wait you're a righty, right?" She nodded. "Okay, slightly close your right eye and open your left eye as wide as possible."

She obeyed him and thought she looked like a stoner, which she said out loud. He laughed at her and said that he had to go through the same process.

"When did you learn how to do it?"

"I don't know…I just saw it in a movie when I was younger and practiced for a few weeks and I was eventually able to do it. Anyway, just practice this in front of a mirror even though you look like a dumb ass."

Kaoru slapped his arm and glared at him. "Shut up!"

"Ouch…misery…"

"Okay, what's next?"

"Well…you can use your fingers to guide your eyebrows into place for the first few times…you know, so you know which muscles are used in lifting and lowering."

"Wow…who'd of thought this would be hard core?" She commented as she lifted her right eyebrow higher than her left.

"It totally is…people underestimate how difficult it can be."

"You're so full of shit."

"Maybe I am, but at least I don't look like a stoner when I lift an eyebrow."

Kaoru had to admit that was true; he looked quite sexy when he did it. "I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't because I'm about to make tofu."

"You're right, I don't hate you."

"We'll get back to your muscular training after lunch."

"Fine. But no more wise cracks about my face and how deformed it looks."

"Right now it doesn't look deformed."

"Aw, how sweet."

"It's _beyond _distorted!" Kaoru promptly hit him once again. "I'm kidding! You're beautiful." He said, laughing. She stared at him blankly. "I'm serious!" She continued to stare at him, but a blush crept up her cheeks. "Okay, how about I'll make you tofu _and_ chocolate chip cookies and _then_ say you're beautiful?"

"That sounds good." She said, smiling.

* * *

A/N: Aww…I miss them already! I'm really considering a sequel at this rate…

Drop a review!

MissGoalie


	9. 045: Legend

A/N: I really wanted this to be a full length story, but I can't think of how this would expand past 5 chapters heh. Maybe one day I'll make it into a multi-chapter story, but not in the near future. This was idea came to my mind after watching Disney's Robin Hood :)

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**045: Legend**

He was a legend.

Some say his eyes reflected the fires of hell. Others say they were pools of grape wine. All agreed his hair was the color of blood. His movements were graceful yet deadly as he slays those who harm the people.

Nobody knew of his origin. He came from the woods one day, helping those who were weak with his band of rogues.

Some say that he was from the late House of Amethyst – only members of that House had hair of that shade. Out of the six standing houses, not one was certain of their feelings of him.

No one was sure. No one except Kaoru.

She watched this legend. She saw him fight with his fatal blade then run into the woods. She wondered what the true shade of his eyes was and where he came from.

But this legend was a girl's silly fantasy. No lady of the House of Sapphire was meant to truly have interest in a street spirit such as him.

That didn't stop her from watching him.

Sometimes when she rode through town and saw the familiar flash of red hair, a thought tickled the murkiness of her memories. It was as if her thoughts were trying to make a connection, but her mind wouldn't let her.

She had learned to ignore it…

He had no name. He was deemed the Battousai, but Kaoru found the name unfitting for a legend such as him.

_One day…_she thought as she watched him run into the forest with his loyal faction. He stopped before quickly turning his head to look at Kaoru straight in the eye. The moment lasted briefly before he turned around and ran once more.

The legend's eyes were amethyst.

* * *

A/N: You know what to do ;)

MissGoalie


	10. 046: Homecoming

A/N: This was inspired by strangely enough, "Love and Memories" by OAR. I guess it has to do with the whole remembering the past and stuff (you'll see when you read it).

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**046: Homecoming**

Kaoru had never felt her heart beating this hard in her entire life. She was standing alone in the train station with two suitcases in hand. Never in the past six years would she have believed she would be back where she started. Looking left and right down the platform, she noticed a payphone and wondered briefly whether she should call them. They did say to call when she decided to come home.

The offers and years flew by and lonely nights holding the phone in hand were wasted when she stepped on the Stonebrook station platform. In that strange moment, Kaoru realized how fast times were and how alive she truly felt being back home.

She waited outside for the cab she called to pick her up on the corner of Post Avenue and Willow Street, where she held plenty of memories. Kaoru wondered what her friends were doing with their lives. Were they living their dreams or were they left here in the streets of Stonebrook?

The one person who Kaoru was trying to brush from her thoughts ended up coming to her mind like a spark in the night. She wondered how he was. If he was still the dreamer he was in high school. A painful lob formed in her throat at the thought of his bright eyes being dulled by the true horror and pain of the real world.

But that was the reason why she wanted to leave the small town of Stonebrook: to go out and see what the real world truly was. She had her share of pleasure and pain and came to the conclusion that there wasn't a lot she was missing besides the excitement of true city life. Somehow, she just wanted to be in the calm and quiet of suburbia, right back where she started.

Her cab eventually came and she almost told the driver to take her as far away from this town as he could. She suddenly didn't like the confinements of her small home town and wanted to be free. But she knew that she had six years of being free and it was time to set things straight.

She told him to stop at the beginning of the street instead of the front of her house at the end of the road. She wanted to delay the inevitable for a little while longer. After paying the driver his money, she began her march down the street.

No matter how much Kaoru hated Stonebrook, she still loved her street. Especially during this time of day when the sun was setting and the vivid green trees were glowing orange from the light. Walking down the all-too familiar sidewalks made Kaoru think of the days when she and Kenshin would walk to school until they were able to drive.

Kenshin…

She hoped he was home as well, yet at the same time dreaded the idea. Even though she e-mailed her parents about her life in the city and told them to share it with Kenshin, she felt horribly guilty that she left him without a proper goodbye. Some days it was a dull ache and other times it was a flaring pain that brought tears of nostalgia in her eyes.

Number seventeen Wickamore Drive. Home.

Taking a deep breath, she walked through the gravel driveway and slab stone path to the front door. When she stood on the welcome mat she felt her nose sting and her throat close. Closing her eyes, she took deep breaths and tried to focus on balancing herself. Eventually she rang the doorbell and waited patiently for her mother or father to answer the door.

Her mother opened the door and greeted Kaoru with a loud scream and a huge hug. Kaoru squeezed her mother tightly; she missed her hugs too much.

"What's all the yelling?" A male voice asked coming to the door. He froze and stared at his only daughter before grinning broadly. Kaoru let go of her mother and put herself in the arms of her father.

"Welcome home, Kaoru." He said, holding her tightly. Kaoru pulled away and smiled. She noticed her father had a lot more gray hairs and more fine lines on his face. Both her parents did. She wondered how much older she looked too.

"We should celebrate. Where do you want to go? Maeda still has great Japanese."

"I kind of just want to stay home." Kaoru said, heading toward the stairs to her room.

"By the way, some of your friends are back in town too. You should give them a call." Her mother called out from the bottom of the staircase.

"Oh? Like who?" Kaoru asked as she pulled out her clothes and put them in her empty drawers. She remembered perfectly when she took her clothes out of the very same drawers years ago.

"Well, Misao, but she's leaving in two days, Kamatari, Soujiro…and Kenshin." Kaoru in took a sharp breath.

"Is he?" She asked casually.

"Look on your bed and see what he's been doing." She heard her mother yell. Kaoru obliged and looked on her bed and saw two books, all bearing the name Kenshin Himura as the author.

"He actually did it." She whispered, picking up one book gingerly. She looked in the cover and saw it was published a few months ago. Looking on the back she saw a few critics proclaiming that his writing was outstanding and his imagination was endless. She brushed away a stray tear.

Kaoru wasn't a huge reader and she surprised herself by sitting cross-legged on the bed and reading for the rest of the day. In high school, besides the texts given in English, she would only read works written by Kenshin. Even though she wasn't an avid reader, she always new he was talented.

When her mother called her down for dinner, she realized she had been reading for over two hours. She couldn't help but be caught up in the world he created and the characters he built.

Dinner was filled with a comfortable silence. Her mother had made all of Kaoru's favorites including Caesar salad and tortellini with a dessert of double chocolate chip brownies.

"How is Kenshin?" Kaoru blurted, ending the silence. Kaoru's mother hid a smile by eating another forkful of tortellini.

"He's good. He's making a nice amount of money from those two books. I take it you were reading them?" Kaoru's father answered.

"I started _This Moment_. You know how I'm not a reader, right? Well, I don't know this book is just incredible. I can't believe he thought of all that in his head. It's really incredible." Her father smiled at her.

"You should take a look at the other one. It's just a compilation of short stories and poems. Some of them I think you'll be able to identify with." He said slyly. She didn't know what he meant so she decided to read some later.

After dinner, Kaoru talked about her life in the city and her new friends such as Megumi, who was an apprentice under a doctor in the city that performed delicate surgeries of the heart. After an hour, she managed to leave them by saying she was tired from traveling and just wanted to go to sleep.

When she got in her room, she immediately opened the second book Kenshin wrote. She searched through the table of contents and the chapter "Her" grabbed her attention. She went to page fifty-six and read:

_Gone._

_It left me breathless, angry, confused, sad._

_I couldn't understand._

_Everything managed to collapse in one moment._

_It only takes one._

_I thought about you again._

_I violated every memory I had of you in my mind._

_There were too many._

_They got the best of me,_

_As the world got the best of you._

_The sun shines through the window._

_My world is blank,_

_The world you helped color and design._

_I'm standing alone, the sun behind me._

_How did you break me?_

_Smashed, took, and ran into the sun._

_I should let go,_

_Her memory burns amber._

Kaoru nearly threw the book at the mirror that showed her reflection in despair. Instead, she burst out of her room and quickly slipped on an old pair of Converse before running out the door without saying a word to her parents.

She knew what she left behind when she stepped onto the train for the first time. She knew he loved her and she knew where their closeness was heading. She just didn't know whether she was prepared for it – not before she had a chance to the see the world.

As she pumped her arms and ran down the streets lighted by the homes, all the feelings she had with Kenshin released from her brain and into her bloodstream, causing tears to roll down her face and laughter to stick in her throat. When she arrived in front of Kenshin's front door she choked. What if he refused to talk to her? What if he stared at her with hate in his eyes?

Kaoru turned around and sat on the stoop, burying her head in her arms. She didn't know what she was thinking. She had run half a mile to Kenshin's house and here she was, too scared to ring the doorbell and sitting on his stoop, pretending she was invisible.

She lifted her head and wiped her face, trying to clear her head of doubts and push herself to ring the doorbell. But six years was so long…

"Kaoru?" She gasped in fright, looking up wide eyed to be face-to-face with Kenshin. She nearly cried seeing him with a slightly taller, more built figure – especially when she realized his eyes were exactly the same as she remembered.

But eventually the tears fell down her cheeks when she looked away from him. In one moment, however, she grasped exactly what she was doing was pathetic – it wasn't something she would've done as a child and she certainly wasn't going to do it now.

She immediately stopped crying and looked at him straight in the eye. Without much thought involved, she stood up, marched over to him, and kissed him fully on the lips.

Within an instant their lips touched, the kiss turned fervent and full of pent-up longing. Kaoru buried her hands through his long red hair while Kenshin put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

When they broke apart, Kaoru blushed a deep red when she fully ingested what had happened.

"I'm so stupid." Kaoru whispered, looking at her shoes. She hadn't worn Converse in a long time.

"You're not stupid…" Kenshin assured, bringing her into a hug. "Although, I am rather pissed off that you didn't keep in touch with me directly." She hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"You should be. I'm sorry." She said with her voice muffled. He pulled her away and held her chin gently in his hands.

"Welcome home." He said softly, looking into her eyes. She hugged him tightly.

"It's good to be home."

* * *

A/N: FYI – I wrote that poem myself! It's exactly 100 words heh :)

Please drop a review!

Miss Goalie


	11. 055: Pet

A/N: This is somewhat inspired by my parents – we have a dog and my mom is the one who takes care of the dog the most, yet my dad, who's never home the entire day, gets the most love from my dog.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**055: Pet**

Kenshin didn't think it was fair.

He was the one who actually _wanted_ the cat. He begged Kaoru to allow him to buy the little orange cat in the pet shop. It wasn't as if he was asking for a large Golden Retriever for their small apartment. After all, he was the one who cleaned his litter box, washed him when necessary, fed him, and all around took care of him.

So why did the cat have to like Kaoru more?

Sure, Rurouni liked Kenshin and all. But as soon as Kaoru came into the room, the cat immediately jumped out of his lap and purred by her feet. He thought it was an injustice.

He would immediately start to groan and make a comment until he would see her happy face as she stroked his soft fur.

"Hello Rurouni! Good kitty." Kaoru gushed as she picked him up. Kenshin looked into her eyes and smiled.

Even though she claimed she had impulses to kick the cat, he knew she loved him.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, it's short! I knew I wasn't going to have any time to post tomorrow because I have my last lacrosse game (before playoffs if we win tomorrow) and I have to write an entire essay due Friday. So I hope you enjoyed this little drabble thing:)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	12. 010: Burn

A/N: RCB.

Standard disclaimers apply.

**

* * *

**

**010: Burn**

"Yo mama's so fat, when her beeper goes off people think she's backing up!"

"Well, yo mama's so fat when she bungee jumps, she brings down the bridge too!"

"OH! Burn!" The people around the battling duo cheered. Kenshin raised an eyebrow at Kaoru's comment. He pulled down the edge of his green t-shirt down over his belt, thinking in a split second of a response.

"Yo mama's so fat people jog around her for exercise." He replied. The classmates around them clapped and laughed.

"Yo mama's so fat she fell and made the Grand Canyon." She retorted quickly, putting her hands on her small hips, a smirk on her stunning face.

"Oi, Kenshin, I think you're losing." Sano whispered in Kenshin's ear.

"Yo mama's so stupid when she saw the NC-17 rating sign she went home and brought sixteen friends." He said, changing the topic of the disses. Kaoru raised both her eyebrows in admiration.

"Burn!" The class chorused.

"Yo mama's so stupid that she tried to put M&M's in alphabetical order!"

"Yo mama's so stupid she sold her car for gas money."

"Yo mama's so stupid she took a ruler to bed to see how long she slept."

The people around them were chatting and whispering, deciding on who was the winner for the day. However, nobody could settle on either.

"Settle down! It's all come down to one topic – yo mama's so old – GO!" Sano yelled, getting everyone's attention as he pointed to Kaoru.

"Yo mama's so old that when she was in school there was no history class."

"Yo mama's so old she has a picture of Moses in her yearbook."

"Yo mama's so old her birth certificate says expired on it."

Kenshin knew it all came down to his comment – she was in the lead and he knew he had to make one laugh out loud diss. He looked into her determined blue eyes and smirked.

"Yo mama's so old I told her to act her own age, and she died."

The people around them whooped and yelled, "Burn!" before laughing hysterically. Just then, the bell rang, making everyone grudgingly walk into the building and out of the comfortable sunshine.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and stuck out her tongue. "I'll get you next week." She said, tugging on his long red hair.

He put an arm around her waist and brought his lips to hers for a light kiss. "Uh huh, in the mean time, I have full bragging rights for a week."

* * *

A/N: I found all the yo mama jokes by searching online.

Please review! It makes me happy :)

MissGoalie


	13. 072: Ocean

A/N: Missed me? I'm really sorry about not updating – this oneshot, as you can tell by the little bar over there to your right, is a very long one and it took a while to put together. I'm sorry to all those who like the short ones! I just couldn't stop writing! This was definitely caused by seeing Pirates of the Caribbean 3 twice on the same weekend (I thought it was really good!)

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**072: Ocean**

The ocean sparkled under the hot sun, reflecting in the bright eyes of a somnolent, elderly man. He looked away in sadness, gripped the handle of his sword on his waist, and focused his vision on the street ahead of him, feeling the cobblestone road under his travel-worn shoes. Going in the direction in which his legs carried him, he found himself where children of all ages were playing with a ball. At the children's feet were books and pencils.

They were probably just in school, he thought to himself as he watched them happily play. He found a barrel and took a seat, viewing them with a distant expression.

"Hey, _hey_, old man!" A voice said in his ear, bringing the old man to his senses. He looked at the source of the loud voice and found himself staring at a boy with unusual spiky black hair and defiant brown eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Who're you? I've never seen you before." The boy said, eyeing him with great suspicion. A few of the other children stopped what they were doing to see the confrontation.

The old man got a closer look at the boy and realized he was definitely not a student – his state of dress was that of a stowaway. He wore dark, loose pants that were torn right below the knee and a billowy shirt that was once white, but was the color of dark sand.

"I'm a wanderer." The old man replied simply, staring at the boy in curiosity. Never had he seen a boy with such spirit.

"You look like you're a sailor. Are you a pirate?" The boy asked excitedly.

"No, I am not."

The boy pouted. "Oh." He murmured, looking over to the sea. The old man looked into the boy's eyes, which were filled with a longing and love that was not harbored by normal men.

"You know, siding with pirates is against the law, I could turn you in to the military for treason." The old man said lightly. The boy snorted, but said nothing. "I do know my fair share of pirates though." The old man added after a minute. The boy whipped his head and stared at him with wide eyes.

"You do? Who?"

"You know of Captain Battousai, am I correct?" The old man started, fingering his sword handle.

"Of course, but he is just a legend, a myth, right?"

The old man shook his head. "No, he was as real as you and I." He pushed a stray piece of white hair behind his ear, brushing a bandage on his cheek.

"So…all the piracies he committed…were all true?"

"Yes…but there is something of Captain Battousai that had not been passed as accepted legend."

The boy began to get excited once more, taking a seat on the dirt ground and looking up at the old man. "Tell me." He said eagerly, his eyes wide.

"Alright." The old man said, leaning in so his elbows were on his knees. "Captain Battousai was a man of recluse standing. He was a man who loved no one, no one but the sea." He started before looking to the ocean again. "His love for the sea was full of devotion, passion, and purity." The man closed his eyes, feeling the wind brush against his dark, weathered skin. "But…the sea is not mean to be loved in such a way, which he learned most unfortunately."

The old man looked toward the boy, the eyes of the youth reflecting attentiveness.

"It began over one-hundred years ago in a port very much like this. He was a strapping youth – very much attracted by the ladies. He had stopped by this port to purchase rum and other necessities so he could sail to Singapore…"

* * *

_His stride was confident as he walked past a stand where he managed to have nicked a few apples. He opened his sack that hung over his shoulders and straightened his arm so his hand was in the bag, emptying his sleeves until all the apples were inside the canvas bag. Swinging the bag over his shoulder, he adjusted his hat, making sure his bright, long hair was safely tucked inside his brown leather hat. _

_As he walked down the cobblestone road, he kept his sharp, amber eyes peeled for any officers who would so much as take a double take at him._

_He continued his walk down the busy street and nobody looked at him longer than necessary, except for the women, who all gave alluring smiles. As he turned a corner, he passed by a small alleyway where a woman with a blue ribbon in her long black hair was gripping a basket tightly. His gaze shifted to a white-haired man looked down at her with a smirk on his face. Without much thought, he quietly slipped out of the crowd and stepped closer to the pair._

"_Ms. Kamiya, I just do not understand your dislike towards me." The white-haired man said smoothly, taking a step closer to her._

_She backed up a step, horrified to feel her back against the wall. "I do not dislike you, Mr. Yukoshiro, I am in a hurry and –"_

"_Shouldn't your governess be the one shopping on these dangerous streets?"_

_The amber-eyed man nearly continued on his way to dock where his ship was tied. There was no loyalty to that of royal blood. He should've realized that the woman was of high class, judging by her dress, but he couldn't help but watch her face._

"_She is ill. I accepted to do her job." She replied. The amber-eyed man saw the strength in her spirit and was immediately attracted to it. _

"_When we're married I'll make sure you never have to do such petty things." Mr. Yukoshiro said finally._

_What made the amber-eyed man angry was the look of defeat on her face – something that did not suit her at all. He knew the girl had an inner fire and being married to that man would make her slowly die out._

"_You will not rule over me." She retorted defiantly. Suddenly, Yukoshiro put himself against her every curve. She bit back a cry and forced herself to look at him in the eye._

"_We shall see." He whispered threateningly._

"_I believe, gentleman, you are in this young lady's way." The amber-eyed man said behind Yukoshiro, the handle of his sword digging into Yukoshiro's back as a warning._

"_Mind your own business." Yukoshiro spat, although he backed away from her. He glared at the amber-eyed man before walking down the alleyway where he blended into the crowd of the other road._

"_Thank you." The woman murmured, curtseying, her eyes fixated on the ground. "Begging your pardon, but…why did you bother yourself with my affairs?" She asked, her eyes finally reaching up to meet his._

_All he could think about was the blue of her eyes rivaled that of the oceans. _

"_A damsel in distress is always worth rescuing." He replied, a small smile on his face._

"_I am no damsel in distress – I can take care of myself." She snapped._

"_I apologize." He bowed and tipped his hat, not wanting to reveal his long locks of red hair. "May I know your name then, miss?"_

_She paused, unsure whether or not she should reveal her name. She looked into his amber eyes before admitting, "Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya."_

"_A lovely name."_

"_And yours? I would like to know the name of my rescuer." She asked, a small smile playing on her pink lips._

"_You –" He started before a whistle was heard from the street. He whipped his head around to find that a few blue-coated officers were running up towards the alley where he was standing. "Damn." He cursed. He looked into her eyes which were filled with confusion. _

"_They are after you." She stated rather than asked a moment later. He found his feet carrying him backwards deep into the alley, farther away from her. "Who are you?" She asked loudly._

"_Captain Battousai." He replied, taking off his hat and bowing to her properly, allowing his long, bright red hair to cascade down his back. Taking a leather tie he quickly pulled his hair to the back of his neck before putting his hat back on his head and running out of the alley._

_Battousai felt the whiz of a few bullets pass him as he ran through the street. As he got closer to the dock where his ship was tied, he thought about the ocean-eyed girl from the alley. Never in his life had he felt such an attraction to anyone…_

_A bullet skimmed his arm, causing a tear in his cotton shirt and blood to blossom through. He cursed to himself as he increased his speed on the dock. A shocked expression formed on his face when he saw a woman standing in front of his ship calmly. As he got closer, he was stupefied to realize the woman was Kaoru Kamiya._

_He opened his mouth to say something, but was prevented by Kaoru's shocking demand._

"_Take me with you."_

_His amber eyes widened in uncharacteristic disbelief. "Why do you demand such a thing?" He finally asked, looking behind the see the militia running onto the dock._

"_There is no way I will marry Enishi. I would rather sail the seven seas, never seeing my family again, than live torturously with him." She spat._

"_That is rather selfish, Miss Kaoru." He replied smoothly, liking her more by the moment._

"_I think I lived quite unselfishly for my eighteen years." She answered._

"_Sanosuke – rope!" He called to no one in particular. A thick, worn rope unraveled over the hull of the ship, the end falling to his black boots. He picked up the rope and told her to wrap her arms around him tightly. She obeyed and looked behind to find the officers were a few hundred yards away. While they were halfway up, the ship began to slowly move away from the dock._

"_How is the ship moving?" She cried unsurely. A few shots were heard, barely missing the couple. She held him tighter in fear._

"_Sanosuke is moving it. Could you loosen your arms a bit?" He answered calmly. She slowly loosened her arms as he continued walking up. When they were over the hull and safely on the deck, Kaoru immediately stepped away from him, her cheeks flushing._

_The militia was yelling and some of the officers were shooting the hull._

"_Would they stop shooting at my ship?" Battousai murmured angrily as he dropped his bag of the things he'd nicked at the part, and walked over to where the steering wheel was stationed. The ship began moving full speed as he turned the steering wheel to the left, the sails catching wind. _

_He twisted around to the group of militia growing steadily smaller. He smirked and bowed graciously, taking off his hat in the process. A few bullets were shot in attempt to hit him, but they merely landed a few feet away from him._

_Putting his hat back on, he announced amiably, "Welcome, Miss Kaoru, aboard the Ocean's Demon."_

* * *

The boy's brown eyes reflected his admiration, as did a few other adolescent boys around his age who were sitting in front of the old man.

"He is truly incredible." One boy commented. The rest all murmured and nodded in agreement.

"So what happened next?" The brown-eyed boy asked keenly.

"Yes, do tell us." A feeble voice added. The old man looked above the heads of the boys and was shocked to find a group of girls who appeared to be the same age the boys. The old man smiled lightly at the girls who sat down with the boys. One girl deliberately moved to the front of the group and sat down next to the brown-eyed boy, whose cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Hello, Yahiko." She said shyly, pulling her short black hair behind her ear.

"Tsubame." He murmured.

The old man smiled at the tow in a sort of reminiscent way before gathering his thoughts. "Captain Battousai has taken someone on his ship for the first time –" The old man started before being interrupted.

"What about that Sanosuke character? Kaoru's not the first person then." An obnoxious boy said as if the old man was a simpleton.

"I will explain as soon as you all are ready." The man answered patiently. Everyone's eyes became focused on the old man, waiting for him to continue. "So Captain Battousai has finally been entranced by a woman, and apparently, Miss Kaoru had been entranced by him, for she willing boards the ship of the most dangerous and cunning pirate…"

* * *

_Battousai took his shirt off to examine the cut on his arm, momentarily forgetting of the woman that was aboard his ship._

"_Sanosuke! Steer for now – I need to clean something up." He said, walking over to the barrel of water that stood outside the cabin. Just then, steps were heard coming from the other side of the cabin door. When the door opened, a tall, spiky-haired man was revealed wearing a white cotton jacket with matching white pants. _

"_Ah, the invincible Battousai has managed to receive a scratch." Sanosuke drawled, slowly walking to the steering wheel._

_Battousai growled but said nothing as he dampened a cloth to clean the wound._

"_I thought the infamous Captain Battousai sailed with no man." Kaoru said with a curious expression._

"_Well, that is impossible, even for such a man as _Captain_ Battousai." Sanosuke responded._

_Battousai growled softly once more but kept his silence as he wiped the blood away from his arm._

"_Here, I'll do it." Kaoru whispered, taking the cloth from his hand and tying it around his arm as a tourniquet while blushing. She glanced at his sculpted torso and noticed a few scars – the ugliest on his left shoulder. Sanosuke was wrong – even the great Battousai had scars._

"_Who is this woman, Battousai?" Sanosuke asked as he strode over to the main sheet and pulled it in._

"_Her name is Kaoru Kamiya." She answered for herself, walking away from Battousai and stopping at the starboard side of the ship, looking at the sea._

"_It's about time you bought one – how much did she cost?" Sanosuke asked. Battousai shot him the evilest of glares._

_Kaoru spun around and glared at him as well. "I am no whore! I came on my own will."_

_Sanosuke looked to Battousai. "And I agreed to let her come." He admitted as he pulled his shirt back on._

_He looked up with his dark kohl-lined eyes to where Kaoru stood, gazing at the sea in a hypnotized way. "It's beautiful, is it not?" He said, walking to her, putting his elbows on the edge._

"_I can see why pirates do what they do." She agreed._

_They listened to the waves lap against the dark, wooden hull as they continued to sail smoothly. His eyes drifted from the ocean to her pale face, one that had not been subjected to the harsh rays of the sun. She closed her eyes and relished the feel of the salty wind brushing her face. He nearly stopped breathing, taking in her beauty._

"_You are going to need new clothes." He said finally, breaking the silence and wanting to see her blue eyes. She immediately looked at him with a questioning look. "Since you are no longer of high class, new clothes are in order for you. The dress you are wearing can be sold for spare change."_

"_Like you would use it." She muttered. He chuckled softly, walking toward the cabin, wordlessly telling her to follow him. When she reached the door, clothes flew directly into her face._

"_You can change in here and then come back here – I am going to teach you how the Ocean's Demon works."_

"_You are basically going to teach me how to sail."_

"_You could say that. Now, go change, unless you need assistance." He said, raising an eyebrow._

_Predictably, she flushed before retorting, "No! Don't you dare peak!" before brushing past him and slamming the door in his face, leaving him with an amused expression on his face._

_For ten days they sailed across the Mediterranean. Battousai and Sanosuke taught her how to run the Ocean's Demon and how to follow their demands. By the time they had reached a less respectable port than the last, she was dirtier than she had ever been in her life and was ready for a bath._

"_Please! I _need_ to bathe – look at me! I am beyond presentable!" Kaoru moaned, fingering her hair in distaste. "Besides, I need more cloth to bind my torso." She added, referring to the white fabric that securely bounded her chest._

"_Hm, I don't know about getting you more fabric…" He said, trailing off suggestively._

_She pushed his shoulder. "Oh yes, you are getting some for me! And I am ordering a room as well to take a bath."_

"_All that money…" He sighed sadly._

"_It is a fair trade – it is my dress after all." With that, she took half the money from his hand and walked over to the nearest inn. He stared at her retreating figure before looking down at his hand which held four gold coins. He smiled lightly before pushing a stray piece of red hair behind his ear and walking over to a stand where fabric was being sold._

_They did not stay long. As soon as Kaoru came back to meet Battousai feeling refreshed and clean, he grabbed her hand and sprinted back to the docks._

"_Ah! Right when I was clean." She huffed._

"_Sorry, I saw a person talk to an officer while looking at me."_

_She quickly grabbed hold of him as he climbed up the hull of his ship._

"_You need to clean up your reputation." She said when she let go of him, walking over to where Sanosuke was tugging on sheets._

"_A bit hard to do now." Battousai answered, turning the steering wheel._

_He watched her shake her head. "You're so young yet you have such a feared status."_

"_How old do you think I am?"_

"_My age."_

"_Sorry – I am ten years older than you."_

_She sputtered as she let go of the main sheet. Sanosuke yelled before taking hold of the main sheet, glaring at her._

"_T-twenty-eight? With a face like that?" She stammered._

_He chuckled. "I'm just teasing – I'm twenty." _

_Kaoru glared at him before grumbling under her breath. She ripped the mainsheet away from Sanosuke's grasp and continued to send glares in Battousai's general direction._

* * *

"Was he really twenty or twenty-eight?" A boy asked.

"He had to be twenty-eight! No pirate with such a record could've lived for only twenty years!"

"He wasn't mature enough to be twenty-eight!" A girl countered.

"He was a _pirate_ – they aren't supposed to be!"

"Old man! Was he twenty or twenty-eight?"

The old man smiled at them mysteriously. "Why can't a twenty-year-old be one of the most feared pirates ever to have lived?"

"Damn, I only have five years to get there." Yahiko muttered to himself. The old man held back a chuckle before continuing with the story.

"For months they sailed across the Atlantic and Pacific to get to Singapore, getting into many conflicts, including one in Africa involving a slave boat…"

* * *

"_We need to stop it." Battousai said simply as they watched officers kidnap and chain the natives, grouping them in front of a large vessel. Kaoru looked to Battousai with a shocked expression. Never had she seen him wanting to save anyone but himself…and her._

"_How do you suppose we do that?" She asked, referring to the dozens of officers that were dragging the slaves to the boat._

"_We could delay their deporting time." He answered, silently running toward the ship. Kaoru quickly caught up with him and continually checked on the natives and officers who didn't notice them sneak onto the ship. Their eyes were above the deck, watching the six officers that were on board drinking and eating. "Go back and wait until every official is on board. Then you go and free them." He whispered._

"_What about you? You cannot fight over fifty men!" She hissed._

_He raised an eyebrow at her. "You haven't seen me fight." He took one hand off the deck and untied the short sword that hung next to his regular sword and handed it to her. "Just in case." He said. She nodded and quietly climbed down the hull, hiding behind it but keeping an eye on the natives. _

_Battousai raised himself onto the deck without a sound, the officers having no idea that someone was standing in front of them. He cleared his throat politely and nearly laughed when he watched the officers drop everything in their hands and unsheathe their swords._

"_This is an army ship – remove yourself from it if you value your life." One said who seemed to have been in charge of the others._

"_Funny," Battousai sneered, "I thought of this to be a slave ship." His amber eyes flashed dangerously. He unsheathed his sword and got into a stance, frightening the officers. "I do not approve of your business here." In less than a few moments, the six officers were dead on the ground, blood pouring from their torsos. _

_He flicked the blood off his sword and strode over to where they kept their stash of rum and food. Pondering for a moment, he took three bottles of rum and a few packages of food. Walking to the edge of the boat where Kaoru was waiting, he called her name quietly._

"_What?" She whispered._

"_I have some rum…and food." He said, holding up his arms. _

_She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Well, we could use more food…" _

_His eyes narrowed and he soon heard the click of the safety valve being released by a gun from behind his head. Seeing his face, Kaoru went back to hiding, but still kept an eye on him._

"_I don't really appreciate you killing my men, so why don't you just hand over your sword?" The man holding the gun said, digging the gun into his scalp._

_Battousai snorted. "I don't really appreciate you holding a gun to the back of my head." He turned around in a flash and cut the handler of the gun in half, blood spattering onto his clothes. He grimaced for a brief moment before glaring at the other men who had come aboard._

"_If you wish to live, I suggest one of you hand over the keys to the chains and leave." Battousai said, flicking his sword of the blood and then holding out his hand expectantly. A few of them scuffled around and one finally pulled out a key, dropping it in Battousai's hand. _

"_Thank you for your cooperation. You'll be taking your leave then?" He said in a threatening voice. They all nodded before getting to their stations. _

_Battousai sighed quietly before picking up the food and rum he'd dropped. He climbed down to the water and wadded back to the shore where Kaoru was trying to free the natives. _

"_I think you are going to need this." He said from behind, holding up the key. She gasped before unexpectedly throwing her arms around his neck, making him drop everything in his arms once more._

"_You're okay! You didn't get hurt!" She whispered. He awkwardly patted her back and said nothing. A few moments later she backed away and picked up the key he dropped, blushing. She unlocked all of the handcuffs before turning to the army vessel, smirking at the officers that were still running around the ship. _

_The natives, although they couldn't speak English, expressed their gratitude by holding their hands and muttering what they assumed to be a thank you. Kaoru was playing with the children that were freed and was laughing. For a moment, he was transfixed by her innocent nature and her smile._

_Suddenly, he heard the zooms of bullets. He immediately pulled the natives that were closest to him down to the ground, hoping others would follow._

"_Kaoru!" He called out worriedly._

"_Battousai!" She yelled. He looked to his right to find her lying on her stomach, her arms protecting two young girls who were crying. _

_He heard a vociferous cry and raised his head to find a man holding his face, blood steadily flowing through his fingers. Gritting his teeth, he stood up and started running past the natives, past Kaoru, and down the coast until he was a good fifteen feet away from them. He started waving his arms, trying to direct their attention towards him. Soon, the bullets changed their path and eventually started aiming at him._

"_Go!" He yelled at the natives, giving hand gestures signaling them to leave. They all scrambled to their feet and carried those that were injured back to their village. Kaoru remained, watching him with wide eyes as he dodged every bullet. _

_However, in the corner of his eye, he saw a stray bullet, heading straight toward Kaoru. Without thought, he ran in front of her and took it below his left shoulder. He crumbled to the ground, faking stillness. Kaoru fell to her knees over his body and started sobbing. He vaguely heard the cheers of the militia steadily getting fainter. As soon as he couldn't hear them anymore, he shot up and growled in pain, pressing against it with his right hand. _

"_Battousai!" She cried, wiping her eyes. "You're alive!" _

"_It was the only way for them to go." He gritted, standing up, the pain almost blinding him. "The bullet needs to get out." He managed to say, ripping his shirt to see the wound._

"_You cannot do it yourself! I'll get Sanosuke – stay awake!" She yelled before turning on her heel and sprinting to where the Ocean's Demon was tied. He fell to one knee and started panting, feeling white-hot needles piercing his flesh. He could handle a wound caused by a sword; in fact, even with a mortal wound he would still be able to continue dueling. However, a bullet wasn't meant to hinder someone – it was designed to kill immediately._

_He looked down at the blood gushing from his upper chest, soaking his blood-stained shirt, and grimaced. This wasn't good._

"_Sano's here!" Kaoru said, panting. He felt her push him onto his back and push his sweaty bangs away from his forehead. He still gripped onto his wound and tried to focus on her face instead of his wound. "You are going to be okay." She leaned in and kissed his forehead lightly before stepping away and letting Sanosuke position himself in front of the wound._

"_He does not have any medical training whatsoever. This is reassuring." Battousai growled._

"_Hey, I'll have you know the latest woman I had was training to be a nurse."_

"_That doesn't mean you know anything!"_

"…_That's true…but maybe some of her skills transferred to me during our time together?" _

"_ARGH I DON'T CARE JUST GET THE DAMN BULLET OUT!"_

"_Okay, okay, this may hurt…" Sano said, trying to calm Battousai down. He carefully reached inside the wound and fished for the bullet. Battousai screwed his eyes tight and bit his bottom lip, his hands gripped the sand beneath him. When Sanosuke accidentally probed something in him, Battousai let out a small whimper. _

"_My fingers are too big – Kaoru, you do it." Sanosuke said quickly, backing away from Battousai._

_"Me? I can't do that!" She cried._

"_He will die from the poisoning if you don't!" Sanosuke roared._

_Kaoru swallowed before taking Sanosuke's place. She looked at his face that was etched with pain and steeled herself for it._

_He suddenly opened an amber eye and looked at her. "Do not worry about hurting me. I trust you." He said quietly before screwing it shut once more and gripping the sand. She took a deep breath and went inside the wound, sticking out her tongue in disgust. After a few moments, she found something hard and round that definitely should not be in a human body._

"_I found it." She whispered, getting a hold of it and carefully taking it out of the wound. She brought her bloody fingers to her eye level, examining the bullet. "Got it." She said triumphantly._

_Battousai, who was still in a great amount of pain, sighed in relief. He slowly tried to stand up before being pushed back down by Kaoru's hand._

"_Oh, no you don't! I worked hard to save you, and you're not going to die just because you want to run around!" She scolded._

"_Well, how do you suppose we get back to the ship?" He retorted._

"_I want that wound cleaned – the last thing we want is an infection."_

"_What do you suggest then, Doctor Kaoru?" He spat._

_Just then, a few of the natives came up to them – one old lady, two young girls, and two men. The old lady was holding a jug of liquid and the girls were holding a few large leaves, four rocks, and one was holding a small fire that gave off a blue flame._

"_I think that is the healer of the village." Sanosuke said, taking Kaoru's arm and pulling her to his side and giving them space._

_They watched as the little girl brought the fire closer to Battousai's face. He inhaled the fumes of the blue fire before passing out. The two men then picked him up from the ground gently, taking him to their village. The other little girl took the bullet from Kaoru's hand, putting in the sand and covering it with the rocks and leaves interchangeably. The old woman then murmured in a tongue that was unfamiliar to Kaoru and Sanosuke while the little girl holding the fire torched the pile. _

_Sanosuke and Kaoru looked to each other before shrugging. They followed the old lady and two girls to where Battousai was being taken._

_When Battousai woke up, he immediately tried to sit up but was gently pushed back._

"_You have been sleeping for two days and you instantly want to run off." Kaoru said softly. He looked up at her and sighed. Waking up to her face in the morning rivaled to waking up to the ocean._

"_Kaoru." He whispered, lifting his right hand and keeping her hand on his chest. She laced her fingers with his and looked at him with caring eyes._

"_You are healing fine – they did a wonderful job." She said, looking at their hands._

_He nodded, taking a deep breath. "When are we leaving?"_

"_Tomorrow – Sano and I were waiting for you to wake up."_

"_Sano…why do you call him that?"_

"_Why do you call him Sanosuke? Sano is shorter and easier to say." She retorted, raising her eyebrows at him. _

_He looked at her thoughtfully. "Hm, maybe he should be rechristened to Sano."_

"_Too late, I have already been." Sano said from the entrance of the hut they were in. _

_Battousai and Kaoru let go of each other's hand and looked to Sano innocently. He looked at the two of them suspiciously before shaking his head._

"_Anyway, the natives are already calling me Sano…they keep calling me to do stuff for them…like making a roof…or doing something that involves great height."_

_Battousai laughed quietly before freezing. Kaoru looked to him concerned. _

"_I am…_starving! _I need food – Sano, get me something edible! I can feel the hunger gnawing at my insides." Battousai exclaimed._

"_Who would have thought you had a sense of humor?" Sano grumbled before leaving the hut._

"_I have to express shock as well. What makes you all happy?" She asked. _

_He gazed into her blue eyes and admitted, "I suppose it's you." She smiled at him and blushed. "Or it could be what I inhaled before passing out – what _was_ that anyway?" She glared at him before slapping his good arm. He laughed, and soon she joined in, the first time she ever heard him laugh openly._

* * *

"I cannot believe he set free a whole _shipload _of slaves! Incredible!"

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Why? He does not seem like a person to save other people." A girl asked curiously.

"Well," the old man started, shifting on the barrel, "Kaoru noticed this as well, and she asks him a few days afterward."

"And what did he say?" She asked.

Yahiko stared at the old man in suspicion, but said nothing.

The old man noticed Yahiko's glance but did not comment on it. "Well…it was a night and the Ocean's Demon was anchored in the Pacific Ocean…"

* * *

_Sano tried joking with Battousai the next day, thinking he would still be lighthearted and in a good mood. However, within the first five minutes of his attempts, Battousai shot him down with a withering glare._

"_Give it up, Sano, it was definitely that fire." Kaoru said as she climbed up the mast, laughing._

"_Today I _swore_ he was in a good mood! I didn't think I would have been dismissed that quick!"_

"_That is because we found that barrel of rum floating this morning." She answered, flicking her head toward Battousai who was filling up a bottle of rum with a happy smirk on his face. She reached her hand and redid a knot before climbing back down._

"_He is so strange – passionate about the strangest things."_

"_You should not talk – you love rum more than anyone." She added, jumping down onto the deck._

_Sano shrugged. "Yeah, but he isn't prone to showing his emotions." He gave her a pointed look before walking to the bow of the ship._

"_I think it's going to rain tonight." Battousai said lightly, looking to the sky as he sipped his rum. _

"_There's not a cloud in the sky!"_

_He side-glanced at Kaoru before saying mysteriously, "I know the way the ocean vacillates."_

_And it did rain – quite hard. Battousai was forced to stay inside the cabin, forbidden to over exert his injured arm and shoulder – quite literally. Kaoru tied his hands around the back of a chair so he wouldn't be able to harm himself. This left him yelling and pulling against his binds as she and Sano sailed the ship through the storm. _

_As the storm calmed deep in the night, so did Battousai. When Kaoru entered the cabin soaking wet, she found him sitting in his chair calmly, his eyes hidden behind his long bangs._

"_I hate being useless. You should know that by now." He said lowly, not looking up._

_She sighed and shut the door, walking over to the back of the chair and untying the rope. "I know…which is why I didn't want to you help tonight. You could have hurt yourself further and you wouldn't be able to help us in more…dire times." She said, throwing the rope to the side. She winced when she saw the raw flesh of his wrists._

"_It's fine." He said shortly, examining his wrists. Hearing the sound of fabric being torn, he turned around saw her rip the end of her wet shirt. "I like that shirt."_

"_They are all the same." _

_He smiled humorlessly as she took his hand and gently wrapped the wet cloth around his right wrist. He sighed when he felt the wet cloth against his burning skin._

"_There." She said, stepping away. Battousai stood up and gingerly stretched his left side. It was still stiff, but it was healing quickly._

"_Thank you." He walked out of the cabin and onto the deck where it was drizzling. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the edge of the deck and leaned over the hull, shocked to find the boat not moving._

"_We anchored for tonight." She explained as soon as she saw his puzzled expression. She took her place next to him and followed his gaze over the horizon. They stood in silence and listened to the lapping of the water against the hull for a few minutes._

"_It is almost the one year anniversary of you joining the Ocean's Demon." He said suddenly._

"_Yes…__it seems so fast – is that how it always feels?" she asked, side-glancing to him who looked at the ocean with a concentration gaze._

"_No, it doesn't." He replied quietly, walking across the deck to the main mast which he started to climb up. She strode across and followed him close behind._

"_What made you go pirate?" She asked halfway up._

"_That is none of your concern." He said sharply._

"_Why did you free those people – the natives – that's not in your nature."_

"_And what makes you think you know my nature?"_

"_Why did you save me – I thought Captain Battousai cared for no one." She demanded when he reached the top. He froze in place, his back muscles clenching in tension._

"_The legend _was_ that Captain Battousai _loved_ no one…do not assume he did not…and does not care." He said with a low voice before lowering himself and sitting on the top of the sail, his feet hanging off. _

_Kaoru climbed up and sat down next to him silently._

"_I'm sorry." She said quietly. _

_He whipped his head to face her and glared. "You wish to know why I went pirate? Why I had such a passion for the sea? If you are so desperate to know by belittling my character then fine, I will tell you." _

_At first, she wanted to tell him that it was okay and that he didn't need to tell her anything – it was his business. But then after a few moments, she realized that she _did_ want to know and instead kept her mouth closed._

"_My parents died of an illness when I was small – I barely remember them. All I know is that one of them had red hair; I don't even know which parent. But after they died I had nothing – I became a street urchin, scarcely surviving by the day. It was…terrible._

"_After what I assume was a few months later I was taken in my sleep by two ghastly men – they were selling young women in trade."_

"_I thought that business was destroyed! My father played a part in it!" She blurted._

_Battousai smirked mirthlessly. "Those of high class have no idea what happens in the streets, especially in the dark. But to continue…_

"_I do not know why I was taken with them. They couldn't have assumed I was a girl, despite my long hair, but I have come to the only feasible conclusion that they were waiting for a use."_

"_What do you mean 'a use'?" _

_He gave her a look. "What they used to do with some of the girls…at night…I would hear their…them…" He trailed off, not wanting to continue._

_Kaoru bit her lip hard and looked away from him. She brought her hands onto her lap and waited patiently._

"_One by one they were sold. I had bonded with them, so it was very sad seeing almost all of them go. But when we were boarding a ship to travel to another island, the sea brought me a very special gift – pirates. This ship was captained by the famous Hiko Seijuro, the most feared pirate of the Caribbean."_

"_He was most feared until you came." She whispered._

"_Yes. He saved the rest of us, giving all of the girls money to reestablish themselves and live life once more. However, when he handed me my share I demanded to stay with him and live at sea. At the time, I was so sure that the sea, something that I was never exposed to before, saved me from my fate. It was almost love at first sight…_

"_He agreed and took me on his ship – the Hiten Mitsurugi – named after a sword technique, which he passed on to me. However, when I refused the responsibility to pass it on at the age of fourteen, he marooned me with a sword, which I still wield, a pistol, which I have never used to this day, and rum."_

_She looked at Battousai with a blank expression. "Rum?" She repeated._

"_Well, he did not _hate _me enough to let me die. He was just angry that I would not pass on the tradition."_

"_So he _marooned _you on an island?! What kind of guardian does that!" She exclaimed, shaking her head._

_He chuckled at her expression. "He is a pirate."_

"_But you aren't that cruel."_

_The smile on his face faded slightly. "So I managed to escape," He started, seemingly ignoring her last remark. "I made a raft out of the trees on the island and I sailed to Port Meiji where everything started. I first dueled with others for money so I could buy a ship. I soon realized that it would take _years_ to save enough, so I commandeered a ship of fifty men. You must have heard of this piece of news – the newest ship built seized by who was reported to be a boy. The military was so _embarrassed _that they placed a ten thousand gold reward for my head." He explained with an amused expression. "It was nothing personal, but they seemed to have taken it that way. _

"_After successfully commandeering a ship, I knew I could not sail it alone for long. So I rechristened the ship to what is known today as the Ocean's Demon, and sailed it to another port. In disguise, I searched the streets for someone who would not mind being an outlaw. I quickly found a rather loud and obnoxious boy whose hair seemed to have a mind of its own."_

"_Sano."_

"_That's right. I told him my situation and he agreed to lend a hand. Of course, he had heard of what I could do, so he did not exactly have any other choice. So he has been helping me in secret sail my ship. And, well, you know the rest from rumors after that."_

_For a few minutes Kaoru stared at the dark horizon in shock. She never expected to be told his entire life story. Yes, she had wondered many times at night why he was the way he was, but never did she expect him to give it to her after asking once._

"_Why did you tell me this? You could've just said no…"_

"_I could have…I would have if you asked me a few months ago…"_

_But _why?_"_

"_Because I cannot deny you anything." He said simply. "Think about it, Kaoru, have I ever said no anything you asked for?"_

_She thought as far back as the day when they first stopped ten days after her first coming aboard his ship, and had to agree – he did not refute anything she wanted._

"_So what does that mean?" She asked, looking to him desperately._

_Without thinking, Battousai leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kaoru's. She was completely taken aback at first, but she couldn't pull away. She didn't want to. Her arms slowly made their way round his neck, her hand tangling in his mane of red hair. _

_When they backed away, Kaoru raised her sapphire eyes to the amber ones gazing down on her. A small smile played on her lips as he smiled at her. _

"_What is your real name?" She whispered as he brushed a loose tendril of hair behind her ear._

_He ran a hand over her cheek as his other gripping her waist pulled her closer. "I will tell you…on our wedding night." He said as if it was final. She laughed at the fact that he didn't ask her, but was happy al the same._

"_Okay then. It better be a good name too if you're making me wait."_

* * *

"Traitor!" A boy yelled. The rest of them all started yelling in shock and annoyance.

"I thought he loved no one! What is wrong with him?" Another one called out.

"She must have bewitched him!"

The old man sighed as he watched all the boys try and figure out why the Battousai seemed to have gotten soft.

"Are you sure you aren't making this up, old man?" Yahiko asked, his eyes narrowing.

The old man raised a white eyebrow at the boy. "You seemed to have believed me before this. What makes this seem so implausible?"

"Well…even you said…Captain Battousai did not love any person. It just seems so…inconceivable that the first girl he comes to know he falls in love with."

"Love works in mysterious ways. Surely you are beginning to see that." He said, giving a pointed look at Tsubame who was talking to a girl sitting behind her.

Yahiko blushed and looked away from him. "It's not love." He murmured.

The old man merely smiled before looking at the mass of boys and girls. "Do you wish to know what happens?" He asked, not raising his voice. They all immediately switched their attention toward the old man and closed their mouths. The old man chuckled before continuing. "After a few more weeks of sailing, the couple was married by another pirate, and not just any pirate…"

* * *

"_Why are we getting married by this creep who marooned you?" Kaoru murmured as she got out of the rowboat. _

"_Because, believe it or not, his blessing would be nice."_

_She raised her eyebrows at him. "Do you honestly care what he thinks?"_

"_Well, it's not a requirement. If he approves, he will marry us. If he does not, then we will still get married, but by someone else. Besides, I have not seen him in over six years." He replied as he jogged up to her side. _

_Battousai looked around the old island – the only object that was out of place on this small island was a hut that was seen a short distance away. The rest of the island was inhabited by birds and palm trees._

"_So this is where he lives?"_

"_Well, it is his…safe territory. I have not seen his ship wherever I have went, so I assume he has been spending his time here. Fool, getting too old for the thrill."_

"_Oh, am I?"_

_Battousai and Kaoru turned around to the sound of the deep voice. Kaoru stared at him with wide eyes – his large physique was something she didn't expect. Battousai, however, stared at his former teacher blankly._

"_What the bloody hell are you doing here?" The large man named Hiko Seijuro demanded, looking directly at the redhead. _

"_To receive your blessing." Battousai replied, getting straight to the point._

"_For what?"_

"_Us." He said, tilting his head toward Kaoru. Hiko's gaze swept to Kaoru who stared back at him defiantly._

"_Please, can we do this quick and then we can leave?"_

_Hiko smirked. "Why the hurry?"_

"_Because I do not approve of what you did to him, therefore, I do not really like you." She retorted._

_Hiko chuckled. "Ah, you told her about my marooning you? I was expecting my idiot apprentice to escape – I picked that specific island for a reason."_

"_It is still cruel."_

"_As much as I enjoy watching the two of you bicker, can you please just give your blessing, marry us, and then we will not have to see each other again?" Battousai said loudly, interrupting the two._

"_Wait, who said anything about _marrying_ the two of you?"_

"_I am saying it now."_

"_Why should I do that? After all, you and I ceased any relationship after you refused to pass on the tradition."_

_Battousai surprised both of them by getting down on one knee and bowing his head. "I, as a fellow pirate, am inquiring you, a pirate that once caused chills to erupt in the minds of everyone in the Caribbean, to please wed us. This is my last request as a former apprentice." He said in a serious voice before raising his head to his former master's face. _

_A slow smile formed on Hiko's face. "You would never get on your knees for just any girl. Alright then, I will perform holy matrimony…on one condition."_

"_Anything." Kaoru said hurriedly. Battousai opened his mouth to stop her but closed it when he saw the smile on his former master's face grow._

"_Give me three-quarters of your rum."_

"_Done!" Kaoru said cheerfully._

"_What! That is not fair!" Battousai exclaimed, glaring at her._

"_I think it is simply ridiculous how you are so emotional over a beverage. Besides, we are going to get married!" _

_He opened his mouth to object, but closed it when he saw her jovial face. "Yes, we are." He sighed, smiling._

* * *

"So Hiko Seijuro married the couple on the deck of the Ocean's Demon, with a bottle of rum in one hand and a bible in another, and with Sano bearing witness. Of course, Hiko did not really read it, but it did make him seem more official. And…well…I do not know if I should tell you this, how old are you all?"

"_I'm_ fifteen." Yahiko said. Everyone started calling out ages that ranged from thirteen through sixteen and a half specifically.

"Alright…"

* * *

_As he touched her caressingly and tenderly, he whispered in her ear, "Kenshin…is my name…"_

_She turned her head to gaze at him, touching his left cheek softly. "Kenshin…" She whispered, moving her hand to where the bullet wound scarred his skin._

_He swallowed and put his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. His lean body that was propped up on his elbows slowly moved over hers, and his head moved down to her chest, breathing in deeply. She cradled his head like she would to a child and stroked his hair until sleep consumed him._

* * *

Everyone in the crowd was blushing uncontrollably, making the old man chuckle. "So he kept his promise – he told her his real name."

"Kenshin…" Yahiko murmured, who seemed to have distance himself from Tsubame slightly during the revealing of Captain Battousai's real name.

"Something bad is going to happen." A girl stated rather than questioned.

"Yes…something bad _did_ happen." The old man said in a melancholy voice, looking out toward the sea. "It occurred a few months after their wedding day. They had recently stopped in Singapore for a few days and had just seen the last of the coastline…"

* * *

"_Is it just me, or is it abnormally cold?" Sano said, rubbing his hands together._

"_It is cold…" Kaoru murmured, letting out the main sheet. "The wind is really strange today…what do you think, Ken—Battousai?" Kenshin had made her promise not to reveal his name to Sano, but she was always stumbling, making Sano suspicious._

"_I don't know…it is very weird…" He said, looking up at the grey sky, which seemed to get darker with each passing minute._

"_Is it a storm?"_

"_No…it isn't that time of year." Kenshin said slowly, striding over to the edge of the deck and looking down at the ocean. It was a menacing deep grey that made him internally shudder. "Maybe we should try and find some land…" _

"_Did I hear you correctly?" Sano said with wide eyes._

_Kenshin looked at Kaoru, who looked very pale. This morning she had thrown up, something she had never done before. She thought it was the fish they had the night before, since it did smell a bit off. But Kenshin had another explanation in mind…_

"_Yes. We are changing course." He decided, going over to the steering wheel. "Sano let out the main sheet again and watch your head." He said before turning the wheel to the right, and watching the boom swing over the deck. _

_At that moment, he heard a whisper in his ear that seemed to have come with a gust of wind. _"You are trapped here…my captain…"

_Kenshin whipped his head around but found no one. He thought it was just the wind and allowed himself to relax slightly. However, the skies immediately darkened to a sinister heather grey and the ocean turned pitch black._

"_Kenshin!" Kaoru cried. He could hear her footsteps approaching him, but a bolt of lightening struck in between them, knocking her off her feet. She fell hard onto the deck and looked at him with fearful eyes._

"My captain…why…would you…betray me?" _The whispery voice said. Sano and Kaoru looked all around them, trying to find the source of the voice._

"_Why do you speak of betrayal?" Kenshin asked slowly, trying to keep his voice steady._

"You promised me your love…you were not to share it with any other!" _The voice said angrily._

_Kenshin bit his bottom lip and looked at his wife before stating clearly. "I do love you – I always will. You are my first love. But…Kaoru…she is…"_

"You love her more than me. You have been disloyal! Do you deny it?"

"…_I do not deny it. I love Miss Kaoru…very much."_

"…You shall be cursed! For one hundred years you shall wander this earth, eternal sadness plaguing your soul! Never shall you sail my seas again, losing your two loves!"

"_No." Kenshin whispered, his face mirroring that of his wife's – horror._

"Yes." _At that moment, a large wave grew a few hundred feet away, slowly building up. _

"_K-Kenshin…" Kaoru stuttered, scrambling to her feet and into his tight embrace. "This is it, isn't it?" She said softly._

_He screwed his eyes shut and inhaled sharply. "I'm so sorry…so sorry…" He said, his voice breaking. _

_She put her hands to both his cheeks, forcing him to look down at her. "I knew you had a bond with the ocean that could only lead to pain and destruction, but I still allowed myself to be entranced by you. We are both at fault." He brought his forehead down to hers and closed his eyes. "We will be with each other. Just make sure to not drink too much rum in the meantime." She said, a weak smile on her face._

_He gave her a chaste kiss and looked into her ocean blue eyes for the last time. He was about to say something except she put her hand lightly on his lips. "Shh…you don't have to say anything." He put his hand on the back of her head, holding her as tightly as he could, closing his eyes tightly._

_A few moments later, water crashed over the ship, the tide pulling her out of his grasp. He opened his eyes to find himself surrounded in the black abyss. He inhaled the water, hoping to end his life. However, he felt a strong pressure around himself, almost as if he was being held in a grip. He looked around with eyes full of despair, hopelessly struggling in the grip._

"Oh, no my captain, you shall not get such an easy escape from life. You owe me one hundred years of drifting, which you shall serve submissively."

_For the first time, Kenshin bowed his head in defeat and closed his eyes. _

"Farewell…my captain…I shall leave you with nothing but a mark to remind you of your sentence…" _Right then, he felt a sharp pain on the left side of his face before passing out. _

_When he slowly opened his eyes, he found himself lying facedown on a beach. He groaned as he moved his stiff limbs to pull himself to his feet. Looking down at his torn clothes, he slowly moved his hand to his left cheek, shocked to find something engraved on it. Slowly following the crevices, he discovered the scar to be in the shape of an "X". With his eyes welling, he slowly walked to where the water met the shore. He reached his hand out, only to be met with an invisible wall. Screwing his eyes shut, a few tears leaked from his eyes before he turned his back on the cursed ocean, to begin his retribution. _

* * *

There was an eerie silence among the children as they stared at the old man with eyes filled with shock and sadness.

"That's it?" One girl asked with a hollow voice.

The old man nodded his head slowly. "Yes. Captain Battousai lost everything he had come to love. The sea was not happy with his fickle emotions and therefore punished him."

"So…is he still wandering today? Or is he dead?" A boy asked.

The old man slowly began to stand up, using his sword to help him. "That, young one, will remain a mystery." He said before walking away from the group of children.

While everyone was calling out farewells, Yahiko stood up and ran to the old man's retreating figure. "Wait, _wait!_ I have a few questions for you!" He yelled, running. He vaguely wondered how the old man was able to walk so briskly.

The old man turned around to look at the brown-eyed boy, in a way that made him seem as if he was expecting Yahiko to come after him. When Yahiko came to the old man's side, they did not speak until they came to the beach.

"There is no way you could know so much about someone from just passed on legend." Yahiko stated as their strides equaled in pace.

"Oh? Then what are your thoughts leading you to believe?" The old man asked.

Yahiko was getting more annoyed by the minute – it seemed as if the old man knew everything Yahiko was thinking and he didn't like it at all. "He must have told you…or something!" He stuttered in frustration.

The old man hid his eyes behind his long white bangs. "Does it matter where my story came from?" He started, suddenly changing his direction to where the shore was. "Either way, it presents the lesson that loving the sea is dangerous. It is not meant to be given such passion." He suddenly stopped a few feet away from the shore, eyeing it with great despair. "The sea is turbulent and ever changing…you must know this before you follow the path he once trod. She shows loyalty to no man…but when promised it, she expects everything you have."

Yahiko looked at the old man, and for a brief moment, the sun blinded him. If the sun wasn't tricking his eyes, Yahiko could've sworn he saw the old man standing there, except as a young man with long red hair and amber eyes, staring at the sea with a gaze full of a poignant respect. But the vision quickly disappeared with the old man staring at the ocean with his tired violet eyes.

"How much longer until your sentence is served?" Yahiko asked quietly.

The old man, or the former Captain Battousai, looked to the boy with a peaceful expression. "Soon, very soon. The barrier is wearing thin. So, I must go."

"Where are you going to go?"

"To where I started my sentence." He replied, his hand on his bandaged left cheek.

With that, the old man turned his back on the young boy and walked down the beach, to the spot where he first woke with the cursed scar on his face. Yahiko watched him walk away, the sun skewing his vision so he saw the young Battousai's retreating figure, his red hair glinting in the sun. Looking toward the ocean, he suddenly understood how entrancing she once was.

* * *

A/N: Phew! Wow after days and days it's finally done! (Cheers) anyway, I'm glad you stuck through to the very end! I hope you enjoyed it, and you know, I'll only know if you did if you, well, reviewed! (grin)

You know what to do ;)

MissGoalie


	14. 057: The Ability to Live

A/N: Since many people have questions about my previous oneshot "Ocean", I've decided, which the final urging by Jasmine blossom625, to write a little companion for it. Don't worry, it won't be as long.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**057: The Ability to Live**

The ocean. Dark and cold. Such a contrast to Kenshin's strong, warm arms.

Kenshin.

"_My captain's wife…"_ the whispery voice said in the black abyss. She couldn't speak. The pressure was slowly crushing her lungs as stars danced in front of her eyes. _"You are no longer of this world. For one hundred years you shall be in limbo…waiting for your love…"_

She choked on the water surrounding her as her eyes began to sting with tears. One hundred years was too long…

The darkness completely overtook her and soon she felt nothing.

The next time she woke, all she could see was white, and all she could feel was a pulsing within her. After rubbing her eyes, she was able to see Sano wandering aimlessly in the distance – his white pants and spiky hair easily identifying him. She slowly got to her feet and tried calling his name, but found the words were stuck in her throat.

She finally got to her feet and walked to Sano, unable to hear her footsteps. Tapping his shoulder, he looked very surprised to see her. Just then, she felt her body being thrust forward through the white surrounding. Soon, she saw washed out blues, yellows, and greens until she suddenly stopped, the view of the shore in front of her. In this vision she saw a figure laying face down in the sand, a figure with red hair.

"Kenshin!" She tried calling out, but she heard nothing escape her lips. In fact, she couldn't hear the waves crashing onto the shore nor the rustling of the palm trees in the wind. She looked to Sano, who had the same look of horror on his face.

They could do nothing but watch their captain regain conscious.

They watched his battered form rise from the sand. They watched him look toward the sea in horror where the remains of his ship were. They watched him walk toward the shore, only to be met with an invisible barrier.

They watched him break as tears of bereavement rolled down his scarred cheek.

She reached out a hand to him, only to be met with her own invisible barrier. Tears of her own leaked from her eyes as she cried out in deafening silence.

She and Sano followed Kenshin everyday, especially at night when the shadows crept into his distressed mind. Every night she would cry out "Don't give up, Kenshin!" – anything to keep him living.

She hopelessly observed him in his worst moments. The darkness closing in inside his mind, and all she could do was silently cry for him.

For years they followed him in his wanderings, watching him change from the vivacious youth he once was to the somber, travel-worn soul he became. His eyes slowly began to reflect the change within him as the infamous amber flames slowly died into solemn amethyst orbs.

The pulsing within her increased as time progressed. She began to wonder if she wasn't sick from the fish that fateful day…

_Was that why he wanted to sail to land? Did he believe I was…?_

She bit back a whimper as a pulse came in such force that it brought her down to her knees.

The people of the Caribbean soon put the memories of the fearful Captain Battousai to rest, which also ended the scare of the pirates. No pirate after Battousai caused such disruption and fear. She felt a pang in her heart when she saw pirates take down their flags or be hung by the neck.

Captain Battousai turned into a legend.

His hair slowly turned white, further changing his old appearance. He was almost unrecognizable. His transformation was complete after seventy years – there was no trace left of his younger self while she continued to look the way she used to. She looked the same way she did the day of their destruction. She had once dreamed of aging with Kenshin as they sailed the seas together.

_That dream is gone…_

_But our time of separation is soon ending._

In just a few days, Kenshin would be free from his punishment. She and Sano watched with tearful smiles as he told their story to a group of children. Sano swore that Yahiko had to be related to him in some way – there was no other explanation for the spiky hair that resembled his so eerily. She wondered if he was a descendant as a result of his relationship with the nurse from the beginning of their sailings.

She also wondered if that young boy sparked something in Kenshin. When the sun shone, she saw the way he used to look for a fleeting moment – red hair shining gold in the light with determined, glowing amber eyes.

_Only three days_, she thought excitedly, her hands twisting in front of her. The pulsing in her increased rapidly along with her anticipation.

She didn't know what would happen when the time was up. Would they go together to heaven to finally rest in peace? Or would he be sent to the depths of the ocean while she stayed in this white limbo for eternity?

_Well, something is going to happen one way or another._

Kenshin traveled along the coast to the spot where it all began. When he reached the very shore, her heart raced with eagerness. The pulse within her increased in speed as well. She looked to Sano whose eyes shone with a thrill she hadn't seen in a hundred years.

Kenshin took a seat on the golden sand, watching the shores with a patient gaze. His hands fiddled with the sword in his lap before pushing his white bangs behind his ears. He continued to sit for over an hour, waiting for something to happen. Instead, he felt himself behind hoisted up to his feet and being gently pushed toward the water.

Slowly, he walked to the ocean, holding out a worn hand, which met the invisible force. This time, however, it glowed where his hand met the wall.

"_You have served well…my captain…" _The voice that he hadn't heard in one hundred years echoed.

He closed his eyes as he felt his hand gradually slip through the wall. "What is my fate now?" He whispered as his whole arm went passed the wall.

"_The next life."_

He sighed as a serene smile adjourned his face. Passing through the barrier, his smile grew. With closed eyes he walked toward the ocean. When he felt the cold water lap against his feet, he opened his eyes to look at the water around his ankles, his eyes becoming overly bright. He continued to walk through the water until he was up to waist. Feeling the water in his hands, he cried out in happiness, salty water of his own leaking from his eyes.

"_Farewell…my captain…"_

Suddenly, the glittering water seemed to get overly bright as it blinded his eyes. He inhaled sharply as he felt his body being removed from the ocean and being taken to a white space. Looking around, he saw a flash a red from the corner of his eye. He grabbed his hair and was shocked to see it the golden red it was in his youth. His gaze shifted toward his hand holding his hair, which was unwrinkled and a golden tan. His other hand moved to his left cheek, which had no bandage on it and was smooth.

"Kaoru…" He whispered. The white void in front of him began to reveal blotchy figures – almost as if they were washed out paintings. The silhouettes became sharper as he walked toward them, almost as if being pulled toward them. He was no more than a foot away when he was able to recognize them.

"Kaoru!" He said loudly, his eyes wide. As soon as her name escaped his lips, a crashing sound was heard, deafening Kaoru and Sano, who put their hands to their ears.

Kenshin reached out a hand through the disintegrating invisible wall between them and grabbed hers. She gasped and looked into his amber eyes with a mix of fear, relief, and love.

"Kenshin…" She said quietly, shocked to hear her voice out loud. She quickly brought his head to her level and rested her forehead against his. The crashing sound continued as the couple stayed in their warm embraces, their patience and love holding them for one hundred years.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to find Sano smiling at him. "Captain Battousai…I think we have to go…" He said, pointing toward a bright light.

Kenshin smiled at his first mate. "I think it is time I'm called by my proper name. I have no ship to captain."

"Alright…_Kenshin_…I don't know about you…but I'm ready to go…"

Kenshin looked toward his ocean-eyed wife, took her hand and kissed it. "Let's go." He said before the three of them started to walk toward the light.

* * *

A/N: That's a happy ending, right? I think so. I hope you all enjoyed this little continuation and remember to leave a review!

MissGoalie


	15. 013: Kiss

A/N: RCB.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**013: Kiss**

"That movie was totally misrepresented by the trailers." Misao stated when she opened the doors of the movie theatre to the brisk, spring night.

"It was! I was expecting it to be another chick flick, but it actually wasn't." Kenshin agreed, holding the door open for Kaoru.

"Thanks. Yeah, I ended up enjoying it a lot more." Kaoru added.

"I'm sorry I can't drive you guys home." Misao said, bringing her jean jacket closer to her small form.

"No worries. My dad will just pick us up." Kenshin said, taking out his cell phone and dialing his father. Kaoru waved to Misao as she ran to her car in the parking lot.

"Hey, dad? Yeah, the movie's over." He paused for a minute. "Okay, we'll chill in Bed Bath and Beyond," Kaoru had started laughing at the thought of hanging out at the store at nine o'clock at night, "so just meet us in front there." He closed his cell phone and put it in the back pocket of his jeans before looking at her smiling face.

"Bed Bath and Beyond?" She questioned, still amused.

"Hey, it's right next door. Besides, it's kinda cold out." He replied, putting his hands into the pockets of his khaki blazer. She felt her chest ache at how good he looked in that worn blazer he bought with her last year.

"Okay." She said, as they walked down the sidewalk to the entrance of Bed Bath and Beyond.

"So, you liked the movie? I'm glad I didn't waste almost twenty dollars for a sucky movie."

She gave him a small shove with her shoulder as they walked inside. "Hey, it was fun anyway." She said, referring to the rather interesting people who were sitting in the row behind them. "Thanks again for treating me – that was sweet." She added.

"Of course – you're the birthday girl after all…well in two days, but you get my point." He paused for a moment before murmuring, "Oh, this is great – I really need new hangers."

"Hangers?" She repeated, a smile slowly blooming on her face. A thought suddenly came to her mind. "Oh! I really need hair clips."

Kaoru walked past a few isles before finding the hair products section and taking three packets of hair clips.

"Stacking up?" He joked.

"Hey – these are like gold in my house. My sister _always_ takes my clips. Hm, I kind of need hair ties too…" She took a pack of those before grinning at him in satisfaction.

"Okay, let's go get my hangers."

The plastic hangers were kept in cardboard boxes by the shower curtains. While Kenshin was deciding which color to get, Kaoru was looking at the various patterns on the curtains.

"You know what was kind of weird about the movie?" Kaoru blurted as she scanned her eyes past a flowery pattern.

"What?" He asked, his head popping out from a shelf of towels.

"Just…how could this girl spill her deepest secrets to this boy that she'd just met a few days ago? I mean…I don't know…it just doesn't make sense. Nobody would ever reveal those kinds of secrets like that to a complete stranger."

"Well, it's a complex relationship, I guess. It happens in life sometimes – you meet people that you just…connect to."

"And you want to know what else confuses me?" She asked as she walked to where the bedspreads were displayed across the isle.

"What?" He sped up his walk to catch up to her.

"Like, when she ran up to kiss him…how…I mean…I don't know – that's just it!" She said, getting frustrated at her inability to express in words her confusion. She was also slightly mortified at admitting her bewilderment on such a touchy subject.

"I'm confused." He said, shaking his head before looking at her intently.

She took a deep breath, knowing there was no way she could change the subject. "How do they _know_ that they're going to kiss? Like, how did _he_ know _that_ was why she ran back to him?" She explained with sheer uncertainty etched on her face. "Do you understand what I'm asking?"

"Yeah…I do…" He murmured, raking a hand through his red bangs. "It's hard to explain…it's like a gut thing…you feel the tension…I guess is the best way to put it."

"Is it something that can only be understood if you've been kissed?" She asked so softly that he almost didn't catch it. His eyes widened, shocked at her revelation. She immediately blushed and turned on her heel.

"Kaoru." He called, quickening his strides. "You don't have to be embarrassed by that." He said softly.

She had tears in her eyes as she shook her head. "It's just not fair. Like…_God_ this is so embarrassing," She sniffed as she choked a laugh. "I don't know…you know that saying about girls being like apples on trees? That the boys go for the rotten ones because they're easy? It's just…how can boys be satisfied with that? Like, even the good guys always have a girl that's just not right." Kenshin stopped in his tracks with a look of thought on his face. "In the end, all girls are the same – we all want a boy." She added quietly, shrugging.

He walked a little ahead, getting his thoughts in order. The words she had just said were echoing through his head as if she yelled them in a canyon. It was true, he thought painfully. He knew he could do better – his confirmation was Tomoe, a girl who wasn't…

He turned to look at Kaoru as she was biting her bottom lip and looking toward the ground. She raised her blue eyes to find his violet ones and was shocked to find them shift down to her lips.

Right then she felt it – the tension. The _knowing_ that something was building up and was about to explode as soon as anyone moved or so much as came to the decision first.

In one moment, they dropped everything that was in their hands. He turned his body to completely face her as his arms wrapped around her tightly and her arms came around his neck. She savored the softness of his lips and the strange sensation of having him in her mouth for a few long moments until he pulled away slightly to take a breath.

She was speechless for the first time in her life. It was nothing she ever expected her first kiss to be. She also didn't expect it to be with him, but she was glad it was.

"I presume you know what I'm talking about now." He said quietly, a small smile on his lips. She leaned her forehead against his and breathed deeply, almost wanting to cry. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern as he pulled away to look at her face.

She licked her bottom lip and raised her eyes to look at his face. "What do we do now?" She queried, completely vulnerable.

He gave her a kind smile before kissing her forehead. "Well, first," He started, squatting down to pick up the items they dropped, "we're going to pay for these," he smiled as he stood up and handed her the hair clips and hair ties, "and then we're going to plan a first date – that is, if you'll go out with me."

She pushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear and smiled, a blush blossoming on her cheeks. "Yeah, I will." She answered softly, walking down to the only cashier working. She put her items on the counter and looked down at her hands. After paying, Kenshin took her spot and looked at her.

"So…how was it for you? I'm sorry it wasn't the greatest setting nor the perfect timing or anything…" He trailed off when she started giggling.

"No…it was…weirdly…right. It was good." She said slowly, nodding as she hid her face.

"That's good." He said, putting an arm around her shoulders as they walked out of Bed Bath and Beyond to find his dad waiting for them.

* * *

A/N: Was that obvious romance for ya? Someone said in a review that I needed to break away from the subtle KK stuff in my oneshots (even though I like subtle romance) so I ran off with this idea…

I'm going to be away next week so no update until I get back!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	16. 001: Savings Box

A/N: I was cleaning out my Word files earlier and I totally forgot I wrote this one!

Happy 4th of July everyone!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**001: Savings Box**

One of Kaoru's first memories with Kenshin was when they were of the tender age of five. After preschool one day, Hiko, Kenshin's father, walked the two five-year-olds home. Every time they would do this, Kaoru would gape at the first house on the right of Kenshin's street.

It was a large Victorian-style house. The paint was chipping away but it still looked elegant. Kaoru absolutely loved that house and would always point it out.

"Who lives there Hiko?" She asked one day.

Hiko smiled down at her. "A little old lady does." Kenshin crouched on the sidewalk and picked up a quarter, a triumphant smile on his face. Hiko patted his son's head lovingly.

"Could I ask her if I could have it?"

Hiko chuckled softly. "Maybe one day."

After their gourmet lunch of peanut butter and jelly and chips, Kenshin and Kaoru ran up the stairs to his room. She immediately plopped herself on the floor in front of his large Lego set. He dug through his closet and took out a box.

"What's that Kenshin?" She asked, pointing a chubby finger at a Nike shoebox that he had just taken out of the closet.

"It's a box."

"Well _duh_, I knew that. What's inside?"

"Money." He slipped the quarter that he found on the street earlier into the box and put it back in the closet.

"Ooh! How much do you have?" He slid the door shut.

"Well…not a lot right now." He said, looking down at his white Velcro shoes.

"So what's it all for?" He looked sheepish for a moment but then look at her with determined violet eyes.

"It's for you. I'm saving it so I can buy that house for you." Kaoru gasped and looked at Kenshin with bright eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We're going to live there together!" He grinned proudly. Kaoru stood up threw her small arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Yay! Thank you Kenshin!" He laughed and hugged her back. For the rest of the day they built a tower with the Legos, talking about what they were going to do in that house when they were older.

* * *

"You kept your promise." Kaoru said in awe at the age of twenty-five as she patted the railing of the porch. She watched the diamond on her left hand sparkle as it caught the sunlight. Kenshin looked at her and grinned – it was almost identical to the one he gave her twenty years ago. 

"I told you my money box would fill up!"

* * *

A/N: Random cuteness. Almandine, for all you readers, will be posted in two days so keep an eye out ;)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	17. 029: Thing Left Behind

A/N: Hello everyone! Um...this was kind of inspired by actually going to California and me thinking about what it would feel like moving there. I _wish_ I had a guy friend like Kenshin in this oneshot...but I sadly don't.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**029: Thing Left Behind**

_It's only California…it's only…three thousand miles away…that's not too bad…right? Oh, who am I kidding? This_ sucks!

Kaoru fell back onto her bed and sighed, looking up at her glow in the dark stars on her ceiling. Just when things couldn't be better, she grumbled to herself. She was getting first honors again; there was no friendship drama, and the tennis team conditioning wasn't painful for her.

Her gaze shifted from her ceiling to the bare walls of her room. The wall unit was empty of what used to be filled with random knick knacks she had collected throughout the years. She screwed her eyes shut to block out her empty room and tried to think about the positive. California was a state that was warm all-year round – there would be no complaining about the cold.

But what about those snow days when she would hang out with her friends and play in the snow? When she and Kenshin would have huge mugs of hot chocolate on his roof?

Kenshin…how was she supposed to leave him? They had been together since first grade – that was too many years to be suddenly torn apart.

Kaoru groaned loudly as she put her hands over her face. It wasn't fair, why did her father's job have to interfere with everything? She wondered why he didn't try to persuade his boss if he could stay – it had happened before.

_Yeah, when mom was alive._

It was true that her father didn't like their home very much ever since she died, but she didn't think that he would go as far as to _selling_ it and _moving_ to the other end of the country. He wasn't the only one that was hurting everyday…

_But my friends made it_, worth it she thought to herself as she heard a truck from outside. She shot up from her bare mattress over to her window to see a moving truck in the driveway. She held back tears as she watched workers carry the worn green sofa from the family room to the truck.

"Kaoru! Can you help me with this?" She heard her father call from downstairs.

She almost yelled back, "_No!_ I refuse to move – I'm staying here!" but she held her tongue as she walked toward the door. Looking back, she took one more panoramic look around her room before slowly shutting the door.

The beige walls that were once decorated with photographs stood on either side of her, making her feel trapped. When she reached the stairs, she put both hands on the banisters and slowly walked down them. Turning to the kitchen, she saw her father with two packages on the counter.

"Thanks, hun." He said out of breath. She wordlessly grabbed one of the packages and strode out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Kaoru, but there was no choice in the matter." He said for the millionth time.

She wanted to cry as she opened the front door to find boxes of their belongings scattered over the front yard. "Dad…just stop talking about it…we're moving…and I…I don't know." She said, not knowing what to say to her father.

When he placed the box he was carrying onto another, he put a hand on her shoulder. "It could be good for us – to start over."

"There's too much here." Kaoru whispered, looking around her neighborhood. She locked her eyes on a redhead walking toward the house with his hands in his jean pockets.

Tears filled her eyes once more as she stared at her best friend. Her heart raced just a little as he looked up from the sidewalk and into her eyes. This was a relatively new feeling she had been experiencing lately and she wasn't sure what it meant. Sure, lately she had been toying with the idea of them becoming more than friends…

But what was the point of starting a relationship when they were going to be thousands of miles apart?

"Hi Kaoru." He said softly, his violet eyes staring at me sadly. "Hi Mr. Kamiya." He greeted a moment after looking at her.

"Hi Kenshin, nice of you to stop by."

"Do you need any help?" Kenshin asked, rocking back and forth in his black Chucks.

"That would be great, thanks."

The three of them sped up the process of putting the boxes into the moving truck. To Kaoru's fear, they were finished within twenty minutes.

"Alright Kaoru, we're leaving in five minutes." Her father said as he walked over to one of the workers.

She whipped her head to Kenshin in shock and terror. _Five minutes is barely any time_, she thought frantically.

Kenshin swallowed loudly before pushing a stray piece of red hair behind his ear. "So…" He started, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

She couldn't help it, tears leaked from her eyes as she looked at his distressed face. Putting a hand over her mouth, she tried to choke back her sobs. "Oh, Kaoru…" Was all he could say, his eyes welling up.

She threw her arms around his neck as she sobbed into his shoulder. In instinct he held her as tightly as he could, resting his head in the crook of her shoulder. His eyes were shut as she tried to console her, never wanting to leave her embrace.

"Kaoru…we can still e-mail…it'll be okay…" He mumbled, trying to cheer her up.

"No! I don't want to leave! I want to be here!" She cried, gripping the back of his jacket tightly.

"I want you here too…" He said, hoping that she didn't notice his voice cracking.

"Kaoru! Our flight is in two hours, we have to go." Her father called from the rental car.

She slowly loosened her grip and stepped away from him. Wiping her eyes and cheeks, she tried to control herself before looking into his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Bye, Kenshin."

"Bye, Kaoru." He said. They stood there for a moment, seemingly having inner turmoil about what to do. Eventually she walked past him to where her father was and refused to look back.

* * *

Kaoru was quickly placed into her new school – something she had been dreading when she first heard she was moving. How was she supposed to make any friends when it was close to the end of the school year? Especially in a place that seemed like was on a completely different planet – everyone seemed so _relaxed _and carefree. Was that what happens when you live in California for a certain point?

Of course, everyone ignored her for the most part. She got a few open stares in the hallways and class, but otherwise they let her be. During lunch she sat outside and tried to read _Othello_, which she already read in the beginning of the year. She felt like she was bottling all of her emotions and she was a ticking bomb, ready to explode.

Since she didn't have a car as of yet, she was walking home when a car full of boys honked at her and yelled at her. Seeing this was the final straw, she gave them the finger, making them "oooh" sounds at her.

"Fuck this!" She cried as she entered her house, throwing her bag across the hall and running up the stairs to her father's room. Grabbing the spare keys to her father's car, she stormed back outside and was happy to find the car in the garage. As soon as she got out of the driveway, she sped onto the road and onto the highway.

After over an hour of driving, she realized that running away wasn't going to do anything, except worry her father. Wiping her face for the umpteenth time, she got off the nearest exit to turn around back to her new home.

She never tried to drive away after that day. Everyday she held her emotions in check and tried to get through each day without exploding.

Within the first month, her cell phone was stolen, which she discovered was a normal crime in this school. "Great, just great. First I don't have a car, now I don't have my cell phone." She grumbled as she ate dinner with her father.

Her father seemed a bit more cheerful in California. He seemed to be enjoying work and he liked the change of scenery. She supposed it was better than seeing him with premature lines in between his eyebrows.

She e-mailed Kenshin everyday since the time difference made it difficult to instant message. He was the one person she missed the most. In fact, she was beginning to think that she liked him a lot more than as a friend. As the weeks went by, she was getting the slight hunch that Kenshin might like her as well.

_Or maybe that's just wishful thinking_, she sighed as she turned to her side on her bed. It was her seventeenth birthday and she was allowed to miss school for that one day. She was supposed to meet her father for lunch at one since he had a meeting.

It had been almost two months since moving to California and she found the state bearable. Even though she still didn't have a cell phone, she had a few acquaintances at this point and had a car to drive around in, so things were starting to look up.

The phone rang next to her, waking her from her thoughts. She looked at the caller identification to see it was her father's cell phone. "I though you had a meeting?"

"_I do in five minutes. Go into my room and your gift is on my bed."_

Kaoru got up and walked to the end of the hall where her father's room was and found a colorful bag sitting on the bed. "What is it?" she asked excitedly as she opened the card inside that read "Happy seventeenth birthday! Love, Dad"

"_Open it."_

She dug her hand into the bag and grabbed something hard and about the size of her palm. Taking it out, she squealed into the phone when she realized the gift was a new cell phone – a Samsung SCH-u740. She opened it the normal way and the side way, grinning crazily.

"How did you know I wanted it?" She exclaimed, turning the phone on.

"_I had a little help."_ He said cryptically.

"Who?" She asked when she saw the welcome screen. Suddenly, her new phone began to ring, the screen reading "Restricted". She clicked the answer button and brought the phone to her free ear. "Hello?"

"_Surprise?"_

Kaoru screamed loudly, making both people exclaim in shock and pain. "_Kenshin?!_"

"_The one and only. God, it's good to hear you._"

"I know!"

"_You can hang up now, Kaoru."_ Her father said on the home phone.

"Oh, my God, thank you so much!" She exclaimed into the phone before turning it off. "Kenshin, you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice."

He laughed. _"You're telling me. School has sucked without you."_

"So you've told me."

"_How's the tennis team treating you?"_

"Fine, I guess. I'm just happy I'm on varsity."

"_Well, obviously. You were on varsity since you were a freshman."_

Just then, the doorbell rang. "I wonder who's at the door?"

"_Hm?"_

"Oh, it's the doorbell. Kind of a weird time of day…" She said, running to the door.

"_Yeah."_

When she opened the door, she found Kenshin standing there with a cell phone to his ear wearing a huge grin on his handsome face. She screamed when she saw him, immediately throwing her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" She squealed, squeezing his tight. He laughed as he pulled her close.

"It's break for us back home so I used all my savings from work to get a plane ticket." He said

For a split moment, she wanted to kiss him, and she considered actually going through with it, but her fear of his reaction forced her to step away from him and just grin.

"I can't believe you're actually here." She said softly, shaking her head.

"It's a really nice city you live in. You make it seem like hell."

"But it is! Without you and all my other friends."

He smiled softly as he looked at her unabashedly. She blushed against her will before slowly walking up to him and hugging him around his slim waist. Resting her head against his chest she whispered, "I missed you so much."

Kenshin smiled into her hair and breathed in deeply. "I missed you too."

Given that her birthday was on a Thursday, she was allowed to miss the next day of school to spend time with Kenshin. She gave him a tour of the neighborhood and the city as she got caught up in all the drama that was happening back at home.

"I can't _believe_ that Megumi took Sano back! Incredible how he manages to reel her in every time." She exclaimed with her arm looped through his as they walked down the pier.

"Well, you know how Sano is. When he wants something, he'll stop at nothing until he has it."

She nodded as she looked at the people in the crowds. She could've sworn she saw a few of her classmates staring at her, but she ignored it as she focused her attention at Kenshin's face.

"I wish you didn't have leave." She finally said, breaking the silence.

"I wish I could take you home. Maybe you can fit in my suitcase?" He joked, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"What time is your flight again?"

"Six, so I have to leave for the airport in an hour." He said softly.

Tears filled her eyes for the first time in four days as she held onto him tightly. "We should go back, then." She whispered before heading back to the parking lot.

The car ride back to her house was silent. Kaoru was debating whether or not she should just hug him goodbye or do something else? She felt really silly thinking about it, but it seemed so important. She couldn't bear the thought of having them act awkwardly around each other as a result of a kiss.

Everything seemed like slow motion as he packed the last of his belongings and brought it down to the front door. _It's too soon_, she thought hysterically. Kenshin looked through a window next to the door and sighed.

"My car is here." He said sadly before opening the front door. They stood in the doorway for a few seconds before embracing each other tightly. "I'll see you sometime in the summer, right?" He murmured. She nodded in his chest; a place that she found extremely comfortable. "That's not too bad – it's another two months, but we'll get by."

She screwed her eyes shut, gripping his jacket like she did the day she left.

_This is it; it's either now or never._

But her fear got the best of her as she let him go. He smiled at her one more time before turning on his heel and carrying his suitcase to the car. Now she was the one being left behind.

She bit her lip and forced herself to wave to his departing car. As soon as he disappeared down the road, she shut the door and banged on it with her fist, crying uncontrollably. After a few minutes of crying, she heard the doorbell ring. Taking a few deep breaths, she wiped her face and opened the door.

It was Kenshin, looking very nervous as he rocked back and forth in his Converse. She looked at him with a shocked and curious expression. After a few moments he stepped up to her, grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her softly. Kaoru's eyes widened at the contact, but soon closed as she grabbed his jean jacket, pulling him closer.

When they pulled away, she took a deep breath before chuckling. "What?" He asked, his fingertips shaking. She didn't realize he was that scared.

She put both of her hands on top of his to stop the trembling. "I'm glad that one of us had the guts to do it." She answered, a slow smile growing on her face.

He let out a shaky breath of relief before smiling himself. "Okay, I feel better now." He admitted.

"So…you think you can leave me behind now that you got that off your chest?"

He looked at her seriously. "I could never leave you behind without hurting, but yeah, I guess I can now."

Kaoru nodded before kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I think you can leave without me having a breakdown…I'll see you in the summer…but I'll come for you."

* * *

A/N: (sigh) I love it when couples first become a couple haha. Anyway, Almandine for all you fans will be updated tomorrow - I had lacrosse camp Sun. thru Wed. and I haven't had a lot of time to write...so keep an eye out ;)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	18. 019: Rest

A/N: RCB at midnight…

* * *

**019: Rest**

When Kaoru entered her apartment, she was about to throw her purse across the room and scream at the top of her lungs. However, when she saw Kenshin resting on the couch, she quietly placed her purse by the door and bit her tongue instead.

She slipped her black heels off her feet and tip toed to where her boyfriend slept peacefully, his lean body lying across the whole couch with his leg hanging off the edge. His shocking red hair hung off the couch arm, the ends almost touching the wood floor. Kneeling, she saw how his long eyelashes dipped gracefully over his skin. His lips were slightly open, waiting to be kissed…

Kaoru bit her lip, watching his handsome face with awe. She lightly placed his hand on his which laid on his chest. As soon as their hands made contact, Kenshin laced his fingers with hers and smiled.

"I heard you from down the hallway." He murmured with his eyes still closed.

"Sorry. Bad day." She apologized, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"No worries."

She looked at their entwined hands and smiled before lying down on the couch and snuggling next to him.

"I feel like resting too." She said, closing her eyes as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Kenshin smiled before kissing the top of her head and going back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: It was a random-cute thing that popped into my head. I'm going to lacrosse camp tomorrow (wish me luck there...) and I'll be finished with Harry Potter by then (sigh) this is horrible...I'm going to be absolutely miserable after I finish this book...

Please review!

MissGoalie


	19. 078: Mercy

A/N: I wrote parts of this a long time ago and I just randomly found it when I was cleaning out all my Word documents. So I added a bit here and there and this was the result!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**078: Mercy**

It was supposed to be a fun, pleasant birthday ball in her name. All of the nobles were to come to the Kamiya castle to celebrate the coming of age of Princess Kaoru. The most terrible event that was supposed to happen was the prince of the north seen cheating on his fiancé with the social butterfly of the court.

Of course, for Kaoru, things never turn out the way she preferred. Not that she preferred to gossip about petty issues such as the change of fashion from canary yellow to rosy pink. All the same, it was better than what actually occurred on her sixteenth birthday.

She was speaking with her closest friend, Princess Misao, when the leader of the Kamiya private guard, Enishi came striding into the great hall. Kaoru shivered as he gave her a quick nod hello before making his way to Kaoru's father, the King. Whispering a few words in his ear, Kaoru's father's face brightened and whispered excitedly back.

He cleared his throat before grabbing everyone's attention. "Everyone! I have just received wonderful news! The terrible outlaw Battousai has been captured by my private guard!"

Everyone immediately broke into cheers and excited murmurs. Kaoru was pleased by this, since she had some acquaintances that were killed by Battousai in the name of justice.

Her father allowed Enishi to speak, to give him his earned moment of glory. "Thank you, my King. My men and I were searching vigorously for the traitor this evening, and to our luck and God's will, we found him and brought him here for everyone to see executed."

Cheers broke out once again and Kaoru's face turned pale. Execution? Here? At her birthday ball? She hated witnessing the hanging or the be-heading of outlaws, and she was not open to the idea of watching one that night.

"Here he is…Battousai!" Enishi cried dramatically. On queue, the door slammed open and the snowy wind came in gusts, freezing the room. Three men came into the room, one of them in chains. The man who was chained was a lot smaller than the two large men that had a death grip on his sinewy arms.

Kaoru looked at the man who was given the name Battousai. He looked like a boy of Kaoru's age and size. She watched in horror as one of the men grabbed the back of Battousai's red hair, forcing him to look up at everyone. Kaoru gasped when his face was revealed from behind his bangs. He had the face of an aristocrat with high cheekbones and a narrow nose. However, he was snarling at the man who was holding his head up. His face was caked with blood, especially on his left cheek. His eyes, however, made Kaoru stay frozen to her spot. The eyes were scorching amber that had an overwhelming amount of emotions she couldn't identify.

Everyone leered at him as if he was on display at a freak showing. Kaoru saw his body trembling, most likely because of the horribly cold weather.

"Traitor of these lands!" Enishi yelled. The large man holding Battousai's head slammed it onto the banister. Battousai made no noise. His head was brought back up; this time a fresh cut was shown above his right eyebrow. He continued to glare at the floor. Kaoru looked around at everyone and wondered how they could find satisfaction in this display.

"The strongest of the outlaws is now in this very room." Everyone cheered and yelled obscenities at Battousai, who didn't seem to hear any of it. His mind seemed to be somewhere else. Kaoru wondered what he was thinking.

"You killed by nephew you bastard!" A wail was heard from the back of the room. There was a stirring of voices.

"You killed two of my brothers! Die!" A man said savagely.

Kaoru looked up at Battousai whose eyes had hidden behind his bangs. All of a sudden his gi was ripped off to reveal a body that seemed to have been sculpted by an artist. She tried not to blush while staring at his perfect torso. A whip was brought into sight. Kaoru clutched the bottom of her kimono tightly.

"A whip for all those you have killed in the aristocracy." One of the large men said before pulling his arm back and slamming it down, a loud crack echoing across the room. Kaoru saw no emotion in his face for the first ten whips. By the last five, he was biting his bottom lip hard. The last whip seemed to have been the most painful for he closed his eyes and lowered his eyes.

"Impale him." Kaoru heard her father say to Enishi.

"With pleasure." Enishi replied with an evil smile on his face. He walked up the stairs to where Battousai was. When Enishi reached him, Battousai spat him square in the face. Enishi wiped the bloody saliva off his face before slapping him across the face. "This is your last act of disrespect."

He unsheathed his sword which gleamed in the lights. Kaoru watched him even the sword with Battousai's neck and pull back. In slow motion, Battousai closed his eyes, almost embracing his inescapable death.

Without thinking, Kaoru swallowed and yelled, "_Stop!_"

Enishi froze halfway through his swing and stared at Kaoru in shock. Battousai opened his eyes in confusion and anger, glaring at the one who interrupted his execution.

Kaoru forced herself to breathe and make herself look taller. "This is _my_ birthday celebration, is it not? I personally do not want to see someone being beheaded. You know how I do not like the sight of blood being spilt, father." She said in a strong, steady voice, looking toward her father.

"But Kaoru, surely you must…it's Battousai!" Her father said, frowning.

Kaoru knew she was going to have to try a new tactic, so she directed her attention to everyone around her. "What kind of punishment is impalement? It is not punishment at all! It is only an easy escape from the horrid life he has been living. Why should we give him that satisfaction?"

Pleased, she noticed others were murmuring in agreement.

"Put him in prison where he will rot and suffer to his death!" One noble called out. A few people applauded at the suggestion.

The small smile on Kaoru's face fell. She didn't like torture any more than executions. Looking up at Battousai, she found him glaring at her for worsening his fate. She tried to send him a mental message, telling him that she wasn't going to stop trying to save him. He looked at her with slight confusion before she turned away from him.

"This is not the way either! How is he to learn from his mistakes? He must _repent!_ _This_ is the only way to ensure his safe passage to heaven. I believe this is showing great mercy and allowing the outlaw to realize what he has done was extremely foolish and evil."

Those who worked in the clergy called out, "Here, here!" in agreement.

Gathering her confidence she began to walk around. "This is not to say it will be pleasant. Let this man work within the very walls the people he despises live. Force him to see how the inner workings of aristocracy have not been affected by outlaws such as him."

Everyone slowly began to see her meaning and nodded. She finally squared her shoulders and looked toward her father expectedly.

"Well…those were very wise words. Since it is your birthday I will allow this trial period. However, one act of violence or if there is so much as a suspicious rumor about him, he will be executed." Her father said sternly.

Kaoru nodded, forcing a straight face. "Good. So he is my responsibility."

A few whispers broke out around the hall. She risked a look up at Battousai, who was staring at her with slightly wide eyes.

"Done." Her father said. "I will have two members of my private guard and four soldiers watching him at all times."

Enishi angrily sheathed his sword and stomped across the room where his men were. Kaoru looked back up at Battousai's battered state and said loudly, "He shall be cleaned up and given fresh clothes. His wounds will also be tended to."

"You will put so many of our servants at risk?" Her fathered said lowly.

"He will not harm them." She said assertively, staring up at Battousai.

Two of Enishi's guards went up to Battousai along with four soldiers. The chains were kept on his wrists as they dragged him to the servants' quarters to be cleaned up. After a few minutes, the ball commenced and everyone began talking and dancing once more.

Kaoru forced herself to stay and talk to everyone, despite her desire to talk to the mysterious redhead. It wasn't until two hours later when she was finally allowed to retire to her room. She quickly disrobed her fancy kimono and put on a flannel kimono for sleep before quickly walking to the servants' quarters. She walked into the bath room to find Battousai being wrapped around his torso tightly; hiding the horrible sword wounds on his stomach and the whip markings on his back.

"Oh! Princess Kaoru! What can we do for you?" A maid asked, bowing.

"I just want Battousai to sleep in the adjoining room of mine."

The main gasped. "Are you sure? Wouldn't you feel safer if he was sleeping with us?"

"I thank you for your concern, but he will not harm me." Kaoru said. She looked to Battousai being freed from his chains, just so a fresh gi could be put on him. As soon as his arms were in the sleeves, they grabbed his raw wrists and slapped the heavy shackles back on.

When the soldiers, Battousai, and Kaoru reached her bed chamber, the two members of the private guard came inside while the four soldiers waited outside.

"I want you two to wait outside until I call you in." Kaoru ordered.

Much to the guards' disapproval, they obeyed and walked out of her room. Kaoru groaned in annoyance and stormed across the room to where her vanity was. Battousai smoothly kicked the door closed being that his hands were still shackled.

She was sitting in front of her vanity, brushing her long black hair when he finally spoke. "Why?"

Looking at him through the mirror she asked with curiosity, "Why what?"

"Why did you save me? I could've died quickly and that would've been the end of it." He retorted angrily, his amber eyes flashing. He brought his shackled hand up to his left cheek for a moment, tracing the scar under the bandage.

"Why do you want to die so much?" She asked quietly.

"Because there is nothing left to live for, naturally." Battousai replied with slight mockery.

Kaoru shot a glare at him but he didn't waver in the slightest. "You know what I mean." She hissed threateningly. Battousai continued to stare into her deep blue eyes, his expression passive. She took a deep breath and placed her brush back on the desk.

"Fine then. I'll just give you up to Captain Enishi and he'll take your head if you really want to die." She said, shrugging her shoulders and walking over to the door. Battousai suddenly took her hand with both his shackled ones.

"You shouldn't care about me. Why?" He inquired softly, a flicker of an uknown emotion in his cold amber eyes. Kaoru swallowed and tried to compose herself.

"I don't know…maybe it's because you looked really…troubled when you were brought in ruthlessly." She said slowly, trying to look past the amber eyes.

He looked down at her hand in his gasp and said, "You are a lot like her…yet you're not."

Kaoru looked at him puzzled. "Who are you?" She whispered, her face inches away from his. He then gave a small smirk.

"Now what would be the fun in telling you all at once? Since we have all the time in the world, I'll take my time." Battousai said with a voice a bit more husky. He cleared his throat slightly and leaned away from Kaoru. "So…where is my living quarters Princess?" He asked after she managed to order herself.

"Next to mine, naturally." She pointed to the door on her left. "And there will be guards standing by your door so don't try anything funny during the night." She added with a slight tease.

Battousai looked at her perplexedly before giving an amused smile. "You're very strange, Kaoru. Maybe this won't be _too_ bad." He gave a small bow before turning on his heel.

"You have to call me _Princess_ in the public eye."

Battousai craned his neck and raised one eyebrow. "And I'm permitted to call you simply Kaoru otherwise?"

Kaoru couldn't help but shiver at the way he said her name. She rather liked it. "Yes. But I can take that privilege away, you know."

Battousai smirked. "Good night…and…thank you…for your mercy."

She nodded and watched him walk out of her room and shut the door behind him, wondering what exactly she had gotten herself into.

* * *

A/N: Slightly random, but hey, when are my oneshots ever not random? Those who read Almandine - it will be posted later tonight so keep an eye out ;)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	20. 033: Punishment

A/N: Due to every review for the previous theme and my desire to write more, I decided to…well…write more!

So, don't read unless you haven't read the previous theme!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**033: Punishment**

Princess Kaoru wasn't exactly sure if it was punishment or not. And she thought that others in her castle were wondering the same thing.

Battousai had followed her every order without complaint. Usually he'd throw in a smirk or a wink before doing it, but all the same, he did it.

He was fed well, the jutting spine slowly disappearing with every month, and his face began to change as well. His slightly boyish looks began to transform into a man who could easily pass for a noble.

He never seemed to be openly suffering. Only Kaoru knew how trapped the castle made him feel, unable to leave the castle without her and several soldiers around them. His lack of freedom was torturous, given that he was so used to doing what he pleased when he was an outlaw. She supposed that was punishment…

Despite this, he had his fun revealing bits and pieces about himself everyday. The first day of having him as her man servant, she learned that he fought for a less corrupt system of aristocracy. A year after that she learned that he knew languages that were taught to her by her tutor.

It wasn't until a week before her eighteenth birthday when she took the initiative and demanded direct information.

"I was wondering when you would finally crack." He said before taking a bite of an apple.

They were in one of the common rooms, the snow gently falling outside. The room was toasty with the warmth of the fire as he leisurely sprawled himself on the couch with Kaoru sitting by his feet.

"You should probably sit up before any of the maids or servants come."

"I've charmed them all. They wouldn't care." He snorted.

"That may be so…but not my father. He still doesn't trust you."

"That, my dear, will always be the case, I'm afraid. He is not very fond of the idea that I am around you more than your suitors. Which reminds me," He sat up, looking at her seriously, "have you decided on anyone?"

She groaned, not wanting to think about all of the men who have been doting on her for over a year. "I don't want _any_ of them. They are all the same."

He sighed deeply and looked into the fire. "Your father is considering Enishi as a potential candidate. He likes the idea of having the leader of the militia be the king as well. It will start a new way of ruling." He admitted slowly.

"Of course, it's all about the militia and _killing more people._ I'm not going to even bother asking how you found out about that."

He smirked despite the seriousness of the situation. "I cannot help it. Old habits die hard."

"I hate these killings! My father…I know he wants the outlaws to stop terrorizing but –"

"They are not terrorizing! They are standing up and rebelling against this corrupted society." He said sharply.

"They are still disrupting the peace."

"It's hardly peaceful! Have you seen how the peasants live?" He exclaimed, standing up and began pacing. "They starve everyday. _Everyday_ is a struggle for these people. Someone needs to help them. The _king_ needs to help them. They are _his people._"

The determination and defiance in his eyes made her gasp. No prince she had ever met had such drive to rule over lands, to change what had been in place for centuries.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He sat back down on the couch and took her hand to shake her out of her stupor.

"You should be king." She whispered softly.

He gave her a small smile. "Don't let others hear you say that, it's practically treason."

"But it's true. You would…" She trailed off before shaking her head, realizing the impossibility of it all.

"I could never be king of any land." He said softly, stroking her hand. "I am barely protected under the law as of now. And I certainly won't be when you marry."

"What?" Kaoru asked, confused.

His eyes went wide. "Do you not know the laws of marriage? Kaoru, surely you would have the curiosity and the desire to know everything about the union." He sighed, letting go of her hands and running a hand through his bangs, which brushed his cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. "Once you marry…you become the property," he spat the last word, hating how it implied that she was not human, "of the male. He then has the overall control of all your possessions…including your servants. He could have me killed if he so desires. Which I think is another reason why your father wants you to marry Enishi."

"Because out of all of the suitors, Enishi would be the one to kill you within the first minute of marriage." She finished before looking blankly into the fire. "I do not want you to die." She whispered.

"Well, it was bound to happen, right? I am Battousai after all." He spoke so calmly of death, as if he were talking about morning brunch.

"That would be horrible for me."

"Would it really? Is an outlaw, such as myself, really worth that much to you?"

"Of course! You understand me the most! You are the one who always listened to my rants about the pitiful girls who cry because their fathers won't buy them a fourth pony. You are the one who saves me from my unbearable suitors who constantly harass me. You're…" She trailed off, staring at his amber eyes.

He smiled humorlessly. "That is what I was afraid you were going to say."

"Why?"

"Because you are going to make it so much harder for me to die. The thought of me leaving you here is punishment enough." He stated simply, staring back into her blue eyes.

She looked away to the window, where the snow continued to fall peacefully. "Will you ever tell me what happened that night?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. I will tell you now." He said, turning his body to completely face her.

"Really? Right now? You're ready?" She stuttered, shocked that he so readily agreed.

"I feel…okay enough to do it." He looked down at his hands, took a breath and looked back up. "I met a girl in a village a few miles away from one of the border counties. She would let me stay in her home whenever soldiers were looking for me. Eventually I came to love her or what I thought was love…I don't know. But that day, she was taken by one of the soldiers and left a note, saying that they knew of her actions and were going to punish her unless I turned myself in."

Kaoru's jaw dropped. "But that's _horrible!_ My father commissioned this?"

"No, Enishi did. Your father had no idea, he only told Enishi to do _whatever he could_ to get me. Those words go a long way, Kaoru."

"So…you swapped places with her?"

"No. I fought with the soldiers, hoping to get us both out alive, which was stupid and childish. But I got hurt, badly, as you saw. That's when I got this." He said, tracing the line on his cheek that went horizontal. "I knew that if I died, she would be able to go free, so I gave everything into one blow…but…" He trailed off, absentmindedly tracing the scar on his face. "She got in the way. I think she wanted to protect me, which she did, but…she died soon after."

Kaoru bit her lip hard, looking into his sad amber eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"In her final breaths, she made the other scar, completing the 'X.' The soldiers took advantage of my grief and dragged me to the castle." He finished simply.

Kaoru shook her head, tears threatening to fall. "It's so unfair. Why you? You're such a good person."

He smiled and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "That's nice to hear from the lips of a noble."

"Your lips are noble as well."

He froze, looking into the fire once again. "I was the son of a duke." He admitted, explaining his vast knowledge.

"That is high enough for me to marry you!" She blurted.

There was a tense stillness before he said quietly, "You do not mean that."

She grabbed his hands and looked at him boldly. "There is nobody I want more to rule with me. We can go to your old home and…gather proof…and beg my father to pardon you and then we can marry."

"Do you know how much of a _scandal_ that would be? Have you thought about the consequences of that? A former outlaw, a _murderer_ in the eyes of many, ruling lands that once belonged to noble and good kings? It would be enough to start a revolution." He stood up, looking down at her.

"I don't care about that! Damn what the nobles think and _damn_ society! All I care about is the people and how they continue to suffer under every person who bears the crown on my father's brow." She cried, standing up as well and meeting his gaze.

He shook his head. "It's truly remarkable how strongly you feel about this. You are willing to risk your pride…everything…just to see the content face of a child who ate his stomach's worth." A small smile crept up his face.

"That's what you did, isn't it?" She said softly. His smile grew wider, his eyes seeming to glow with the light of the fire. They said nothing for a minute before she asked, "What's your real name?"

"Ah, the age-old question." He said with a slight chuckle. She raised her eyebrows at him expectantly. "I will tell you eventually."

"The same answer for the past _two years_."

"Not quite two years. In one week it will be."

"All the same. How could we be so close when I don't know your true name?"

"But names don't matter, really."

"They do to me. I hate calling you by that wretched name those corrupted nobles gave you. It's not you." She sighed before chuckling. "It's like I'm being punished!"

He smiled as he took his forgotten apple from the ground, looked at it, and tossed it into the fire. "One day, Kaoru, you will know."

* * *

A/N: This will be continued for one more theme!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	21. 091: Crown

A/N: This is the last part of the…er…trilogy? I don't know what to call this three-shot…

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**091: Crown**

She couldn't sleep. All she could think about was her father's final decision. Out of all the possible suitors, he chose Enishi to be her husband. Tears formed in her eyes once again, unbearably devastated. He expected her to be extremely pleased and thrilled with his final say, and was therefore extremely confused why she abruptly left his study.

Turning on her left side, she allowed herself to quietly sob for a few moments. Her eighteenth birthday ended up being the worst one. She was only expecting a few nice gifts from her parents and a quiet, delicious dinner with just her parents. Her father ruined the peacefulness of the evening by telling her that her husband had been chosen and they would marry a fortnight from tonight.

He didn't know her relationship with Battousai, how close he was to her. After her marriage with Enishi, she would lose Battousai forever, which was the most horrible aspect of all…

She felt the other side of her bed lower, making her freeze. Pretending to sleep, she took long, exaggerated breaths, hoping to throw off whoever just came into her bed.

"My name is Kenshin Himura, former son of current duke Hiko Himura. I was said to be dead three weeks after my fourteenth birthday. A month after my supposed death, I began murdering other dukes, marquis, anyone that corrupted the system." A voice whispered in the dark.

Kaoru immediately turned to her right, coming directly face to face with Battousai. She blushed at the close proximity of their faces and was about to pull away, but she became entranced in his amber eyes that were speckled with amethyst.

"Kenshin?" She whispered for clarification. Battousai, or Kenshin, nodded his head slowly. She suddenly realized the position the two were in and began to panic. "What are you doing? If we are caught –" She started frantically before he cut her off.

"Come off it. You know I have never been caught by anyone." He scoffed with rolling his eyes. Propping himself up by his elbow, he looked at her tearstained face with an overbearing sadness. "I am sorry…I wish…" He trailed off, looking away from her. Throwing himself onto his back, he looked up at the shadows on the ceiling. "It's not really fair, is it?" He asked softly. She stifled back a sob, bringing her hand to her mouth. "Hey, it will be okay, shhh, stop crying, please. It's killing me."

Kaoru immediately froze before glaring at him. "Do not use that word! You're going to be dead in two weeks! You cannot throw that phrase around anymore."

They stared at each other for a few moments before he brought her small form to his in a desperate hug. She didn't move in shock for a split second before she clung onto the back of his thin gi.

"They never dressed you properly for winter."

He embraced her tighter so that her every soft curve was against sinewy body. "Then you'll make me warm now." He answered, his face in the crook of her shoulder.

"What does this mean?" She asked after a few moments, still gripping the back of his gi.

"It means I love you. And that I do not want to give you up to _anyone_." He murmured in her ear.

She pulled away far enough to look at his face. "Love?" The word seemed foreign on her tongue. She used to word with her parents, which was the only way she knew to use it.

He nodded slowly, his eyes full of sincerity. "Yes."

Her breathing became shallow, unsure of her emotions. Was that love? The way a charge bolted through her body whenever he got very close to her? The way she felt comforted and warm whenever he understood her thoughts and feelings?

The way her heart ached whenever he smiled at her, an ache that hurt knowing that there was something unsaid between them?

"I…" She started, feeling tears form in her eyes. Fear also resided there. She was afraid that if she said those forbidden words, it would make it all the worse.

He took her face in his hands, trying to calm her down. "You don't have to say anything. Let's go to sleep…and then we can talk about going to my father's home."

"Really?" She whispered, a smile growing on her face. He smiled and nodded before turning on his other side to get out of her bed. However, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Stay with me? At least until I fall asleep." She blushed, realizing how childish she sounded.

"Alright." He said. She breathed out in relief and turned on her side once again. He snaked his arms around her waist and brought her close to his body.

Within minutes she was fast asleep.

* * *

"You wish for _what?"_

"To visit some of the counties I will be ruling in my near future. I want to see the people who are under your rule." Kaoru repeated with a clear voice.

"Yes, I understand that, but with _him?_" Her father spat, pointing to Kenshin who was kneeling on the floor, as he was instructed years ago to do when in the presence of the king.

"I do not want a dozen guards surrounding me." She said shortly.

"It is for your protection! Who knows what outlaws," Her father started, glared at Kenshin, "are out there. They are killers with no sense of conscious." The last part was said directly to Kenshin, who was careful to keep his face passive.

"He is the best sword wielder in this castle. I would feel safer with Ke-Battousai than with a dozen of your best guards." Kaoru stated, looking into her father's eyes defiantly.

Their eyes were locked for a few tense minutes until Kaoru's father said, "Battousai, come forward," in a demanding tone. Kenshin obediently walked forward until he was a foot away from the sitting king. He got back down on one knee and looked at the king expectantly. "Do you give me your word…do you promise that you will not subject my daughter to any harm?"

"Her life before my own, always." Kenshin said with all seriousness, shocking the king.

When he collected himself he said, "Good. Abuse this act of leniency, and you will be killed." Kenshin lowered his head, showing his understanding before standing up and taking his place next to Kaoru. "I expect to see you back here at sunset." The king said simply, signaling for them to leave.

Kaoru quickly walked to her father and kissed his cheek lightly before running across the room to where the stairs were. Kenshin bowed to her father and was about to go after her when the king told him to stay.

"My daughter, as you know, is to be married to Enishi –" The king started before Kenshin interrupted him.

"My life will no longer be under your protection. I understand what will become of me after their marriage." Kenshin said quietly.

The king nodded, not bothering to comment how a servant should not disrupt him. "Despite my obvious objection to the situation, you were very loyal to my daughter." Kenshin lowered his head, accepting the compliment humbly. "That is not all I have noticed." The king added with a sharp tone. Kenshin raised his head with slightly wide eyes. "I have seen the way you look at my daughter as well. Those feelings are inappropriate for that of a servant."

Kenshin bit his bottom lip for a moment before swallowing. "Forgive me, I did not mean for my feelings to be so obviously displayed." He said softly, bowing.

"Nobody else has noticed. I can read people very well."

"Then you should also be able to tell that these feelings are genuine."

"I do not care if they are genuine or not. My daughter has clearly grown attached to you and I want you to distance yourself from her." The king said harshly.

"If you know that your daughter is attached to me, then why would you allow me to be executed? Isn't that cruel to do for father?" Kenshin retorted.

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that! After all that I have done for your ungrateful soul. You selfish bastard – you deserve to die." The king bellowed.

"You did absolutely _nothing_ for me. I owe only Kaoru my thanks. She was the only one who ever protected me. I don't remember _you_ stalling my impalement."

"_You are not allowed to speak my daughter's name without a title!_" The king yelled, getting out of his seat.

"That is to be decided by the person whose name it belongs to! She has her own will and mind." Kenshin said sharply, his amber eyes flashing dangerously.

"I should kill you right now."

"You know very well you stand no chance against me. My skills are above every guard and soldier under your command. Including Enishi." There was a tense silence for a few long moments until Kenshin broke it. "Thank you for trusting us. We will see you again at sunset." Kenshin said with a low voice, bowed, turned on his heel and left to find Kaoru.

He opened the door to her room to find her struggling to bind her chest with her back toward him. Mouth open, he was about to shut the door and walk away until she said, "Kenshin?" she turned her head to find him standing there frozen. She turned a delicate shade of pink. "Could you help me?"

Kenshin swallowed before shutting the door behind him and walking quietly to where she stood. Standing a few inches behind her, he asked with a slightly husky voice, "How can I help?"

"Just grab the cloth and wrap it around my back."

Kaoru started with one end of the white cloth on her left side and brought it across her right, passing it to Kenshin. He made sure to never touch her back, afraid what would happen if they made contact. It took a few minutes to completely bind her chest, and he was very happy that they managed to never touch. With a smile on his face, he grabbed the cloth a little too eagerly, accidentally brushing his fingers with hers.

They froze for a moment, their skin still touching, sending shocks through their veins. He gently took the short end of the cloth from her hand and twisted it around the top strip. When he finished, he continued to leave his calloused hands on her soft back. She leaned up against him, closing her eyes. He ran his hands up and down her bare arms, reveling in the softness of her porcelain skin.

"Kenshin…" She murmured.

"This is forbidden." He whispered in her ear.

"Just…a little indulgence…"

He exhaled before laying a trail of kisses down her neck to her smooth shoulder. She suddenly turned around and brought his lips down to hers. His eyes were wide open for a moment before he closed them and put a hand on the back of her neck, bringing her closer.

She suddenly pulled away with a scarlet blush. "We shouldn't, you're right. We do not have much time to speak to your father."

His throat was tight with desire as he nodded. She pulled up the sleeves of her navy blue gi before walking to the other end of her room and throwing Kenshin a straw hat.

"Good idea." He said, putting his long hair on top of his head before placing the hat on his head.

She walked up to him and kissed him again. He grinned on her lips before pulling away.

"It's…addicting." She admitted sheepishly, turning pick once again.

"Well, keep your desires under control at least until tonight." He said, raising an eyebrow.

She shivered at the thought of the evening, but held it back as today's activities loomed in her mind. "Alright, we have to get you a sword and then we will leave."

One of the guards very unwillingly gave up his sword to Kenshin, who held onto it a bit longer than necessary before tying it to his waist.

The guards followed the pair with their cold, concentrated eyes as they walked down the path to the gates of her estate. When they got beyond the gate, Kaoru set a very brisk pace forward, catching Kenshin off guard.

"You do not even know where you are going!" Kenshin said with slight amusement, catching up to her easily.

"You heard my father – we only have a few precious hours." She said impatiently. "Now, which way, left or right?" She asked as a fork in the path became present.

"Left." He said with a small smile.

They continued to walk for about an hour without saying another word. Kenshin looked at their surroundings, a painful surge of nostalgia hitting him every time he saw a familiar tree or house. She watched him with sad eyes, wondering what drove him to leave his home and family behind.

"It's up that hill." He said, breaking their silence, pointing to a large stone house that overlooked the town around them.

They walked up the stone steps, Kaoru behind Kenshin. She watched his back muscles tense beneath his gi as they got higher. When they reached the front door, she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked back to her and she nodded at him.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door two times. "State your name." A deep voice said from behind. Kenshin turned to Kaoru and pushed her forward, urging her to speak. She shook her head and nodded toward him encouragingly. "_State your name_." The voice said again, this time impatiently.

"Your son." Kenshin finally said.

The voice didn't reply for a few moments until it said gruffly, "You have been dead to me for over four years."

"I ask to be let in and take a few papers and then I will be out of your life forever." Kenshin said with a slightly pleading tone.

"Leave me in peace."

Kenshin turned to Kaoru again gave her a look that clearly said, "I knew this was going to happen."

She took a deep breath before stating with authority, "This is Princess Kaoru, son of the King of the Kamiya Kingdom, and I demand entrance to your home."

The door slowly opened after a minute, revealing a large, muscular man with long black hair tied at the nape of his neck. He looked down at the pair on his front step and glared at the redhead, who was fumbling to take his straw hat off.

"I heard Battousai was given mercy and became the man servant of the Princess." The large man said.

"May we come in? We have walked a long way and we do not have much time." Kaoru asked kindly.

The man stepped aside, allowing her to pass. Kenshin continued to stare at the man for a few moments before saying quietly, "It's nice to see you, father."

The man, or Hiko Himura, snorted. "I am curious to see what you two are here for." Kenshin walked through the doorway and took a seat next to Kaoru. Hiko slammed the door shut and looked down at them before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"We want to get proof of Kenshin's identity." Kaoru said.

Hiko raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because…" She blushed before looking directly into his black eyes. "I want to marry him."

Kenshin chuckled when Hiko's jaw fell open for a few seconds. He glared at his son, silencing him. "You want to marry this idiot?"

"Yes. And he's not an idiot." She retorted.

Hiko chuckled. "Feisty. Perfect description." He then frowned at the two of them. "He could never be king, Princess Kaoru."

"Why not? I could beg my father to pardon him, he'll be brought back into the Himura family, and then we could marry! It's perfectly acceptable."

"But it is impossible. The country will be in an uproar if such a thing were to occur." Hiko said rather kindly.

"But…if we do not do this…he will die." She whisper, tears filling her eyes.

Hiko snapped his head to Kenshin, who was looking down at the floor with a melancholy expression. "Is this true?"

Kenshin nodded slowly. "Yes."

Hiko sighed before turning on his heel and striding to a drawer on the other end of the room. He shuffled through some parchments until he took out two. "This is a certificate legitimizing your birth." He said, handing Kenshin a worn piece of parchment that had words written in black ink stating his full name, his description, and the names of his parents. "This is an old picture done when you were seven, but it is obvious to see the direct resemblance." He handed a folded piece of parchment to Kenshin, who opened it delicately, revealing a sketch of him and Hiko.

"I remember this. I got that man so angry because I could not sit still." Kenshin laughed.

Hiko looked down at the picture fondly. "Yes. You were very annoying."

The two of them broke into loud laughter. Kaoru watched on, tears threatening to fall at the father and son display. She had not laughed with her father like that since she was a child.

"Well…you can use these for proof…but I doubt it will change the King's mind. He is rather set on having you marry Enishi." Hiko said, getting serious.

"We have to try." She said, standing up. "I'm afraid we have to leave. My father expects us home by sunset."

"Yes…I suppose that's best." Hiko said.

Kenshin stood up and looked at his father with a sad, almost lost expression on his face. Hiko stepped closer to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Kenshin buried his face into his father's gi, grabbing fistfuls of it on his back. "It was good seeing you again. If this insane plan works, visit me. if it does not…well…you'll have to be careful when you visit."

Kaoru was confused at his last statement, but didn't want to interrupt the precious moment. Kenshin pulled away and gave a small smile, his eyes were glassy.

The two were being shown to the door when Kaoru finally asked, "Why did you leave home?"

Hiko answered for Kenshin. "Because the king ordered for the execution of my wife."

Kaoru did not expect the answer she was given. "What?! Why was she killed?" She cried.

"Apparently, she was sneaking money to the peasants, who were giving some of that money to the outlaws. She was indirectly involved." Hiko replied shortly.

She looked to Kenshin whose hands were balled into fists. "That is why I left. We pretended I died hunting in the forest, then after a few weeks, I emerged as Battousai."

She looked to Hiko who looked extremely heartbroken. "I have been trying to fight the aristocracy quietly. But Kenshin…he needed his own way to fight. I did not want for him to do it…but he would have never…" He trailed off and looked out the window.

Bowing low she whispered, "Thank you for helping us."

"Of course." He said gruffly, opening the door to let them out. "Good luck. You two are going to need it."

Kenshin snorted. "Thanks." He then smiled genuinely before putting his straw hat back on.

Without looking back, Kenshin walked ahead of Kaoru, taking deep breaths of the clean air. "It was nice coming back." He said lightly.

"So…we at least have his blessing, right?"

He laughed. "Yes, I dare say we do."

* * *

They arrived back to the castle in perfect timing. Her father was sitting on his throne once again, looking at them with a stern eye. Except this time, Enishi was standing next to him with a smirk on his face. Kenshin obediently got down on one knee, making Enishi's smirk grow wider, while Kaoru walked to her father and kissed his cheek.

"You did what you needed to do?" He asked.

"Yes. And I have to tell you something." She said strongly. Kenshin raised his head and gasped. He didn't know she was going to tell him that very day. "Battousai…is not just a common outlaw. He is the son of the duke Hiko Himura." She stated.

The king raised both of his eyebrows in shock. "Are you now?" Kenshin didn't say anything. "Ah, yes, the red hair. Your mother committed treason."

"She did not." Kenshin hissed. "She tried to help the peasants, which is more than you can say."

The king gave him an ugly look. "That is _not_ the point!" Kaoru said loudly.

"Then why does this matter?"

"That is high enough status for me to marry him!" She said.

The stillness in the air was tangible as the king stood up from his throne, Enishi's jaw flew open, and Kenshin stood up and walked forward to where Kaoru was. "I do not know if it was that…wise…to tell him so quickly." He whispered in her ear.

"What do you mean, Kaoru dear?" The king asked very calmly, but they both knew he was at a boiling point.

"I love him, father. I will not marry any other man." She said softly. Enishi growled at her response.

Kenshin looked to her and smiled. "You do?"

She scoffed. "Of course I do."

He shook his head, she clearly did not want to mention the insecurities she was feeling the night before.

"YOU _WHAT?! _HOW COULD YOU LOVE THIS MURDERER! HE HAS NO HEART! HE HAS NO _CLASS._ HE IS NOTHING BUT THE DIRT BENEATH OUR FEET!" Her father screamed.

Kaoru was frightened. Not because of his yelling, but because how much he had changed from when she was a child.

"Nobody is that worthless." She whispered. She looked down at her hands, grief overcoming her for a few moments. Kenshin grabbed her hand in support, looking at her expectantly. "Right." She said a bit stronger. "So you have to choose, _father_. Your kingdom, your reputation as a king, or your daughter's happiness. Which will you choose?"

The king's eyes soften ever so slightly in contemplation.

"This should not be a choice, _my king._ Your daughter should come above everyone's opinion." Kenshin said harshly.

At that moment, Kaoru knew exactly what her father would choose. "I will leave you then." She said inaudibly. "Kenshin? Let's go. We will help the people our own way." She said loudly.

Kenshin bit his lip and nodded. "You will hear about us soon." He said with a small smirk on his face.

"Come on, Kenshin! We will crown ourselves King and Queen of the Meiji forest!" Kaoru said from the doorway.

"You aren't going to stop them?" Enishi hissed to the king.

"I cannot. She is still my daughter…despite my choice." The king said sadly, watching the two of them run away.

Running past the guards, Kenshin and Kaoru were rushing down the path to the Meiji forest. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry." He said clearly, despite running very fast.

"Sorry for what? My father's inappropriate behavior?" She breathed.

"This life will not be luxurious at all."

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't think I would run off without some money? I had a feeling this was going to happen." She said with a small smile.

"So…help the people? Be my queen of the forest?" He said with a smile.

"Yes!" She cried with happiness.

Together they ran through twilight and into the darkness of the forest to start their fight for rule.

* * *

A/N: Well that was a fun project! Hope you all enjoyed it! I will not update until...the week after next since I'm going away next week to visit family. Until then :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	22. 067: Childhood Friend

A/N: ANOTHER CONVERSE BRACH OFF! If you haven't read my romantic comedy Converse, then I suggest you do so before you read this.

For all those who have read Converse, do you remember at the end of chapter 19 when Kenshin was just slapped by Kaoru and said, "Ouch! Sano said that this was going to end once we hooked up!" Well, we're going to find out what was exactly said between the two friends…

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**067: Childhood friend**

"Kenshin?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you and Kaoru going to hook up?"

Kenshin stumbled on the soccer ball he was dripping down the field and consequently got yelled at by Coach Saitoh.

"Remember what sport you're playing, Himura! What is with you?" Saitoh called from the sidelines. Kenshin immediately craned his neck over to Kaoru who was sitting next to Misao playing a card game. He let out a breath of relief.

When Kenshin ran to the end of the line where Sano was, who was giving Kenshin a look as if he was expecting something.

"What?" Kenshin asked, annoyed.

"So? When are you?"

"What are you talking about? We're friends."

"It sure as hell don't look like it! Have you honestly thought about how you two act around each other? You act like a freaking couple."

"No, we don't! She's like…a sister…" Kenshin ended rather pathetically.

Sano barked a laugh. "Are you serious? At the diner you were ogling her! Don't try and deny it, we all saw it."

"I was not!"

Sano sighed and tapped Shishio's shoulder. "Was Kenshin totally eyeing Kaoru at the diner?"

"Fuck yeah you were." He answered before running on the field. Sano gave Kenshin a knowing look.

"Okay, so not a sister. But we can't just –!"

"Yeah, you can. Why not? You two look…er…how do girls put this? Cute?"

"But I like her too much. I don't want her and I to end up like you and Megumi."

"Hey! I'm so close to getting her back!" Sano retorted hotly.

"It's still awkward! I hate watching the two of you! It's painful."

"You're afraid that it'll be _awkward_ when you _break up_? That's all you're worried about?" Kenshin nodded before Saitoh blew his whistle, signaling everyone to set up for a new drill. "Why are you so _concerned_ about _after_ the relationship? That's just stupid!"

"No, it's being cautious!"

"You're such a fucking tard. No wonder you never went out with any girl after Tomoe!" Kenshin glared at Sano for mentioning her. "It's true! You're afraid every relationship you start will end horribly!"

"Well what the hell did you expect? Tomoe fucking…I don't know. I don't want to talk about her."

"You need to let her go, man. You'll never recover and have a romantic life if you continue to believe in that twisted philosophy. You'll never get laid. Do you want that to happen to you? Do you want to be the next forty-year-old virgin?" Kenshin chuckled at the comment.

"I am over Tomoe. Really."

"Sure."

"I am! I don't mope around like I did when I was a freshman!"

"No, but it's like she's controlling _you_. She's preventing you from getting laid."

"What the hell does this have to do with me getting laid? I don't want to get laid. Okay, that was a complete lie, but…"

"Kaoru doesn't have a freaky twin brother and she's not going to switch schools now. She's an independent person with a hell of a bitch slap. Why not just…I don't know…ask her out?"

"What if it's –"

"If your friendship is really that strong, it can endure it."

Kenshin eyed Sano as if he were an alien. "You're being awfully…I don't know…wise. It's kinda freaking me out."

"Hey, you've known me since we were kids, I can be deep. How else did Megumi fall for me?"

"I don't know…because you carry her stuff between classes?" Sano punched Kenshin's arm.

"Ouch! Jesus, this summer I keep getting pummeled." Kenshin muttered.

"Maybe Kaoru will stop hitting you if you just went out? 'Cause then those painful hits will be replaced with pleasurable make-out sessions." Kenshin hit Sano in return.

"It'll never happen!"

"Uh huh, sure. I'm going to totally rub it in your face when you actually get the courage. Or her. You never know – she seems like the kind of person to push someone up against the wall –"

"No, actually that's something Misao would do."

"True."

Their conversation with interrupted by Saitoh, who wanted to do a fifteen minute scrimmage before their lunch break. Since he had to guard Soujiro, he could not think about Kaoru without losing the ball and being left in the dust.

However, when Saitoh told them to go for their lunch break, Sano caught up with Kenshin and whispered in his ear, "She's worth it, you know."

Kenshin looked to where Misao and Kaoru were talking under the tree. Kaoru then broke contact from Misao and looked straight at him. She grinned at him, making his face turn even pinker.

"Yeah…I think she is." Kenshin said slowly, returning the smile.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! It feels so good to back! In case you were wondering, my time with my family was fabulous - I chilled on the beach, read 4 books (including ECLIPSE!!!) so I'm feeling very good right now. Except for those few dreams about school...AHHH I start the 29th...which totally blows.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this theme, and please, please review!

MissGoalie


	23. 084: Day Dream

A/N: This was very random…RCB indeed.

* * *

**084: Day Dream**

I didn't expect her, to say the least. Meeting her wasn't something I could prepare for, even if I had years. Call it cheesy if you wish; after all, it's been heard before, hasn't it?

But to be honest, I hated almost all media involving love – they're all so _predictable_, and the dialogue just made me want to put a bullet through my head. Maybe it's just a typical guy thing, or maybe it's just the thoughts of an aspired director, whatever. The point is that love was, and still is, horribly portrayed. You think it always ends with a happy ending (and yes, I consider _Titanic _to have a happy ending) and rarely does anyone stay hurt for long.

It's so wrong, but we all want it – it's an ideal that we'll never have, not as long as we're human.

I probably thought, no, I _did_ think that I was above such sappy emotions; that I wouldn't act like all the other emotional teenagers in my school who talked of nothing but their lack of love life. I thought it wasn't going to be as intense as they make it out to be.

But in the end, I found out that love could kill or save you.

I think it killed me a little – just enough to make my chest ache at the very thought of her.

She was like a day dream – suddenly taking over my mind and making me lose focus on everything else around me. All that mattered was her smile and her striking soul. I really thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with this girl.

Maybe when I make my way up to the legendary Woody Allen, I'll make a film about it – my little day dream. I know I won't forget any of it – the enticing beginning, the warnings, and the bitter end. I will live this life of regret before my heart learns to forget her.

Hm, maybe I'll add that line in my movie.

* * *

A/N: Yeah...I don't know what I was thinking either. All the same, leave a review, even if it's telling me what a weird person I am for coming up with something so vague.

Please review! It cheers me up from the thoughts of going back to school next week :(

MissGoalie


	24. 060: Silence

A/N: Another one of those random oneshots that I found in my messy folders…

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**060: Silence**

Everyone else would say the summer night was peaceful and quiet. The velvet sky that was studded with diamond stars stretched over the Kamiya dojo and all of Japan like a comfortable blanket.

However, Kaoru knew there wasn't silence. Beyond the assumed quiet of the evening, there was a stifled choking sound that would only be heard by those that were up at the late hour.

Kaoru was already awake, thinking about what Kenshin told everyone about his past being a _hitokiri_. She thought about Tomoe and how if she was ever going to be as strong as her, she would never allow herself to weaken like she did ever again.

Although the sound was very quiet, it bothered her. It wasn't something she could easily cast aside and try and sleep through. She decided to quietly get out of bed and investigate. As she walked down the wooden hallway, her ears surprisingly lead her to the shoji of Kenshin's room. Taking a deep breath, she slowly slid it open to reveal him sitting against the wall, his long red bangs covering his face and his sword against his chest.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered, feeling inane. He didn't look up, which made her immediately believe that he was asleep. But then she remembered that Kenshin would have quickly woken up if she was calling him. Another signal that worried her was seeing his shoulders shake slightly.

Gathering all her courage, she walked over and sat down next to him. He didn't stir. She looked through the strands of bangs shielding his handsome face. The moonlight reflected pearly beads of tears that silently streamed down his face.

"Kenshin…" She murmured, holding back fresh tears of her own. Without saying anything she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, her head resting on his trembling shoulders.

She will continue to support him in every way possible, including the times where no words would be said; a comforting silence to sooth the painful voids of his marred soul.

* * *

A/N: So this is obviously after Kenshin tells the gang about his past and how he got the scar. I don't know if this is _exactly_ in character…but it was rather strange writing non-AU. It will definitely not happen again haha

Update: I have a new obsession everyone! L anyone? That's right - Death Note is pretty much my life right now...who can resist a genius boy who drinks tea and eats nothing but cake? But don't give away the ending - I just started volume 10!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	25. 021: Question

A/N: Oh, my God. You won't believe what happened during my three day weekend!! I was out with my family at this restaurant and a few tables down I see this young couple – the guy was wearing a white Polo and plaid pants while the girl was wearing a black pullover dress with a pink cami and leopard print flats. My personal Converse-Kaoru and Kenshin!! It was truly amazing – I couldn't take my eyes off them! Anyway, that made me extremely happy :)

This one is inspired by the US Open that's been on the TV in my house for the past four days. My mom is a total tennis addict.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**021: Question**

Spring – the time when the sun finally breaks free, the pastel colors are back in season, and prom is on the mind of every senior girl in high school.

Of course, it's a bigger issue for those who are single. Those who have boyfriends have no problem whatsoever and all they have to worry about is what color dress to wear and where it will be bought.

Not that Kaoru was extremely worried. She was already sort-of going out with someone…kind of. Actually, she wasn't quite sure what her relationship with Kenshin was. They had gone on a few dates, but he had never made a move on her. For the first two dates, she thought it was cute, that he was trying to be traditional. But after the fourth date, she was getting impatient. Now all she wanted to do was pin him against the wall and –

"Geez, Kaoru! What was that shot for? I thought this was for fun!" Misao whined from the other side of the tennis court they were playing on.

Kaoru wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Sorry. I'm just pissed."

"About 'Red?' You need to stop thinking about him! The next time you go out, just talk to him about it! Or you can just stick your tongue in his mouth and see how traditional he'll be afterwards."

Kaoru laughed openly as she bounced a ball on the court. "Red" was a nickname for Kenshin if they wanted to talk about him in the presence of others.

She brought the ball up against the face of the racquet. Concentrating on the square across from her, she brought the racquet behind her neck and threw the ball up into the air. When it came down a few inches, she slammed into it, sending it perfectly into the square across from her.

They rallied for a few minutes before Kaoru caught the base line, ending in her point.

"But I really like him. I'm afraid I'll fuck it up that way." She admitted, walking over to the net.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's going to ask you to prom. He'll probably wait until the end of the tournament. You have been rather wired for the past two weeks." Misao called out as she picked up stray balls from her side of the court.

Kaoru had to agree with her. It was true she was beside herself ever since her coach had appointed her to play first singles in one of the biggest matches of the season – it will decide of they will go to State's or not.

"Hopefully. We only have a little more than two weeks until prom." Kaoru pointed out as she put her racquet back in her bag.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Just wait, after this weekend he'll totally ask you."

Kaoru could only hope that her friend was right. She didn't know how much patience she had left.

* * *

This was it. Everything will ride on this game and she was as nervous as hell.

She didn't let that show one bit. Walking onto the court with an expressionless face, she walked across with purpose, hoping her nerves would calm down.

The crowd went silent as she bounced the ball onto the court. She looked up at the audience and saw a lot of her friends there, including Kenshin who smiled at her. He lifted up a sign that read "Go Milton!" She gave him a brief smile before focusing on her opponent.

Her name was Tomoe Yukishiro – she was very similar to Kaoru in that both had made their respective varsity teams as freshmen and are the same age. They had played each other a number of times, both are about to graduate. For one of them, it was going to be her last match.

It was obvious after the first point that neither was going to win easily.

Tomoe had won the first set in a very close six-four end. Kaoru shook the loss off. She had lost the first set plenty of times and came out with victories. There was no need to lose her cool yet.

The next set was difficult. Kaoru was beginning to feel faint fatigue as Tomoe had her running up and down her side of the court. They were tied four-four at this point, and Kaoru had to make sure she won this set…

Tomoe had sliced the ball so it bounced in a strange direction, causing Kaoru who dived to hit the ball to fall onto the court, scraping her knee in the process.

Kaoru screwed her eyes shut, forcing her tears out of her eyes. There was no way she was going to cry, even though she was so upset and frustrated at losing the game. If Tomoe wins the next game, Kaoru was finished.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before standing up and brushing off her uniform. Someone threw her a ball and she caught it with ease. Taking another deep breath, she glanced back into the audience. Kaoru noticed Kenshin holding up the sign once again but noticed the message was shorter. His facial expression was also a bit nervous, as if he wasn't sure if what he was doing was right. She made a double take at the sign and realized it said only one word:

Prom?

She gasped and dropped the ball in her hand, staring at the sign in complete shock before breaking out into a huge grin.

"Yes!" She whispered, a few tears leaking from her eyes. She didn't know if it was partially because of her loss, or if she was just overly emotional at that moment. "Yes! I'll go to prom!" She called out to him.

Everyone looked toward the stands and said "Awww…" almost simultaneously. Even Tomoe smiled, which she did rarely.

Kaoru won from thereon and lead the team to State's. Of course, the day wouldn't have been completely perfect if she didn't get to kiss him in the high off her victory.

So she didn't have to worry about prom anymore…except for what to wear – but that was a whole different game.

* * *

A/N: This actually happened last year at my school...and I thought it was the most adorable thing in the world...it was just dying to be put in a fanfic. Hope you enjoyed - and remember kids - leave a review for the writer:)

MissGoalie


	26. 062: Time Limit

A/N: This was lying around in my folders…don't worry Almandine fans, I'm running a bit late because of homework. It will be up hopefully by Tuesday (Monday is no good because of the GREEK FINALE!)

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**062: Time Limit**

His heart was hammering against his chest, staring at the clock above him. He only had five minutes to finally decide.

_Five minutes? I've had over five years to decide and have come to no final choice._

His breathing became shallow and short as the minute hand slowly moved down to the first black dash, signaling a minute had passed.

Four.

How could he bring himself to look into her beautiful eyes and tell her everything? There was too much to lose. Too much risk. Besides, wasn't she the one who commended him on being the best _friend_ a guy could be? He didn't want to burden her with his feelings.

Another complete cycle. Three.

He forced himself to walk back to his kitchen table and sit, putting his face in his hands. Yes, this is right, he thought to himself resolutely as he inhaled deeply.

But was that how life was going to be? He internally holding his feelings until he withered away from the inside out? A small, but strong voice told him he didn't deserve such punishment. Biting his lip, he raised his head from his hands and looked toward the clock.

Two. Two minutes before she would be gone.

Gone.

He impulsively stood up, the chair scraping against the tile floor. Looking toward the clock, the second hand ticking loudly in his ears, he froze and watched the constantly moving hand continue clockwise. He was so uncertain it drove him insane.

One.

Only one minute.

His eyes widened and his breathing ceased. He heard his blood pulsing in his ears, coinciding with the ticking of the clock. He was human too, his pulse proving this. He merited to sharing his feelings. Who was he to decide what is burdensome? If she didn't like what she heard, then she would just have to accept it, because he had heard plenty of onerous stories from her and didn't she owe him something?

With that thought, he stumbled out of the kitchen and sprinted across his apartment to the end of the hallway where he ran down seven flights of stairs, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

Breathing harshly, he found a familiar figure getting into a yellow taxi.

Now.

"Kaoru!" He yelled – his voice cutting into the cold November air.

When she turned around and looked into his eyes with a questioning stare, he knew a time limit was exactly what he needed.

* * *

A/N: Kind of random...but when have my oneshots ever been...nonrandom?

Ha ha, you know what I just realized? This is theme #62...this is chapter #26...the numbers are flipped...get it?

Please review!

MissGoalie


	27. 070: Ice

A/N: I thought about this oneshot during English when one of my friends offered an Ice Breaker mint.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**070: Ice**

Kaoru didn't know how she let Misao talk her into coming. "It'll be fun," Misao begged, her large emerald eyes shining with desperation.

"I'm going to effing _kill_ her." Kaoru growled under her breath as she cradled her dirty martini at the bar. She watched Misao talk to an extremely tall man, visibly swooning. Snorting in disgust, she took a sip of her drink before delicately placing it on the counter.

A few guys approached her, trying various "ice-breakers". At first, she laughed openly in their faces, recognizing a few that her friends had laughed over when they were in high school. However, after the fourth, she was just getting pissed. Didn't these idiots catch a hint?

She whipped out her phone and managed to text "we are leaving NOW" without breaking the phone in her tight grip.

She heard someone sit on the stool to her left, a slap of a bill on the counter. A beer was clunked onto the counter and the person sitting the stool twisted the cap off and placed it on the counter. Craning her head, she was surprised to see it was a man with extremely long hair. Not only that, it was bright red.

He turned to meet her gaze, as if he had felt her staring at him. "My hair caught your attention?" He asked.

She was shocked that he was so blunt. "Er…yeah…sorry…didn't mean to stare." She said awkwardly, looking down at the chipped wooden counter. He was extremely good looking, and she couldn't help but look away.

The two didn't say anything to each other for a couple of minutes. She was about to get up and leave when he reached into his pocket and held out a green disc container. "Ice Breaker?"

"What?" She asked, shaking her head.

"You know, a mint." He shook the container before breaking into a grin. "Get it? I'm breaking the ice by offering an Ice Breaker!"

She stared at him for a second until she burst out into laughter. "Yeah! That's so clever! Most original I've heard all night."

He opened the container, revealing a few circular mints tinted green. "So, do you want one?" He asked, the double meaning of his words heavily hinted.

She knew she could refuse and walk away to her shared apartment, completely forgetting him. But the spark in his eye and his bright attitude made her take a mint and pop it into her mouth.

* * *

A/N: I love the bar scene...not that I go to bars or anything...(not of age)...but there are a lot of interesting people that you could meet there.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	28. 044: Coffee

A/N: This is slightly typical…the location, I mean. It was the first place that came to mind!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**044: Coffee**

To make it blunt, he was fucked. He was _so_ fucked.

There was no possible _way_ he could make this deadline – he had no clue what he could possibly write.

What did his publisher expect? That he would be able to spit out story ideas every time he asked? He already pitched four ideas, all of which were squashed.

So he sat in Starbucks, his blank notebook staring back at him in an almost mocking manner as he sipped his black coffee in a defeated silence.

He felt as if his brain was fried – the creative juices within him completely gone. Would he be fired right on the spot? Or would his publisher wait a day or two?

Roughly closing his notebook, he cast it to the other side of the table he sat at and devoted his attention to his surroundings. A couple was quietly talking at the other end of the store in a corner. One of the ideas he had involved a couple that continued to see each other everywhere until they finally got the courage to come together and talk. He supposed he would have had them confront in a Starbucks.

His eyes shifted to a girl who looked to be in high school, an open textbook in front of her as she scribbled furiously into a notebook. Another story idea involved a teenage girl…but what was going to happen to her again?

He bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut for a few seconds before opening them. He needed to stop thinking about _failing_ story ideas.

The crowded street outside caught his attention. He watched the people pass by, some completely ignoring the store, some staring at it with a longing expression before shuffling away, and one…one came in with a windswept look about her.

Her long black hair flew behind her as she came directly toward him.

Was this a dream? Did he finally snap under the pressure? What could possibly be the reason for this beautiful woman to come to him?

"Battousai?" She asked breathlessly, her blue eyes boring into his violet ones.

"N…no…sorry." He stuttered. That name was so strange…was it a title?

"Oh…" She looked disappointed. "I'm sorry…you look so much like him…except the eyes."

He had never known any other guy with the same length hair as he had, let alone the same shade of bright red.

She plopped herself in the chair across from him, sighing. "I hate this place…it's so dirty and crowded…"

"You've never been to Manhattan before, have you?" He stated rather than asked.

He noticed a smile playing on her lips, as if she found his question amusing. "No." She finally answered before looking down at his notebook that was in front of her. "Yours?"

"Yeah." He put his face in his hands and sighed. "My life is going down the drain – I _finally_ get a publisher…and I'm going to lose him in less than twenty-four hours…" He moaned.

He felt a warm hand on top of his head. "All will be well. Life has a delightful way of dealing with fate."

Raising his eyes to look at her, he gave a small smile. She smiled back for a moment until her eyes shifted to the windows revealing the streets where a man in a black raincoat was openly staring at the couple.

She quickly grabbed his hand and rushed him to the other end of the store.

"What are you…?" He started as she swung the door open and quickly wove her way through the crowd expertly.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me." She murmured in her ear.

"What the hell is this? Am I being…kidnapped? God, how _weird_…" He exclaimed, a million thoughts running through his mind.

"You'll have to disappear. I think it'll be best if you come to my world. Maybe we can get an explanation as to why you look _just like him_."

"I can't just _leave!_ I have a job!" He hissed.

She suddenly stopped and put her hands on his shoulders. "How about this – you come with me, and I'll let you write about this."

"What do you mean 'this?'"

"I mean, what's going to happen. A story is right in front of you! This could be the idea that your employer has been looking for!"

He gave her a look of suspicion. "You're going to let me pitch this so it could be published and read by the entire country? Possibly translated into dozens of languages and read all over the world?"

"Nobody will believe it anyway. You will not believe it when we get there. Humans are too easily fooled."

His head began to pound, thinking of the situation he was in. Maybe he shouldn't have splurged and gotten that coffee….

* * *

A/N: Now I know everyones' question - NO, I'm not continuing with this - it's supposed to be open like this. Even I have no clue what those two will go through.

Sorry for the late updates on everything - school is a nightmare and I GOT MY LICENSE! Yay me! I'm trying my best to finish chapter 11 of Almandine so please be patient!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	29. 086: Holiday

A/N: Definitely inspired by my love for Alias.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**086: Holiday**

He was too old to be doing this. He should've listened to his wife – retiring before the New Year would have been fantastic. Instead, he promised to serve another year.

What a _horrible_ mistake.

He was already sweating when he stepped out into the sweltering heat that belonged to Ecuador. Why the hell did he need to go after him during this hemisphere's summer? He could feel his balding scalp burning already.

While he slightly waddled down the stairs off the jet, he stripped off his jacket and tied it around his large waist. The cell phone in his pocket vibrated uncomfortably in his back pocket. The caller ID read his wife.

"How many years have we been married? Please do _not_ call me when I'm out on a mission!" He growled quietly in the phone as he stepped onto the pavement.

"_I know, Kihei, but I thought you would be warned ahead of time that my mother is here._"

"Of all the freaking weeks…"

"_It will only be a few days._"

"I'm surprised she hasn't _died_ yet."

"_What?_"

"Nothing, nothing, dear. Okay, I have to call headquarters now. I love you." He pressed the "end" button and sighed in frustration. How did his mother-in-law always find the worst times to visit? She was almost one-hundred-years-old – it was about time she threw in the towel in his opinion.

He dialed a few numbers as he walked over to the Jeep Wrangler parked a few hundred feet away. There were two rings before someone picked up.

"This is Defarge – I've landed and making headway for Red."

"_Alright Defarge, keep your course. Report back when you're in the town._"

Kihei pocketed his phone and sighed as he climbed into the dirty Jeep. How was he forced into this again?

After a two hour drive through open desert and cactuses, he was relieved to see the open ocean to his left. He had to admit – although Ecuador was one of the poorest third world countries, its views were stunning.

He got out in front of an open church – a wooden figure of Mother Mary holding a baby Jesus was at the entrance with a Spanish phrase at her feet. A few natives walked passed him to enter the church, making the sign of the cross.

The dirt trail in front of him continued down the steep hill where it went through a very simple, yet crowded town. He figured this was the place.

By the time he reached the town, he was sweating profusely. All he wanted was a long, cold shower. Why couldn't Sano have done this? After all, the two of them were best friends.

After calling headquarters once more, he kept his eyes open for that painfully familiar shade of red. However, everyone in the town looked like homeless people, and smelled strongly of pot.

Walking past the fourth stand of handmade jewelry made Kihei want to turn around and get back in the Jeep. He could honestly care less about _him_. In fact, he thought it was good riddance that he ran away from the CIA without leaving a message. The new generation of secret agents was too cocky in his opinion. Kihei was also pleased that _his_ partner had disappeared as well. Although they were the best in the agency, he couldn't help but feel relieved that he would never have to see them –

"You're looking for me?" A voice said.

He froze, looking around him slowly. The person who spoke to him chuckled in amusement. He found him leaning against a wooden chair, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

Kihei couldn't believe he'd almost missed him – his bright red hair was still the same. He snorted – the kid was as cocky as ever.

Anybody who knew him would be able to tell who he was from a mile away. But he wasn't to talk – he worked with him for over seven years, yet he had almost passed him.

Kenshin Himura was truly a master at disappearing.

"What are you doing here?" The red haired man asked, staring at Kihei from behind a pair of sunglasses.

"What am _I_ doing here? I think the proper question is what are _you_ doing here? Of all the places in the world…_Ecuador?_ In one of the poorest towns?"

"Exactly. Besides, I think it's quite relaxing. Everything is very chill." They were enveloped in a silence. A waiter came by and put an opened Coke glass bottle with a straw in it. Kenshin picked up the Coke and sipped it thoughtfully. "I figured one of these days one of you would come."

"Then why didn't you jump around if you really didn't want to be caught. After all, isn't that what you wanted? To never work with us again?" Kihei asked frustratingly.

A smirk grew on Kenshin's face. "And when did I say those words?"

Kihei closed his mouth and breathed out deeply. "You are _unbelievable!_ I don't know why _I_ was sent to this god-forsaken country to find you, who are nothing more than an arrogant, rude –"

"Could you stop insulting my husband, it's rather annoying." A beautiful woman said from behind Kenshin. She brought her sunglasses on top of her head to reveal deep blue eyes.

"Kaoru Kamiya? Is this is a sick joke?" Kihei hissed.

"What? The fact you found both of us in this 'god-forsaken' country, or the fact that we're married?" She asked casually, sitting on Kenshin's lap and taking his Coke.

Kihei balled his hands into tight fists and pursed his lips. He had his suspicions that the two of them had a relationship beyond that of coworkers, but he never expected the two to actually go off and marry each other. He didn't think their relationship would be that significant.

"Oh, Kenshin, I believe you've pushed some of his buttons." Kaoru said in a mockingly reprimanding voice.

Kenshin sighed loudly. "I'm sorry, he was just acting like a complete douche bag and I couldn't stop myself!"

"Katsu wants you." Kihei stated flatly, giving up on trying putting them in their place. Even though he was older and technically above them, he couldn't deny that their talent was exactly what the CIA needed.

"For what?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Enishi is up to some weaponry sales in Saudi Arabia." Kihei explained, fishing into his pocket and taking out a few pictures. One had a man with shocking white hair, Enishi, talking on a cell phone and another with him talking to a few men that were currently wanted internationally.

Kenshin slid his sunglasses on top of his head as a mischievous grin slowly grew on his face. "Enishi." His amber eyes sparked with interest.

"He's planning on purchasing a recently developed prototype that could potentially destroy an entire city. We need to get this prototype to Langley."

He looked up to his wife with an expectant smile. "I think we had a long enough holiday, don't you agree?"

She ran a hand through his long, red bangs with an amused smile. Meeting Kihei's gaze, her smile turned into a smirk nearly identical to Kenshin's. "Yeah, I think it's about time we came back."

* * *

A/N: I really had too much fun writing Kenshin's character - in my mind he is just so hot in this fic. But anyway, Almandine WILL be posted shortly - I'm almost done with the chapter!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	30. 063: Fortune

A/N: RCB. These fortunes actually exist – I do collect them. Except the last one, which you'll see.

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

**063: Fortune**

I had my first fortune cookie when I was seven. It was with my grandparents – we were at the really small Chinese restaurant in New York City. I still have it – "When there is a will, there is a way."

I thought that fortune cookies were the coolest things in the world. I loved how they were a good tasting cookie that came with a small message that was always different. I never got the same message twice.

There are also not the typical deep, philosophical ones, such as "You are truly smart" and "A cheerful letter or message is on its way to you" and "A good way to keep healthy is to eat more Chinese food."

Fortune cookies also helped me in making important decisions. For example, the fortune "Take the chance while you still have the choice" really helped me out in accepting a job offer, a job where I had met Kenshin.

He thought my hobby of collecting the fortunes from fortune cookies was interesting. Although he laughed at the aspect of keeping all the tiny papers, he was impressed when I showed him my journal that held all of my fortunes dated back to that fateful night when I was seven.

After dating for over a year, I knew our relationship was the most serious I've been in. When we were eating in a Chinese restaurant one night, I was so nervous about the idea of actually finding _the one_.

My fortune for the night was "You are the guiding star of his existence".

I looked into his amethyst eyes and he stared back at me with a gaze full of admiration and love that instantly calmed my fears.

Two months after that, he took me to the small Chinese restaurant where I had my first fortune cookie. I was surprised that he was able to find it – after all, New York City has countless Asian restaurants.

After finishing dinner, we were each given one fortune cookie. His was "Every adversity carries with it the seed of an equal or greater benefit."

When I was opening mine, Kenshin was looking at me with mischief in his eyes, which made me suspicious. My fortune said simply "A proposal will come your way."

When I finished reading, Kenshin immediately got out of his seat and dropped down to one knee.

Let's just say that no fortune cookie was needed to help me make that decision.

* * *

A/N: Just a cute little nothing...hoped that put a little smile on your face :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	31. 064: Rejection

A/N: I was in the mood to write some ANGST. So I'm sorry if this isn't happy and cheerful like normal – after all, this theme is rather depressing.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**064: Rejection**

County's, County's, and County's has all that's been talked about by girls for the past week…and it was pissing me off.

I knew right off the bat that I wasn't going to go…it was just ridiculous. The girl asking the guy to a dance isn't right – whoever created it was just a stupid feminist.

Besides, it wasn't even being hosted at my school – it involved the whole county (hence the name). And all the girls that were asking – there was a chance that they wouldn't even get to go! It was a lottery – girls signed up, and if you were picked in the lottery randomly, you could go.

Again, it was stupid.

I was better off just waiting for a guy to ask me to junior prom.

There were only two people I could possibly picture going to County's with:

One was Honjou Kamatari – I had been friends with him for over seven years and we would have a great time. There would be no worries about being awkward since he wasn't straight. Of course, he was immediately asked by some girl I barely knew.

The second, who would be so much more difficult to ask, would be Kenshin Himura.

He had been my friend for almost three years…and I wasn't quite sure how I felt about him.

It was always so easy to say I was completely over him – after middle school, we barely saw each other in high school. Since I rarely saw him, it was easy to not think of him and I could almost build a wall around myself so when I _did_ see him it was just a nice reunion and it wouldn't affect me.

But then eleventh grade came along and I just happened to be put in the same Physics class with him.

Bad. _Very_ bad.

I would see him four days a week – his handsome face, his bright eyes, everything. After two days, I wasn't sure I could handle it without harboring more-than-friendly feelings toward him.

But it wasn't like I actually planned on asking him.

…Until I heard that one girl asked him and he was in a predicament.

Apparently, Sayo Muto had asked him and he had given no answer. It was a shock to begin with – of all the people! I didn't even know that they spoke to each other.

I spoke with Kenshin's friend Shigure Takimi, who said that he was waiting for the "right person to ask him."

Against my will, I immediately thought of myself, which was beyond ridiculous. Yes, he had liked me all through the last year of middle school, but that didn't say _anything_ about how he felt now. In fact, Shigure has mentioned this girl Tomoe Yukishiro, who happened to like him, but he wasn't sure if Kenshin liked her also.

Tomoe was in my Physics class with Kenshin…and she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. She was a complete airhead and never contributed to conversations. Basically, Shigure disapproved. All of Kenshin's friends disapproved, which made me feel good.

There was no possible way that he could like her. I mean, he used to like _me_, and _I_ was certainly no airhead. Don't guys normally go for similar girls?

Besides, didn't I have the upper hand? Not only did we go through one of the most awkward stages of life together, I did have prettier eyes – blue eyes that were the exact color of sapphire. Hers were a dark, almost black color. Didn't guys like girls with blue eyes more?

Wow, how pathetic could I possibly get, not to mention self absorbed?

* * *

I figured what the hell, maybe I'll ask him during Tsubame's sweet sixteen. My close friend Megumi Takani was more than thrilled by my decision – after all, she was hoping for the two of us to get together ever since eighth grade. She was also hoping to talk to a boy named Sanosuke, who was going to be there as well.

Since it was a pool party (in the middle of September?) it was going to be more casual than a typical sweet sixteen. I thought I picked a cute outfit – a black shirt-dress with a turquoise collar and red flowers at the bottom, black leggings, and red flats. My hair was half up and I actually put on a little makeup. My other close friend Misao Makimachi thought I looked cute.

My hopes were too high from the beginning.

When the three of us got to Tsubame's house, I subtly looked for Kenshin. He wasn't there for the first fifteen minutes, which was good. I thought it was enough time to prepare myself.

Part of my plan disintegrated when I saw him come in with his friend Akira Kiyosato and…Tomoe.

One of my hands balled into a fist for a few moments. It didn't mean anything…they could have just been dropped off at the same time. No worries.

But there _was_ something to worry about. He never left her side. Once.

I did get a hug from him, but so did Misao and Megumi, so it meant nothing.

I figured that since all Tomoe's friends were near him, she wouldn't leave.

But I finally understood when the sun had finally set and she was sitting in his lap.

_Pang_. It was an aching pang. It was also filled with disgust because I actually wanted to be her then.

Megumi looked at me sadly and tried to comfort me by grabbing my arm. I let her do it, but I was okay at that point. I played it cool and said with a shrug, "Whatever. She did like him…maybe he did too."

But she soon joined in on my slight depression – Sanosuke had left early without speaking to her once. Not wanting to mope around for the rest of the party like Megumi, I found Tae Sekihara and asked her casually how the whole Sayo issue worked out.

"Yeah, he rejected her. Tomoe finally asked him so they're going together. They went out on a date recently. Have you seen them? They're practically _all over_ each other!" Her voice was laced with a bit of revulsion.

_Pang, pang._ Again, disgust was there too. The thought of him touching her made me sick.

I purposely avoided him. I was pissed and disappointed beyond belief. Of all the girls he could possibly like, it was her. I wasn't sure if I should be happy that Tomoe wasn't as good as me, or upset that he would go with her and not me…it was almost the whole apple tree analogy that boys go for the apples on the ground or on the lower branches.

But when he started talking to me, I couldn't stay angry.

Everyone was dancing on her patio to a variety of songs – techno, classics, recent. During the sentimental song "Sweet Home Alabama" (why was this song playing?) we all got into a circle – Misao, me, Megumi, Akira, Tomoe, and Kenshin, our arms wrapped around each other as we swayed to the music.

Tomoe and I were facing each other in the circle. We made contact and I couldn't help but notice a small smirk on her face as she stared at me with triumph.

Were my feelings that obvious? Was it truly that clear? Maybe I was completely making it up…but I really don't think I was.

"LoveStoned" soon came on, one of my favorite songs. Kenshin switched places in the circle and came in between Megumi and I, making my stomach flip. With my arm tightly around his waist, I pretended for a brief moment that he was truly mine.

I briefly thought about the number of times people would tell me how cute we looked together.

During the song, Misao apologized to Kenshin for stepping on his foot earlier that evening.

"Totally fine, it was my heel anyway." Kenshin said. He turned to look at me, our faces close. "It wasn't as bad as what I did to you! God I was _so_ embarrassed in eighth grade."

I laughed, he was so adorable. In eighth grade, we slow danced together and he managed to step on my foot. It was typical, awkward, middle school stuff. He was so embarrassed and he kept apologizing that night.

"Actually, that night I came home I was like, 'Mom! I slow danced with a girl for the first time! Aren't you proud?' And she was like, 'Of course I am!' and I said, 'But I stepped on her foot!'"

"I was your first?" I asked him in shock.

"Yeah, you were, and I totally fucked it up." He said with a sheepish expression.

"You were my first too." I said with a smile.

"I was?" He asked, staring at me in shock before breaking into a grin. "Aw, we're each other's firsts for dancing."

I snuck a glance at Tomoe whose smile had faded slightly, much to my pleasure.

At the end of the song, the DJ said, "Alright everyone, time to partner up with the one you love."

_Paaang_. I jokingly said to Megumi in a dramatic voice, "Megumi, my love, would you care to dance?"

Everyone laughed as Misao surprisingly went with Akira and Kenshin, unsurprisingly, went with Tomoe. Megumi and I stayed off the patio and watched the few couples on the floor for the old song "My Boo" by Alicia Keys and Usher.

Seeing Tomoe and Kenshin together made me ill. I didn't like him holding her that close. I didn't like her smiling up at him. I didn't like the fact that it wasn't me who was in his arms.

I looked away, unable to stand the sight of them.

I thought back to eighth grade. I was so awkward! Braces, slightly chubby, barely a sense of style. How could he have possibly liked me?

I was better than I was back then – I had nice teeth, was in shape from soccer, and I had decent clothes. Physically I was better. I was still the same personality-wise. Wouldn't that make it better?

Watching the two of them dance, I realized that it didn't matter. _None of it did._ It didn't matter that my eyes were a nice shade of blue – he would rather stare into her dark eyes. It didn't matter that she was slightly taller than him – he wanted her in his arms. All of it made me want to break down.

"_It started when we were younger you were mine, my boo…_" Alicia crooned through the speakers.

Yes, when we were younger, you were mine. I just didn't realize it until too late.

When the song _finally _ended, I quickly walked down the stairs to the pool area with Megumi in toe.

I sat on the wooden bench and stared into the lit pool, trying to count the number of leaves that had fallen in. Fourteen. I looked up to the patio and them dancing again. I narrowed my eyes and looked down at the pool again.

_So this is what feeling unrequited is like_.

But I felt rejected. _So_ rejected. Could it really be that easy? To get over a girl that you had liked for a year?

Apparently it was. I just couldn't understand why I didn't have the same ease in getting over him.

I glanced at the pair one more time and saw Kenshin looking in my general area. I glanced down to my lap, not wanting him to see my sad face.

Later, we went back up to dance to more techno with Misao. I temporarily forgot that not even ten feet away Kenshin and Tomoe were together.

At the end of the night, the DJ played one last song, "New York" by Frank Sinatra.

As I humming along to the all too familiar words, I trailed off when I saw Kenshin twirling Tomoe around, both smiling and laughing.

_PANGPANGPANGPANG._ Actual tears sprung to my eyes and I forced them back. I looked away from them, trying to control my feelings.

Why couldn't Kenshin see me now? He had been tearing me apart slowly by the seams the entire night.

I got up and strode past the couple to the house where my purse and jacket were. There was no way I could watch the two of them.

I thanked Tsubame's parents for the "fun" party. I also hugged Tsubame, hoping that she had fun while I was miserable.

Misao tapped my shoulder and said her mom was outside. We walked to the front door where Kenshin, Akira, and Tomoe were talking. Misao hugged Kenshin and Akira before leaving.

I merely craned my head and said, "I'll see you in Physics, Kenshin."

His arms opened wide as he stared at my expectantly. Before I could stop myself, I gave him a look that clearly read pain.

A flicker of unease past over his face for a brief moment.

As we hugged briefly, I couldn't help but send him a mental message:

_Do you know how much harder you're making this for me?_

I pulled away and smiled at him before gracefully running down the driveway where Megumi and Misao were walking.

"One day the two of you will get together." Megumi whispered in my ear when I joined her side "You guys have been waiting for three years. It's bound to happen."

I bit my bottom lip for a moment before smiling at her sadly. "We'll see."

But I knew there was no way. I had given him up in eighth grade. I lost him when we got to high school.

The sad thing is, despite him slicing my heart that night, I was still going to smile when I see him Monday morning and say, "Yeah, Saturday was fun."

* * *

A/N: I sadly enjoyed writing that. Other people's angst can totally make you feel better about your own problems haha. Anyway, thanks so much for all your reviews - you guys are the best :)

You know what to do ;)

MissGoalie


	32. 015: Game

A/N: This idea has been in the back of my mind ever since Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend" started coming on the radio. It was about time for it to finally get out in the open.

Note: This theme was changed - it was a bit of a repeat theme so I took the creative liberty of changing it.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**015: Game**

Kaoru Kamiya was confident. She knew she was pretty, smart, charming, and had a body many girls would kill for. Of course, she knew that subjected her to many things such as guys wanting to get into her pants, girls wanting to burn her alive, and parents wanting to adopt her.

She never got too close to anyone, especially guys. Dating one for two months was a long time for her. Nobody understood her reasoning behind being a heartbreaker, and she had no desire to share her reasons.

But that didn't mean she hated their attention. Quite the contrary, she loved chasing after a guy. The thrill felt too good.

So it wasn't much a surprise when on the first day of school, she had found her next target.

"Oh, I know that look in your eye." Her best friend Megumi said with a smirk. "Who is it?"

Kaoru nodded her head discreetly to the lunch table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"You sure like your soccer players." Megumi said. "Which one?"

"Red."

Megumi narrowed her eyes, scanning the table. "Kenshin Himura? Kaoru, you know he has a girlfriend." She said in a stern voice, but she was excited at the aspect as well, her eyes flashing. She understood the thrill of the game.

"Exactly. I always hated her…Tomoe. She's such a little bitch."

"Ah, I get it. I _knew_ you were overly pissed that she called you a skank at the end of last year." Megumi said, realization striking her as she took a swig of her water.

Kaoru shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever. The point is a hot soccer player like that should not be a prude loser like her.

The corner of Megumi's mouth tugged upwards. "When are you going to attack?"

Kaoru grinned fully. "You heard about Akira throwing the first party of the year, right?"

"Of course."

"Those soccer boys will all be there. Trust me, Sano is the biggest drinker, and if he's there, Kenshin will be." Kaoru said resolutely.

Megumi shook her head. "And so we begin the new school year." She said.

"Are you going to hook up with him?" Kaoru asked.

Megumi looked down in uncharacteristic embarrassment. "Probably."

Kaoru laughed. "You cannot let go of him! Remarkable!"

Megumi chuckled and shook her head. "I know! I'm ridiculous. I can't help it – he's just so hot in that uniform." She moaned.

"True. But back to business. I have to be clever. He already knows my game since I already hooked up with two of his teammates. I have to be very discreet. Take it slow."

"Wow, very different from the previous two years. This will probably work."

"By Christmas break, he'll be falling at my feet." Kaoru said confidently.

"No doubt about that." Megumi said, tipping her water bottle toward her in praise.

Kaoru watched Kenshin laugh with one of his friends, throwing his head back so his long red bangs flew away from his handsome face, revealing his high cheek bones and bright violet eyes.

After a while Kenshin looked at her, noticing her watching him. She caught his eyes for a brief moment, looking at him intensely, as if he was the only person in the cafeteria. When she saw his eyes widen, she turned away in a shy manner, secretly smiling. First step complete.

* * *

The first party of the year was held two weeks later. Kaoru was pleased that Kenshin was in her A.P. U.S. Government class and her Physics class. It showed him that she wasn't an idiot – she was secretly proud of her 3.8 GPA. She could tell he was impressed with her. In fact, he even smiled at her in the hallways now.

She strutted into Akira's house with Megumi, feeling beyond confident. Pulling her black tank top up above her silver chain belt, she calmly scanned the house, hoping to find Kenshin. She spotted him talking to Sano, who was holding a red cup and laughing.

Kaoru squeezed Megumi's hand and pointed with her eyes toward them. Megumi gave a quick nod before the two of them made their way over to them.

"Ah, there's my favorite lady." Sano said joyfully, bringing Megumi into a hug.

Kaoru rolled her eyes to Kenshin but smiled. He shrugged and smiled as well, knowing very well they were going to leave them very soon.

"Missed you this summer." Sano murmured in a slightly husky tone.

"You want to go catch up?" She asked, looking at him with expecting eyes.

Sano wrapped his free arm around Megumi's waist as they wove their way through the crowd.

"Don't drink too much, Sano!" Kenshin called after him.

"Sure, sure." Sano said before getting lost in the crowd.

"Designated driver?" Kaoru asked, putting her hands in the back pockets of her dark jeans.

"Yeah. Besides, we really _shouldn't_ drink, but you know." He shrugged, silently saying that everyone on the team still did it anyway.

"Mmm. I can't believe those two are going to get back together, _again_."

Kenshin shook his head. "Tell me about it. But he really did miss her. Kept bugging me about it, actually."

"Really?" Kaoru asked interestedly. She didn't think he took their relationship that seriously.

"Oh yeah. He really does care for her, despite his attitude."

Kaoru looked down at the wooden floor below them. "I think she really likes him too." She said quietly, voicing out her suspicions for over a year.

"Well, hopefully they won't be idiots this year." He said.

She laughed. "True. So, where's Tomoe, speaking of relationships?" She asked casually.

"Oh, somewhere around here. I haven't found her yet. I think this kid invited everyone in the school." He responded. He was right – the house was getting very crowded quickly. "Speaking of Tomoe…I feel bad for what she said last year."

Kaoru looked at him in shock. "Why would you be sorry? You didn't call me a skank." She asked curiously, but she couldn't help spitting the last word, as if it was bitter on her tongue.

"I know, but it was really rude and she didn't apologize…and I just thought you should know that you're not one, despite what some people think." He then turned red, realizing the meaning behind his words. Kaoru bit back a laugh, watching him stumble. "That came out…_really_ wrong…" He muttered.

She threw her head back and laughed openly. "Thanks for the apology. And don't be embarrassed – I know what people think of me." She shrugged, looking around. "It's not their business what I do. Why I do it."

"It becomes their business when their boyfriend is involved." A voice said behind her.

Kaoru turned around to find Tomoe standing there, wearing a jean Abercrombie skirt and a white blouse with a small glare. "I've never touched someone's boyfriend." Kaoru said, glaring at Tomoe.

"Let's keep it that way, shall we?" Tomoe said, brushing past Kaoru to loop her arm through his. "Hey there." She said with a smile on her face to Kenshin.

He gave her a disapproving look before looking to Kaoru apologetically. Not wanting to be near Tomoe another second, Kaoru said nicely, "I should go and find Megumi. I'll see you in A.P. Gov on Monday."

She turned on her heel and expertly made her way through the crowd. Even though Physics was before A.P. Government for the two of them, she thought it was a nice touch to add in the fact that she was, in fact, taking Advanced Placement courses.

However, as soon as she had crossed the room, someone yelled over the noise, "The cops are coming – _RUN!_"

Everyone started heading for the front door frantically. Kaoru was getting pushed by everyone and she was feeling trapped. She felt a strong hand grab onto hers and smiled in relief, seeing it was Kenshin. He pulled her through the crowd, going against the flow of people so they were outside of the group.

"My care is parked in the back, I can drive you home." He said, stilling holding onto her hand.

Tomoe, who was holding his other hand, coughed pointedly. Kaoru let go of his hand and breathed out heavily. She was worried about Megumi, but she figured Megumi would drive Sano home in her car. Kaoru nodded and let them lead the way.

When they reached his Prius, Tomoe walked quickly to the front seat, leaving Kaoru to sit in the passenger seat behind her. Kenshin quickly started the car and smoothly drove away.

"Where are you going?" Tomoe asked.

"Everyone went right, so we're going left. It's less suspicious." He said simply. "Besides, this way is quicker to your house."

"I thought we were dropping her off first." She said in fake sweetness.

"No, Kaoru lives near me." He said matter-of-factly. Tomoe looked at him in shock. "We were on the same bus through elementary and middle school." He explained.

"Oh yeah! We were! Good times with Kaito." Kaoru exclaimed, suddenly remembering.

"Yeah, he was awesome! He was our elementary school bus driver who used to give us lollypops every Friday afternoon." He explained to Tomoe. She smiled at him, but Kaoru could see it was strained.

Kaoru smiled smugly, thinking it was going to be very fun pushing Tomoe to the edge.

It took him a few minutes to finally reach Tomoe's house, which was very nice and large. Tomoe undid her seatbelt and leaned over to kiss him passionately. Kaoru sat up a bit straighter and looked out her window composedly.

He gently pushed her away, smiling at her embarrassedly. "Good night." She said, throwing a quick smile toward Kaoru before getting out of the car and running to her front door.

Kaoru smirked, getting out of the backseat, shutting the door and walked to the front, which got Tomoe's attention from the locks on her door. She gracefully sat down and shut the door. Tomoe got into her house and slammed the door in response.

Kenshin backed out of her driveway and was back on the road again. He was still pink from their kiss. "You're allowed to kiss your girlfriend; you don't have to be embarrassed." Kaoru said lightly with an amused smile.

He licked his lips. "Yeah, but I'm not one for public displays of affection."

She wanted to say how cute he was, but held back. "I guess it is awkward kissing in front of one person." She admitted.

"Haven't you ever?" He turned slightly pink. "I mean…"

"Well, it's mostly at parties when I hook up with someone for the first time. I mean, have you ever seen me kiss anyone in the hallway besides the usual peck?" She asked. She felt that this conversation was very strange, but it didn't feel that awkward.

He shook his head. "No, I don't. It's really remarkable how your reputation can be established just by your actions at parties."

She shrugged. "You know what, it's like fuck them. So what if I hook up with one guy for a whole month then the next I hook up with someone else? It's none of their goddamn business."

Kenshin nodded. "It isn't." He agreed.

They fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride home. She silently calculated how long it was going to be until she had won him, until she suddenly had smallest feeling that he knew exactly what she was doing, what she was planning. Yes, this was a game for her, but somehow she actually cared about him more than any other guy she tried to win.

When he pulled into her driveway she gave him an honest smile. It wasn't flirtatious, nor was she trying to be secretive, it was merely a smile of complete thanks.

"Thanks for driving me home."

Kenshin's face slowly broke into a smile, as if he noted her change in thoughts. "No problem. I'll see you in Physics then?"

"Yeah, see ya." She got out of the car and stepped away to let him pull out, waving at him.

This changed nothing – she planned on winning him in the end, but she knew he would be for the long run.

* * *

A/N: I enjoyed writing this one immensely - I hope you enjoyed reading it :) But I'll never know unless you (ahem) review!

Thanks for the reviews - you guys are awesome!

MissGoalie


	33. 082: Why?

A/N: Companion piece to theme 15: Game. So don't read this unless you've read that :)

This theme is dedicated to Vidavril for giving me the most creative review!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**082: "Why?"**

Kaoru Kamiya was unsure. She knew she had gotten herself tangled up in a web that she wasn't sure she would be able to get out of without getting hurt.

She never got close to _any_ guy, and dating this particular one for two months didn't seem to be an option. Nobody understood her change in reasoning at school – her sudden attachment to this one guy confused everyone. Was it another part to the game? Was she trying to throw everyone off?

She brought her knees closer to her chest at the thought. Watching the sun set beyond the horizon from his balcony, she noticed the beautiful shade of red that matched his hair exactly.

_Stop_, she quietly reprimanded herself, squeezing her eyes shut, _you have to stop_.

But she couldn't, she had already fallen in too deep.

"What's wrong?"

It was him. He sat down next to her with a large blanket, wordlessly putting it over her shoulders so they both were sharing its warmth.

She sighed, suddenly feeling the weight of all that she left unsaid for so many years. "A lot of things."

He nudged her playfully. "You can tell me."

She pursed her lips – she wasn't sure if she could. "Kenshin…it's…" She trailed off in thought.

It came to her that this could be the moment – the moment where she admits that she has a crush on him and they would share a lovely kiss in front of a sunset. A few months ago, she would've done it without question. Now, when it came to be that moment, it was the last thing she wanted to do.

She knew it was perfect – it had been over a month since he broke up with Tomoe, the two of them were spending more time together, and they were even meeting after school for coffee everyday. But, she couldn't allow herself to finish the game.

"Four years ago…my dad left my mom…" She started before taking a deep breath. So far, she was okay. "A lot of people know that…but what they don't know is that I was the last person to see him." She looked down at the woven fabric of the blanket. It was navy blue that was fraying from being washed too many times.

Kenshin was beginning to form a vague idea of where her story was going and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I mean…I wasn't asking for much…all I wanted was for him to stay. Any normal kid wouldn't want their dad to disappear from her life. But…" she stopped, trying to keep her tears at bay. "God, what a complete _asshole_," She laughed humorlessly, wiping away a stray tear, "he told me to shut up, that he didn't love me, and left. How is a kid supposed to deal with that? Huh?" She ended on a slightly hysterical note.

Kenshin wrapped both his arms around her, letting her cry openly on his shoulder. He had suspected that something horrible happened with her father, given her attitude on the male sex in general, but he wasn't expecting that.

He felt as if he finally had the missing puzzle piece.

"That's why I'm known as the heartbreaker. I want to do the dumping before a guy can hurt me again." She admitted softly, her tears lessening. "But…" She moved away from him and wiped his eyes. "That's not all…"

"What?"

She bit her bottom lip before smiling sadly. "I would never tell this to anyone without having a good reason to."

She heard him swallow. "Why?"

A lone tear fell down her face. "Because…I think I love you…" Her breath hitched in her throat, almost expecting the cold words her father said to her to come from Kenshin.

Instead, he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her close to him again.

"Well…I'll be able to keep your secret about your father quiet…but I don't know about the second…"

She froze under his touch, hoping that he wasn't going to tell all his friends and make fun of her break down.

"Why?" She whispered.

He kissed her temple softly before bringing his head next to hers. "Because I can't hide my own feelings either – what makes you think I can hide yours?" He smiled.

She gasped before hugging him tightly. After a minute, she pulled away and said in an exasperated tone, "You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack."

Kenshin smiled at the return of the normal Kaoru. "Right. Sorry."

She looked away from him and smiled, allowing herself to lean on him a bit more. He held her tighter in response.

This changed everything – she had won the boy in the end, as expected, but this time she knew he had no plans of being her temporary trophy either.

* * *

A/N: So there you go – the reason behind Kaoru's flippant care towards guys. I actually imagined the ending to this plot being really angsty…but I figured I'd let Kaoru off easy with this one. After all, it's pretty much hinted that she'd been all angsty before this moment.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	34. 097: The Common Cold

A/N: I completely forgot that I wrote this! This is a nod to everyone who is or has been in high school – you'll know exactly what I mean.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**097: The Common Cold**

Do you want to know the worst thing about the beginning of school?

No, it's not waking up early again, even though that really sucks. And no, it's not the late practices for the boy's varsity soccer team.

It's The Cold.

You know, the infamous cold that _always_ manages to spread around the entire school within the first month.

Yeah, it completely _blows_.

You could feel it too. Like you wake up in the beginning of the week with a scratchy throat and a bit of a runny nose, cursing because you know what's about to come. Two days later you're barely able to breathe and you can't swallow without experiencing severe pain.

I was at the point where I was completely delirious.

All day I got comments like, "you look _really_ white!" and "you look so sick, why did you come to school?"

The last thing I want is people to come up to me, telling me that it sucks that I'm sick, while on the inside they're thanking their lucky stars that their not sick yet.

Fuck them.

You know what also really sucks?

The tissues at this school. I swear to God, can't these people buy fucking Kleenex? These tissues are like _cardboard_ for Christ's sake.

Inconsiderate fuckers at this institution.

I sniffled, hoping I could last the final period of the day without a cardboard tissue. My math teacher was droning on and on about something completely unimportant. Why the hell did I come to school?

Something light hit my thigh at that thought.

I looked to my left to see Kaoru Kamiya reaching out with a mini bag of Kleenex tissues, tapping my thigh. She gave me a sympathetic smile, having just gotten over The Cold herself a few days ago.

I reached to grab the tissues in complete relief, mouthing "thank you".

The tissues were kind of mashed together, probably because they have been in her backpack for over a week. I sighed in relief, feeling the softness of the tissue.

Thank God for Kleenex.

I blew my nose rather loudly, momentarily disturbing the class. Kaoru chuckled, hiding her pretty smile behind her hand.

She did have a very pretty smile.

I got up and threw away my used tissue, having to walk all the way to the front. Which is a really annoying thing to do – everyone stares at you! There should be another set of trash bins in the back of the room to save the people who sit in the back to the trouble of having to make a catwalk to the front. There _was_ a reason why people sit in the back.

When I got back to my seat I handed her back the tissues. She put her hand over mine, shaking her head, mouthing, "You keep it."

I smiled, my eyes tearing unwillingly. _Really_ bad timing.

What the _hell_ is it with colds making you tear up?!

I squeezed her hand in thanks as best I could while holding the tissues. Tears gathered at the corners of my eyes – making me pull away from her to wipe them.

At the end of the period I properly thanked her for the tissues as I followed her to her locker.

"Don't worry about it. The tissues here are cardboard." She said with a dismissive hand.

"Tell me about it." I muttered, tenderly touching the raw skin under my nose.

She frowned. "You'll feel better after a weekend of sleeping and drinking a lot of liquids." She stated as she bent down to get a few of her binders.

"Hot liquids fall in that category?" I asked.

"Sure – tea always helped me." She said, standing up.

"Do you want to go out for tea then – aid me back to health?" I offered before sniffling again. Taking out another tissue, I blew my nose.

She laughed a little. "Sure, after you sleep a bit. Just call me whenever – I have nothing to do this weekend."

"Alright, see ya." I said right before I sneezed rather loudly.

I fucking hate colds…

…but not as much as I used to since I managed to get a girl to go on a date with me.

* * *

A/N: I'm trying out Kenshin's POV because I think my next multi-chapter story will focus more on Kenshin (it will still be KK of course).

Please review!

MissGoalie


	35. 048: Irregular

A/N: Can you say random? Yeah, I think you can. This has to be my most random one to date…besides Alcohol…and Day Dream…and…you know what, it's just up there in randomness.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**048: Irregular**

When Kaoru Kamiya had made her first friend at her new high school, the first warning she ever gave her was to "watch out for the red-haired man with gold eyes."

She thought it was laughable – the myths that surround this mystery man. Students say with a straight face that he has been around since the founding of this town – back in the 1800's. It simply wasn't possible – she logically said. They all shook their heads and smiled at her as if she was just a child. Once you see him, you'll know – they only said.

She was informed of the few selected people who talked to him. Most of them were former new-comers or people who struck Kaoru as different. One of them dressed very similarly to a fortune teller – beaded shawl and tarot cards in hand.

There were those, of course, who found his mysteriousness very alluring. All would agree, though, that he was the best-looking person they had ever seen.

The first day she had not seen him, or the second day. A seed of suspicion was growing in her mind that the student body was tricking her, silently laughing behind her back as she kept an eye out for this feared red-haired man.

But on the third day, she did see him.

"Would you like a hand?" A soft male voice asked in Kaoru's right ear. She spun her head and the first thing she saw was a pair of golden eyes.

She tried to calm her speeding heart when she realized it was the mysterious boy who wandered around the school grounds. She took a deep breath a nodded, handing the messenger bag to him before pushing her sunglasses farther up the bridge of her nose.

"Thank you." Kaoru said calmly, keeping her gaze straight as she walked to her car. She mentally cursed when she remembered that her car was at the far end of the parking lot.

"So you're the new student everyone is talking about." The boy said it as a statement rather than a question as they walked side by side.

"Obviously you would know that given you always do this with new-comers and those who are of interest to you." She replied rather coldly.

At the corner of her eye she saw him smirk slightly. "You are well informed."

"Well the first warning my friend gave me was not which teacher to avoid, but what nameless boy should be ignored."

The boy's smile grew wider. "You're very amusing."

"Lovely, glad I could entertain you."

"I take it you don't like it here."

"It's better than my old home."

"Oh? Lack of friends, perhaps? Your unfriendliness is not exactly a great quality. Or maybe it was a bully?"

Kaoru strode in front of the boy preventing him from walking. She took off her sunglasses and looked him directly in the eyes. "Listen to me, I'm not like any of these girls who are fascinated by your presence, so you can just forget trying to get me interested. Secondly, I will not tolerate some arrogant-nobody trying to nose their way into my life." She hissed, glaring at him.

The golden-eyed boy looked quite shocked at her sudden outburst. He then composed himself and looked coolly into her eyes. "My apologies, Miss Kaoru." He said after a moment. Kaoru simply put her sunglasses back on and continued walking to her car.

"Thanks." She said curtly when he handed her bag back when they reached her car. He nodded and pocketed his hands.

"I feel terrible now." He said as she got into the car. She looked back at him.

"You should." She replied simply. When she got into the car and shut the door, the boy knocked on the window lightly. Groaning, she lowered the window.

"What?" She asked annoyingly. He looked down at the pavement for a moment before looking into her face.

"My name is Kenshin." He admitted, looking away. She looked at him incredulously.

"Kenshin?" She repeated. He nodded. She leaned back in her seat.

"You've never told that to anybody." She stated after a moment.

"No…it just occurred to me now that I didn't like you believing that I was just a nameless, arrogant-nobody." Kaoru was slightly flattered by what he said. She pondered a moment, thinking of the right thing to say.

"Okay…well now I won't think of you as a nameless nobody." She said a small smile on her face. He then looked at her a bit shocked.

"What about arrogant?"

Her smile grew wider. "We'll see if my beliefs will change." She said as she rolled her window up. As she pulled out of the school parking lot and onto the road, Kenshin had a small smirk on his face, becoming more curious and interested in the new transfer.

She certainly broke the monotony at this school.

* * *

A/N: No, I don't plan on continuing this. I just had this random scene in my head for a while and decided to write it down. I have no idea what Kenshin is exactly, but all I know is that he's NOT A VAMPIRE! I'm done with those for now haha.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	36. 011: Trouble Maker

A/N: I love the end of the year – I wish it wasn't November! The only good thing is that Thanksgiving break is next week! Yay! Oh, and by next week, the rough draft of my ridiculous research paper will be done, so that practically means I'll be done with it :)

This was inspired by my love of the Marauders from Harry Potter - it was my wonderings of how they would handle senior prank day in the muggle world.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**011: Trouble Maker**

Senior year was taken very seriously at Meiji High School.

All the senior events, that is.

The biggest event of them all was senior prank day. It was the one day of the year when the seniors would conspire and do something that would get any other student suspended.

Two years ago there was a "food fight" – one person dressed in a ketchup bottle suit and the other dressed in a banana suit. They fought in the middle of the cafeteria, causing one of the biggest disruptions in the lunch room.

The year before there was the sudden interruption of classes by the loudspeaker – one senior had managed to sneak into the main office and put on rock music on the loudspeakers.

This year?

Kenshin had been thinking of this year ever since the first day of freshmen year. Planning schemes and executing them was what he did best. There was no question as to why he was chosen to plan the senior prank…and he had just the idea to cause the most chaos and disruption.

When he woke up that morning, he felt as if his nerves were going to explode. He was so excited he could barely contain it. This is what he lived for. This very moment was what kept him from running away to prevent himself from going to high school. The four years of waiting have made it worth it.

His girlfriend was quite the opposite – she was worried sick when he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Please, _please_ don't get hurt…" She pleaded with him, her blue eyes shining in desperation.

He chuckled. "Kaoru, Kaoru, it will be absolutely _fine_. Don't worry about it. Be _excited_ – it's going to be a blast." She stared back at him without smiling. He sighed. "I _promise_ I won't get hurt…but I can't promise the safety of others…especially the freshmen. They'll just have to get out of the way as fast as their tiny legs can."

"Don't you be insulting the midgets, you're very close to their height." She said.

"Don't remind me." He muttered.

She sighed, blowing her bangs away from her face. "Okay, have fun Kenshin…I guess."

He beamed down at her and held her waist a little tighter. "Oh, I will. It's all going down during –"

"Period five, I know. I'll make sure to leave A.P. Calculus."

He gave her one final peck before walking down the hallway….

He was _so_ ready.

* * *

He completely skipped period five and went to his car to get his Razor Scooter. His best friend Sano was already walking back to the school with his, giving a serious nod to Kenshin before breaking out into an evil grin. 

They shared the same desire to cause mischief.

The four other participants in the prank – Soujiro, Yahiko, Yutaro, and Sawagejou – met Kenshin and Sano outside under the tree next to the cafeteria. All six were holding their scooters, all trying to contain their excitement.

"I talked with Aoshi and Akira and they were getting out of their classes to meet us in the hallway leading to the cafeteria. Aoshi is going to text me when it's clear." Kenshin explained to the guys, clutching his phone in anticipation.

They only had to wait a minute for his phone to vibrate in his hand. He opened the text that read "all clear" and beamed.

"Alright, gents, it's time." He said with seriousness, wrapping his arms over the shoulders of Sano and Yahiko. Everyone followed suit and soon they were huddled in a circle. "This is it – this moment will be passed down with each graduating class. Let it be a prank worth remembering."

Kenshin led the group inside the cafeteria, where already a large group of people were gathering. They were all whispering to each other in animated tones, wondering what the scooters were for. When the six found Aoshi and Akira, they lined themselves up so there were two rows of three behind a red line.

From the corner of his eye, Kenshin saw Kaoru rushing over to the group with a flustered expression. "Sorry, I had to tell my stupid Calc teacher that I had woman problems – what a moron." She rolled her eyes as she took out a black and white bandana.

Akira went into his sports bag and took out a megaphone.

"Sweet!" Sano exclaimed, not expecting a megaphone to be used.

Akira turned it on and spoke loud and clear. "Ladies and gentlemen! This is the beginning of the first Tour de Meiji!" The herd of people from the cafeteria started shuffling into the hallway, all trying to see the contestants. "Riders, take your mark," Kaoru raised her bandana over her head, grinning, "get set," all six leaned forward, itching to get going, "GO!" A loud horn was blown as the six started flying down the hallway.

Akira began running after them, trying to narrate and catch up to them at the same time. "They will be doing one large lap around the entire school, first going through the first floor of the school, then going outside for the second half, and finishing where they started!" He breathed.

Kaoru rushed in the other direction, hoping to catch a glance before they went outside. Already people were running out classrooms to see the disruption. Teachers were meeting in the hallways, angry that their lessons were being interrupted.

She started laughing when she saw kids jumping out of the way of the seniors. A few other seniors joined her side and commented in a good natured way, "Your boyfriend is a psycho! This is the best idea ever."

The boys rode outside in a blur into the humid June heat. After about a minute, one of the juniors squealed, "Let's go to the finish line – I just heard Akira said they're making the final stretch!"

They all ran to the location of the finish line, where they could see the six seniors riding as fast as they could.

"Five bucks say it's Seta!"

"_Ten_ bucks for Himura!"

Kaoru heard people making bets from behind her as she watched anxiously for Kenshin. "Go Kenshin!" She cried, jumping up and down.

It was clear that the winner was going to be either Soujiro or Kenshin – but the outcome was truly a mystery. Two people stood at either end of the finish line, in case the two were to come in at the same time.

In a flash of red and black, the two boys rolled through the finish line at the same time. There was much deliberation between the four people keeping watch, but nobody could tell who came first.

"It's a tie!" The spokesperson said.

Cheers erupted as other senior guys picked up Soujiro and Kenshin, people of all graduating classes clapping, and cheering.

"Ex_cuse_ me! What the devil is going on here?!" A stern male voice rang in the hallway, effectively silencing everyone.

As Kenshin and Soujiro were placed down on the ground, they realized that the voice belonged to the principal, who didn't look very happy.

"You two, come with me." The principal said, pointing to the two winners.

Everyone parted for them like the Red Sea as they slowly followed the principal to his office.

Kaoru stared after them in shock. She didn't like the way the principal's eyes were narrowed, or the frown on his face. Yes, she knew that they would get in trouble for their mischief, but never did she think that the principal would get so angry, especially since it was a senior prank and nobody was teaching anything new to begin with.

"Oh, they're fucked." She heard someone whispered.

"No fair! Why weren't we called?" Sano whined, wiping off beads of sweat from his forehead.

"I don't know if you want to, man. He looked _pissed._" Sawagejou said, looking slightly worried.

"He probably thought those who were the masterminds behind it all, given that they won." Yahiko said reasonably. "This is half right, since Kenshin did plan the entire thing. Poor Soujiro, I don't think he's ever gotten in trouble before."

Kaoru did feel sorry for Soujiro, since she had never gotten in trouble by the school either. This thought gave her an idea – if Soujiro was to lose his perfect behavior record, why should she keep it when she knew fully aware that he was planning a disruptive prank?

"Then why don't we make ourselves get called to the principal's?" Kaoru found herself saying.

The boys stared at her blankly. "Are you actually saying…?"

She nodded, a small grin forming on her lips. "Why not? After all, we've only got three weeks until graduation. Fuck it." She said, walking out to the courtyard that led to the front entrance of the school.

All those who raced quickly followed her, silently wondering what she was planning. They stopped when she paused in front of the building where the principal's office was. There were workers on the roof, fixing something, clearly not in a good mood.

They saw a mischievous glint in her eye when she spotted the latter on the side of the building.

"Are you _insane?_ I think hooking up with Kenshin has definitely messed up your brain!" Sano exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Just hold the latter as I go up it." Kaoru said, walking over to the yellow ladder.

Sano muttered under his breath as he steadied the latter with both hands as Kaoru climbed up it. He let go when she was standing on the roof.

"Hey, girl, you can't be up here." One worker said, point at her with his screwdriver.

"It'll just be for one minute." She said, striding over to where the air vent was. Looking down, she saw the tops of Kenshin's bright red hair and Soujiro's black hair.

She cleared out her throat before calling out in a deep, majestic voice, "Mr. Kashiwazaki. Can you hear me? This is God speaking…" She heard Kenshin's hysterical laughter echoing through the vent. "Let my people go!"

"Who is that?" She heard the principal yell.

Kaoru was holding back her laughter as she ran toward the ladder, climbing down to find Sano in tears and Yahiko cracking up on the pavement.

They stopped laughing when the window beside them opened to reveal a very disgruntled Mr. Kashiwazaki and a Kenshin that was trying very hard not to fall out of his seat with laughter. When Kenshin looked out the window, he stopped laughing to see it was Kaoru.

She could clearly read his face and saw that he was conflicted – he didn't know whether to be proud of her, or be worried that she was going to be punished because of him.

The principal wordlessly signaled them to come inside before shutting the window. Yahiko got up from the ground, still chuckling while Sano was wiping his face. Kaoru felt a buzz in her head, knowing that she did something totally against the rules.

She finally understood the thrill Kenshin got by doing things like this

When they got into the rather small office, she side glanced to Kenshin, who side glanced to her. They said nothing, but merely smiled innocently as the principal came into the room and took his seat behind his desk with a sigh.

* * *

A/N: I really like to make Kashiwazaki a principal…I don't know why… 

Please review!

MissGoalie


	37. 020: Contract

A/N: This was definitely written for watching too much Alias, and the Bourne Identity/Supremacy/Ultimatum…oh and reading the Alex Rider series (I just read Snakehead - SO GOOD!) Obsessed with espionage? Pretty much.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**020: Contract**

He lowered his head, his red bangs hiding his eyes as his father was lowered six feet under.

"He will forever be remembered as a hard worker, a good friend, and a loving father…" The priest droned as dirt was placed over the wooden coffin.

The red-haired man snorted at the last remark. Hiko Seijuro was hardly a loving father. The sayings were true – once you were dead, you truly became a saint.

A few of Hiko's coworkers patted him on the back in sympathy. He nodded at them all, not saying a word. Since that was what they expected – him to be in tears, not trusting his voice, trying to be strong.

But Kenshin felt nothing, nothing but a strange new sense of freedom. There would be no more long, painful nights of training. No more tutors or having Hiko come back from trips with fresh injuries, wondering what he was doing.

He was free of everything.

Maybe he would enroll in the local high school and finally become a normal kid.

He walked closer to his father's grave until he was standing directly across from his gravestone.

"It was bound to happen…you always traveled too much." Kenshin murmured, stuffing his hands inside his pockets. "I'm not going to continue tutoring. I think I'm going to go to public school. Actually be a normal kid. So…sorry that I'm going against your will…but it's my house and my money now." He paused for a moment, staring up at the perfectly blue sky. "I don't know what the hell you were thinking by making me do all that shit…but trust me…I'll be cleaning out your office and I _will_ find out." He swallowed before looking back down at the gravestone. "Rest in peace, father." He whispered finally before turning on his heel toward his car.

He would let Mr. Genzai, his "butler", handle the rest of the funeral while he would go home and sort through his father's belongings.

When he reached his car, he looked across the parking lot to find a man who looked over at him before turning away to his own car. A few others as well, mostly were giving sympathetic glances.

Kenshin knew the first man was not at the funeral.

He drove home calmly, checking his rearview mirror often. Nobody followed him on the way home. Of course, nobody would be able to get into his property given that there was an electronic gate that wouldn't open if you knew the password. It was also covered with infrared cameras and will pick up any person that dared to climb over the fence.

His father was a very cautious person.

He never understood why, exactly. Although, he was willing to bet his money that it had to do with his job.

His mysterious job.

After seeing the _Bourne Identity_ he couldn't help but think that his father worked for the CIA. It was entirely possible. Hiko would suddenly leave for a plane and not come back for a week later with a fractured bones, bruises, and cuts.

But he kept that theory to himself.

* * *

When Kenshin opened the door to Hiko's office, he couldn't help but feel sad. Entering his office had always been an exciting experience for him since Hiko never allowed anyone to go inside. But now it felt like a burdening task for him to complete.

Walking around the brown throw rug in the middle of the wooden floor, he made his way to large leather chair behind the cherry wood desk.

He sat down in the comfortable black chair, turning on the computer in front of him. A blue screen with a white box came on, asking for a name and password.

Kenshin stood up and walked to his father's shelf where he removed five books from the bottom, revealing a sleek black box. He put his hand on the side, after feeling a slight prick on her middle finger, he heard a soft humming before the box opened, uncovering gadgets and papers. He had seen Hiko do this through a crack in the door when it was open slightly when he was younger. Of course, Hiko would always find him and tell him to go to his room or else he was to get beaten.

Shuffling through the pile, he pulled out a gadget that looked very much like a credit card. It was placed on top of the screen, which began to swirl with numbers and letters for five seconds before it revealed a box that read "installing settings".

He had successfully broken into his father's computer.

He had also seen him do this when Hiko was muttering about forgetting his new password and needing to access his computer right away. That time he didn't tell Kenshin to leave…it was almost as if he wanted him to see that gadget and how it worked…

He shook his head, stopping that train of thought and focused on the three folders that were the only items on the desktop. They were labeled, Current, Past, and Kenshin.

He opened up the one with his name, immediately curious as to what his father was hiding.

The first document was from Word with the title: If you are reading this…

He doubled clicked.

It was a rather brief message, which was to be expected since Hiko was a man of few words. But that made whatever he said extremely important.

Kenshin read over the words very slowly:

_Kenshin – _

_If you're reading this, I'm no longer of this world (I apologize for sounding very cliché). It also means that you have been sneaking around in my office and have found certain gadgets of mine. If I wasn't here I would beat you for it._

_To the matters of importance: I know you will not continue your tutoring or training as my will clearly states. You're too stubborn for your own good. But there is also nothing more I can teach you – you're ready._

"Ready for what?" Kenshin mumbled to himself before continuing to read:

_Very soon you will get a phone call. The person who will be calling will use the alias Hiroshi Noda. He will ask you if you would be interested in joining the company Fox & Co. Say yes._

_Take care of yourself – always watch your back. Never assume you're safe – including in this house._

_Hiko_

Kenshin was immediately suspicious of this letter. His gut was telling him that the letter had been altered in some way. Re reading it slowly, he found the source:

_Say yes._

_No_, Kenshin thought as he stared at the illuminated screen. He wanted Kenshin to say no.

He stood up from the comfortable chair and looked around the office very carefully. Nothing seemed to be out of place.

Looking down at the carpet, he found something completely off.

Kenshin had learned a trick from Hiko – the carpet hair was all in one direction. He always made sure to enter his room carefully, walking around his throw rug, so that the hairs on the carpet didn't move – showing dark marks where someone had stepped.

There were plenty of dark marks in the brown carpet in Hiko's office.

He narrowed his eyes in thought. Who would come into the house? Wouldn't the security alarms go off?

Unless it was someone that Hiko was familiar with.

His eyes flew back to the desk, finding only two pictures – one of himself with Hiko on a trip to Japan where he learned a bit of kenjutsu. The second was a beautiful picture of his late wife – forever smiling with the sun shining behind her.

Kenshin's eyes lingered on his mother's face for a few moments. He swallowed and looked down at the drawers to his left and right. Figuring all the drawers would need a key he strode back to the safe and fished around until he found a small silver key on a silver ring.

"What the hell were you involved with?" He murmured softly to himself as he unlocked the drawer to his right. Inside were a few folders stuffed with papers, which Kenshin merely dropped to the floor. He found a small hole at the wooden bottom. Grabbing a ballpoint pen from the desk, he stuck the point in the hole and hooked it open.

The first thing Kenshin noticed was a certificate. Reading closely, it was a document that certified that Hiko Seijuro was an employee of the CIA.

_Wait_, Kenshin thought quickly, _excuse me?_

His eyes didn't fail him the first time – his wild suspicions turned out to be the truth.

This led to many questions that he knew would never be answered.

He sighed and picked up the pile of papers from the floor, only for something white to catch his eye. It came from under the desk. He carefully pulled it out, which he immediately recognized to be paper. It finally came out with slight difficulty, given that it was folded into eighths.

This was the real letter Hiko intended for him to read.

With slightly shaking hands, he opened the letter which had Hiko's familiar scribbles in black ink.

_Kenshin – _

_If you are reading this, it means that you're not actually an idiot. But don't let that get to your head - you're still dense._

_Talk to Mr. Genzai and let him go – thank him for all that he has done and tell him to lie low. _

_In the corner of your closet there's a hole underneath your old running shoes. Inside you'll find everything you need._

_I'm sorry if I haven't been the best father – it's entirely my fault. Sometimes we let business get in the way._

_Run and never look back from here. They'll be on your tail._

_Hiko_

Kenshin had a funny feeling that Hiko left a rather large mess for him, and he wasn't quite sure if he was able to handle cleaning it up.

* * *

When the sun went down, Kenshin was always more on edge. All the monsters came out at night.

After emptying out the safe, taking the photographs from his father's desk, and printing out a few documents from Hiko's computer, Kenshin ordered Mr. Genzai to leave – thanking him for practically raising him.

He bit his lip as he lied on his bed. It was almost as if he had just given away his first teddy bear – he had given away what was too close to his heart. If it weren't for Mr. Genzai, he was sure that he would've ended up just like his father.

Was that why Mr. Genzai was hired? To allow Kenshin to have a bit of heart?

Whatever the reason was, he was still going to miss him.

Deciding not to linger on such heart-aching thoughts, he walked across his room to where he closet was. He slid open the door which hid his old running shoes – he never found the time to give them to away.

He pushed them all aside and was still surprised that a hole was, in fact, at the bottom of his closet. He had a hard time believing that Hiko actually got down on his hands and knees and ripped apart floor boards.

Inside the hole was a shoebox. What was in the box didn't surprise him for some strange reason:

Multiple passports, cash of different currencies…and a gun.

He was going to have to run.

"Shit!" Kenshin hissed, slamming the door shut and getting on his hands and knees to where his black duffle bag was. He quickly threw in all the contents of the shoebox and a few spare changes of clothes. "You couldn't have given me a bit more time?" He growled as he left his room in haste. Freezing in the middle of the hallway, he quickly walked back to his room and glance around it one last time. "Stupid, keep moving, don't look back." He tore his eyes away from his room and shut the lights.

He didn't look back again.

* * *

The first time Kenshin remembered specifically going to the airport and on a plane was when he was seven-years-old. This was the first instant when Kenshin knew there was something off about Hiko.

Hiko was making sure Kenshin knew what exactly each stop was for. Which papers would be given when, which direction to go to, etc. It was very overwhelming for him. He looked at all the other children around his age in jealousy – they didn't have to pay attention to what their parents were doing.

Now more than ever, he was thankful that Hiko had forced him to pay attention at such a young age – if he didn't, he was sure he would be having a nervous break down.

As he weaved his way through the crowd of people, he listened to bits of others' conversations, hoping to come up with a place to go to.

"I wish we weren't going to Paris for the _fourth_ time!" A young girl whined ahead of him.

"I can't believe you forgot the sunscreen! Honey, do you realize how _white_ my skin is? I'm going to fry under the Guatemalan sun!"

"In India we'll purify our souls." A hippie-looking man said to his equally hippie-looking female partner, who nodded to him in agreement.

He didn't know where to go – every place to him seemed obvious. It was when he saw a guitar case with a British flag sticker on it, he decided to go to England.

They would never suspect he would go to the CIA's greatest ally. With that thought in mind, he bought a ticket for the next plane to London.

Kenshin enjoyed England very much – London especially. The only problem he had was that he felt that he stuck out a lot more than he did in other cities. Which was why after he got his luggage, he went to the nearest pharmacy and bought hair dye and a pair of scissors.

He had died his hair a very dark brown and cut it so it was above his shoulders. As soon as he came out of the bathroom of the pharmacy, he felt a lot more protected – nobody gave him a second glance.

Except one girl.

He was eating a sandwich as he watched a group of boys skateboard in a park, almost wishing he could join them, having done a bit of skateboarding himself. When he was about to start the second half of his sandwich he felt a pair of eyes on him.

She was dressed like a punk – short black skirt, black net stockings, black buckled boots, and a black long sleeve shirt. Also watching the boys, her eyes shifted from the skateboarders to Kenshin.

In any normal situation he would've immediately gotten up and left – he no desire to be someone's entertainment. But this girl had the most beautiful eyes…

He was openly staring at her, wanting more than he ever wanted in his life to go up and talk to a stranger.

She smiled at him and gave a small wave. He smiled at her, feeling rather uncomfortable given that it was the first time he'd smiled in days.

To his surprise, she got up from where she was sitting and strutted to where he was. She gracefully sat next to him and eyed his uneaten half of sandwich in his hand. He silently offered it to her, to which she accepted.

"I've never seen you around here." She said with a lovely British accent.

"I'm just visiting the city." He replied with an accent more common heard in northern England.

She gave an impressed smile. "That's the best impression I've heard from an American."

He raised an eyebrow. "Thanks." He replied in his normal accent.

She held out a hand. "I'm Kaoru."

"Shinta." Kenshin replied automatically, shaking her slender hand.

She took a bite of his sandwich and looked at a boy who was trying unsuccessfully to jump in the air, flip his board, and land on it.

"So what brings you here?" She asked casually. "Not many Americans know of this place."

He shrugged. "I've been here a few times. My family and I used to travel a bit before they died."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, sympathy in her eyes.

He shook his head. "My mom's been gone for a while…but yeah…my dad just died recently."

She put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Death is part of life…which is hard to accept."

He nodded. "Yeah. It's just weird to think that I'm no longer going to get yelled at my dad ever again." He said with a chuckle.

She squeezed his shoulder before standing up. "I have to go…thanks for the sandwich even though I'm not a fan of mustard. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Maybe." He said lightly, waving to her before she turned around and walked away.

He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply. She was sure to visit his dreams that night.

* * *

He stayed at a cheap hotel for two nights before finding a used car, that he thought he would take illegally but leave money for the owner, and take the ferry with the car to France where he would begin his road trips through Europe.

Everyday he kept an eye out for Kaoru, the girl in black, but hadn't seen her. It was only the day of when he was about to leave when he bumped into her.

"Hi! How are you this…cloudy day?" She asked cheerfully.

"Good…I'm actually leaving London tonight." He said.

Her eyes widened. "Really? So soon?" She sighed. "Well, if you're going to become a vagabond then might as well get a move on, right? Never stay in one place for too long."

"Exactly."

They began walking down the street side by side. "I've always wanted to go backpacking through Europe. It's always been a dream of mine."

He smiled. "Yeah? My…caretaker if you will did that when he was young. Every night before I went to sleep he'd tell me an adventure or something exciting that happened with him and his friends."

She took his hand and took his breath away when she stared at him with her bright blue eyes. "Let me come with you."

"You wouldn't want to come with me…it's not going to be extravagant at all." He said calmly.

"I'm not high maintenance girl! Besides, it would look better if you were with a girl and not by yourself. I'm sorry, but people get the wrong idea when a guy is traveling alone…in all black." She said, staring down at his all-black ensemble.

"Yeah, and having you with me would make us _both_ look suspicious." He replied with a smile, looking down at her all-black outfit. "I can't. Your family…" He started.

"I'm eighteen. I can do whatever the hell I please." She said defiantly.

Kenshin sighed, running his free hand through his bangs. The last thing he wanted was to involve an innocent person in his father's messy work. However, he found himself weak under her gaze. Hiko was right – he did have a soft spot for women and children.

"Alright. But you have to listen to me whenever I say we leave." He said seriously.

She squealed before hugging him. "Thank you. Besides, I can be of some help – I know a few languages."

Kenshin hugged her back briefly before pulling away. "So do I. Do you know how to speak French?" She nodded. "Okay…and are you okay with…illegally purchasing a used car?"

* * *

So they began their journey through Europe. They traveled through France and around the coast until Spain until they came back to France. They also went to Italy, Switzerland, and Germany.

Finding an old list of contacts in his duffle bag, he found someone who made a fake passport for Kaoru, and they flew to Australia to splurge.

It had been a little less than a year of playing the false roles of a young couple deeply in love.

Kenshin wasn't quite sure how to feel about Kaoru. They were beyond the stage of friendship, but they weren't quite lovers – they had yet to kiss each other.

But he wasn't quite ready for it, either.

They were currently lying on a beach, watching children play on the shoreline, their wet skin sparkling under the high sun.

"Who'd of thought you could get color?" Kaoru said suddenly, looking across at his lean body that was turning a pale golden color. She sighed before closing her eyes, facing the sky once more. "I will forever stay white."

"You're perfect the way you are." Kenshin said, not looking over to her.

He heard the smile in her words. "Thanks."

They fell into a comfortable silence, just listening to the cries of seagulls, the crash of the waves against the shore, and the laughter of children.

Kenshin never felt more at peace.

"Really?" Kaoru asked softly. His eyes shot open – he didn't realize that he said those words out loud. She reached out a hand to grip his tightly. "Me too."

He swallowed, feeling the palm of his hand tingle at the contact. He knew it was wrong – he shouldn't have gotten so attached to her.

But what was done was done.

"What do you want for dinner tonight? I was thinking of getting the steak – I heard another couple saying it was delicious. That and some red wine would be good." Kaoru said, stilling holding his hand.

"Sounds good." He said, squeezing her hand a bit when she was about to pull away.

For some unexplainable reason, he wanted her near.

He continued to have a gentle grip on her hand until he felt himself drift into a deep sleep, letting the heat slowly trance him into darkness.

She woke him up a little over an hour later, telling him that they should go back to the hotel since it was almost four o'clock.

They walked back to the hotel hand in hand as they usually did, but this time he didn't feel as if it was such a necessity. He actually wanted to do it this time.

While he was in the shower the food has come. He joined her in the living room portion of the suite where she was pouring two glasses of red wine.

"I think they got our orders a bit mixed up – one of the steaks is a little pink. Do you mind which one you get?" She asked, putting the wine bottle down.

"No – I can have the pink one, it's fine." He said.

She handed him the plate closest to him before raising her wine glass. "To…living freely and culture enrichment for a year." She said.

He smiled and nodded, clinking his glass with hers before taking a sip. He watched a small smile bloom on her face before she took a sip of hers.

They began their meal in silence. She was cutting her steak carefully, looking up at him every so often.

He suddenly felt as if something was very, very wrong.

His mind whirled a million miles a minute, trying to figure out what suddenly had changed. He felt his demands from his mind to his fingers were slower than usual as he tried unsuccessfully to move his index finger.

The wine looked like blood all of a sudden, making him feel slightly ill.

He froze for a moment, looking as if he had finally figured out a mystery that had been obvious all along. Taking a breath, he gently put the wine glass down and got up from his chair, his back tense.

"_Shit._" He cursed softly.

"What?" Kaoru asked curiously.

He cleared his throat, suddenly finding it difficult to speak. "Um…well…just so you know…the reason why I've lied to you wasn't because I was being overly cautious."

"Oh?" She asked, interested.

"It was because of you," he gave a mirthless chuckle, "I wanted to protect _you_."

"I'm sorry…this has to be done. My boss wants information from you." She said softly as Kenshin dropped to his knees before passing out on the floor.

Taking a deep breath, she stood up, pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed.

"It's done."

"_It took you bloody long enough._"

She rolled her eyes. "He's more cautious than I thought. For an amateur…he's really quite good."

"_We'll have men come up to the suite in five minutes to take him. In thirty minutes get on the jet at airport and get back here._"

"Understood." She pocketed her phone and stared at the boy on the ground. Kneeling to see his peaceful face, she unconsciously moved his bangs away from his face.

"I think I knew you were protecting me." She murmured, looking at the roots of his hair and noticing they were ginger. "If I didn't know better…I'd say you –"

She was cut off when three men in all black came into the suite. They stared at her with a confused expression, wondering what she was doing with her hand by his face.

"Such a young boy. While he's sleeping he looks years younger." Kaoru said lightly, standing up. "He should be knocked out for the entire trip home. I think I added a bit more than necessary but…" She shrugged as a flippant gesture.

"You have no mercy…do you?" One of the men said with a slight chuckle, picking up Kenshin in both his arms. "Wow…he's really light. Has this kid been eating?"

With that, the men left the suite, leaving Kaoru alone to pack her small amount of belongings. Only when she was on the jet she whispered sadly, "No, I don't," answering his statement earlier.

* * *

When Kenshin first became conscious, the first question that popped into his mind was where he could be in the world.

He slowly opened his eyes to find himself facing a cement wall. In fact, he was confined in a small cement room. His body was sore from sitting on such an uncomfortable chair, his hands tied behind tightly. Looking around, he found a wooden table in front of him, and nothing else. Narrowing his eyes, he found a small black camera in the corner of the room.

He stared at it with a raised eyebrow, knowing that someone was watching him. He wanted answers, and he was in no mood to be toyed around with.

A few minutes later a tall man wearing a dark suit came into the room, glaring at Kenshin with piercing blue eyes. He shut the door behind him quietly before saying in a deep voice, "You're going to tell me the number on that contract."

"Excuse me?" Kenshin asked, not expecting that. What contract was the cold man speaking of?

The cold man froze for a moment before explaining. "Your father promised us that you would be under our services when you came of age. It binds you to us. He went back on his word and erased all traces of it. But he forgot one very important thing – you still know of it."

Kenshin stared back at the tall man blankly. "I found out not even a few hours after his funeral that my father was in this…field of work. I didn't even know of this contract."

"Oh yes, you do." The cold man took a few steps closer to Kenshin. "Think about it. Did Hiko ever say anything about a contract to you?"

Kenshin knew that he should've simply said no, and that he probably could've been set free, or could've been cut a deal.

But he couldn't help but think back – wondering if any confrontation he had with his father ended up having double meaning.

Nothing seemed to be suspicious until he came across a very simple memory.

He was about nine-years-old and he was eating a bowl of cereal across from his father, who was doing paperwork. Kenshin was watching his father curiously, wondering what was making his father's brow furrow. His father looked up to his son, clearly not finding it comfortable having someone stare at him.

"_Are you done?" He asked, nodding towards the half-eaten bowl of cereal._

"_Yeah."_

"_Then get your books ready – I'm teaching you Japanese first."_

_Kenshin held back a groan and obediently brought his bowl to the sink. Walking past his father, he heard him distinctly mutter…_

That was it.

"Good, you've figured it out." The cold man stated calmly. Kenshin looked up at him, momentarily forgetting he was there. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me straight out?" Kenshin gave him a look, clearly reading "obviously not". The cold man let out the smallest of sighs. "Figured. I'll get someone else to get it out of you – torturing isn't exactly my field."

When the tall man left the room, Kenshin closed his eyes briefly, trying to recall any hint that suggested that Kaoru was a spy. Yes, she found it quite odd that she knew a few languages, but she explained to him that her mother was French and her father was Italian, so she knew both languages from them, and everything else she learned in school.

_What a load of shit_, he thought, screwing his eyes. He played right into her hands, and he was embarrassed more than anything. He was trained since birth to never trust anything anyone told him. What possibly drove him to trust her?

He then felt a stabbing feeling in his chest – pure hurt. As far as he was concerned, he bared his all to her. She knew more about him than any other person on Earth besides Mr. Gensai.

The door opened again to reveal a man covered with bandages with black hair sticking up all over the place. His hands and neck were wrapped in bandages as well, making Kenshin wonder what sort of accident the man had gotten into.

"You don't look like Hiko – you must have your mother's looks." The man stated before taking a seat on the table, looking down on the redhead. "I'm Makoto Shishio – your father worked under me."

"No wonder there were no pictures of you." Kenshin couldn't help but blurt out.

Shishio didn't seem fazed by the comment. "You belong to me now."

"Not until you get the contract, and I won't be telling you the number leading to its location." Kenshin replied, realizing earlier that the set of numbers he heard his father mutter were codes to a set of coordinates.

Shishio rolled his eyes. "Just tell me the number, kid."

Kenshin stared at the man. "Please, be serious. You killed my father just so you could have me sooner, no doubt. Do you _really_ think that I would be willing to give myself to you?"

Shishio's black eyes turned into slits, losing his patience. "What is it?" He demanded, grabbing a handful of Kenshin's red hair and slamming his forehead to the table. Kenshin refused to speak. Shishio in anger punched Kenshin across the face. "Tell me right now, or you'll _wish_ that you died along with your father. Or maybe we could find Mr. Gensai and torture him to insanity…" Shishio whispered in his ear.

Kenshin's face was hidden behind his long red bangs, his breath ragged.

"Are you ready to tell me the code from that contract?" Shishio asked calmly. He backed away from Kenshin, giving him a bit of space. Kenshin spat blood onto the floor before looking up and revealing his eyes – burning fire.

"No." He stated quietly but harshly.

"You would let your grandfatherly figure die?" Shishio asked.

"You'll never find him."

An evil grin suddenly grew on Shishio's deformed face. "But we know where Kaoru is." Kenshin couldn't help but freeze, eliciting the reaction that Shishio was looking for. "Tell me the number, and I will spare her."

Kenshin shook his head slowly. "How could you work for the government?" He asked softly.

"You could say we're a secret division if you will. A very small selected number of people outside it know of it." Shishio said vaguely, the evil smile still on his face. "So, would you let the girl who you traveled with for almost a year, die a horrible death, _all because of you?_"

"I don't know about him, but _I'm _not going let that happen because I'm going to kill _you_ first." Kenshin heard Kaoru said before the bang of a gun being fired.

Shishio's eyes widened in shocked before he collapsed to the ground, blood gushing from the back of his head. Kaoru stood by the door, but walked over to Shishio's dead form on the ground.

"Fucker. I should've known what I was really for." She whispered.

"I don't understand." Kenshin stated, unsure of how he was feeling.

She looked at him with tear-filled eyes for a moment before a yell was heard down the corridor. "I'll tell you later," she said strongly, crouching down to Shishio's body and taking out a set of keys from his pocket, "but now we have to focus getting out alive."

She quickly freed Kenshin from his cuffs and handed him a gun from her back pocket. They ran out into the hall with their guns up, passing at least five bodies.

"You did this?" He whispered as he grabbed his duffle bag from a room that was guarded by a man who lay dead on the floor.

She shrugged. "I had no choice." She said with an emotionless tone. They heard more yelling and footsteps down the hall, closer than expected. "_Shit_, they're too many of them." She hissed.

Kenshin looked around the room they were in – the walls made of cold cement. He examined the floor – it was made up of paving slabs unlike the cell he was in, but in the far corner there was a circular metal plate.

"What's this?" Kenshin demanded, walking over to it.

"I think it's an old sewer line – we installed a new system since the old one has chemicals that – what are you _doing?_"

Kenshin was on his knees, trying to pry the lid off. "Help me out with this."

She silently obeyed, getting on her knees and helping him left the heavy plate to the side. They looked down at the tunnel – which was completely black.

"Please tell me you have a light of some sort." He said, holding the palm of his hand out.

"Are you _crazy?_ What if it's blocked off? We'll just be at a dead end – we could get stuck down there." She exclaimed in a high whisper.

"Okay, then," he reached over to the back of her neck and pulled her face toward his for a soft and brief kiss, "incase we don't make it out," he whispered on her lips before getting on his stomach.

She handed him her cell phone, "it's the only source of light."

He opened the phone so the light came on before wriggling himself into the hole. It was pitch black – but the light coming out Kaoru's cell phone revealed the slimy interior of the tunnel, which made it easier for him and Kaoru to slide through. But it smelled horrible inside – making bile rise to his throat. He felt very constricted, as if he was buried alive.

After a few minutes of maneuvering, his hand lightly brushed over a metal surface.

"This is it." He whispered before holding the phone by his teeth to put hands flat against the metal and pushed until a grating sound rang in his ears and a brisk wind brushed his face. He slid it so he could squeeze through, which would be enough space for Kaoru who was a bit smaller than he.

He pulled himself through quickly so he could help Kaoru, who didn't seem to need any, although she did gasp as soon as she got through. They both shivered as they ran into the woods, completely soaked.

* * *

_Two Years Later_…

* * *

Kenshin Himura and Kaoru Kamiya, ages twenty and twenty-two respectively, were toasting to a glass of Cristal in an extravagant French restaurant.

"To the complete destruction of division Fsubx." Kaoru said with a satisfying smirk on her face.

"To us doing it together." Kenshin added with a smile before clinking his glass with hers.

They both took a sip, enveloped in a thoughtful silence. After a minute, she put her glass down on the table and stared at him intently. "What are you thinking?"

He shrugged, placing his glass to his left. "I don't know. I don't like the idea of being involved in such a…thing."

She nodded, expecting that answer. "I think I've had my fair share of government agencies." She looked down at her lap before meeting his violet gaze. "What do we do then?"

"We could do whatever – we could actually backpack around Europe and actually _see_ everything. And you won't have to worry about getting me anywhere."

Her eyes reflected guilt that she had been harboring for over two years – she regretted it.

"Do _you_ want to do it?" He asked softly.

She bit her bottom lip and ran a finger over lip of her glass. "I feel like I should repent – help others, you know? I feel like I was on the bad side for two years."

He nodded, understanding. He looked up at the elaborate paintings on the ceiling, weighing his options. Her eyes were on him, he sensed them as he thought for a minute. "I wouldn't mind…"

"I will not let you do this because of me." She said sharply, momentarily taking him aback.

"Look, I was trained to do this anyway, remember? I feel like I should do it…just for my father, since that's what he wanted in the first place. We could do it for a few years or however long we want to do it…and then we can just go along from there." He then leaned in, a smirk playing on his lips. "Besides, I think we could make a good pairing on the field, don't you think? I think we're very comfortable at changing aliases – especially being Mr. and Mrs. Oki."

She laughed fondly at the memory. "We could use that again, I suppose." Her eyes shifted from happiness to a passionate intensity that made his heart rate increase. "I want us to be married, though." She whispered before turning a delicate shade of pink, which rarely happened.

He reached over and held her hand. "I do too." He looked down at her left hand, suddenly wanting to see a diamond ring on her fourth finger along with a platinum band. "Maybe we could backpack for a year…get married in Italy…and then go out into the field."

She beamed. "I like that plan. We'll call them after dinner – the special looks _amazing_." She pulled away and looked down at the menu, a happy smile still lingering.

"Yeah, we'll have to be specific about the contract…and I'm going to make sure I see every word of it." He said before looking down at the menu as well. He agreed, the special did look to die for.

* * *

A/N: So my iPod is being a complete bitch - I'm in a really bad mood so I'm sorry that these closing words aren't very cheerful - tomorrow I'll feel better after getting out of school at 11:40 :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	38. 079: Dress

A/N: Inspired by going dress shopping with my mom.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**079: Dress**

He had no idea why this was blowing him away. It was beyond ridiculous – it was a _dress_ for Christ's sake. No only that, it was _black_. Black's not even a real color – it's technically a shade.

But seeing Kaoru in that black dress just made his brain turn off, making him forget everything he had ever learned in art school. The way it clung to her waist made him want to hold her close for himself, to completely convince himself that the beauty before him was real.

The dress fell right above her knee, revealing her sculpted calves. He swallowed, forcing himself to look away. If he spent another moment admiring her, he knew they would be more than fifteen minutes late to this function they were supposed to attend.

"What are you staring at?" She asked amusedly, craning her neck over so her silky black hair shifted in the light, reflecting indigo. The small diamond studs in her ears brought out the internal shine in her eyes.

She never fully realized the effect she had on him.

"You look nice." He said, not being able to find the words to describe his feeling of awe.

She blushed. "Thanks."

* * *

A/N: 200 words exactly! I thought that was cool :) I also thought a short one was needed after the 20 page oneshot before.

Please review! It really doesn't take that much - just press the button and type in a few words about your thoughts. Most of you know that I respond to everything :)

MissGoalie


	39. 053: Chocolate

A/N: Inspired after having the best hot chocolate in the entire world just recently.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**053: Chocolate**

"So, who's invited to your party?"

"Oh, you know, Megumi, Aoshi, Kenshin…"

Kaoru Kamiya stopped listening after that last name.

She _hated_ when they were invited to the same party. It wasn't because she hated him – on the contrary, she had very strong feelings for him. She didn't know what to call it – she was afraid calling it love, which shouldn't be a word casually used.

This party was for Misao Makimachi's sweet sixteen – it was to be a small gathering of friends at a French restaurant. Everyone was to dress nicely (girls in dresses, boys in collared shirt) and make sure you didn't wear uncomfortable shoes since there would be a lot of standing and talking.

As Kaoru applied eyeliner on, she considered her options: Kenshin's friends weren't going to be there, at least the ones she didn't like. But that was also bad in a way because there would be a greater possibility of the two of them talking more. And whenever she talked with him for a long time, her feelings grew stronger.

It was simply ridiculous – how could she continue to like him, and _only_ him, for two years?

On her drive to the party, which was to be in the back room of a small French restaurant, she tried her best to steel herself from his charms.

He wasn't there when she first arrived – only Misao was there to greet her along with Megumi, Kamatari, and there were a few friends from her mission trip that Kaoru didn't know.

She was completely at ease for fifteen blissful minutes until he arrived. Of course he had to have worn her favorite shirt – it was a navy blue button down, contrasting perfectly with his bright red hair.

He came directly towards her.

_Oh, God._

* * *

The night went by smoothly – she was actually having a good time with Kenshin. She wasn't worrying too much about keeping her feelings at bay – the two of them acted very close. They were separated from the rest of the party, sharing a small table, their knees touching as they talked. Kaoru never felt more at peace…yet at the same time, never felt so…

She couldn't think of the right word for it. It felt like there was something igniting in her bloodstream, making her skin tingle, her breath catch in her throat. Her head felt like it was buzzing, seeing him smile like that at her was enough to make her content.

She was scared to delve intp the meaning behind it all.

After everyone said a little something about Misao and what a great friend she was, the dessert was laid out. There was a chocolate cake, which Kaoru didn't find very good, but she would never tell Misao that, and hot chocolate.

The hot chocolate made her melt on the inside – it was clearly homemade, tasting pure, sweet chocolate with every sip. It was the best hot chocolate in the entire world.

"This is the _best_ hot chocolate in the world." Kaoru said to Misao with a dreamy smile on her face. They were standing beside the hot chocolate thermal pitcher in the front of the room.

"I _know_. It's incredible. It's actually better than the cake." Misao muttered quietly, a look of shame passing across her face.

Kaoru smiled at Misao reassuringly. "The cake was fine. Besides, this makes you forget all about it."

Misao laughed. "True." She looked past Kaoru shoulder and a mischievous smile grew on her face. "Kenshin is looking at you."

Kaoru's chest began to ache slightly, her heart pounding faster, yet feeling very light.

Misao gave Kaoru another smile before walking over to Megumi and Aoshi. Kenshin then stood up from his chair and walked up to Kaoru.

She couldn't say anything – he was staring at her intensely as if she was the only person in the entire world, which made her knees weak.

He silently took her free hand and led her to a door next to the hot chocolate pitcher – it opened to a quiet hallway where a door to a bathroom was at the very end. When he shut the door quietly he stared at her again with a look of passion that made her come to a very swift conclusion:

She was in love with him.

He took a step closer to her so that the tips of their shoes were touching.

"Kenshin, wait." She whispered and pressed her free hand against the wall behind her. Kenshin had her cornered.

He tipped his head to one side. "Why, do you mind?"

Her ever nerve screamed yes – it was so soon, it was poorly planned, it wasn't what she dreamed it would be. But she found herself whispering, "No," because she wanted it at that moment more than anything.

"Good." Kenshin leaned toward her, their noses a mere few inches apart. "I'm interested to see how good this hot chocolate really is." He said, yet gently taking her hot chocolate and placing it on the table next to them.

Without the slightest warning he gingerly placed his lips on hers.

Without thinking of how far he would go, Kenshin took another step closer, having her ever curve touching his body, her body temperature crashing against his. She sighed deeply and felt herself relax. In response, he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, tasting the chocolate in her mouth.

Kaoru put her hands around the smooth skin of his neck, brushing away a few strands of red hair from his face. They were enjoying ever moment…at least until…

A cough caused them to jump apart. It was Misao hiding an obvious grin with her hand. "Sorry to break this cute little moment up…but it is my party and I really don't like the idea of you two getting it on the back hallway if you know what I mean."

Kaoru felt her face heat up twenty degrees before she hid it in the crook of Kenshin's neck. She felt his chest shake as he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her.

She also heard the door shut before he pulled her away.

"Let's go back – that hot chocolate was really good." He said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

She laughed, but turned red once again as she grabbed her recently neglected hot chocolate. As he got his own cup, she wondered to herself what he would taste like with chocolate in his mouth.

And judging by the secret smiles he kept sending her throughout the rest of the party, she was sure she was going to find out.

* * *

A/N: Honestly, this little French restaurant in my town makes the _best_ hot chocolate. I wish all of you could've had some because while I was writing this, I could just _taste_ it (sigh) amazing.

Want to know the best book ever? Battle Royale. Sound familiar? It's also a manga and a movie, which I haven't read/seen. But yeah it was just SO good - you can't stop thinking about it once you're done.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	40. 023: HeavenHell

A/N: The original theme was another repeat (was this list translated from another language?) so I changed it to heaven/hell because that was all we talked about in history class with religion and stuff.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**023: Heaven/Hell **_**(changed)**_

It was either going to be seven minutes of heaven, or seven minutes of hell. But there was more of a chance that it would be seven minutes of hell.

Here's why.

The Candidates:

Sanosuke Sagara – great guy, yes, but a brother to me. How _disgusting _would it be to kiss your own brother? Besides, Megumi would glare daggers at me for the rest of the night.

Aoshi Shinomiri (how did he get involved in this?) – another great guy…albeit a bit cold. Kissing him would be like kissing a block of ice, he rarely shows his emotion. Besides, Misao would _actually_ throw daggers at me.

Akira Kiyosato – nice guy, but he was slightly awkward when it comes to the opposite sex. Besides, he has a bit of a crush on Tomoe. I doubt that if the bottle landed on him, we would be making out. On the contrary, he would probably awkwardly stand on one side of the closet, looking down at the floor.

Enishi Yukishiro – _he _would make it seven minutes of pure hell. Not only is he a complete asshole, he's just plain _obnoxious_.

Soujiro Seta – I wouldn't mind hooking up with him for seven minutes. He's a really cheerful guy (to the point of being plain weird sometimes) and was a good friend. If I were to pick him, he would somehow make it not awkward at all.

Kenshin Himura – New guy. He's in three of my classes and just moved here from England. So he's got the hot British accent going for him. I _definitely _wouldn't mind kissing him.

So basically, I had about a seventeen percent chance of having seven minutes of heaven.

Wow, the odds aren't really with me, are they?

We all wrote down our names on separate pieces of paper and each gender put their names in a different hat. The boys' names were placed in Soujiro's baseball cap and the girls' names were placed in Kenshin's navy fedora hat.

Yeah, he wore a fedora hat. Pretty cool, right?

I mentally cursed when I realized that I would be taking the last name from Soujiro's hat –I had no choice in the matter. Wincing slightly, I picked up the last paper and opened the scrap of paper.

_Enishi_.

_S-H-I-T._

I sighed and looked toward my female friends.

"I'll go first!" Misao chirped next to me, jumping up to her feet and grabbing Aoshi's hand enthusiastically, leading him into the closet.

Megumi snickered in her hand, clutching her paper. "I wonder if they'll actually do it." She said.

I shrugged. "Probably – Misao will most likely attack him. There's no escape once you're in her clutches."

Kenshin shuddered. "All too true." He said in his cute British accent as he put his hat back on.

"So who's gonna break them up in a few minutes?" Sano asked.

"I personally don't want to burn my eyes, so no thanks." Enishi said, taking a seat on the couch above everyone else.

"Sou could." I suggested.

"Me? Why me?" Sou said in a rather high voice.

"Because you are…like…the least awkward person. If either of us were to open the door, it would just be the most horrible thing ever."

"She's got a point." Kenshin added, patting Soujiro on the back.

Soujiro sighed. "How do I get stuck with all the dirty work?"

"Because you take it with a smile!" I exclaimed with a bright smile of my own.

Kenshin and Akira laughed as Soujiro grumbled. Tomoe looked down at her small watch and announced, "Seven minutes is up."

Soujiro mumbled a little curse before knocking on the door.

"You're not supposed to knock! You're just supposed to open the door!" Yuki hissed.

"Time's up!" Soujiro said opening the closet door slowly, revealing Aoshi pinning his hands on Misao's shoulders, almost restraining her from pouncing on him. The only inclination that they did anything was their pink lips and Aoshi's mused hair.

Sano howled. "Yeah! You go ice man!" Aoshi sent Sano a death glare as he walked back to the circle, an arm around Misao's shoulders. She was beaming as they sat back down. "Okay, who's next? Tomoe? Did you get your brother?" Sano asked, chuckling at the thought.

Enishi's face contorted into that of disgust. "If that's the case then we'll just skip us. Incest? No way."

"Akira." She said softly, blushing.

Enishi rounded on Akira. "If your hands are anywhere they're not supposed to be, your ass is mine, got it?" His eyes narrowed into slits, glaring at the poor boy.

"Sounds kinky."

Enishi reached over and punched Sano.

Akira, backed away from Enishi, fear in his eyes. "Let's go." He squeaked, practically running into the closet.

"Don't scare him away!" Tomoe mouthed at her brother disapprovingly. "I like him!" With that, she slammed the closet door shut.

Enishi growled, but didn't say anything.

If there was one thing Kaoru somewhat admired about Enishi, was that he appreciated his family and wouldn't let his sister come to any harm. Even if it involved people of the opposite sex.

"Well so far this has been working out wonderfully – all the couples coming together." Misao said.

"Yeah, just wait until we have to go through with the girl we have to make out with. I think it's going to switch up the order a bit." Sano said, looking down at his name quizzically, as if he wasn't sure whether he was okay with it or not.

"Don't give anything away! It has to be a surprise." Yuki said.

"Alright then, _you_ can go next."

"Okay, I'll even start right now." She said, walking directly toward Kenshin and sitting in his lap.

He immediately stood up, accidentally making her fall on her ass. Everyone laughed as Kenshin looked down at the floor sheepishly and Yuki pouted.

"I was just _kidding_." She huffed.

I let out the smallest of breaths, relieved. Kenshin wouldn't go for someone like her, right? I mean, she's so _easy_. Oh, but aren't guys into that? Hopefully not British boys…

I joined in with Sano's laughter until Enishi made me wipe the smile that was on my face with his comment.

"Actually, let's do Kamiya since she's been acting all proud and whatnot. Who did you get?" Enishi asked with an annoying smirk on his face.

My nose twitched. "You."

Enishi broke out into a smirk.

I groaned as I stood up, heading to my doom. Why couldn't I have gotten Kenshin, or Sou, or…hell any other guy in the room?

"Time's up, I'll get them." Soujiro said in a resigned voice, taking his time to stand up and make his way to the closet.

When he opened the door, Tomoe and Akira were still making out. I blushed and looked down at the carpet while Sano began to cry as if he was in agony.

"It _burns!_" Sano howled. I looked up and saw him fall from the couch before twitching.

Akira and Tomoe pulled apart, both turned identical shades of red, much to everyone's amusement. Of course, Enishi turned his own shade of red, his narrowed eyes looking in Akira's direction.

"Please don't hurt me!" Akira squeaked in a high voice.

I barked a laugh, finding the situation slightly amusing – Akira was trying to hide behind Tomoe, whose hands were on her hips, glaring back at her brother.

"Hey, settle your silly sibling battle somewhere else. It's _Kaoru's_ turn now." Sano drawled.

"I hate you Sagara." I growled.

He flashed a grin at her. "Love you too." He pointed toward the closet. "To your doom – I mean –"

"Save it." I said, getting up and punching him in the arm before walking into the closet with Enishi close behind. I bit back a groan as he shut the door, completely cutting us off from everyone else.

The closet was completely dark, except for the small ray of light coming from the bottom crack of the door. It was also very snug – there was a shelving unit directly across from the door, filled with old board games and papers while the other two walls were completely bare.

Enishi took a step closer to me, almost pinning me against the wall.

"I will _not_ kiss you. Can you just calm your stupid hormones for…six and a half minutes?" I hissed.

He took a small half-step. "But you're supposed to kiss me. It's part of the rules."

A lovely idea came to mind. "Okay!" I pecked him on the cheek. "There! I kissed you! Done!"

He grimaced. "What are you, twelve?"

I sighed. "_No_, I just don't want to kiss you."

He sighed as well. "Well, contrary to popular belief, I'm not a _complete_ douchebag, so I'm not going to force myself on you or anything." He said in a gruff voice.

A small appreciative smile adjourned my lips, but he couldn't see it.

We stood in silence for the other five minutes, each inside our own thoughts until Sano surprisingly opened the door in one full motion. His dark eyes shifted from Enishi to me, looking for any reason to hurt him. Finding none, he sighed and took his seat back on the couch.

"So was that the most awkward experience of your life?" Sano asked, his humor coming back to him.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Shut up asshole, just get on with it." Enishi said flippantly.

Sano sighed dramatically. "Okay, three girls went. Time for three guys. Let's start with the newbie! Kenshin! Who did you get?" Sano asked, nudging Kenshin with his elbow.

Kenshin looked across the circle and our eyes met.

Everyone smiled and snickered a little.

"Oh, Kaoru got a double whammy!" Sano said, causing everyone to laugh out loud.

Kenshin turned a little pink as he strode toward me. He lowered a hand to help me up and gracefully guided me through the door.

The darkness enveloped us and I wasn't quite sure what to expect. Then his soft voice penetrates the darkness. "We stopped doing the game in England a long time ago. We think it's a bit childish and a waste of time." Even though it's slightly scornful words, his accents weighed on me like a powerful spell.

"Well, I suppose it's not the best way to spend your time, but we think it's fun or sometimes funny at least," I explain, smiling unsurely.

"You didn't find it funny when you were with Enishi." He reminded her softly.

"That's true…" I said softly, looking down at my shoes.

A silence ensues, but it's not exactly awkward. After a minute or so Kenshin spoke again, "It may be foolish in England, but I'm here, in America. I should abide by the customs of your country."

"Well, I mean…you don't have t…" He pulled me to him and kissed me deeply.

I felt like I was floating on a cloud as his hands firmly held me against him. I slid my hand around his neck and stayed there for what felt like an eternity. The door opens on the pair of us and the light blinded me for a second.

Kenshin shut the door and locked it from the inside, smiling.

"What are you…" I said slightly dazed, but I didn't mind the idea of being locked in a closet with Kenshin at all.

"We'll be here awhile." He smirked against my lower neck before trailing lower.

So much for seven minutes of heaven – I hoped it would last for so much longer.

* * *

A/N: Surprisingly, I had more fun writing Sano than anyone else in this oneshot. I thought making Kenshin British would make this really fun, but Sano took the gold on this one. So, is anyone a BBC Robin Hood fan? If so, we need to chat because the second season is my OBSESSION right now. Expect a Robin Hood-esque oneshot in the future.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	41. 087: Illusion

A/N: I let my mind wander off and this is what came out of it…

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**087: Illusion**

He didn't know who she was. The girl in the painting. All he knew was that he started painting her one day…and he couldn't stop.

It was the day after having the most wonderful dream, but he couldn't quite grasp it. All he could remember was sapphire eyes and a musical voice. He painted in a daze, trying to hold on to the wisps of her ever-fading memory. But when he eventually forgot, he wouldn't worry – there was always that coming night. He would dream about her again.

It started innocent enough – seeing her from afar, barely catching a glimpse at her onyx hair. But as time progressed, she got closer to him. He could see the lights in her eyes, pulling him in. He could see her flawless skin under the moonlight. But after that, there were dreams when he wouldn't see her at all. Everything was in a smoky haze – all he could do was feel her, his hands journeying over hot skin, her soft lips on the pulse of his neck, all over.

There was no control of his unattainable muse – she came to him however and whenever she pleased.

The only thing he could do was for sleep to consume him, to meet her once again, if only for a night.

* * *

A/N: 215 words - yeah! I hope you enjoyed this ridiculously short one :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	42. 061: Shyness

A/N: I thought some holiday-related fluff would be nice, given that it's VACATION! YEAH!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**061: Shyness**

Kenshin Himura was a shy person.

He always was which was slightly detrimental to his social life.

Yes, he had friends, including myself, but it always seemed he was hiding something, like he was preventing himself from fully being seen.

Was he afraid of rejection? Maybe. Was he afraid of putting himself out there? Probably. He only trusted a selected number of people, and even we didn't really know who he truly was. He was always hiding behind something, his heart behind an invisible armor, his eyes behind long bangs, or his face hidden in the shadows made by his worn baseball cap.

All I could say was that loved him for everything that he was, more than I think he knew.

But at one point he did realize that I loved him, I was sure of it. Why? He would've never had this courage to kiss me otherwise.

It was a small holiday party – it was just the usual gang coming together before the holiday break. Sano surprisingly offered to host it, but I supposed it was because the guys would have full access to the three gaming systems he owned in his huge basement that had a forty-inch screen TV, a foosball, a basketball hoop, and a pool table, while the girls could huddle in the corner with a couple beanbags.

But we were all together at first – Kenshin, Sano, Megumi, Misao, Aoshi, Yahiko, Tsubame, Tae, and Sae. We were just talking about the usual stuff. School. Other people. Vacation.

Soon we separated. First it was Yahiko wanting a rematch against Sano on one of the gaming systems. Then it was Tae and Sae pulling Tsubame aside and Megumi and Aoshi debating about a recently read book. Misao, unable to contribute to the conversation, went to Sano and Yahiko and started watching them.

Kenshin looked over at me and gave me his trademark smile – one that had absolutely no known meaning behind it. But despite not being able to read him, I smile anyway.

He asked if I could talk with him alone for a few minutes. I agreed, my heart beating a little faster. We stood up, completely unnoticed by everyone as he walked to the other end of the basement where there was a small crevice in the far corner. We couldn't be seen by anyone.

While he shifted in his Converse for a few moments trying to gather his words, I looked up and took a breath, preparing myself for whatever he was about to say, my imagination running wild in the process. Would he say, "I know you have feelings for me, but I simply don't?" or would he admit liking someone else, thus indirectly crushing every hope I had?

But all those thoughts disappeared when I saw what was hanging from the ceiling.

Mistletoe.

I couldn't breathe. What would we do? Knowing him and his stupid shyness, he would peck me on the cheek and then blush uncontrollably. But what annoyed me more was the fact that I wouldn't have guts to do anything different.

He tried to get my attention, but my focus was still on the mistletoe above us. When he followed my gaze upward, his eyes widened and his mouth made an "O" shape in realization.

We both looked at each other for what seemed an eternity. It was as if we were trying to read one another, even though I knew that he could never be read while I could easily.

To my immense surprise, he took a step closer to me. Our faces were suddenly closer than they've ever been…and I liked it. Swallowing, I took a smaller step toward him, bringing us even closer together.

When I lifted a lightly trembling hand to touch him, he didn't shrink away, shocking me as he kept his steady gaze on me. I shifted his cap to the side so the bill was pointed away from our faces.

And when I leaned in a little and kissed him, for a few wondrous moments he kissed me back. Suddenly I felt I could read him like an open book. It wasn't a kiss of experience or a light, unfeeling peck. It was like a first kiss. _The _first kiss…the one that a person would remember for the rest of his life.

He had so much passion, so much maturity, and yet he had the carefree spirit of a child, one that would love unconditionally.

It ended all too soon. He pulled away with a bashful expression on his face before moving the bill of his cap to the front of his head. The armor was back on.

However, for the rest of the evening, sometimes he would look at her with new eyes. She was able to read some of his emotions. The little furrow in his brow made her realize how the loud yells from Sano and Yahiko bothered him. The little twinkle in his eye showed how much he loved when the gang came together despite our differences.

There was also the way he looked at _me_ specifically. He smiled at me more, and I was able to see the true happiness behind each one.

Although I fell in love with his shy-self, I could say without a moment's hesitation that I wouldn't miss his shyness around me.

* * *

A/N: Anything can happen during the holiday season! Have a Merry Christmas everyone:)

Please review - it'll be a little holiday gift to me, yes? ;)

MissGoalie


	43. 024: Sick

A/N: Happy New Year! Sorry for not posting in a while, I wanted a break from writing as well as school. But now I'm (somewhat) refreshed (I kind of lost some of it at school these past two days) and I'm ready to do more fun things to our favorite couple mwhaha...

An exercise to get me into my upcoming fic.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**024: Sick  
**

_There they go again_, Kenshin thought with a sigh. It was such a familiar sight, yet it bothered him _every time_.

Seeing _his_ hands on her hips and _his_ lips on hers made him cringe. He hated it. What was bad was that he wrote too many songs about it, about how he felt about her.

"Let's go, man, our next gig is next Thursday, we have to practice." One of Kenshin's best friend's, Sano, murmured near his ear.

Kenshin sighed before turning his back on the overly affectionate couple. When they were going out, they didn't do anything like that…

"Where's Sou and Yahiko?" Sano said impatiently, twirling his car keys with his finger.

Kenshin heard her laugh from behind him, causing his heart to catch in his throat. Why did she have to do that? Why did she have to be so _obvious_ about getting over him so quickly while he was still silently picking up the pieces of his dignity?

"Hey," Sano said, wrapping an arm around Kenshin's slim shoulders, "think about Battle of the Bands – it's in two weeks! That should make you happy, so stop acting emo!"

That thought made him sick too – he vividly remembered telling Kaoru one night as they laid on his bed that he dreamed of playing in Battle of the Bands – he dreamed of playing for larger audiences.

The fact that she knew this dream and would most likely not come made his stomach twist into tangled knots.

Sano sighed exasperatingly at his friend's depressed expression before two boys came running up to them.

"Sorry, my science teacher is a complete asshole and wouldn't tell me a direct answer to my question." The shorter boy with spiky hair said.

"I waited for him." The other boy said who had watchful indigo eyes. He quickly realized Kenshin's sad face. "Are you okay?" He asked concernedly.

Kenshin realized that he should stop his depression act and gave Soujiro a quick smile. "Yeah, you know, just a bit tired. Couldn't fall asleep last night," which wasn't a complete lie.

Kaoru and her new boyfriend were walking up to them, and for a brief moment, Kenshin wondered if they were coming up to talk to them before they went to the car parked next to Sano's – a white BMW.

"Oh, so you're the shithead who parked so freaking close to my car." Sano said out loud.

Kaoru's boyfriend, Enishi, paused before returning Sano's glare. "It wouldn't matter if I bumped into your car anyway, it's a hunk of junk to begin with." Enishi retorted, referring to the very old Ford that belonged in the junkyard more than a parking lot, not that Sano would ever admit that to Enishi.

"But you wouldn't because of your own precious car." Kenshin said, leaning back against Sano's car, crossing his arms while raising an eyebrow in the process. "So what's the point of even saying that when it really _would _matter?"

Kaoru snorted at his logic. "You're so immature."

"I don't know if I deserve that, Enishi was the one who retaliated. If he really _was_ mature, he would've just ignored Sano."

"Well then Sano is the immature git." Kaoru retorted.

"And proud of it – come on guys, we gotta go." Sano said, unlocking his car and getting into the driver's seat.

"Kenshin, leave a message for your stupid brother that if he calls the house at two in the morning when he's drunk like last year, he's going to get killed." Kaoru said, walking over to the passenger side of Enishi's car.

"Fine – I'll leave him Enishi's number instead." Kenshin said tensely before grinning at the thought of Enishi being woken up by his older brother's embarrassing garbled talk.

"If I do get that drunk call I'm beating your ass." Enishi said in warning voice before getting into his car and starting the ignition.

"I'd like to see you try, Yukishiro." Kenshin muttered to himself as he wiggled his fingers in farewell at the departing couple. He saw Kaoru roll her eyes but smile at him all the same while Enishi just grimaced.

Kenshin let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as they drove out of the parking lot.

The four stood by the car frozen like statues for a few moments, time momentarily frozen. Sano got everyone moving again once he revved up his ancient car, which caused every person within a fifty foot radius to look at them.

"I call shotgun!" Yahiko exclaimed, sliding across the trunk to get to the front passenger seat on the other side.

"You know, I've never sat in the front…" Soujiro mumbled as he got in the back seat directly behind Sano while Kenshin took the seat behind Yahiko.

Nobody said anything as Sano pulled out of the parking spot and drove off school property. Only when they were in front of a red light did Sano look behind to Kenshin. "Why her?" Sano asked with a mixture of sadness and frustration.

Kenshin shook his head and let out a little sigh. "I'd like to know, too."

Sano stared at him expectantly. The moment was interrupted by incessant honking – the light had turned green.

"I'm going! Jesus, impatient fucks." Sano exclaimed, accelerating forward.

Kenshin stared at the side of Sano's face that he could see from the backseat. "I don't _know_ why…it's just…it's always been _her_. There isn't really anyone else."

Yahiko craned his head to look at Kenshin and Soujiro stared at him with sympathetic eyes. Sano was visibly struggling not to ogle at Kenshin himself, given that he was on a busy road in town.

"Don't get me wrong. I've accepted that she's gone, but it still makes my stomach churn…just seeing the two of them. That's really it. He's just a major douchebag." Kenshin said, trying to seem nonchalant about it, which he was very good at doing. So it wasn't surprising to him that his friends let it go.

"Yeah, it's disturbing to watch Missy do stuff with that prick. It's like watching my little sister flirt with boys." Sano said, his eyes narrowing at the thought.

"God when Uki goes to high school, the boys who like her are _screwed_." Yahiko said.

"You fucking bet they will be! The time they think they can touch her will be the last time they think coherently."

Kenshin let out a breath of relief, glad that the topic of conversation had switched from him to something safer. He couldn't stand talking about his problems with Kaoru – it was best to just quietly deal with it and not let anyone get involved. All it would do was convolute it and make everything worse.

So he would internally feel every eye roll, every glare, and every insult she threw at him, making him sicker with everyday, but would externally take it with a carefree smile. That was how he functioned after a year of being without her.

But he sensed something that was just beyond the horizon. Something was changing – the dynamics of certain relationships were beginning to change. He could feel it with every time he talked with her – she was beginning to warm up to him again and Enishi was taking notice.

And that thought alone will always aid him back to health, ready to face whatever she was to give each day.

* * *

A/N: Interested? Hopefully you are...this will be posted by the end of this coming week...so get excited:)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	44. 009: King

A/N: Too much Robin Hood. That's all I can say about this one – _did anyone see the season 2 finale?!_ I'm ignoring the last half hour of it, basically, that's how unhappy I am.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**009: King**

Seeing the familiar oak trees rustling in the cool breeze and the sun washing over the small village made him nearly drop to his knees.

_It's been too long_, he thought to himself, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

He took a breath and continued his walk back home.

It had been four years since he was called off to war by the King of Isloe. Four years he fought with men from all corners of Isloe. Four years he had been away from home, from his people, from…

He stopped in his tracks above a grass hill and looked toward the horizon, immediately finding her house. Finding new resolve, he quickly ran down the hill into his estate where his serfs lived.

Before coming home, he had one stop to make.

Grinning like a child, he continued running until he reached a very small cottage that had a meticulously carved doorframe. He dropped his belongings in the small patch of grass in front and knocked on the front door.

There was some mutterings and shuffling for a few moments before the door was cautiously opened by an elderly man with a full head of gray hair.

"Master Kenshin?" The elderly man asked incredulously, opening the door further. Kenshin nodded and grinned. The elderly man laughed and brought Kenshin into a tight hug, to which Kenshin equally reciprocated. "Master Kenshin!"

"Satoru! It's…_so_ good to see you." Kenshin said before pulling away. He heard running footsteps before having a boy who was not even two years younger than himself standing behind his father. "Soujiro!" Kenshin breathed.

"Kenshin!" Soujiro exclaimed, hugging him just as tightly as his father did.

"Sou…My best friend…" Kenshin murmured, pulling away. Another boy who looked like a smaller version of Soujiro, but with brown eyes, was at the door. "Seiji! You've gotten so big!" He hugged the boy that was now thirteen.

He stepped back and took a good look at the Seta family.

Soujiro had gotten taller, but was still a few inches shorter than him. He also got a lot thinner, which was worrisome. Seiji was thin too, but looked healthier than Soujiro. Satoru's hair, now gray, used to be as black as a crow's feather, and at further inspection, he had lost a few fingers in his left hand.

Something had changed during these four years.

"You haven't been eating…both of you…" Kenshin said slowly, looking back from Soujiro to Seiji. He froze. "Where's Sakura? Is she out?" Satoru sighed sadly. Kenshin's eyes widened as he shook his head. "No…"

Satoru's eyes filled with tears. "A year and two winters. I don't think she was eating…"

Kenshin looked to Soujiro and saw immense guilt in his dark blue eyes. He immediately knew why Soujiro looked thinner than his brother.

"This was never a problem before! Did we have a string of bad harvests?" Kenshin asked. Satoru, Soujiro, Seiji all shook their heads. Something clicked in Kenshin's mind. "Who is running my estate?" He asked lowly.

"Sir Enishi Yukishiro. Recently hired by the new sheriff."

"New sheriff? What about Koshijiro Kamiya? Who's the new sheriff?"

"Prince Eiji replaced him. Makoto Shishio is the sheriff now."

Kenshin looked around to the other serfs' homes. There was an eerie silence that he missed while running. Nobody was out of their homes, which was not normal. He narrowed his eyes. "I think I'm going to have a talk with this Enishi Yukishiro…_and_ this Shishio." He then sighed and closed his eyes. "To think I would come home to peace…which clearly was too much to hope for."

Satoru laid a hand on Kenshin's thin shoulder, causing him to open his violet eyes. "You should rest. Go home. Eat. You haven't been eating either I see."

Kenshin smiled rather sheepishly. "I can't deny that I would like a bath, too." He admitted.

Soujiro grinned. "I'll accompany you home." He offered.

"Great, you can tell me all about what has happened here." Kenshin said, putting arm around Soujiro's shoulders. "And I'm going to give you and your family food, which _you will eat_." He added in a low voice. Kenshin picked up his belongings which included his bow, arrows, pack, and sword. He retied his sword to his belt and swung his arrows and pack over his shoulder before they began the half mile walk to the Himura manor. "When did all this start? When my father died?"

Soujiro's eyes widened. "How did you find out about that?"

Kenshin looked up toward the sky. "A man from Esawa village came to fight in the war two years after I left. He told me…a few days before dying himself."

Soujiro let out a small breath. "I thought I was going to have to tell you."

Kenshin gave him a sad smile. "I wouldn't have gotten too emotional. You know how I felt about my father." His father was the reason why he was sent to fight in the war, and he would never forgive him for it. He was too young to see so many lives taken.

Soujiro nodded and said no more. Anything else he could say would be taken as being out of place. After all, first and forth most he was a serf under Kenshin's authority, despite being a close friend.

"You have missed new tax laws." Soujiro said finally.

"And this would explain everything." Kenshin replied, shaking his head. "And where does this money go? I can assure you we haven't been getting money…" He murmured mostly to himself. "How did your father lose fingers? An accident?" Kenshin asked after a few moments.

"Not quite." Guilt flashed into Soujiro's eyes once again. "He was protecting my brother and I. We…stole some provisions from Tallendon town. My brother and father needed food. Old Aki had collapsed from starvation the day before…I felt obligated." Soujiro confessed in a low voice, hoping not to be overheard. "But my father found out and tried to stop us. But Yukishiro's men got to us all. My father took the punishment."

Kenshin then realized that his friend had been harboring such guilt for too long. "Don't blame yourself for that. It's this Enishi Yukishiro's fault. It's the new sheriff's fault. If not for these taxes, you wouldn't have been compelled to steal." He sighed. "What a mess."

Soujiro then smiled. "I'm surprised you haven't asked about her."

"Lady Kaoru." Kenshin whispered immediately, his body tensing.

Soujiro's smile grew wider. "She's still waiting."

Kenshin bit his lip and closed his eyes, his brows furrowed with a ghost of pain. "She's too good."

"Maybe after washing you should go see her. No offense, sir, you do sort of smell."

Kenshin opened his eyes and laughed. "Yeah, you try running through the forest trying to catch deer for people."

Soujiro froze and grabbed Kenshin's arm. "You _what?_"

"Yeah…I ran into a few poor families on the way here in the forest…they needed food. But they were too weak. I helped them out. I guess this is the cause of it."

Soujiro's eyes were as large as gold coins. "You mustn't breathe a word of it! It's forbidden to poach the king's deer! You can hang for it." Soujiro whispered.

"What? Since when was that ridiculous law passed?" Kenshin hissed in shock.

"A few months after you left."

"Well, I've been away. I should be pardoned for that if I do end up getting caught."

"I don't think so." Soujiro and Kenshin whipped their heads to find a dozen guards on horseback behind a young man with shockingly white hair clothed in all black. This man had striking blue eyes and a ready smirk on his face. "You admit to poaching the king's deer? That is a hanging offense."

"I believe I just said that would be pardoned. Under trial I would be found innocent." Kenshin said strongly, glaring at the white-haired man.

"Oh? And what puts you above the law?"

All serfs began pouring out of their houses, watching the spectacle before them.

"I'm Kenshin Himura, true owner of this estate. I've been away for four years fighting King Hisashi's war. I was ignorant of this newly placed law; therefore, I believe I am to be excused."

There were a lot of whispers before a few called, "Master Kenshin!" in absolute glee.

A few years ago Soujiro would silently think that the title was too bold for Kenshin to say at the age of sixteen. But now, staring into the face of Sir Enishi Yukishiro, the right hand man of the new sheriff with valiant eyes, made Soujiro rethink his original thought.

The smirk on Enishi's face slowly faded. "You're…Kenshin Himura?"

"I have returned home from direct orders from the king. And you are Enishi Yukishiro I suspect?"

"_Sir _Enishi Yukishiro. Yes…I've been keeping your lands for you."

"All well and good, but now that I have returned, your services are no longer required here."

"Not quite. You still must go to prison for this offense to the crown."

"I have fought and risked my life for the crown! Do _not_ accuse me of going against it!" Kenshin said sharply.

Enishi looked behind to his small army of soldiers. "You two, seize him and bring him to the dungeon where he will await his trial."

"This is madness!" Kenshin breathed as two guards climbed off their horse and their way toward him.

"Oh, and seize the serf. He was willing to keep secrets from the law."

"He is my man to control, leave him alone!" Kenshin retorted as two guards bound his hands together.

"And you have no power as of this moment. Seize the serf."

Soujiro glared at the ground below him and allowed himself to be bound the same as Kenshin.

"I'm sorry, Soujiro." Kenshin said as long ropes were tied to the saddles of two horses so he and Soujiro would be led into the castle.

Soujiro gave him a grim smile. "It's the law."

"Well, the law itself has become unjust." He sighed before gritting his teeth. "I won't…really get a trial…will I?"

Soujiro shook his head sadly. "No. It was just for you to come quietly."

Anger filled the pit of his stomach. "This wasn't the country I fought for."

Soujiro didn't say anything the rest of their long walk to the castle.

* * *

"Wow, the dungeons are quite lovely!" Kenshin said sarcastically as his hands were unbound by a burly man with rotten teeth. 

"You be quiet! It's your fault for breaking the law." The man hissed before stalking out of the cell and locking Kenshin in.

"Soujiro?" Kenshin called.

"Yes?" He heard him from down the row of cells.

"This bit of news will spread, correct?"

"Of course. The return of Master Kenshin…being thrown into prison…it will spread like wildfire."

Kenshin nodded. "Good."

"How is that good, if I may ask?"

Kenshin smiled sadly, even though he knew his friend couldn't see it. "Maybe she will visit…and I can see her. Four years has made the heart grow a lot fonder."

"It has made her vulnerable."

"What do you mean?"

"Enishi Yukishiro has feelings for her. He is a persistent suitor."

"No." Kenshin said immediately, his eyes narrowing in anger. "He would die before he could conceive the thought of having her." He said coldly. There was an eerie silence that rang in the dungeon for a few moments. "I…I didn't mean that. That was…" Kenshin said softly before trailing off.

"The war was that terrible?" Soujiro asked, sensing the change in him the moment Kenshin responded to his revelation. The war had clearly hardened him at one point, to make him able to kill.

"Yes, Sou…it was…it _is_. It lives inside me still." He whispered, not knowing if Soujiro heard him or not. He closed his eyes and flashes of the war surfaced. Men dying left and right. Blood. Blood everywhere.

He bit back a whimper as he forced himself to sleep a little.

He was later woken up by the loud opening of the dungeon door. The guard that was supposed to keep watch snored loudly before returning to his peaceful slumber. Stretching his limbs, Kenshin looked at the people for the cause of his waking and gasped quietly.

Enishi Yukishiro was walking next to a stunning woman wearing a velvet navy cloak with a broche that Kenshin recognized as a gift given to her from him.

"Be brief." Enishi murmured. Kenshin glared at Enishi, wanting him far away from her. Enishi then punched the sleeping guard. "I do not pay you to sleep! Stay awake!" He hissed before leaving the raven haired beauty.

"Yes sir!" The guard drawled. After Enishi left the dungeon, the guard immediately fell asleep again.

"Kaoru." Kenshin breathed, standing up on shaky legs to meet her at the bars.

"Kenshin…" She whispered, reaching a hand through to cup his face. Tears shone in her sapphire eyes. "You have been brought here in one piece and suddenly you are to be taken to the gallows?" She stroked the side of his face and he closed his eyes under her touch.

"I've thought of you." He murmured, lightly kissing her pale wrist. "Although I must admit, I thought our reunion would be in a nicer location." He said with a smile.

"You have to get out of here. I will not let you die." She said in a quiet voice, but with strong conviction, defiance flashing in her eyes. Now that was the girl he had fallen in love with.

A loud snore caused Kaoru to jump in fright. It was only the sleeping guard.

"You're beautiful." Kenshin said reaching out to lightly caress her cheek. She blushed prettily under the moonlight. "Some things just don't change." He said with a charming smile.

"Yes, that damned smile of yours hasn't changed one bit. I still fall for it." She said with an almost frustrated tone.

He chuckled. "I've missed you so…" He trailed off, leaning in closer, silently cursing the bars from preventing him from holding her.

"After you get out we'll continue this. Right now we have to focus." She whispered with a hint of sensuality that made his throat tight.

He tried to swallow and focus his thoughts on escaping. All it did was make him think of the war.

"You know, I was a prisoner of war at one point." Kenshin said after a few minutes of complete silence.

"Were you?" She asked with a mix of worry and interest.

"Yes, it was for about a month or so. I was treated with more respect there than I am here," he said offhandedly before getting back to his original train of thought. "I escaped, naturally. Actually, it was a man from the northern country. After I had just about given up, he was thrown in with me and he hid something in his boot."

"What was it?"

"A knife. A very small and thin knife. When the moon was high in the sky he picked the lock while our guards were sleeping." He let this soak in for a moment. "So, afterwards," he started, sitting down and taking off his right shoe, "I did the same thing, in case I ever got captured again. Never thought I'd use it in my own country." He showed Kaoru the shoe and on the side there was a small pocket that was sewed inside. Protruding out of the pocket was a flat wooden handle.

"Brilliant." She said in a breathy voice. He took out the knife and watched it glint in the moonlight.

"Go to Soujiro and tell him that I will come for him tomorrow at the hanging – I need to make an announcement to this new sheriff." He took her hand and kissed it. "Goodbye my love, you shall see me tomorrow." When she was about to leave he grabbed her hand. "Oh, if you see my sword and other personal belongings, please take them for me and leave them by the oak tree in your backyard."

"Kenshin, we have six oak trees."

"You know which oak tree I speak of." He said with his charming smile.

She smiled and blushed. "Of course…where we shared our first kiss."

"Go now." He said gently.

"I love you, Kenshin, and I sure hope you know what you're doing!" She said before quietly walking down the line of cells.

He heard her low mutterings for a few moments before hearing her footsteps and the door open and close.

He missed her already.

The guard snored loudly once again. He rolled his eyes and his stupidity. His sinewy arm fit through the bar and his knife found the lock. As quietly as he could, he began picking the lock. He froze every time the guard shifted, given that the guard was sleeping right beside it. After a few minutes he heard the familiar click of the lock springing free.

When he pushed the barred door open, it made a horrible screeching sound. Cursing under his breath, he squeezed through the opening he managed to make, which had woken up the guard.

"How…?" The guard started, still sleepy before Kenshin knocked him out, temporarily silencing him.

Silently but swiftly, he made his way to the door and opened it quickly. Before the two guards by the door could react, Kenshin disposed of them. He let out a breath before he kneeled and began undressing one of the guards.

* * *

"Sir Enishi!" Kaoru called, quickening her strides to catch up to him. 

"That took a while." He said with suspicion.

She fought back a rude retort before smiling. "I wanted closure, that's all. And now that I've partially received it –"

"_Partially?_"

She internally grinned, but openly stared at him with innocent eyes. "Well, I was hoping I could have his belongings. You know, burn them and whatnot. That will help me."

"You will not attend the hanging? I would think that would be closure enough, to see his very death."

She shivered a little. "I do not like watching hangings, you know this. It's cruel." She stared into his eyes and widened them slightly, knowing this worked every time whenever she wanted something. "Please, Enishi." She never said his first name without the title "Sir," which she knew he would notice.

After a minute contemplating he gave in. "Fine. I'll get them for you."

She smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you, Sir Enishi."

He gave her a rare smile that nobody besides Kaoru had seen. "I will bring them to your horse. And I shall see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes. Good night, Sir Enishi." She said before turning away on her heel, allowing a triumphant smirk to adjourn her face as she walked down the corridor.

When she exited the castle passing by a dozen guards, she stood patiently by her horse, waiting for the deliverance of Kenshin's belongings.

Her stomach tightened in delicious anticipation. He was finally home after four years. Although her dream of marrying him would have to wait until the king returned and pardoned him for his about-to-be outlaw status.

She tapped her foot in slight impatience. She hoped to cook a little something for him to bring to the woods, where she assumed he would be living. With that thought, a guard came to her with Kenshin's belongings.

As soon as she got on the horse and had a good hold on his weapons and pack, she rode off into the night.

* * *

Kenshin had managed to walk through the castle completely undetected. As a guard, he was practically invisible. 

Luckily he ran into no one important. On the way to the entrance he nodded to a few "fellow" guards, but said nothing. After all, once he spoke, he was sure to be sent right back to the dungeons…or killed on the spot.

He fought back a little shiver as he walked outside past another group of guards. Raising his head a little higher, he forced himself to look like he knew what he was doing and not look completely suspicious. Thankfully, no one stopped to question him.

As soon as he was beyond the Tallendon gates, he broke into a run for Kaoru's house, which was about a mile away.

Sadness gripped him as he remembered his childhood, growing up in this village. It pained him as he realized that he wouldn't be able to walk through this village without constantly looking over his shoulder. He was officially a wanted man. An outlaw.

The title actually excited him, despite the sad repercussions of having it.

He breathed out in relief when he saw the familiar two floor house with the log fence. Skirting along the fence he expertly hopped over it to the backyard, having done it many times in previous years.

The oak tree where they shared their first kiss was to the right of the backyard. There were no other houses or manors beyond the Kamiya property so it had total privacy.

He sighed at the fond memory. Any memory involving Kaoru kept him through the war, even through his darkest days.

His belongings were under the tree, and by the feet of Kaoru Kamiya.

Kenshin roughly took off his helmet and began removing all the armor as he reprimanded her. "Kaoru! You shouldn't be out here! What would've happened if I was followed and –" He started before he was cut off by her soft lips pressing against his.

Suddenly it all came rushing back to him. It had been four years since he felt a woman in his arms, namely Kaoru. It had been four years since he'd kissed her.

And with this last coherent train of thought he pulled her so close that there was no space between them, her body melting against his.

He immediately plundered her mouth, enveloping in the way her tongue felt against his, feeling as if he had been away from her all his life. A calloused hand went to the back of her neck to have further access to her mouth.

They slowly broke apart, their chests heaving. Her forehead rested against his as their pulses rang in their ears. He closed his eyes, forever preserving this moment in his mind and heart. When he felt he was somewhat ready to leave her, he stepped away and gave a shaky smile.

"I'm sorry that we have to wait more before we can really be together." He whispered before grabbing his belongings and disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Kenshin left the forest as soon as the sky turned gray. His first night lying on the forest ground wasn't too bad, although he woke up more than once to find a root digging uncomfortably into his back. 

When he was looking through his pack to find leftover food from his journey home, he was surprised to find fresh bread, cheese, fruit, and water to last at least two weeks. He thanked God for having such a wonderful woman as Kaoru in his life to look after him before heading into town.

He only brought his sword and his bow and arrows with him. Hopefully he wouldn't use either to kill anyone. But that still didn't stop him from gripping his bow tightly, almost to comfort him. After all, he had deliberately left Soujiro in the dungeons.

He opened his selfish decision to make a point to the new sheriff wouldn't result in his death.

As he got closer to town, he put his large, dark green hood over his head, shadowing his face and hiding shocking hair. Nobody noticed him as he weaved his way through everyone, following the sea of people to the town square where a noose was already prepared.

He narrowed his eyes, searching for Soujiro where guards stood. However, he only managed to find Koshijiro Kamiya, the old sheriff…and Kaoru's father.

The age was apparent on his worn face. Four years did a lot of damage to him, which made Kenshin sad. He held memories of Koshijiro yelling at him for being too forward with his daughter…laughing at one of his witty jokes…and other precious memories.

But seeing that man across the crowd, it looked as if he knew nothing but stress and exhaustion.

Kenshin forced his eyes away from him to find Soujiro. Fortunately, the crowd suddenly hushed and who he assumed to be the new sheriff stepped up on a podium.

There was something to Makoto Shishio that made him extremely sinister. Kenshin wasn't sure if it was his narrow eyes that held an inner evil that he had only seen in the darkest parts of war, or if it was the wicked smirk that played on his thin lips.

Or perhaps it was his deep voice that radiated power and demanded respect…and fears. "This _serf_," he spat the word as if it was bitter on his tongue, "intended to keep secrets from authority. Keep a lawbreaker from rightfully facing the consequences. This is _not_ acceptable."

On queue, a guard dragged Soujiro to where the noose hung. His eyes were wide with a fear he was clearly trying to control. But when he stood in front of the noose, he immediately found Kenshin, the elevation giving him the ability to search the crowed more easily. Kenshin gave the smallest of nods, immediately reassuring his friend.

"This is for your benefit…so you will not make the same mistake this serf did. Although he committed no crime himself, he further dirtied himself by making deals with lawbreakers. For that, he will hang by the neck until dead."

Kenshin had enough with this crazy man's authority and took a few steps forward so the new sheriff could see him.

"I don't really find that punishment suitable. In fact, I don't think your authority here is _appropriate_." He stated simply, leaning slightly on his bow.

Shishio raised an eyebrow at the young man before him. After a few moments, the smirk was back on his face. "Ah, Kenshin Himura, the _outlaw_."

Kenshin lowered his hood and flashed the sheriff a grin. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"You're quite brave to show yourself after successfully escaping. Or maybe it's just foolishness?"

"No, I'm just here to free my serf, which, by the way, isn't a dirty word." Kenshin said casually.

Shishio's brow furrowed. "And what makes you think you can free him? Or for that matter, directly go against me without punishment?"

Kenshin mentally cursed when he saw the guards that had quietly placed themselves around him. "Like this." He said with a shrug before elbowing a guard in the face, thus starting the chaos.

After easily beating up a few of Shishio's men, Kenshin ran forward and grabbed Soujiro's rope-bound hands down. When Soujiro landed on his feet, Kenshin put his hood back on once more, invisible in the crazy crowd. They weaved through the current of people unnoticed, except for when Soujiro's father gave Kenshin and Soujiro teary hugs.

"Thank you for saving my boy." He whispered in Kenshin's ear before letting him go.

When crowd thinned out, Kenshin and Soujiro ran to the nearest two horses, making themselves visible to Shishio.

"GUARDS! GET THEM!" Shishio roared, pointing a finger toward them.

Kenshin jumped onto the saddle and began speeding through the village with Soujiro directly behind. He was enjoying himself – in fact, he hadn't had so much fun since he was a boy playing make believe adventure games.

But this, this was something else entirely at the same time. It was a mission more difficult, yet more rewarding than anything he did, or ever could have done, in the war.

Right then he promised to fight for the king on home ground – that he would help the people in the name of justice…even if it meant breaking some newly placed laws.

As they reached the safe haven of the forest, Soujiro said in a somewhat breathless voice, "you had me worried for a moment."

"Sorry, I'm afraid I do love dramatic moments. I suppose it's one childish love of mine that has stuck with me."

"So…we're fighting for king and country?"

"Yes…and the people of Tallendon. Their happiness."

"For my father and brother." Soujiro added, almost unheard by the pounding of hooves on the ground.

"Kaoru," he whispered, completely unheard.

"So how do you plan on helping us – I mean the people of Tallendon?" Soujiro asked, momentarily forgetting that he wasn't technically of Tallendon anymore.

"Well…we could start with Yukishiro. He seems to like taking what is mine…maybe we can take a few things of his…give them to the suffering."

They stopped under a rather large oak tree, deciding to make camp there for the time being.

"After you left a lot of men became outlaws…maybe we can find them." Soujiro suggested as he took a knife from Kenshin's bag. "Would you mind, my lord?"

Kenshin smiled and took the knife from his hands. "No use calling me that. We're both outlaws, so that makes us equal." He said as he swiftly cut the rope. "And that's a great idea. The more the merrier!" He exclaimed as he pocketed the knife and unloaded his belongings. "So, let's go round up some outlaws, shall we?"

* * *

A/N: No, this will not be continued, I'm afraid. This is because in the future, I do plan on writing some sort of Robin Hood-inspired story. Besides, I'd so take from the different versions of Robin Hood when I want at least a little creativity and originality. 

Please review!

MissGoalie


	45. 004: Band Aid

A/N: I get my ideas at the worst possible time - I was supposed to be studying for my A.P. European History midterm when I started thinking back to the good ol' days of day camp when I thought of this. And of course, I just had to stop reading on the Thirty Years' War and write this. (By the way, it went pretty badly and of course half the test happened to be on the Thirty Years' War)

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**004: Band Aid**

"Agh, motherfucker!" Kenshin Himura hissed loudly, his finger nails digging into the palms of his hands at the sharp pain of disinfectant on an open wound.

"Shush, there are _children_ here in case you forgot." The nurse reprimanded him as she wiped away the blood that was dripping down his shin. "How did you _get _this?" She asked as she squeezed Neosporin onto her index finger.

Kenshin sighed as he looked down at the horrible scrape. No doubt he would get a scar from it. "Well…it all started with these dumb kids rollerblading…"

* * *

_Kenshin was a councilor in training at a co-ed day camp for kids from ages six to thirteen. His group consisted of ten-year-old boys and they were currently at the rollerblading section of the camp, which was in an open parking lot._

_They were rollerblading with another group, which consisted of ten-year-old girls. The councilor in training for that group was a girl named Kaoru Kamiya, and they had become quick friends during their six week stint at the camp._

_So, they were rollerblading, watching all the children and making sure that nobody would get hurt, despite wearing all the possible padding: wrist guards, knee pads, elbow pads, and helmets._

_While Kenshin was beginning to openly flirt with Kaoru, he momentarily forgot about the children because she was actually flirting back, which ended up being his undoing because he missed a boy that had apparently been pushed and was speeding right in front of them._

_To be honest, he was quite confused how it really happened. All he really remembered was stepping in front of Kaoru to prevent her from going forward and grabbing the boy's shoulders._

_The next thing he knew he was on the ground, his knee searing with pain against the hot, rough asphalt, and he trying not to let out a stream of curses for the sake of the kids._

* * *

"Well, you should've been paying attention – what do you get paid for?" The nurse said as she placed a large band aid over the wound. She also took out some ace bandage and wrapped it around his leg to keep the bandage in place.

"I _don't_ get paid as a C.I.T. – I had to pay to come here." He muttered. "This looks like I got shot." He stated as he looked at the nurse's handiwork. "Thank you."

He got off the bed and walked out of the nurse's office with a slight limp, the bending of his knee hurting the scrape. When he walked outside the building to meet up with his group, he saw both groups who greeted him very loudly.

A few of the girls ran up to him and hugged his waist. He chuckled and patted them on the head.

"We were so scared, Kenny." One girl murmured with tears in her eyes.

He kneeled against his injury's protests to be eye-to-eye with them. "I'm okay, it's just a little scratch." He said reassuringly with a smile.

He winced as he stood up straight. The next group that came toward him involved Yutaro, Goro, and Hiro. They were looking down at their sneakers, which immediately made Kenshin realize that they were the ones who pushed Yahiko, who was the boy that Kenshin and Kaoru nearly ran over.

"Sorry, Kenshin, we didn't think anyone would get hurt." Yutaro said, looking up into his violet eyes.

Kenshin smiled. "It's okay, just next time, don't push each other around, it's not right." He said in a serious tone. But then he squatted, earning surging pain from his knee, and whispered, "but this does look really cool, right?" as he pointed to his bandaged knee.

The boys immediately grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah!"

Kenshin laughed at their enthusiasm and stood up. He screwed his eyes shut to block out the pain before he smiled at everyone else. "Alright, since we've established my wellbeing, we should get going – we've already missed half of archery, which is my favorite." Kenshin said to the councilor of his group, who was Akira.

"Right. We'll see you girls later." Akira said, his gaze lingering just a bit longer on Tomoe, the councilor of the other group.

However, right when the girls and guys had just started walking their separate ways, Kaoru ran over to Kenshin and wrapped her arms around his neck to whisper, "thank you," before kissing him on the cheek. With a blush she ran back to her group, looking back at him once with a smile.

He grinned at her retreating figure and nearly skipped with the boys despite his wounded knee. Although it was awkward walking, and it looked as if he had been shot in the knee, he couldn't help but think, _that was _so_ worth it_.

* * *

A/N: I thought a short one was needed - I forgot how lovely it was to write a 3 page oneshot!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	46. 008: Ball

A/N: THE GIANTS ARE GOING TO THE SUPERBOWL!!!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**008: Ball**

Tense limbs. Wide eyes. Everything still.

That was the six of us in front of his large T.V.

This was it. Seven years of being dedicated Giants fans has led us to this moment.

And we were as nervous as hell.

After all the missed opportunities, we were so wound up to the point of breaking.

We could only hope that the field goal kicker could actually make a forty-seven yard attempt. But after missing the first two, it was hard to imagine.

I lowered my head and closed my eyes. If he made this goal, I swore that I would kiss Kenshin, that beautiful redhead sitting beside me.

I lifted my head and waited with held breath for the kick. He surprisingly grabbed my hand tightly, his eyes full of worry and fear as the game reflected onto his wide violet eyes.

Everyone moved. Ball placed. Kick…

Field goal!

The room erupted into loud cheers. Sano and Yahiko were jumping up and down on the couch like maniacs screaming. Megumi and Misao were squealing, tears streaming down their faces.

Kenshin and I looked at each other with huge grins on our faces before we both leaned in at the perfect moment and kissed. His calloused hands were cradling my head while mine comfortably rested on his thin waist.

I vaguely heard our friends turn their attention from the game to us, their excited yells turning into cat calls. As our lips continued to entwine passionately, Sano exclaimed, "and to think I promised myself that I'd bring the two together if he made that goal!"

We both smirked against each other's lips. And then I knew that he made the same promise I made.

To sum it all up – it was basically the best ball game of my life.

* * *

A/N: 299 words haha. I thought it was a strange number.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	47. 022: Emotion

A/N: Eh, another random one that I have no explanation for.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**022: Emotion**

Rain beating down. Hard. Numbing everything. Heavy clothes. Everything's so heavy. Can't feel. Except…so…heavy…

Choppy and elusive thoughts ran through Kenshin Himura's tired mind as he walked through the dark empty park in the pouring rain. That's all he was – he was just tired. Emotionally, physically…everything.

He wanted to sleep, but his body wouldn't let him. For too long he laid on his bed, staring at his white ceiling, waiting for the blissful tendrils of night to lull him to unconsciousness.

But they wouldn't come.

Instead, he walked to the park. He never went to the park. All people did was have stupid picnics, play stupid Frisbee, and other stupid stuff. Stuff that happens in the movies. Fake stuff.

An invisible hand painfully clenched his heart as he walked past another tree with another heart carved with two sets of initials. He wished he could do the same with his and her initials, so that maybe the cuts in his heart that she made could heal a little.

He balled his hands into fists and flexed them to keep his hands from stiffing up.

Everything that happened over the past three months was enough to make him sick. Enough to make him want to curl up into a ball inside his closet, like he used to do when he was little, and hide from the rest of the world.

_How could she…?_

He shook his head, for the millionth time wishing she would disappear.

The rain on his face made it difficult for him to tell if he was really crying or not. Not that any of it mattered. Because for once, the weather mirrored his dark emotions.

Was that why he came out? To feel the numbingly cold rain against his clammy forehead? To relish in the feeling of wet fabric clinging to skin? To feeling…just for once…that it's possible that someone else understands…that it's actually possible to feel this way.

When he looked up from his black canvas shoes, he saw a dark figure sitting on a wooden bench a couple hundred feet from him. He stopped in his tracks, not quite sure whether to turn around or possibly confront this stranger.

His feet decided before his mind could, and he continued walking forward.

While getting closer, he noticed that the slumped body wasn't wearing any shoes, just a pair of dirty wet socks. His or her knee was shaking at a fast pace, either because of the cold or for other reasons.

Maybe this person was beyond feeling physical discomfort like he was.

He took a seat next to this person, keeping a safe distance. His eyes shifted to shoeless person, quickly realizing it to be a girl, due to the slim leg outlined by the drag of her wet baggy jeans. He couldn't see her face, since it was hidden by a black hood.

They sat in silence for a while. He was beginning to wonder if the girl next to him had any idea as to his existence. Just when he was about to get up and start another walk through around the park did the girl speak.

"If you think your problems are worse than mine, be my guest and tell me." She said with a hoarse voice. She had been crying.

Kenshin almost laughed. "Now that I've seen you, I'm not quite so sure. At least I have my shoes."

Instead of her turning her head to smile at him like he aimed to do, she lowered her head. He could've sworn he heard choked sobs, but there was roll of thunder to cover it.

"Do you…want to talk about yours? I'm a good listener…which I think is my problem. I don't talk. I don't assert myself. Maybe that's why she –" He cut himself off, a fresh wave of hurt washing over him.

After a minute of silence she said, "victims of love. It should be a group, like the A.A."

He thought for a moment. "I think it's more like a subcategory for all those other groups. There are a number of them that did whatever drug or did…_anything_…because of love. It's a complete hazard to human beings." He continued.

She nodded and finally revealed her face to him. The black of her hood and the bangs that stuck to her forehead made her porcelain skin look luminous. Her small nose and heart-shaped mouth made his heart start thudding uncomfortably in his chest. He groaned out loud.

"What?" She asked.

"See, this is why we _suck_. Despite all this _shit_ I went through with her…you'd think I'd swear off on girls and either become gay or a priest…but I look at you and already my heart is going through palpitations even though all this happened."

She gave him the smallest of smiles. "Maybe that's a good thing. Your heart's not completely broken."

"It feels like it."

"Yeah…mine too."

They lapsed back into silence again. After speaking with her, the effects of walking in the rain for over two hours were beginning to catch up to him. He shivered and crossed his arms across his chest, defending himself from the cold.

"Guys just _suck_." He heard her say loudly. "Girls just don't understand how they can be so damn _clueless_. Not only that, they're _bipolar!_ One minute he's looking at you like you're the only person in the entire world, the next he's completely blowing you off. What the _fuck_ is that. Tell me, you're a guy, why is that?" She completely turned her body to face him, looking at _him_ as if he was the only person in the world.

Kenshin let out a breath of laughter. "Funny, that sounds like_ her_. I couldn't tell you…except maybe guys…_we_…are so clueless is because we don't really know what we want. We overanalyze stuff. There are too many standards for us. Guys can't be too emotional…guys can't show dependency on girls. It's all just…_bullshit_." The last word he said in a breathless voice, as if releasing that thought from his mind finally made him able to breathe.

"Yeah, it is. I mean, it's the twenty-first century for Christ's sake. Guys and girls are practically equal. I mean, you shouldn't have to put on a show when it comes to love. After all, you are risking your all for it."

He nodded. How come he never met this girl before?

"What happened to your shoes?" He asked with complete curiosity.

She shook her head, as if the thought of them made her amused. "They had our initials on them…in a heart…I couldn't bear to wear them anymore…so I threw them out on the way here."

There was a beat of silence before he asked randomly, "do you want to go buy another pair of shoes?"

She nodded, not looking at him. "All of a sudden my feet just got cold." She said in a soft voice with a smile. She stood up and began walking down the path. He looked after her until she froze and turned around to face him. "Are you coming?"

His eyes widened for a moment before he found himself walking quickly to catch up to her. "What's your name?" He asked.

She placed a frozen finger on his lips to stop him from speaking. "We're kindred souls. Names aren't really necessary. We didn't need them to admit our darkest thoughts, right?"

He smiled, not expecting that quirky remark. "Fair enough."

Their steps coincided with each other, harmonizing with the rain, which, Kenshin thought, had lessened a bit.

* * *

A/N: I think I've read one too many Push books…(they're just so addicting – those writers are incredible) that publishing company was definitely an inspiration for this one, and it basically got me interested in writing :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	48. 039: Coincidence

A/N: This is a companion piece to "Emotion" (the previous theme) so don't read this if you haven't read that.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**039: Coincidence**

"I _really_ didn't mean to hurt you, Kenshin, it's just…we _connected_, you know? Ugh, I know what you're thinking, that I'm such a fickle bitch, but I can't help fate. You can understand that, right?"

Kenshin was staring at the girl in front of him intently, his Starbucks temporarily forgotten. His violet eyes were trying to read through her dark chocolate ones, but he felt like he couldn't wad through them anymore. Instead of swimming through her thoughts like a bottle of Pepsi, it became like doggy-paddling through chocolate pudding.

"Look…Tomoe…I understand that. But the fact that you've been hiding it from me for _over a month_ is just absurd." He said finally, leaning back in the slightly uncomfortable chair.

The girl named Tomoe sighed sadly, leaning back in her own chair. She shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. I'd hoped you take this maturely and have an open mind about it."

Kenshin's eyes widened and he let out an exasperated sigh. "Excuse me? I think I am taking this blow very well! Jesus, Tomoe, I mean, you kinda hurt me here."

"I _know_, and I said I was _sorry_."

"Well then if you expect me to have open-mindedness in this, then I expect the same from you. How do you think I feel right now? Why don't you look beyond the sticky position you're in and try being in mine."

Kenshin was actually quite surprised with his forwardness. A couple weeks ago he wouldn't even think about talking so much at once. But after his monumental encounter with an unnamed girl in the pouring rain, he found himself changing slowly.

Tomoe let out another sigh and put her face in her hands.

Kenshin sighed himself and looked around the café, feeling slightly awkward and embarrassed that he was having such a personal conversation in a public place. While his eyes wandered, the doors at the front slammed open to reveal a boy about his age quickly striding in and being followed by a pretty girl with ivory skin and onyx hair.

His breath caught in his throat – it was _her._

"Don't you _run away _from me!" She exclaimed angrily. "To meet _her_ no less!"

"There's nothing more to say! Kaoru, what do you want me to say?" The boy said in a slightly high pitched voice, as if he was frightened by the fire in her eyes.

Tomoe's head snapped toward the arguing couple and her eyes widened into saucers. "Akira?"

Kenshin looked between the two for a few moments before he blurted out, "_this is him?_"

He didn't realize how loudly he said it until the couple turned their attention toward him and Tomoe. His face turned a delicate shade of pink, not being used to having so many pairs of eyes on him at once.

The girl from the other night named Kaoru let out a choked exclamation. "Is this a _joke?_" A small smile was playing on her lips.

Suddenly, Kenshin began to laugh loudly, finding the situation hilarious.

Kaoru soon joined in, immediately confusing Tomoe and Akira. However, after a minute of listening to them laugh, Akira asked, "how do _you_ two know each other?"

Kenshin stopped laughing and wiped his eyes. "I think we could as _you_ the same question." He said before looking at Tomoe, who surprisingly looked the other way.

"Wait…" Akira said slowly, looking down at Kaoru's feet and then back up at Kenshin. "Are _you_ the guy who wrote on her shoes?"

Kenshin looked down at the brand-new Converse on Kaoru's feet, the pair that he bought with her that night. Afterward, she told him to put his initials on them with hers. She encircled them, saying that she knew now that hearts can break, but circles never end.

He smiled fondly at the memory.

"Yeah, I am." He admitted. He looked into her blue eyes and smiled. She smiled back.

Akira looked between the two and shrugged. "Well…this is quite the coincidence."

Tomoe shifted awkwardly in her chair. "Yeah."

But Kenshin couldn't hear her or Akira. All he could focus on Kaoru and how beautiful she was when she smiled. "Well…if this is how it's going to be, then I'll be leaving you and going to my respective partner." He said, standing up and leaving Tomoe to join Kaoru's side. "I wish you all the best." He said to Akira, smiling as he watched Akira's jaw drop in shock as Kenshin looped his arm through Kaoru's. "Shall we?"

She grinned, dazzling him. "Yes, we shall."

They exited the café together, having a whole new appreciation for convenient coincidences.

* * *

A/N: This moment just came to me randomly while I was responding to one reviewer.

Please review!

Oh, and GO GIANTS!

MissGoalie


	49. 018: Straight

A/N: Inspired by my new obsession The Office (US version) because I just don't understand how people think Jim (my love) is gay when he _clearly_ flirts with Pam all the time. More specifically, this was inspired by the episode "Sexual Harassment" from season 2. Those of you who watch the show, will see what ideas are mine and what aren't (aka what _should've_ happened).

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**018: Straight**

You know what I don't understand?

Why people automatically assume I gay.

It's like when they first see me, this light bulb goes off in their head that immediately alerts the brain, which comes to the outrageous conclusion that I must be a homosexual.

_Wrong_.

I mean, come on. Can't a guy have long hair without being accused of liking guys? I bet I'm the most manly-man working in this office.

Well…that _might_ not be one-hundred percent true, but I've _definitely_ had more women than _any_ of those guys combined.

But whatever. Let them think what they want. It doesn't matter anyway – they don't treat me any differently. It's not like they're homophobic or anything. Besides, it's not affecting the only person whom I care knows my sexual preference.

But of course, like all delicate balances, there has to be one _extremely heavy_ weight that tips it and just destroys it.

And that comes in the form of Gohei Hiruma, my boss's _brother_.

He came into the office as if he was the king of whatever country he _thinks_ he rules. Not even in the office for five freaking minutes and already he has insulted every women worker and degraded every worker of a minority race.

I hated that man. A lot.

It didn't help that he _constantly _mentioned the _untrue_ fact that I was gay.

After trying to flirt with Kaoru for fifteen minutes (I nearly wacked him in the face) he decided to direct his torture to someone else.

"Oh, hey, Kenshin! Still queer?" He asked loud and clear.

All right._ That _does_ it. I've _had_ it!_

I took a breath and gave the obnoxious, fat man a pleasant smile. "Oh, hey, Gohei! Still an asshole?"

A couple of the workers around me looked up from their paperwork in shock. Never had anyone said something like that to him, even though he'd deserved it many a time.

Gohei gave a hearty laugh, as if it was a joke. "No need to suppress who you are, Kenshin. We all know you're gay."

"Uh, you're never _here_. How would you know what I'm like? This is your first time visiting in like…three months. And what lovely three months they were." I muttered to myself.

I heard a little chuckle and immediately shifted by eyes to the desk across the room – Kaoru. My partner in crime, my best friend, my –

"Please, be serious. Those little pow-wows with Kamiya? You two giggling all the time – it's obvious."

I sighed with a mixture of frustration and exasperation. "I'm _not_ gay." I looked around at everyone else in the office. "Come on, back me up here!" Most of the guys shifted their eyes away from me – a dead give away. "Okay, fine, you want proof?" I said, throwing up my hands and standing up.

I strode over to the other side of Kaoru's desk, pulled her body close to mine and kissed her quite passionately if I do say so myself.

At first I think she was shocked because she stiffened up and didn't move. But it only lasted for a second because she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back with equal feelings.

I could practically hear their jaws drop to the floor as I moved my hands to her hips.

Despite my confidence, I was as nervous as _hell_ because I never _actually_ made this leap until that moment. I was actually planning on telling her that I loved her first…but you know…desperate times call for desperate measures.

I pulled away and sent him a cocky grin. "Satisfied?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"Thank _God_ you're not really gay. Kiss me again." I heard Kaoru say before she pulled my face down to hers again.

Well, at least she didn't _completely _believe I was gay.

Which is more than any of those losers at the office could say.

"Alright! Take it somewhere else!" I heard Sano exclaim, the guy whose desk sits next to mine.

With pleasure.

Long story short, we continued our, _ahem_, activities in the copy room for a little bit. It was very enjoyable until five people started banging on the door yelling about sending faxes and making copies of documents.

But I was on cloud nine. I thought I really stuck it to that ridiculous Gohei character.

…Until I found out months later that he was actually saying all that stuff about me being gay so I would get so fed up and finally make a move on Kaoru.

I actually kind of love him for that.

In a _non-gay _way, of course.

* * *

A/N: We're so freaking close to the halfway mark! It's so exciting! And just in time - in a week from tomorrow (my gosh!) I will be going on a mission trip during my winter break - so I'll be gone for 11 days (so long) so yeah, there will be one more oneshot and then my break. I will just be posting chapter 4 of Don't Fake It before I leave (for those who read it - and if you don't, you should!) :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	50. 068: Smile

A/N: THE BIG 5-0! Amazing stuff!

Uh, you know how I said I would never write something that was not an AU story again? Well, I guess I lied haha – this one probably takes place right after the Enishi fiasco and before the gang goes their separate ways.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**068: Smile**

It was as if she had been struggling through a humid summer's day and suddenly jumped into a refreshingly cold bath. The feeling was so invigorating it was enough to make her jump and dance around the dojo.

Happiness. It was so overwhelming it made her want to burst into tears.

They had done it – everyone had survived _Jinchuu_. They were finally home…together.

Seeing Megumi and Sano banter as she treated his hand made Kaoru smile. They meant no offense – it was obvious from the mirth shining in their eyes.

Misao's efforts to make Aoshi smile on the other hand weren't quite as successful. But Kaoru could've sworn more than once she saw the corner of his mouth twitch. Every time she heard a joke from poor Misao's mouth, she would always smile for him, encouraging her younger friend to continue her attempts, to hopefully see that smile.

Kaoru also couldn't help but smile when she watched Yahiko do his katas – his display of unrelenting courage and amazing skill was enough to leave her satisfied. She would rather have one student to have completely effected than to have dozens of students that she didn't quite influence.

And then there was…

Kaoru found him sitting on the steps outside the dojo, looking out at the perfectly full moon and star-studded sky. His eyes mirrored the stars in the sky, momentarily taking her breath away. He heard her small gasp and smiled at her.

His _rurouni_ smile.

She sighed once more, this time wistfully. "How are you this lovely evening, Kaoru-_dono_?" He asked pleasantly.

"Great…everything is…great."

The smile on his face faded a bit. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" He asked concernedly.

"Well…" She bit her lip, unsure for a moment. But she then she looked at his beautiful eyes and courage filled her. "I want to talk to you." She finished boldly.

He was slightly taken aback by her sudden change of mood but nodded. "What do you wish to talk about with this one?"

She swallowed. "I want to continue that conversation we had…in front of the sunset…the night before Enishi came to the dojo."

He visibly tensed for a few agonizing moments before relaxing. She could practically see his mind putting up barriers. "Alright."

"Do you recall what I said to you, Kenshin?" She asked, lightly putting a hand on his shoulder. Her palm tingled at the warm contact.

He lowered his head so his eyes couldn't be read. "You…wished to stay with this one…forever." He murmured softly. Her words had burned in the back of his mind.

She swallowed and nodded. "Right. I still mean that, of course…but…I didn't mean it in the literal sense only." Her voice shook a little.

Confusion was etched on his handsome features. "Then what did you also mean, Kaoru-_dono_?"

"I mean that…I want to be with you. I want to make the rumors around town into truths."

His eyes widened, conflicted for a few minutes before he asked in a low voice, "are you…sure?"

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Are _you_ sure? Kenshin, tell me how you feel. All this time of staying here you've rarely shown us how you feel. Tell me right now, because I don't know if I can keep –" She stopped talking when she saw him hold her hands gently in his calloused ones.

"I would be…extremely honored to have you." He said with all seriousness.

Kaoru had a grin on her face that was so big that it hurt her cheeks. He smiled at her expression, and this smile was like nothing she had ever seen before: it was one of pure joy. There was no sadness behind it and it wasn't fake like his usual rurouni one – it was a beautifully normal smile of happiness.

Kaoru gave into her impulse to kiss him, it was very brief on the cheek, but it made her blush furiously all the same. He blushed as well, putting a hand to his cheek.

She knew that making him smile like that was going to be one of the biggest thrills of the peaceful times ahead of her…of _them_.

* * *

A/N: Woooo! I'm so proud of myself that I made it to 50! Hopefully the next 50 oneshots will be just as fun for you guys to read :) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with this collection of complete randomness! I'll see you all in 2 weeks!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	51. 036: Movie

A/N: In my fiction class we had to write a short story using mostly dialogue. And knowing me, I thrive on dialogue so I totally owned it and got an A plus (and he's quite a difficult grader). Names aren't mentioned, but obviously the couple is KK.

_Question: What was your favorite theme so far (themes 1-50)? I'd really like to know!_

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**036: Movie**

A boy entered the quaint café, looking quite frazzled as he gazed around with his violet eyes, clearly looking for someone. He spotted her in the corner, playing with a strand of straight black hair. Striding over to her, he crumbled a piece of paper in his fist.

"You came," she said.

"Uh, yeah," he mumbled, as if surprised to be here.

"What did you tell her?"

"That a complete stranger gave me a note to meet her here."

"I sense some sarcasm."

"I told her that I needed to pick up my brother."

"See? No need to be rude. After all, I did give you a chance for escape."

"…True."

"So who is she? Your girlfriend?"

"Not quite…I don't know…" He took a seat across from her.

"Well she sure thought you were her boyfriend."

"Ugh…" he groaned and put his head in his hands.

"You want a coffee?"

"Sure."

"Uh, one cappuccino and one black coffee," she said to a waitress.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?"

"This…why did you give me this?"

"Oh…well…you looked pretty desperate to get away."

"I didn't think I was that obvious – I kept my face pretty neutral."

"Your eyes,"

"My eyes?"

"Yeah, has anyone ever told you that your eyes are so easy to read?"

"Uh, no. But apparently they're really not because she didn't say anything. She just kept talking…"

"Then obviously you guys haven't had the Click."

"The _what?_"

"The Click. Like, the moment when you suddenly just…connect. You guys aren't intuitive of each other."

"Well, that's understandable, given that we've only known each other for a couple of weeks. Not a lot of relationships_ click_ like the way you described it…_especially_ in high school."

"That's not necessarily true…have you ever been in a relationship before?"

"…That's beside the point. I've seen it happen plenty of times with my friends. All that matters is sex…to everyone."

"How do you know what goes on in other people's relationships? Just seeing them out and about doesn't mean anything – people act differently behind closed doors."

"Who are you? The relationship guru?"

"No, I'm not, by all means."

"Then please, don't lecture me."

"Fine, all I'm suggesting is that you should keep an open mind about that kind of stuff. Not everything has to be about sex in a relationship."

"…Right. I'd like to see that. So is that just it? I looked _desperate_ back there?"

"Yeah, that, and…"

"And?"

"I…pitied you, I guess."

"Great, why do I evoke pity or anything that does not involve girls wanting to kiss me?"

She laughed. "You're such a hypocrite! You complain about all relationships being about sex, and here you are practically begging for it!"

"I'm not _begging _for it, I'm just saying, girls don't see me as anything more than an acquaintance…or something."

"You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because most girls pin you as the Best Friend,"

"What?"

"You know…the Best Friend. The guy you've known since diapers and just can't picture going out with."

"Well that makes me feel better, now I know I fit under a label."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing. The Best Friend is usually loyal, nice…and he usually gets the girl in the movies."

"Yeah, _in the movies_. Not in real life."

"You had the girl – who you left to see me. That was your moment…why are you running away from it when it's in your grasp?"

Their drinks were placed in front of them. He took advantage of the interruption and took a long drink from his mug. She waited patiently for him.

"Okay, you want to know?" he asked.

"Yes, I do."

"There're a lot of reasons, but…she freaked me out just now."

"That's understandable; her enthusiasm for whatever she was talking about was a little…overwhelming."

"No, it was actually kind of cute at times, actually, since she usually don't get that way. She was just talking about…_the future_."

"Ah, of course, typical guy fear."

"You just love to label things, don't you? I'd of thought you'd hate labels. You know, 'it's for soup cans' or whatever people say." He gave a pointed look at her hair that was partially dyed blue and at her multi-colored nails.

"I'm not labeling _you_. I never said you were typical."

"You've pretty much been hinting that the entire conversation."

"You may have some typical Best Friend and typical guy tendencies, but trust me; you're not typical by any means."

"Oh yeah, why is that?"

"Because the future freaks _anybody_ out. Because you have the most expressive eyes I've ever seen, and…"

"Yeah?"

"Because I actually _want_ to kiss you…even though I'm not supposed to,"

"Why not?"

"Because in a movie, the Random Chick isn't supposed to want to kiss the Best Friend,"

"Now you're labeling yourself? I don't think you're the Random Chick."

"Then who am I?"

"In the movie that's my life, you're the Beautiful Girl Who Saved My Ass Who I Want To Kiss Too."

She laughed, and it sounded wonderful in his ears. "That's _way_ too long."

"Who cares, this is probably one of the most…_amazing_ moments of my life."

"Oh…"

"What?"

"No, it's just…I think that girl who is not your girlfriend just saw us."

"Oh…that's not very good."

"Yeah, but I think she's just had a Realization."

"And what's that?"

"Realization…it's kind of like a small epiphany. Like now, she just realized that maybe the two of you might not be…right for each other. She had a resigned expression on her face."

"I feel kind of guilty."

"It happens…these things."

"It's weird…but I'm going to try and explain it to her. So she knows."

"Oh, boy, she's going to hate me when she learns."

"Possibly, but she'll probably swoon more than anything. This whole thing is right out of a movie. Don't girls like that stuff?"

"Yeah, but not at their own expense,"

"Huh…"

"You have _a lot_ to learn about the ways of a girl's mind."

"True. But at least I have the relationship guru to help me out."

"Oh, so _now_ I'm the relationship guru?"

"Well, compared to me, you are."

They stayed silent for a few minutes, taking sips of their drinks.

"So…" he trailed off.

"So," she said.

"Uh, what do we do now? Walk into the sunset holding hands?"

She shrugged. "We could. But that's making this the end of the movie. I thought this was the opening scene?"

"Yeah…that's true. So I guess I should go and face my first obstacle? The first rising action?"

"Sounds good. And then we can meet at that new café by Gap? I want to taste its coffee next."

"Okay…there's my cell. Don't accidentally throw it away, get it wet, or any other dramatic action that could compromise our next encounter."

She smiled before dipping the corner of her napkin where he wrote his number into her cappuccino. "But what would be the fun in that?"

* * *

A/N: I'm so glad to be back! But I'm actually really pissed at the moment because my SATs were cancelled due to the weather. And of course I didn't find out until _after_ I woke up. Figures. But yes, I'm happy to be in the comfort of my own home :)

_Note to readers of Don't Fake It: I'm sorry about not posting chapter 5 this weekend – the chapter turning out to be longer than originally planned. But that's a good thing, right? Also, it's an important chapter so it needs to be written really well._

Please review!

MissGoalie


	52. 016: Hypnosis

A/N: I have nothing to say about this really…

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**016: Hypnosis**

A pair of eyes stare at me. I can't help but stare back.

The way two eyes are able to shine that brightly – it startles me every time I look into them. They're such a beautiful sight – bluer than the midnight sky outside. Each time I look into them, it seems they want to take me somewhere.

Somewhere I've never been.

They lead me into enticement, a burning desire to do what I cannot describe.

I let myself be taken away by these two eyes. They'll lead me to the unknown so I will finally know how to define it.

What's going on behind those eyes, I wonder. Sometimes I think I'll never know.

But I'm so curious.

I'd love to know everything about what's happening. What's going on in that girl's mind that belongs to this pair of blue eyes? Words don't answer my billion questions…but they say eyes will tell the truth.

What is the truth behind the unknown?

I wish I knew.

So I can't help every time something forces me to look into those eyes.

* * *

A/N: Kenshin's thoughts about Kaoru, obviously. Haven't posted an extremely short one in a while, right?

Please review!

MissGoalie


	53. 059: Old Money

A/N: _Post-Almandine oneshot!_ That's right everyone! So if you haven't read my multi-chapter fic Almandine, I suggest you do so before you read this :)

This takes place over a year later, they were juniors in Almandine, in this they just graduated.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**059: Old Money**

Kaoru figured Kenshin had a lot of money. After all, living for over one-hundred-and-fifty years would allow a lot of time to save and invest.

But what she didn't know was exactly _how_ much he had.

It wasn't until their rather expensive trip to the French Riviera when she realized that he had quite a lot, to put it lightly.

They were opening a new account for Kaoru, given that she had just turned eighteen and they were spending their summer break in France. That coming fall they would come back to the United States and go to college, where Kenshin was to become a chef, hoping to open his own vegetarian restaurant, and Kaoru was studying to become a manager, so they could work together.

The two were in a small Chase Bank branch in a town nearby Kaoru's home. Kenshin had recently discovered the comfort of jeans (he found them uncomfortable the first year of being mortal) and was wearing a faded blue pair along with a collared shirt to make him look presentable. Kaoru was wearing a white cotton skirt and a blue top. They were sitting side by side in front of a desk that belonged to a "Gohei Hiruma."

A rather pudgy man with beady eyes came into the office wearing a navy suit and a wry smile.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, I'm Kenshin Himura; I spoke to you on the phone earlier about connecting two existing accounts and getting two new credit cards." Kenshin said, standing up and shaking his hand. Kaoru got up and as well and shook his large hand.

All three sat down in their respective chairs.

Gohei seemed shocked, presuming that Kenshin was to be older than he actually was. However, he managed to collect himself before responding to Kenshin. "Ah, yes, let me find you in our database. May I see your credit card?"

Kenshin wordlessly handed him his credit card and then grabbed Kaoru's hand, lacing his fingers through hers. She smiled at him. Despite acquiring flaws from the previous year of being completely mortal, which included freckles on the bridge of his nose due to the sun, a scar on his finger from cutting himself, he still looked devastatingly beautiful and flawless in her eyes.

She forced her attention back to Gohei, who was typing in Kenshin's information into the database.

His eyes widened to the point where his forehead was just a million sets of lines. A choking sound came from his throat as he continued to stare at the computer screen.

Kenshin continued to sit calmly, a pleasant smile on his face. "Is there a problem, Mr. Hiruma?"

"N-No. Not at all." Gohei choked. He then began the process of joining their accounts, his eyes still as wide as saucers, looking at Kenshin in a whole new light.

When they walked out of the bank, Kaoru stared at Kenshin blankly. "What?" He asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

She sighed. "Never mind. Let's just finish packing."

He fully smiled, lightly taking her hand in his. She supposed they could talk about her new economic situation while they were lying on the beach.

* * *

A/N: Totally random, I know. But I was kind of missing vampire!Kenshin since writing guitar!Kenshin in Don't Fake It can get mentally exhausting. But all this made me realize was that I totally miss vampires, this obsession needs to end! But it doesn't help that _Twilight_ the movie is coming out later this year, which I will be freaking out about during the summer.

Instructor at Goalie Camp: Let's go around the circle and say one thing that someone wouldn't notice about you right off the bat.

(At my turn) Me: I'm obsessed with vampires, like Edward Cullen, the god of my universe.

(Silence)

Agh, horribleness.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	54. 081: Risk

A/N: This was caused by my guidance counselor…and my family…and even my doctor…asking me about what college I want to go to. I can already tell that the year ahead until I get into college is going to suck….Again, this theme (I can't remember what the original was) was changed due to some similarity to another one.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**081: Risk (**_**changed)**_

Kenshin Himura was known for taking risks. 

Not life-threatening things like skydiving. It was more like, "Oh my God he's got _balls_ for saying that," kind of thing.

I personally found it kind of sexy, but that's just me. I'm supposed to think that way – I'm his girlfriend.

But I thought he was pushing it when he surprisingly wasn't busy with college essays.

My curiosity got the best of me when I finally asked him during lunch.

"How the _hell_ do you have all this free time!"

He laughed at my demanding tone. "Because my admission essay for Harvard isn't as…eloquent as yours will be," he said vaguely.

Yes, he was smart. Extremely intelligent and a bad ass? I was taken the moment I met him.

"What does that mean? What was your question?"

A crooked grin adjourned his face, nearly melting me. "'What's the biggest risk you've taken?'"

"You could write a novel about that." I muttered.

His smile grew wider. "Ironically, it only has two words on it."

I felt a mixture of confusion, fear, and interest welling in me. "What did you write?" I asked, my fear getting the best of me. "You know this is riding on your future, Kenshin. You can't be as risky as you are now. You have to play it safe when it comes to this."

"Why should I do that when everyone else does? I think it shows my…_uniqueness_ if you will." He replied as his smile shifted into something sneakier, the one he used when he knew he did something that usually ended getting him in trouble.

I groaned. "Kenshin…"

He put a thin finger to my lips, effectively silencing me. His amber eyes flashed with a mixture of reassurance and something that I was beginning to feel was love.

"I shouldn't get in trouble for it – it's freedom of speech. The worst that could happen is I'll get rejected, which isn't the end of the world, okay?"

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and nodded. He removed his finger and smiled at me.

"You _have_ to tell me as soon as you find out."

His grin turned sneaky once more. "I will."

He found out in December, and the big smile on his face when I drove to his house to see himwas enough for me to know that he got in.

"That's so great, Kenshin! We'll both be in Boston." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck before kissing him deeply.

He responded with enthusiasm, bringing me closer by gripping my waist. "You wanna know what I wrote?" He asked on my lips.

I pulled away and he pouted, which made me laugh. "_Yes!_ What did you write as the 'biggest risk you've taken?'"

"You really want to know?" He asked. I nodded eagerly. "'Fuck you.'"

The smile immediately slipped off my face. "You wrote…_what?_" I asked weakly.

"Well, that _was_ the biggest risk I've taken." He admitted.

"Oh my God." I shook my head, unable to believe what he did.

"They even sent me a note – saying that I had the most original college essay they'd ever received. But they also said that if I did anything like that for the assignments at schoolthat I'd be kicked out."

I smiled. "We'll see how long you can play it safe there – I think Harvard should watch out, because I think you're gonna rock their world."

He brought me closer to him, signaling that soon we wouldn't be talking for very much longer. "Yeah, but first…"

He kissed me and my knees turned to liquid. I knew that my biggest risk was getting involved with him, a brilliant bad-ass who was a damn good kisser to boot.

* * *

A/N: I figured a college one was necessary given that I've watched Accepted on iO, which is even better the second time seeing it. That movie is so true – the college system is so fucked up. Speaking of movies, has anyone seen _Donnie Darko_? Oh my God, _such_ a great movie. Really made you think.

Please review!

MissGoalie 


	55. 083: Tea

A/N: The idea came to me while re-reading Kenshin's flashbacks in the manga and reading _Memoirs of a Geisha_, which was a wonderful book and movie (except for the fact that geisha _do not_ bid their virginity…)

Happy Easter everyone!

_Note: This is taking place during the Bakumatsu, when Kenshin was an assassin, but there is no Tomoe/Enishi trouble in this – I'm deviating from Watsuki-sensei's storyline as usual._

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**083: Tea**

"You're going to be absolutely lovely, Kaoru_-chan_." Tomoe said calmly with a pleasant smile on her face.

Kaoru tried to swallow, but then took a deep breath instead. She nodded, one of the ornaments in her hair jingling. "I'll try not to disappoint you,_ onee-san_." She said in a small voice.

"You _won't_." Tomoe came in front of Kaoru and put her small hands on Kaoru's shoulders. She looked at her protégé's painted face and smiled. "You look beautiful. I'm glad I chose that kimono…your eyes are just _stunning _with the silver accents."

Kaoru was wearing one of Tomoe's old kimono: one of silver birds flying against a night sky, with a mystifying landscape of dark trees and rocks rising up from the hem.

The corners of Kaoru's painted red lips lifted a little at the compliment. "Thank you. Of course, I do not compare to your beauty."

Tomoe laughed a little. "So modest. You must accept that you are beautiful. Don't be self conscious." Kaoru took the advice with a simple nod. "Alright, let's go to the Akabeko. I have been summoned by Katsura Kogoro of the Chōshū clan. No doubt his wife suggested me." She said as she walked to the entrance way of her apartment and gracefully slipped into her _zori_.

Kaoru quickly followed suit, except she wore _okobo_, which were a lot more difficult to walk in. But after weeks of practicing, she found herself to be very good at it, much to Tomoe's pleasure.

"Katsura-_san_ is a very kind man, so he will be a wonderful first engagement." Tomoe said on their walk to the Akabeko.

"How many men will there be?" Kaoru asked, her hands shaking.

"Oh, a dozen or so."

"Isn't it…dangerous to entertain them? I mean, the Shinsengumi…" Kaoru whispered with a shudder.

"Don't fret, Kaoru-_chan_, Katsura apparently has a very good bodyguard. Never been injured."

"But one man cannot –" Kaoru started before Tomoe hushed her. They had arrived at the teahouse.

"Shush. All you should worry about right now is charming those men." Tomoe said before smiling at the owners of the teahouse, a set of twins who had managed to inherit the teahouse after the untimely death of their father. They directed them up the stairs to the grander entertaining rooms.

When the _shoji_ were slid back, they were greeted by some calls by already drunk men in their thirties and forties. Kaoru felt her hands shake once more as they walked into the room and the _shoji_ was shut behind them.

"Katsura-_san_ this is my new apprentice, Kaoru." Tomoe said as she got down on her knees and gracefully bowed to Katsura. He smiled at her before focusing his attention on Kaoru, who also got down on her knees and bowed.

"Good evening, Katsura-_san_." Kaoru said in a soft voice.

"What a pretty girl, Tomoe! Her beauty will one day rival yours, if it does not already!" He said jovially. Kaoru could tell he already had quite a number of drinks.

Tomoe smiled pleasantly. "We shall see." She sent a wink in Kaoru's direction before standing up, signaling Kaoru to do the same. Tomoe immediately went to Katsura's side and began conversing about things.

Kaoru felt awkward standing and quickly looked around to find someone to attend to who wouldn't fall over her in a drunken stupor. In her search, she found a small man sitting by the corner of the large table with his two swords next to him in arm's reach. In the candlelight, his red hair glinted brightly. The flickering of the light and threw shadows on his perfectly angled face. He seemed separated from every other man around the table by the way he distanced himself more toward the wall of the room. Also, his eyes still remained focused unlike the others.

Without much thought, she walked over cautiously to the stoic man and took a seat on her knees beside him.

"Sake?" Kaoru asked the redhead, pulling the hem of her sleeve back ever so slightly, the bottle poised above the glass.

He shook his head a little. "No thank you. Someone in this room must be sober." His amber gaze penetrated through her eyes, momentarily stunning her.

"Well…could I offer something else? Tea, perhaps?" She placed the sake bottle back on the table. Before she could stop herself, she started in a low voice, "despite this being a teahouse, it isn't the first beverage that is offered here." before closing her mouth with a gasp. "I'm sorry…that was…"

The redhead had a ghost of a smile on his face. "A very true statement, Kaoru-_dono_. Tea would be nice, thank you." A smile actually adorned his face, making him more handsome.

She swallowed and bowed to him before standing up and going to the front of the room where a servant stood by.

"Tea, please." Kaoru whispered to her.

The girl bowed before standing up and leaving the room.

Kaoru went back to the red-haired man's side and snuck a glance at him.

"How long have you studied to become a geisha?" He asked.

She swallowed. "Since I was a little girl – for nine years I have studied. But I started at a late age. I was sold to my _okiya_." She answered softly.

"Where did you come from?"

She looked down at her painted hands. "A village just outside of Tokyo."

"Then what are you doing in Kyoto?"

The servant placed a pot of tea and a few cups on the table and bowed to them before leaving them alone.

Kaoru chose not to answer his question. Instead, she pulled her sleeve back slightly and picked up the pot of tea. It used to bother her to do this, but Tomoe had forced her to accept it as part of the entertaining. But when she was about to tip the spout, his calloused hand came to rest on the back of her hand.

"You do not have to bare your arm to me, Kaoru-_dono_ since it displeases you." He whispered in her ear, even though nobody would've been able to hear him anyway.

She gasped, thinking that she held her composure well, but apparently she didn't since he read her expression openly. "Thank you." She whispered, bowing her head low to hide her blush, even though it couldn't be seen under her thick make up.

She poured the tea into his cup before placing the pot down. She watched his hands that killed hundreds, she assumed, pick up the cup with gentleness and grace. He was a very graceful man.

"You have a question?" He asked, his cup a few inches away from his lips.

She looked down at her hands, silently chiding herself for being so rude as to gawk at him. "I was just admiring your grace. You have more of it than I do, I'm afraid. With training you could probably become a better _maiko_ than me."

To her great surprise, he laughed. Half the room became silent, listening to the red-haired man openly laugh before quieting down to a low chuckle. He sipped his tea to silence himself.

"_Kami-sama!_ Our young Kaoru-_chan_ has managed to make Kenshin _smile_. And not only that…she made him _laugh!_ An incredible feat!" Katsura exclaimed, raising his _sake_ to Kaoru, who was trying not to jump up and flee from the room. He turned to Tomoe. "Let me tell you, Tomoe-_san_, we have been to many teahouses and have seen many geisha. _None_ of which has managed this. You have a very special apprentice."

"I agree wholeheartedly, Katsura-_san_, I do." Tomoe said, smiling at Kaoru with pride.

Kaoru was sure her makeup was melting with the heat radiating off her face. She never had so many people stare at her with praise in her life. She glanced at Kenshin, who smiled at her before sipping his tea again.

When the room went back to its normal chatter, Kenshin said, "You have grace of your own, Kaoru-_dono_, and it's something that many people will notice and revere you for."

Her heart felt a certain warmth that she hadn't felt since being with her parents. Despite his status as an assassin, she knew that this Kenshin was an extremely good person at heart.

"Is it true?" She asked him.

"Is what true?"

"That you've never been hurt. That is what _onee-san _told me."

He smiled sadly, suddenly far away from her. "I am hurt every time I wield my sword. Every time I take a life..." He admitted in a soft voice.

Her eyes widened. "Then why do you fight?"

He looked away from her questioning eyes. "I want to help the weak, protect those who need protecting."

She smiled, about to say something until Tomoe said, "Come, Kaoru, we must be going."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin with wide eyes. She didn't want to leave him, but she bowed to him all the same before standing up. He took her hand when she was about to turn around.

"I will visit you, I promise." He said, staring at her intensely. For a brief moment, she saw a flicker of violet in his eyes. She knew that he had never shown such vulnerability in a long time.

She nodded, unable to speak. Removing her hand from his, she turned her attention toward Tomoe who was waiting for her by the _shoji_.

"Good evening, gentlemen, it has been a pleasure." Tomoe said graciously.

"No, thank _you_, Tomoe-_san_, Kaoru-_chan_." Katsura said.

Kaoru wondered when he found it appropriate to call her "chan," but she dismissed it when she saw his rosy cheeks and his eyes shine in the light.

When Tomoe and Kaoru were outside, Tomoe said, "You were _wonderful!_ I kept an eye on you. I couldn't believe when you walked _right_ up to Himura-_san_, I was about to warn you, but I'm so glad I didn't."

Kaoru stayed silent as they walked the lighted streets. She definitely didn't expect the night to end this way, but it gave her some hope that the future will be brighter. Thinking of seeing him smile again made her heart skip a beat.

"When will we entertain them again?" Kaoru asked.

"Whenever Katsura requests us, which I hope will be very soon because you got quite a lot of money for your first appointment. I suppose he gave you more for making Himura-_san_ laugh." Tomoe then shook her head. "That poor boy…Katsura-_san_ gave up his sword so he could use him."

Kaoru tucked this new piece of information in the back of her mind to ponder over later. "They were kind. Kenshin was kind." She admitted softly.

Tomoe shot Kaoru a look. "Do not make attachments, Kaoru. We are artists. We don't give ourselves to men freely, remember the first thing you were taught: geisha are not prostitutes."

"I know that, _onee-san_. I just…"

She shook her head. "We are not free to love, please let this sink in so you can prevent yourself from making mistakes that some of the greatest geisha have made in the past."

Kaoru lowered her head and said nothing. For the first time under Tomoe's teaching, she wanted to counter her teacher's words. But she held her tongue as a proper apprentice is supposed to.

Despite Tomoe's ramblings about their next client, Kaoru could only think about the mysterious redhead whose laugh uplifted her in a way that she never thought possible. She hoped that Kenshin Himura would stay true to his word and visit her.

But she somehow knew that it was a given fact – he _would_ visit her, if the flicker of violet in his eyes meant anything.

* * *

A/N: This was going to stand alone…but then I kind of became conscious of the fact that I love writing Kaoru as a geisha (sigh) so I think this will be continued for at least one more theme. I never realized how much fun the Bakumatsu era can be! (Not that it really was a fun era…but you know what I mean)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	56. 092: Destiny

A/N: Sequel to "Tea" – sorry for the delay!!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**092: Destiny (**_**changed)**_

Kaoru didn't see Kenshin until almost three weeks later. Spring was coming to an end and the heat of summer was beginning to warm the streets of Kyoto. Conversely, the times were getting darker – the revolution was getting bloodier and more people were suffering. The _okiya_ was beginning the feel its effects as well – it wasn't earning as much money as before.

She had just about given up on seeing him again when she felt someone gently grasp her wrist while she was on her way back from rehearsal.

"Himura-_san_!" she whispered, her eyes widening.

He stared at her with a blank expression before something dawned on him. "Tomoe-_dono_ has not told you then."

His voice sounded even better than she remembered. "What…" Then she realized what he meant. "You came to see me?" she asked, her heart elevating.

"Of course, didn't I make a promise?" He gave her a small smile. "But you haven't been home – you have lessons most of the day."

She nodded. "Yes – I'm in a dance – I have a solo."

"Congratulations."

She smiled. "Thank you."

The two walked in silence, the bustling streets filling in their pause in conversation. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, sadly noting that his red hair was mostly covered by a straw hat. He also seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Do you normally walk the streets during the day?"

He shook his head. "Not so much. This is actually quite a risk – no one is supposed to know of my existence."

"A slayer of the shadows,"

A wry smile came upon his face. "So poetic, spoken like a true artist." They fell back into silence until he whispered, "Times have been bad. We think there might be a traitor within our group. Information has been leaking…"

Her eyes widened. "That's horrible! What will you do?"

"There's nothing Katsura-_san_ can do as of now…but we must all be on our toes."

She sighed. "Yes, we must follow the path that was set before us, follow our superiors."

He looked down at the cobble-stoned street. "Until there is peace."

They stopped in front her _okiya_. She didn't even realize that they were in front of it until he said, "Goodbye, Kaoru-_dono_, I hope to see you soon, but I can't make any promises – these times are hard."

She nodded, sadness clutching her heart. "I wish you well." She whispered.

In the blink of an eye, he blended himself within the bustling crowd.

* * *

Tomoe and Kaoru had their second appointment with Katsura's faction late on the night of July eighth. Supposedly they were to have an important meeting before allowing themselves to relax with geisha. However, while Kaoru and Tomoe were on the way to the Ikedaya, they heard yells and screams coming from the inn.

Kaoru's heart froze with fear as she saw samurai dressed in white and blue march toward them, coming out of the inn covered in blood. _The Shinsengumi. _

Tomoe grabbed Kaoru's arm tightly and ran into a crowd of people that had begun to line themselves along the street. Tomoe was shaking as they watched them walk through the street with pride.

Only Kaoru's hands were shaking. Was Kenshin in the Ikedaya? Was he okay? Was he _alive?_

"_Kaoru-dono_." A voice whispered in her ear.

She whipped her head to find Kenshin wearing the same hat she saw him in before, his eyes full of grief and frustration.

"_Kenshin!_ You're alive!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. He froze before awkwardly patting her back. Blushing, she pulled away and looked down at her feet. From the corner of her eye she saw Tomoe stare at her with a hard expression.

He bowed to Tomoe. "Tomoe-_dono_."

She bowed as well. "Himura-_san_. I see you missed the bloodshed, you're fortunate. Do you know if there were survivors?" She asked a bit coldly.

Kenshin frowned a little. "Katsura-_san_ managed to escape…but others were not so lucky." He lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes. "You two are very fortunate as well – you were not inside."

Kaoru tried to swallow through her tight throat. "What will happen now?"

Tomoe put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "That is not our concern, Kaoru-_chan_." She said before bowing to Kenshin. "Goodnight Himura-_san_. Give Katsura-_san_ my relief of his survival."

He nodded before looking up at the Shinsengumi, glaring at one in particular. "I suggest not involving yourself with us – it could result in your death."

Kaoru's heart plummeted. "Goodbye Kenshin."

He looked at her and gave her a weak smile before lowering the tip of his hat down to hide his face in its shadows. For the second time he disappeared before her eyes.

* * *

"_Kaoru!_ What did I tell you the first night you met him?" Tomoe exclaimed as soon as they entered their _okiya_.

Kaoru bit her painted bottom lip. "Geisha are not permitted to pursue their emotions."

"You know it, but _clearly_ you don't _respect_ it! You are not free to love!"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes. "I _know_! I don't _love_ him! I barely know him!" She said rather rudely.

Tomoe laughed coldly. "Your behavior said otherwise! It was disgraceful – and in public too! It was embarrassing!"

Kaoru flushed. "That was _scary_ back there! I was worried about the entire clan – I was glad that at least one person survived!"

Tomoe walked up to Kaoru until they were a foot apart. "Your destiny is sealed – your life is about entertaining others! You live in the willow world where everything is beautiful and nothing is substantial."

"I don't _want_ to be like that! I don't want to live my life that way!" Kaoru cried, tears falling from her eyes.

Tomoe stared at her protégé. "My dear sister…this is the way of a geisha…it's best you close off your emotions and forget your personal wants. I've done this and so can you."

Kaoru walked up the stairs and stared down at Tomoe from the balcony. "I used to want to be like you – elegant, charming, sophisticated…the perfect geisha. But times have changed – war is suffocating the streets and people are dying all around us. Who knows if this revolution falls through that we will be around?" Kaoru shook her head. "Houses are being burned throughout the country, what if our street is next?" With that, she turned on her heel and slammed her _shoji_ shut.

After that night, the two regarded each other with an obvious coldness. What added to it was the fact that business was growing steadily worse – nobody had the time, money, or desire to be entertained anymore.

All the same, Kaoru continued to practice her dances and her instruments all day and into the night when she and Tomoe had no appointments. A few weeks after the Ikedaya incident, she was going over a complicated trick with her fans when she heard a tap on the floor. With a scream lodged in her throat she saw Kenshin standing by the window, a finger to his lips.

"Kenshin? Wh-what are you doing here? It's almost dark! If you're caught –" She stopped herself from continuing when she saw his grave face.

"Come with me." he whispered.

She stared at him for a few moments before choking out, "_where?_"

He shook his head. "Katsura-_san_ is on the run as we speak – I have to lie low until given further instructions. Please…" He walked over to her so he was standing a few feet away. "Kyoto is not safe – half the city will burn within the year – I fear for your safety. The life of a geisha is no longer beneficial for you now."

She looked down at the floor. "I know…but I can't just _leave!_ I owe my _okaa-san_…and my _onee-san_. How could I just leave them after everything they've done for me?"

"Go, Kaoru-_chan_."

Kenshin and Kaoru whipped their heads to find Tomoe by the half-open _shoji_. She was staring at Kaoru with a resigned expression.

"T-Tomoe?" Tears were forming in Kaoru's eyes.

"There's no future as a geisha here." Tomoe said in a soft voice.

"But what about you? And _okaa-san_?"

Tomoe gave her a sad smile. "I gave up…_everything_…to become a geisha…including one very dear to me. Since this war is destroying everything…my future is gone." She then looked over to Kenshin and said, "But you can still live your life. You still have another option."

Tears spilled over onto Kaoru's cheeks. Tomoe walked over to Kaoru and wiped them away. "Hush, everything will be fine. _Okaa-san_ is immortal – she can never die." Kaoru laughed at this – agreeing. Their _okaa-san_ had seemingly seen and been through everything imaginable. "And I'll be okay, no matter what happens."

Kenshin bowed deeply. "Thank you Tomoe-_dono_."

"Protect my little sister and love her well." Tomoe said, bowing back.

"Well? What're you doing standing around Kaoru-_chan_? Get packing! I doubt you wish to spend the rest of your days in the same kimono!" Tomoe said, clapping her hands.

Kaoru whisked to the corner of her room and began packing, her mind buzzing. She had no idea what the future will bring, but she was sure that destiny will manage to reunite them in happier times.

* * *

A/N: Eh, what the hell, I'll write a third one. Sorry again for this delay – spring break is coming up soon so I'll have more time to write :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	57. 094: Goodbye

A/N: Sequel to "Destiny"

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**094: Goodbye.**

Kaoru and Tomoe did reunite in happier times. It was the first year into the Meiji-era and the hope for a peaceful future was on the horizon. Except their reunion wasn't how Kaoru imagined it.

She didn't imagine staring at a tombstone.

Kenshin kindly did the work of cleaning the stone and placing flowers by the grave while Kaoru tried to curb her sobs. She collapsed onto her knees and leaned onto him. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"Why? Why did she have to die?" She cried.

He held her tighter. "Your _okaa-san_ said it was a fire in a teahouse."

She sniffed. "I didn't even say goodbye, not really."

"Kaoru-_dono_…"

She pulled away a little. "I told you to stop with the –_dono_."

He sighed. "_Kaoru_…as hard as this will be…you mustn't look back on Tomoe-_dono_'s memory with regret. You can't think about unsaid words…or anything of the sort. You owe it to her to look back and smile, or at least with respect. Otherwise you're tarnishing her memory." His eyes seemed far away at that moment, as if looking back to his own past.

"It hurts, Kenshin, so much. She saved me." She whispered.

He helped her stand up. "Come now, I know Tomoe-_dono_ would want to see you smile through your goodbye. I'm sure she told you that you're most beautiful when you smile."

She gave him a very weak smile in response. "There's so much memory here in Kyoto."

"Which is best why we travel somewhere else. Maybe in ten years we will come back again when our wounds have healed." He said lightly.

She exhaled shakily before looking down at the stone. "I'm sorry that we couldn't see each other in a time of peace…but…I'm sure we'll see each other again in the next life." She smiled a little "Thank you for all that you taught me. And thank you…for your blessing. I would've never been able to sleep from that night on if you had truly wanted me to stay." She bowed deeply. "Your wise words are always in my heart guiding me. Farewell, _onee-san_."

Kenshin smiled at her before saying to Tomoe's tombstone. "Thank you very much for letting me take Kaoru-_dono_. I know it was one of the most difficult decisions for you to make." He bowed. "I promise to forever protect her."

With that she tried her best to smile before grabbing Kenshin's hand and turning away. They already had their belongings packed and were on their way out of Kyoto.

"Where will we go since you refused to take a job in the government?"

He gave her a small smile. "Do you remember what I said the first night we met?"

She thought back to that fateful night. "You wish to protect people."

He nodded. "I wish to uphold that."

As they walked out of the cemetery she blurted, "Let's travel."

He looked at her. "Travel where?"

"I don't know – let's see _all_ of Japan. We're young, right? Let's wander and you can protect everyone you can see and…I'll learn something useful on the way. Perhaps I'll learn how to defend myself."

His eyes widened. "Is that what you want? Could you stand such an unstable life?"

She smiled. "I may have been trained as a geisha…and I may behave as delicately as one…but I can assure you that I've been through enough hardship in my younger years. I'm no delicate flower."

He smiled back. "I know."

As they walked out of the cemetery and out of Kyoto, she felt her heart lighten a little. The sun was warm and blinding overhead, and Kaoru thought she saw, more than once, Tomoe smiling in the sunlight.

* * *

A/N: And this ends that Kaoru!geisha arc! I hope you enjoyed it – now it's time for more randomness! Get excited – especially since it's BREAK coming up and I'll have more time to write/come up with stuff :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	58. 047: Lesson

A/N: Randomly came to me while I was watching MTV Hits.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**047: Lesson**

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru knew she was in deep shit, she could tell by his tone. It seemed mildly pleasant, but she knew better. His eyes were tight and his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked, slowly walking over to him.

His hands were behind his back and he shifted his weight for a few moments before pulling out a pair of boxers that used to be white were now blotched with pink. "I think I know where that missing pink cami of yours went."

Kaoru felt her face blanch. _Shit_. "You mean…?"

"Next time you do both of our laundries…_please_…make sure the colors and whites go in separate loads." He still had a smile on his face, but his eyes were flashing with warning. He was barely holding his patience.

She then felt her face heat up. "I did! I followed everything you –" she cut herself off, suddenly wanting to crawl up into a ball and die – this wasn't exactly the best way to start off living in his apartment. She lowered her head. "Sorry."

She heard him sigh before putting his hands on her shoulders. "Like my manhood isn't questioned enough to begin with," he said.

She groaned. "I _know_, I'm _really_ sorry. I'll buy you a whole new set of underwear, shirts, you name it." She looked up and saw faint amusement in his eyes. In a few weeks he would laugh about the whole thing. "Real men wear pink though," she added.

He stifled back a laugh. "Yeah, _normal_ men. I think that's pushing the envelope for me. It's bad enough that I have hair longer than most girls."

"Mm, but I love your hair," she said while pushing his bangs off his face.

A thoughtful expression was on his face. "Maybe to teach you a lesson about correctly loading laundry I should cut my hair as your punishment. That way you'll have no way to play with it."

She tried to pull away but he moved his arms so that they were wrapped around her. "No! _Don't_ do that! _Anything_ but that!"

He chuckled in the crook of her neck. "Perhaps I could settle for the cancelling of that stupid outing we have with Tomoe and Akira and just stay in bed all night."

She paused for a moment. Tomoe was her best friend, but Akira and Kenshin didn't see eye-to-eye. Kenshin found Akira to be a bore and Akira found Kenshin to be too quirky. Both boyfriends only dealt with seeing each other solely for their significant other. She was really looking forward to seeing Tomoe since she and Akira had been away to Japan for the past month.

But his lips on her neck were too tempting; his breath on her skin sent her own breath hitching in her throat. His ability to make her flush without doing anything was beyond her understanding, which was why she pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket to call Tomoe and say that she and Kenshin were going to be unable to make it that night.

* * *

A/N: Woo it's spring break! FINALLY! I totally need some R&R...except I'll be having double practices on the days I don't have games (sigh) maybe while I'm getting pummeled by balls I'll think of some awesome oneshots for you guys :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	59. 026: Touch

A/N: Random little number.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**026: Touch**

My boyfriend was quite, _ahem_, the whimsical misfit.

When I came home from college for spring break with him in-toe, everyone in my family raised their eyebrows at him.

I suppose that was understandable, given that I barely gave them warning. They only knew that I was going out with someone who was a _bit eccentric_, as my mom mocked me when they trapped me in my room.

"Kaoru…are you serious?" my mom asked, shaking her head.

I sighed. "This isn't a joke! It's not like he's a bum – he's smart!"

"He seems…_out of it_," she said in a low voice, as if he was right up against the door listening. He was probably looking around the house with a pleasant expression on his face – it wasn't quite a smile, but the corners of his lips would turn up a little bit and his eyes would shine as he looked at knick knacks. I smiled at the image. "Are you listening? Kaoru, _I'm_ serious – this boy…"

"_What_, mom?" I exclaimed, sitting up from my bed. "Don't judge him by just having him in the house for no more than fifteen minutes – he's…_such_…a good soul. You'll love him in no time. Just spend time with him."

She sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to budge. "Alright…but we still don't like him, he's outta here."

I smiled at her calmly. "It's only for two days – he'll charm you in no time."

She gave me a scrutinizing look. "We'll see."

* * *

I couldn't understand why my perfectly reasonable daughter was seeing this ridiculously…_weird_…boy.

When I opened the door to greet them, the first thing I noticed was his extremely _bright_ hair. I didn't think that color red existed – I immediately assumed it was dyed. Not only was it a strange color, it was also very long – longer than my daughter's, I thought.

On top of his head was a worn black flat cap, which he removed immediately when I barely whispered, "Hi," to them.

"Mom, this is Kenshin, Kenshin, this is my mother," Kaoru said with a grin.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Kamiya," he said in a very soothing voice, taking my hand and placing a gentle kiss on my knuckles. The skin was tingling after he released me.

I looked to my daughter with what must've been a shocked expression because she nodded encouragingly.

"Yes…nice to…meet you too," I choked out.

"You wanna…get out of the way so we can bring our bags up?" she asked.

I wordlessly stepped to the side to allow them in. she was reaching for her suitcase until he put a hand on her lower arm.

"I insist, fair maiden, allow me," he said as he grabbed the handle. I watched his muscles and tendons in his arm strain.

He only brought with him a green canvas bag that hung from his shoulder bobbing against his back. I heard her talking a mile a minute as she guided him to the guestroom.

A breath escaped between my teeth as I shut the door. What in the _hell_ was going on in that school? How did that child get into _college_? He was like a mental patient!

I was in the kitchen fixing up tea when they came down hand-in-hand.

"Kaoru, this surface is perfect," he said, as if stating the weather.

I didn't know what he meant, but my daughter did for she gasped. "What? Are you – no, too weird."

Funny how she cut herself off before calling him "crazy," I thought for a brief moment.

Suddenly, he ran and fell to his knees, sliding halfway down the kitchen.

For a moment I saw the daughter I knew. The way her lips pursed showed her disapproval, her lack of patience for nonsense. But then she ran as well, copying him.

I almost dropped the mug in my hand. I haven't seen her do that since she was seven.

She giggled, putting her face in her hands. He slid over to her and gently pulled on her wrists so he could look into her face.

Those _eyes_.

Even though I wasn't on the on the opposite end of that stare, I could feel its intensity, care, and wonder. It touched me deeply.

And the way she was looking at _him_. _Never_ in my life had I seen her give into such crazy emotions.

He helped her up to her feet with an easygoing expression on his face. She was still trying to control the blush that was on her face, but his calming aura was soothing her.

Who _was_ this boy?

All I knew was that I was _very _interested in finding out.

* * *

A/N: Inspiration? One movie: _Benny & Joon._ If you haven't heard of it, it's an old 90's movie with Johnny Depp in it. It's a _really_ charming movie, definitely one of my favorites. But yeah, Johnny's character, Sam, was definitely the inspiration for Kenshin. I'm going to do another oneshot with this Kenshin because I don't think he has quite shown the extent of his quirkiness.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	60. 085: School

A/N: More of a _prequel_ to "Touch" – I was thinking about how K&K met and that was just bothering me, so I decided to write it out.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**085: School**

That guy sitting in the tree was the reason why I totally spaced out during Biology 101. Of course he had to choose that _particular_ day to sit in the oak tree on the west side of the school during my eleven o'clock Biology class.

I had never seen him before, which seems silly to say given that this university was huge and thousands of kids attended it, but I would've remembered him, even if I saw him in passing.

That red hair was the first thing that caught my eye – it was long, bright, and looked so very _soft_. The wind gently blew the strands hanging over his face, fully revealing his beauty.

He was extremely beautiful.

What imperfections he lacked on his face were made up in his attire – a worn, black tweed flat cap contrasted his hair perfectly and his pin-striped vest against that magenta shirt that would've clashed with every redhead on the planet…except him.

But what struck me from that distance were his eyes. Those _deep_ and _perfect_ orbs.

When my professor dismissed the class, I cursed to myself. I rushed to copy everything he had written on the board while I was daydreaming about the enigma out the window. Who was that guy? Did people like that exist outside the movies?

"I take it you won't daydream again in my class again?" I heard my professor say in my ear, causing me to jump in surprise. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

He was a kind old man, unlike a few of my other professors, which was why I said, "I'm sorry, it was just…" I pointed vaguely out the window. "There was this boy sitting in a tree…"

My professor's eyes glimmered. "Yes, he's in my Psych 101 class. Brilliant child. Very eccentric."

He was the only professor at the university who taught two completely different areas of study, making him an anomaly.

"You could say that," I muttered. I looked out the window to find him out of sight. I sighed a little. "He's a freshman?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes…interested?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

I gasped in complete shock, blushing in the process. Apparently this amused him immensely. "Wh-what –"

He chuckled. "I'm teasing – old, decrepit professors are allowed to joke around."

I shook my head and smiled. "I should go…I'll see you on Thursday, Professor."

"Goodbye…what's your name? I'm sorry – there are too many students in the 101 sections."

"Kaoru Kamiya."

"Miss Kamiya – have a good day," he said with a kind smile before walking out of the room.

I sighed and looked out the window before packing my stuff. Perhaps I would keep an eye out for him, I thought as I walked through the hallways.

* * *

I had been searching for him for nearly two hours.

Never in my _life_ had I _ever_ searched for a boy. It was so beyond foolish that when I really thought about it, I blushed like crazy.

Nearing my third trip around the campus, I found him sitting in another tree, reading a book. His leg was swinging back and forth, revealing truly frayed jeans, something that people paid hundreds of dollars to buy in a store. The black Converse on his feet were so worn out that I swore I could see the rubber soul flap by the toe.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle! Une belle journée, n'est-ce pas?"

My head shot up to find the redhead staring down at me with a pleasant smile on his face. I found myself unable to say anything, my throat and mind betraying me. I watched the play of emotions on his face, from friendliness to confusion, to patience.

"You distracted me," I said, finally, yet barely able to form the words. I felt like such an idiot.

He quirked his head to the side, making me want to say, "Oh my _God_, you're so _adorable_!" But instead I tried to explain further by saying, "You were staring at me…up on the third floor. Earlier."

He looked up, his amethyst eyes reflecting the moving clouds in the sky. A gasp escaped his lips before he nodded. "Yes…at eleven in the morning."

Even his voice was whimsical – it was light, yet comforting.

"Is that what you do? Climb trees?"

He shrugged. "Today, yes, I suppose so."

"Oh…"

We stood in silence, but it was actually comfortable. I had never been a part of any silence that was remotely comfortable until that moment. It was refreshing, different, and…great.

I nodded toward the book in his hand. "What're you reading?"

"_The Count of Monte Cristo_ in the original French. Many things get lost in translation…"

My eyebrows rose. "You can read old French?"

He smiled. "Indeed, mademoiselle."

I snorted. "I'm afraid I'm not very good at languages – at school I was quite terrible at French."

"Yes, languages can be difficult for some people. I personally lack ability in the mathematics department…never really developed growing up."

"But isn't language is part of the left side of the brain as well? So it _is_ developed, you just haven't put in the effort."

A slow smile grew on his face. "_Au contraire_, mademoiselle, the left side of the brain is known for language in the sense of grammar and word production while the right side is known for the holistic reasoning functions of language, such as intonation."

I stared at him. How the hell did he know that? "Touché."

He shrugged. "I meant nothing by it. It was just to get you thinking. Besides," he smiled again, "grammar is extremely important in learning languages, so I suppose my lack of patience in mathematics is my own fault."

I didn't know what was happening, it was all so different and weird, but I knew that I was entranced by this boy.

"My Professor said you were in his Psych 101 class…so you had an advantage in that banter."

"So I did…" he said as he swung his other leg forward and jumped to the ground. Seeing him directly in front of me was very surreal. I felt like at any moment he was going to float away. "But then again, that whole division of the brain into right and left is popular psychology. So this conversation was really without merit…"

I bit my bottom lip. "I feel like I'm running around in circles. Actually, not even that, I feel like I'm running in a million different directions, like a chicken with its head cut off."

"I tend to do that to people…I'm sorry. It's not on purpose," he said, taking off his hat and running a hand through his bangs.

Before I even _knew_ it, I took his hat from his lax grip and placed it on top of _my_ head. "Now you'll have to find me tomorrow to get it back," I said, holding my bag tighter in fear.

He smiled at me again, and that was the first thing that I fell in love with. "It's cute on you. Alright, mademoiselle, it's yours for the day. I'll find you _tomorrow_, then. _Adieu!_" he said, walking away without a care in the world.

_Could tomorrow come__ faster?_ I thought to myself as I watched his retreating back. Turning around to go back to my dorm, I took off his hat and inspected it – soft and fraying on the ends, like everything about him.

I brought it up my nose and sniffed it once before inhaling – it was sandalwood.

Feeling what I assumed to be the after-effects of talking with him, I put it back on my head and looked ahead.

* * *

A/N: So…AP tests are coming up for the next two weeks and I'm kind of freaking out! Not to mention the SATs are this weekend (last time taking them, thank God). So updates will be slow for this and Don't Fake it – sorry everyone!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	61. 054: Miracle

A/N: I have _no_ idea how I came up with this…

Standard disclaimers apply.

--

* * *

**054: Miracle**

She didn't know what to feel. Her first reaction to the little pink plus was pure joy. She was finally going to be a mother! She created _life_. But then she thought about the man who helped her create it and doubt crept into her thoughts. What if he wasn't ready? What if he didn't _want_ a child?

After all, they haven't talked about it. To her, he seemed content playing the role of "Uncle Kenny" and she preferred raising a child in a house in the suburbs. There wasn't any hurry to have a child like the rest of their friends.

But now it seemed, ready or not, it was going to happen.

She tossed the test into the trash and walked very slowly into the sitting area where her husband was reclining, cradling a beer.

He looked up at her and grinned. When she didn't return it, concern filled his eyes. "Are you okay?"

She smiled a little as she walked toward him. He swung his legs over so he stood up a foot away from her. "Did you get fired? If you did, then I wouldn't worry – I think your boss can be such a dick," he said reassuringly.

She let out a laugh. "No, it's not that…"

"Is it your dad? He didn't relapse or anything, right?"

She shook her head. "No, thank God, but…."

He waited patiently for her, a mixture of fear, curiosity, and concern etched on his face. She put her face in her hands and mumbled, "I'm pregnant."

"What? Missed that."

"I'm pregnant," she said louder.

There was a tense silence that seemed to last a lifetime until he said, "I'm confused…I'm ready to fucking fly and you're looking like you're about to sob…"

She looked up from her hands. "You…you're…huh?"

He shook his head a little. "Yeah, this is a bit unexpected, but hell, life is full of unpredictable things! This is _amazing_! Unless…you don't want…?"

This time she shook her head quickly. "No! No, this is…perfect…I want her…him…whatever it's going to be."

He grinned. "Then _smile_, gorgeous! You're going to be a MILF!"

She wiped a stray tear and laughed a little. "What the hell's a MILF?"

"Mother I'd Like to Fuck!"

She sighed at his immaturity. "I think the real miracle will be containing your immaturity."

"Well, I have about seven months until that day comes, so be prepared – I'm gonna let it _all_ out."

--

* * *

A/N: Actually…I suppose Juno was the inspiration (pregnancy and all) but otherwise it's so random.

So I took my AP test (which was pretty horrible) and my lax game miraculously (haha) got cancelled. and now that this week is FINALLY over I can enjoy myself at the P!AtD concert featuring, more importantly, MOTION CITY SOUNDTRACK! WOOT!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	62. 030: Blood

A/N: Of course the first thing that comes to mind when I see this theme is VAMPIRES. So I decided to write another post-Almandine oneshot. And I was thinking, what the hell could I write about?! So I reread my first oneshot with them, and I found my inspiration from one little line.

This takes place during the same year Almandine happened – so they're all juniors.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

-

**030: Blood**

After Kenshin's first encounter with food, he appreciated it more than anyone Kaoru had ever known. Every time he ate something, it was done slowly, savoring every bite; may it be in a high class restaurant, or the cheapest diner in town.

He also developed a love for cooking, which was quite convenient for Kaoru because she couldn't cook at all.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" she asked as she collapsed onto her couch with a sigh.

He snorted. "No offense, you really wouldn't be much of a help. In fact, I think you'd deter the process."

She promptly took a pillow and threw it at him. Of course he dodged it with ease, a perfect grin on his still impossibly-handsome face.

She stood up and relocated herself so she was sitting on the wooden table in the kitchen. She watched him pull out a large knife to cut the vegetables. He held it with ease, and for a moment a look of peace passed across his face, the feel of it in his hand similar to that of the sword that he gave up.

He cut the lettuce first in less time than a professional chef. After setting it aside, he began to work his way through the tomatoes, the juice spilling onto the cutting board like blood.

"Damn," Kenshin hissed, dropping the knife and holding up his finger. Blood gushed from the wound, making Kaoru queasy. However, his expression was one of interest.

She held her breath, for a few moments being overcome by wild fear. What if he drank blood now? What if now that he was exposed to it, he was now begun to change back to his vampire self?

He slowly stuck his injured finger into his mouth. Within a second his face turned into a grimace. He removed his finger and put it under the sink, letting cold water clean it.

She let out a sigh of relief, which he heard. He turned around and said, "That was _disgusting_," with a voice full of awe. He turned off the sink and pulled out a first aid kit that Kaoru's parents left in a cabinet. "You know, for a while I was curious about the taste of blood. I was considering purposely cutting myself just to see, to be reassured." He explained as he pulled out a band aid.

She wordlessly took the band aid from him and wrapped it around his finger. "I was worried for a second," she admitted, not looking at him.

"That I'd turn back into a vampire or something?"

She blushed, the idea suddenly sounding absurd. "Yeah."

He smiled kindly. "I can assure you that I'm still human. You can feel my pulse, yes?" He held out his wrist for her. Instead, she brought her hand to his neck. She felt his pulse quicken under her touch. "I'm still warm." He whispered, leaning forward a little.

She closed the distance and relished the moist heat of his mouth. His feverish hands wandered to her waist, pulling her right up against his body. She could feel his heartbeat coincide with hers, another reminder of how they were bound together.

Yes, he was still one-hundred percent human, she thought to herself before her mind clouded when his hands managed to tentatively sneak up the back of her shirt.

* * *

-

A/N: I have nothing to say of importance...except I'm sorry for the delay of Don't Fake It - in my fiction class we were doing POV and I've been working on Sozo's character since he's like my baby. I'm having fun writing in his POV :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	63. 051: Dirt

A/N: Uh…kind of inspired by the interview style of the Office, I guess?

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

--

**051: Dirt**

…What do I love most about her? The one thing I love about her the most is her nonexistent fear of getting dirty.

At Meiji's Prep School for Gifted Children, it's rather difficult to find a girl who isn't afraid of stepping outside for fear of a strand of hair falling out of place. But Kaoru Kamiya is something else.

It was kind of weird at first, being at the school for three years and never seeing a girl get wet, let alone flat out dirty. After practices in the rain I have to stop and stare even for a few moments to take in her grass stained clothes and mud-caked face. Such a pretty face…

Did you know she was the first girl in this school's _history_ to join the rugby team?

I know, crazy, right?

But she's _really_ good. She's a starting player.

…How did we get to know each other? We played left and right wing together for one practice and we ended up being an awesome team. We have a good mental connection on the field. Then we started talking after practice…started taking a few classes together…you know. Stuff like that.

…When did I realize that I liked her as more than just a friend? It was after a game against our rival school, Sherwood Farms Academy, and she totally bitched out the loosehead prop on their team, making _him_ flinch. Half the guys on our team would _never_ be able to do that. I guess it was then.

…But you know, despite her extreme tomboyish traits, she was still very much a girl. She liked to get dolled up for special occasions; she loved shopping, she liked talking about celebrities…it was hard. She was straddling between two extremes: trying to keep regular girl friends while practicing and hanging out with the guys, always trying to prove herself.

Most guys didn't see her as a real girl. To be honest, a good number _still_ don't, which is kind of sad. I guess it's a hard thing. I mean, for most of the guys (I think all besides me) all see her as a sister, you know? Which could skew your vision.

But the problem with that is that when a boy views a girl as his sister, she's never considered to be a respectable date…except for last minute arrangements. That hurt her a lot for the monthly dances we had. Before we became close she either skipped them all together or went alone. But once we became friends I asked her to everything. I think that made her happy.

…No! It wasn't a charity case at all! I _wanted_ to take her out! I mean, at first I was a bit curious to see how she would clean herself up. Previously when she was forced to go to some dances she just threw on a cotton dress or even went in jeans (oh how the female professors loved that).

But for the first dance we went to together…she was just so…_beautiful_. Oh, don't get me wrong, I always knew she was pretty, but…it was almost as if a light switch went off in my head, like: woah, you are probably the most attractive girl I've ever seen, and you make my chest ache.

…I'm not _blushing_! That question is very personal! When was my first kiss with her? Very personal! If you want to know, it was after a practice…in a locker room…yeah. No further comment.

…I'm not giving you any more dirt! It wasn't that crazy.

…Okay that was a _bit_ of a lie, but trust me. We didn't have sex in there or anything like that. It was…you know…typical first hook up kind of a thing. Satisfied?

Any more questions?

…Our future? I don't know, I mean, we're still pretty young. I guess we're going to slam into life rugby style: headfirst.

* * *

--

A/N: This is so incredibly random. But I will be doing a companion piece to this – either of a dance they went to or something like that. So keep an eye out.

Don't Fake It is almost done! I literally need to write about three more pages and then it's going directly online! I promise!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	64. 043: Kind

A/N: Companion to "Dirt"

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**043: Kind**

…What do I love most about him? The one thing I love about him the most is how unbelievably _caring_ that kid is.

When I first moved to this fucked up school, it was just horrible. Not only did I miss my _normal_ friends, I was just _surrounded_ by these picture-perfect kids. Still am.

The only disruption to this clean-cut picturesque school is rugby. Playing that ridiculously violent sport is the only way to break away from that. Which is why I was, and still am, the first girl to join the rugby team.

Everyone _still_ thinks I'm nuts. Especially my parents. But I won't get into them.

But whatever, I'm good. There's no point in beating around the bush about it – I wouldn't have made the team otherwise.

…But yeah, we did become friends after playing kick ass wings together. He has more than one position though, so maybe once or twice for a couple of minutes during games we'll play together. He's mostly needed as a fly half or something like that.

…Was that when he started to like me? Hah! Funny how he found that attractive – normal guys would be totally turned off by that.

…For me? It was definitely after this one game, two games before the game when he started to like me, and we were playing against our second rival. They have this _really_ fast runner, Seta, who's just as fast as Kenshin (if that's possible).

I just remember Kenshin _flying_ down the field with the ball under his arm. It was raining. Sano and I just _froze_, unable to do anything. And then when six _huge_ guys tackled him, this indescribable _fear_ clutched me. I was _so_ afraid for him.

Next thing I knew, Sano was restraining me from running after Kenshin, and I was screaming his name.

It was then, when I realized that I would be more upset if he were to get hurt than if someone else on the team got hurt. Is that really horrible?

…But he really is just the nicest person I've ever met. He _understood_ what I was going through. He knew why sometimes I'd come to practice with red eyes, previously crying about how a group of girls were "whispering" that I was a guy in drag.

He sees me exactly how I am, which is more than I can ask for. Kenshin didn't see me as just "one of the guys" and didn't see me as a two-dimensional girly-girl. It was just so…_refreshing._

…He's observant too, apparently. Yeah, it did hurt that nobody asked me. I mean, I hang out with twenty hot guys every day for Christ's sake! You'd think one would be unable to find a girl.

…Did I think it was a charity case at first? You better believe it! I thought he was just being overly nice. I mean that kid could get _whomever_ he wanted…but he chose me. It was a strange combination of smugness and disgust – I hated being pitied.

That's when I thought – I'll just look killer for this dance and then the next time I won't be a charity case.

I guess it worked – he kept asking every month.

…Always the polite one. Yeah, that day in the locker room was quite…amazing, to say the least. Who'd of thought that shy, well mannered boy could do delightful things with his hands and tongue? But I won't get into that.

…I can't believe he was that _cheesy_. Rugby style? Please. But whatever, it's cute, and I guess it fits.

…What do you mean, "Where am I going?" I'm going to make out with my boyfriend now! Talking about making out with him makes me want to. Peace!

* * *

A/N: So there it is. It was kind of hard to find an ending, until I settled on that...

Wish me luck - my lacrosse team made States and our first game is Saturday! :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	65. 037: Experiment

A/N: I have nothing to say...hm...

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**037: Experiment**

"Just get the _hell_ out of my face Himura – you're the most annoying, _arrogant_ person I've ever had to deal with! Not to mention the _nastiest_." Kaoru screamed, glaring daggers at the redhead in front of her.

"_I'm_ the most annoying and nasty person? Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're the _bitchiest_ girl I've ever met! Get out of _my_ face!" Kenshin retorted, crossing his arms and glaring back at her.

"Agh!" She exclaimed before turning on her heel and stalking away from him.

Her best friend Misao looped her arm through hers. "That guy is such an _asshole_," Misao said, shaking her head.

Kaoru sighed. "Can he just go die? He's just so…_frustrating_! He's civil to everyone _but_ me!"

Misao shook her head. "Dick. Whatever. Can you still come over to tutor me with Calc? I'm dying."

"Yeah, I've just gotta do a few things so I'll be over at three," Kaoru said as she smiled at her friend.

"Sweet – I gotta run – I really want to sit next to Aoshi for Calc," Misao said as she broke away and began running.

"And you wonder why your Calc grade sucks!" Kaoru yelled after her, laughing.

Kaoru sighed and continued walking forward, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she thought about later. There were some things she had to do before meeting up with Misao, and she was very excited and nervous at the same time.

* * *

She hid her long, black hair in a baseball cap and she wore large sunglasses to hide her face. The last thing she wanted was to get caught – it would ruin almost four years in the making.

Staying low on the grass, she crawled her backyard into the one next to hers. She knew she looked rather hilarious, but it was a necessity – _he_ had to do it the last time.

When she reached the back door, she knocked the pattern that the two of them came up with. In half a second, the person she wanted to see the most was standing in front of her.

They both stepped toward each other and kissed eagerly. He pulled her into his house and smoothly shut the door behind them. She ran her hand through his long red hair as his hands slipped down to her hips.

When they broke apart they grinned. "Very smooth, Himura, but I think you used that mirror comment before a couple of months ago," she said in a breathless voice.

He shrugged as he rested his forehead against hers. "We've been reusing insults for a while. Perhaps it's time? The longest-lasting experiment coming to an end?"

She pouted. "I was really hoping to reveal it all during prom. Or graduation. Something big like that."

He groaned. "But I hate not being able to talk to you about anything during school. Not to mention I hate waiting over seven hours everyday to kiss you," he said before kissing her again.

She broke away and sighed. "I know, it _sucks_ but we can't give up now! We just have two more months and then we can go public."

"My favorite day this year was April Fool's Day – I loved being _normal_ for the entire day. It was perfect."

She smiled, reminiscing. It was very amusing to see everyone's jaws drop in the morning when they greeted each other civilly and accordingly made out in plain view. Definitely the best "prank" ever.

"Aren't your friends _suspicious _of the fact that you supposedly haven't 'gone out' or 'hooked up' with anyone?" he continued, twirling a strand of her hair with his finger.

Kaoru sighed. "I lie and say I hook up with this half-Jap boy every time I go out of town."

He grinned. "Oh, really? Does he happen to have red hair too?"

She smiled. "No, I say he has black hair and black eyes. The whole tall, dark, and handsome thing. It's sexy."

"Nah, it's not really," he said, moving his lips down to her neck.

"Well, obviously not for you. That is, unless you haven't told me something about you…" Kaoru joked.

He nipped at her pulse, effectively causing her to stop talking. "You don't find it that sexy if you're already doing it with someone the complete opposite."

She pushed him away. "The _last_ thing I want is a hickie. Misao will be suspicious. Remember the last time?"

He sniggered. "Ah, yes, World History. Did you see me in the back of the room? I was cracking up."

She glared at him. "Fuck you."

"Please?" he said with a charming grin.

"No time – I have to go to Misao's and tutor her."

Kenshin pouted, looking adorable. "Please stay?"

Kaoru sighed. "Don't pout – it's unbecoming."

"Bullshit, it's adorable, it gets me whatever I want," he said in a smug tone.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "It works on your parents, but not on me…often."

He smiled. "That's why I love you."

Even though he said those words before, every time he did made her smile widely. "I love you too, but I _really_ have to go."

He sighed. "Fine. Go. I'll be at your house when you come back. In your room…"

"And you better have _all_ your clothing on," she said in a warning tone.

"Damn it!" he said in a joking voice.

"My mom's gonna be home so you're gonna have to chill in the closet until I come in. Surprisingly she doesn't know about us yet."

"Alright, whatever, just go. Leave me all alone to wallow in my misery!" Kenshin cried dramatically.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Bye," she said before pecking him on the lips.

All in a typical day's work. Day 1,321 of Experiment: Trick The Entire Town Into Believing Two People Hate Each Other completed.

* * *

A/N: This was inspired by my rebirth of interest in Marauders-era fics, namely James/Lily fics. It's the whole love/hate relationship…except KK have always liked each other in this case and with HP, Lily didn't like James until later.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	66. 090: Words

A/N: This came to me…I think on the plane ride back home from my mission trip a couple of months ago. I had finished all the books I brought and was just daydreaming about a character from one of the short stories I read…

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**090: Words**

It was end of Kaoru's high school career, and she couldn't be happier.

She was _finally_ getting out of this town. She was _finally_ going away from home to meet new people and be in a new environment. She was _finally_ leaving it all behind.

Of course, there were a good number of others who were more distraught than she was which was why the senior class was having a huge, end of the year party at Sano's house.

Since she'd never been to a high school party, she though she'd go to this last one to know what it was really like. With three of her friends, they walked up the front lawn to house with the booming music.

It was relatively fun – she talked with a lot of people, danced to a few songs, and had a tasty drink that was pink, but definitely had more of a punch to it than normal lemonade.

She realized a little late into the night that it was spiked with vodka, which was why she sat on the couch with the little sobriety she had left.

She watched Kenshin Himura, a redhead that she knew for seven years smile at her through the crowd and weave his way toward her.

"Hey, Kaoru, what's up?" Kenshin asked as he plopped onto the couch next to her. She felt very sloppy and awkward compared to him, who was always so cool and put together, every movement deliberate.

"Nothin', nothin', what about you?" she asked with a bit of a slur.

He smiled at her, knowing that she wasn't completely sober. "Nothing, really, just glad that high school is finally over."

"Yeah…over…" Kaoru murmured, looking down at the cup cradled in her hands. She had two other cup-fulls earlier, making this her third. She had three more than she was used to.

There was a comfortable silence. He always managed to make silences not awkward due to his easygoing personality. "So are you excited to go to NYU? Maybe we'll see each other?" he finally said.

They were both going to New York University that fall, which was a surprise to her since she always knew him to do pot and dribble in other drugs. She supposed she was mistaken in her original thought of him not being book smart.

"Yeah, it should be good. Meet new people…get out of this fucking town…"

He was slightly taken aback for a moment. He had never heard her swear in school. "Didn't like Meiji High?"

She barked out a humorless laugh. "Didn't like? Yeah, I kind of liked it. It was fun at times. But…it sucked. A lot."

"Why did it suck for you?"

Kaoru took another sip of the mysterious substance. She never admitted hating school before to anyone. But she was feeling rather bold that night, and she new why, despite her fuzzy thoughts. It was constantly forced into her head since she was in middle school: alcohol makes you less coherent, and makes you bold.

"Because the people sucked. Girls were bitchy and stupid, and the guys," she snorted and shook her head.

"What about the guys?" he asked in an amused voice, his amber eyes twinkling.

"They're just so…_clueless,_" She choked on the last word, tears filling in her eyes. His smiled dropped and his expression became more serious. He said nothing, his silence ushering her to continue. "Tell me something, Kenshin, and be honest, no bullshit. Okay?"

He nodded, momentarily thrown off by the tears in her eyes. "Sure," he managed to say. He never expected a serious discussion after such an exchanging of pleasantries.

"All my life I was told I was pretty. I mean, I never thought I was ugly. I don't think I am. Sometimes I think I can look nice. I have my bad days like everyone else. All my life I was told that I was smart, which I knew I was because of my grades. All my life I was told I was creative, funny, nice, helpful…all these _nice_ adjectives. But if that was case…why didn't guys notice these things?"

His eyes widened into saucers. For the first time in his life, he was truly at loss for words at a time when he really wanted to say something, anything to remove that distressed expression from her face.

He was somewhat thankful that she continued talking, because he couldn't think of one word to say to her.

"I just hate that all these girls who care nothing about their self respect got all the decent guys, and all the decent guys never looked twice at the other girls looking them across the room, wishing to gain half of those girls' courage to come up to them."

"Wow…" he finally managed to say, looking at his own beer in his hands. He brought the rim to his lips, but then paused. After a moment he dropped his hand and put the half empty bottle on the ground by his feet. "You want to know why?" he said in a low voice, not looking at her.

"Yeah, I do. That would finally add some clarity to these shitty years."

"We're…we…we notice you. We all do. All the decent, the weird, the assholes…we notice you, but we look the other way. You're so freaking above us in some way. You're on a completely different level. Every word that comes out of your pretty mouths is serious. Every word is taken with great thought. Talking with you made us nervous. We're boys, Kaoru, we don't appreciate good girls until later in life. And it's…a shame."

"What is?"

"That such a wonderful person like you was ignored all these years."

Tears leaked out of her eyes. Somehow she wished those words weren't said – it just reiterated the fact that boys were absolutely clueless and inconsiderate to other girls and their feelings.

"I want to be the first guy…the _only_ smart guy…to ask you out. Clearly everyone, including myself, has let ourselves be controlled by our dicks."

"I don't want pity. That's the _last_ thing I want," she said sharply, the most coherent sentence she managed to spit out.

"I don't pity you. Not at all. That's normal. What you're feeling is _normal_. I pity myself. I pity myself because I totally missed out on hanging out with an interesting girl."

There was a heavy silence between them. "You know I never do this. _Ever_. I don't go to parties, I don't get wasted, and I don't go out really," she said after a moment.

He nodded. "That's okay."

"I mean, I mostly like to chill at home. Watch a movie. Sometimes hang out with my sister. Go out with a few friends for dinner and a movie. My social life is quiet, sometimes dull, and not with any scandal or drama."

He nodded again. "Awesome."

She paused. "You're gonna accept that?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm going to try doing that. Maybe I'll like that more, maybe I won't. But let's give it a shot."

She nodded, a smile creeping on her face. "Okay."

* * *

A/N: I think I'm going write a happy going-away-to-college oneshot now…but first I have to get through finals that start tomorrow AGH!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	67. 073: Flower

A/N: This is going to run for two themes – I wrote the second one before this one, and I decided that it needed a beginning, so this is it – I hope you enjoy it :)

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**073: Flower**

She was staring at the pink flower in his hand.

"Why did you pluck that? Now it's going to die even faster," she stated.

"Death is inevitable," he answered.

"Yeah, but it had a chance to be _reborn_. You know, it dies in the winter and then comes back the next spring. You took that away."

He sighed. "It's just a simple gesture – I'm _courting_ you. Giving a flower is part of the job."

"Well next time, give me a picture of the flower you would pick – that way we both win."

"I find it kind of strange that you're talking about an inanimate object as if it has feelings…"

"I was talking about _you_, nitwit – you'll get to court me by giving me flowers, but I don't have to watch the flowers die. Good deal, right? All about compromise in these kind of relationships."

"Okay, duly noted. Can you accept this _well-meant_ gesture for now?"

"Fine, I guess so."

* * *

A/N: 160 words! Thought it was different :) By the way, I'm DONE with finals! Thank GOD. Now I can actually write, and I promise you, Don't Fake It will be posted sometime this coming week!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	68. 100: 365 Days

A/N: I think this came to be by watching too many chick-flicks all in a row.

HOLLER TO '09 SENIORS!

Standard disclaimers apply – this is including the first piece of dialogue – I'll cite it at the end of the oneshot.

* * *

**100: 365 Days**

Hi, I'm Kenshin Himura, I'm a junior in high school, and I've had a fifth grade crush on the girl who sits two rows in front and three seats to the right of me in Spanish class for 365 days as of today.

It's not _as _pathetic as it sounds; it's not like I haven't talked to her before. We usually get partnered up for dialogues since our teacher puts people together based on their last name, the top name with the bottom until she gets the middle of the alphabet. But that's about the extent of our mingling.

She's just a _pretty_ person, if that makes any sense. She has such a good soul, so nice. But she's also really smart, but not in an obnoxious way – she practically writes all of our dialogues but adds whatever I say. There's also the fact that she's physically stunning. Her small nose, delicate lips, and bright blue eyes are just…_ugh_…why am I tortured with only seeing her once a day for forty-five minutes?

The sad thing is, we'll never be more than friendly acquaintances – we're on completely different tracks. I'm going for the poli-sci route and she's aiming for pre-med, so we don't have _any_ classes together.

I would totally switch to all A.P. science classes if I could talk to her for just one extra period.

Now _that_'_s _pathetic.

What's _really_ pathetic is that I was on cloud nine for a good week after she friended me on Facebook.

The _most_ pathetic? The best day this year so far was back in the beginning of school. We were standing in the front of the class presenting a dialogue, and she was supposed to walk toward me, you know, pretending that we're bumping into each other down the street. Well, as she was walking, she tripped over something (probably her own feet) and she fell into my arms.

Having her so close caused my senses to go into overdrive. That smell of jasmine clouded my mind, and all I could feel was the softness of her lithe body against mine.

I looked up into the ceiling where a few pencils were hanging from and silently thought, "thank you, gravity."

All the time I imagine different scenarios of admitting my feelings. Sometimes it's passing a note to her while I go up to sharpen my pencil that reads, "I think you're the greatest person, and I want to know every nuance about you. Call me?" Other times when it gets so unbearable, I stand up and shout in the middle of Senora's lecture, "I'm in love with you after only talking to you about Spanish work, and I really want to talk to you outside of this damned room without seeing Itsuki Chiba pick his nose from the corner of my eye."

It's getting to be a problem.

I keep saying to myself that _one _day I'm going to go up to her and say something. But all I'm doing is procrastinating the possible rejection; because despite her being so nice, it's hard to read her sometimes, like any other girl. For all I know, the laughter she was sharing with her friends outside the classroom had to do with me – maybe she's already seen through me and knows how much I really like her and laughs about it with her friends, like, "Oh yeah, I have this admirer in my Spanish class…he stares at me _all_ the time, and I can't bear to tell him to stop…it would crush his poor soul." Ha ha.

Can someone put me out of my misery?

I mean…I have less than a year until we graduate high school…and then what? I'll never see her again? I honestly don't want to look back on my life and have this huge regret staining all my memories.

One day I'll tell her, definitely.

* * *

Shit, it's graduation and I _still_ haven't told her.

What the hell happened to the time? I swear it was just yesterday when I figured out that I've liked Kaoru for 365 days. This is so bad! We're sitting in these seats outside and for the first time I'm sitting in front of her – she's three rows behind me.

I can't even breathe – and it's just not because of the oppressive heat. This is _it_. The end. We're going to completely different colleges in completely different states. I swear to God I nearly cried in Spanish class when she told me where she was going.

And here we are – about to part ways.

It's almost sadder to leave those that aren't our best friends because you know you're going to keep in contact with them. But the others…those other kids that have been in your classes since elementary school aren't going to be around anymore. Those constants are gone. I'm actually going to miss Itsuki Chiba picking his nose, and I'm going to miss all those random people that have always been there.

I go up to get my diploma and I pick Kaoru out of the audience and she's so beautiful when she's smiling – it seems even more surreal that it's directed toward me.

When she comes up I try to smile the best I can, even though deep down I want to crawl into a ball and die. Where did all this _time_ go?

Afterwards there's this reception with everyone's families and graduates and I can only focus on Kaoru. Like a compass pointing north, my wandering eyes always find her.

My parents ask me who I keep looking for. They don't know. I excuse myself to find her.

This is it – the moment I've been dreaming for days and weeks and months.

I ask her if I could talk to her alone and _thank_ _God_ that she's alone. For a moment I want her to say no, maybe later, something to that extent; so then I could look back and say, "well, I tried, I actually went up to her to tell her, but she didn't have time."

But then she gets this look on her face – it's very fleeting, but I saw it. I assume that she somehow knows what I'm going to tell her and she's having second thoughts. But then she nods and smiles.

I grab her hand and lead her away from the crowd. My hand is all sweaty, I know it, and it's tingling like crazy because we've _never_ had any physical contact…save for the few times she had managed to trip or whatever on to me.

And I think, oh my God, what if that was all on _purpose_. I know, _whoa dream big_, but that gives me so much courage that I actually feel my chest begin to stick out.

So we're away from the crowd in this little crook on the side of the school. She asks me what I want to ask her…and I completely freeze. _Why_ did the light have to be absolutely _perfect_ at that angle? The way her head is tilted, the sun is partially shining on her face, illuminating her eyes and reflecting off her lips…

I basically do the dumbest thing ever: I tilt her chin up, my fingers tingling on contact with her skin, softer than I dreamed, and I kiss her.

I mean, what the fuck. I must have some serious mental problems because nobody in his _right mind_ would do that; not when the sun was boiling above us, especially while wearing those uncomfortably heavy blue robes, not while she was wearing this rosy lipstick that looked so lovely on her, but could potentially transfer to me.

But I don't regret it _one bit_.

And then she looks at me with these wide eyes and I start to freak out. For all I know in her view, I just sexually assaulted her! Oh, _fuck_ me! Perhaps I should get on my knees and beg forgiveness?

Then…and then…the most incredible thing happened: _she kisses me_.

I swear to whatever being is up there that this kiss is the best that I'll ever get. But then I stop thinking, because this is actually reality and I'm actually feeling her full lips against mine, it's no fantasy in the middle of Spanish class.

But then I remember what I'm supposed to say and I (reluctantly) break away.

"Kaoru…I'm in love with you. It's honestly the most cliché thing ever, loving someone from afar in a foreign language class, but…it's true. Me siento muy honesto, te amo. That's all the Spanish I can manage to remember," she opens her mouth, but I put a finger to her lips. "I used to be decent at Spanish in freshmen year, believe it or not. But then in sophomore year you came into my class and you completely distracted me. I totally thought I would get over it – a stupid little crush that I'll soon forget about…but turns out you're a very hard person to ignore. Every day of the year, all 365 days, I think about the next time I'm going to see you. How weird is that? You're probably totally creeped out right now by this completely random and _pathetic_ exclamation of love and I'm just going to stop talking…" I take a deep breath, feeling so much better.

"Kenshin…I…" she clears her throat and her voice trembles a little, "you might have noticed that I became quite the clumsy…person this year. It was all on purpose," she starts laughing, "now _that's_ pathetic."

I start laughing too. "No, what's pathetic is that I signed up for that stupid science semester course in the hopes that we could be in another class."

Tears are in her eyes. "Wow, we're _both_ pathetic. Maybe if we start going out, we'll become less pathetic?"

Her robe hides any fact that she has the cutest little body, but I find it with my hands as I pull her close. "Let's find out," I say before kissing her again.

Fuck the future, I know damn well that we only have two full months together before we go our separate ways, but I can guarantee that I will call her, think of her, dream of her, and love her for 365 days of the year.

* * *

A/N: "Out Of This World" – Jonas Brothers (UK single)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	69. 035: Memory Loss

A/N: I've always wanted to write one of these oneshots…

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**035: Memory Loss**

Oh. My. _God_.

Who'd of thought that a large amount of alcohol consumption could cause you have the most _painful_ headache in the world?

Oh, I knew that. Of course, from school. Ethanol is a diuretic that causes dehydration, which leads to headaches, dry mouth, and lethargy.

I groan. So hard to think. Better to just sleep in this extremely comfortable bed…

…That's clearly not mine?

My eyes shoot open, the sunlight glaring in my eyes. I mumble something inaudible and slowly turn to the side before trying again.

The sheets are a comforting dark blue – _definitely_ not mine. I gulp as I try and remember what happened the night before.

I'm drawing a blank.

I take a peak under the covers and come so close to being suicidal.

_Fuck_. I never thought this could happen to me. This kind of stuff happens in shows, like Grey's Anatomy in the first episode to Meredith Grey, _not_ in the real world.

Misao will _never_ believe this.

I slowly move my head up from the pillow and look around the room, which was definitely masculine: a TV in the corner of the room with a Guitar Hero on the floor, a Sport's Illustrated thrown haphazardly on the chair in the corner…it makes me sick.

"Fuck me," I groan out loud.

"Mm, no, I doubt you're up for that right now."

I whip my head to the door where the most _beautiful_ person I've ever seen stands. I have to admit, apparently even in my drunken state, I'm still able to pick out good-looking guys.

I bring the comforter up to my chin and look down, feeling highly embarrassed at the fact that I'm _naked_ under the covers.

Under my nose he hands three aspirin to me. I wordlessly take them followed by grabbing the glass of water in his other hand.

When I drain the glass, he takes it from my hand and sets it on the nightstand next to me.

Silence.

Really awkward silence.

At least for me. Maybe it didn't have to be, but I guess I just make everything awkward.

"I don't do this regularly, just so you know," I say.

He smiles reassuringly. "No worries. I suppose it's good that I was your first…and I'll probably be your last." He takes a seat at the edge of the bed, giving enough space between us so I don't feel uncomfortable. "Do you…remember…anything?"

I shook my head. "Did I do something really embarrassing or something? Because if I did, just don't tell me."

He smiles again. "No, you didn't do anything out of the ordinary of a drunk person. But I'll fill in the blanks for you as best I can: you were with that really chirpy girl with the braids, and I was with a few of my friends…we all hooked up and then the two of us just…I don't know…drank ourselves into oblivion."

"How do _you _remember? I actually don't remember meeting you _at all_. And how the _hell_ did Misao leave me with you? No offense, you're a chill guy, but come on. I could've gotten raped or killed or something."

"She did call your cell a few hours ago – she was worried about you."

"_Was_?"

"I answered it for you – I figured that it would be best that someone knew of your location."

I stare at him incredulously.

"I wouldn't have answered it if the caller ID said 'Mom' or anything," he adds with a "duh" expression on his face.

I rub my hand over my face. "Okay…so what do I do now? Change back into the clothes I wore yesterday and be sent off on my merry way?"

He shrugs. "You can do that – or you can stick around eat some waffles. I got a Belgium waffle maker the other day and I'm really excited to test it out."

I sigh. "Don't you have a hangover? You're too…alive right now."

He gives his pleasant smile that I'm beginning to see as his trademark thing. "Oh, you better believe it. But I suppose it's not as bad as yours – at least I vaguely recall last night."

I flush at the thought of us…_you know_…and he clearly notices. He turns pink as well, but he still looks so cute and attractive and just plain _sexy_. I kind of wish I got to know him in a more appropriate way.

He stands up and walks to the drawers across the bed and pulls out a pair of green boxers and a grey shirt. "I folded your clothes this morning…I hope you don't mind – they're on the chair over there. I'll get breakfast and then maybe we can have a proper introduction."

He gives me another one of those smiles before leaving the room and shutting the door gently behind him.

I fall back onto the bed and sigh.

What the _hell_ did I get myself into?

I stop thinking about it when I pick up my clothes from the previous night, my undergarments not folded with care like my pants and shirt. This guy probably picked them up between his thumb and index finger and closed his eyes as he placed them under my shirt. What a quaint gentleman.

Perhaps I'll take up on his offer and try those Belgium waffles.

* * *

A/N: I'm so glad I got that out of my system :)

Sorry about not updating for a week – I was away on a lovely island called Bermuda. It was just so nice over there – so very British! They drove on the left side of the road!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	70. 050: Candy

A/N: This came to me while I was walking out of _Wanted_…oh how Kenshin and Kaoru are engraved in my mind.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**050: Candy**

An unusual-looking couple blended in with the crowd exiting the theatre. He had long red hair and distinct amber eyes, and on his arm was a stunning woman with sharp blue eyes.

"Well I enjoyed that movie," she said, throwing away her box of Raisinets in the nearest trashcan.

"Yeah, it was very cool. Special effects were incredible," he added before popping a peach ring into his mouth. "Not to mention Angelina Jolie – seeing her on the big screen never fails to please me."

She jabbed him in the ribs. He grinned before kissing her temple.

"Could you imagine if we could curve bullets?" she said lightly.

"That was the coolest part of the movie."

She sighed. "That would make our jobs so much easier."

He chuckled. "Yes, but then our pay wouldn't be as good." He ate another peach ring.

"That's true."

His cell phone vibrated in his back pocket. He pulled it out and slid it open. "Yes?"

"_We have a job for you and your mistress._"

"Ah, _wife_, actually," he said, giving her a small smile.

"_No, get out! When the hell did you two tie the knot?_"

"What the fuck did you think we were doing for two weeks?"

"_I don't know, maybe_ –_"_

"Don't answer that, actually. I don't want to know what's going on through your sick mind."

"_Anyway, just get in."_

He hung up and looked at his new wife. "Katsura wants us."

She sighed. "Oh well. Looks like we'll have to deal with the unchangeable fact that bullets go in a straight line."

"Remember, Kaoru: nice, big paycheck. I'll buy you a necklace."

"Nah, get me a new purse. I really want a Hermès Kelly Handbag."

"Didn't I buy you one? The turquoise?"

She sighed. "Yes, but remember how it got blood on it and who knows what else? It's practically destroyed."

He sighed. "Fine."

She grinned in triumph as they walked out of the theatre to their car.

"I'll buy you a motorcycle," she offered.

"Get me a black Benelli bike," he said as he pressed a button on his keys to make the top retract on his red Ferrari.

"Don't you like any colors besides red and black?"

"Yes, blue, but that doesn't look good on an Italian sport vehicle," he answered, looking directly into her eyes. She smiled at him.

"Oh, I _would_ like a yellow Lamborghini…" he added as an afterthought.

She grinned as she plucked a peach ring from his near-empty bag before getting into the driver's seat.

He pouted. "That's my car."

"Get in the damn car – I want to go home and change first before going into the office," she said, giving him a pointed look.

He grinned, his eyes flashing. "Alright," he said, tossing the Peach Rings into the nearest trashcan and hopping into the car. "This is precisely why I buy fast cars."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! By the way, go see _Wanted_ – it's great.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	71. 041: Nature

A/N: Inspired by the 90's chick flick, _10 Things I Hate About You_ and shamefully, the Miley Cyrus song "7 Things."

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**041: Nature**

"Kamiya, can I speak with you alone for a minute?" he asks me during lunch.

Great, my meal is now officially ruined.

"About what?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Just walk with me and find out," he said, crossing his arms.

I groan. If I say no, he's never going to stop bothering me about it. Might as well get it over with. "_Fine_."

Standing up, I give a "help me," look to my friends. Misao winks at me, which is weird, and Megumi shrugs. Very helpful, loving friends I have.

So we begin walking. It's strange that we haven't argued yet – for at least five years we've managed to fight about absolutely everything. It usually starts with him asking me out, me (loudly) declining, and continues from there. But he quietly leads me out of the courtyard where everyone is eating lunch to the back lot of the school.

After passing the first field (the lacrosse field) he asks me, "List all the things you hate about me."

I stop. "What?"

"Just tell me all the reasons why you hate me. You've hated me for five years…I want to know why."

I scoff. "This is stupid, Himura."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Ugh, why did I ever _agree_ to this? I don't like you, you annoy the shit out of me…"

"Kaoru," he says, and that's all it takes for me to shut up.

He never calls me by my first name.

I sigh. "Okay. Be prepared – it's a long list."

He smirks in triumph.

"I hate that you're a cocky, arrogant jerk, _especially_ when you're with your friends," I start, holding up one finger. "I hate that you act like you don't give a crap about school, when in reality you're like this…child _prodigy_. I hate your ridiculous hair – what kind of guy has _long_ hair like that? And that color!"

He touches his hair unconsciously.

"I hate that you prevent nearly every guy from hitting on me at parties. I hate that you do that because it just so happened that _one_ time it was a good thing. I hate that you ask me out nearly everyday when you know my answer _won't_ change. I hate that you act like a completely different person when you're around certain people, like your sisters…a person that a lot of other people might actually _like_. It's like you're…bi-polar."

He looks at me as if he wants to speak, but I give him a glare to keep him quiet.

"I hate that your…smile…smirk…_thing_ makes _every_ girl go weak at the knees, even those in happy relationships."

"Well, not _every_ girl," he says, looking directly at me.

"No, I mean it when I say _every_ girl," I retort, staring back.

His face slowly begins to change into that heart-pounding smile and I just want to rip his face off.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, I hate that you wear my favorite style for a guy and can actually pull it off," I answer, looking at his blue blazer, band t-shirt, ripped jeans, and custom-made Vans. "And I hate that you're so goddamn stubborn and you won't just _give up_ already."

We walk past the baseball field.

"Anything else?" he asks again.

I sigh. "I'm sure there are a million more, but those are the most annoying features." I smile. "I feel so much better for getting that off my chest! Thanks for asking!"

We get to the start of the football field when he steps in front of me. It's kind of weird – he's close…like close enough to -

"I think you ran out of reasons after the first," he says before taking my face in both his hands and kissing me.

Yeah, that.

But the thing is, it isn't repulsive _at all_. On the contrary, it's probably the best kiss I've ever up to that point. Something inside me sparks and I can't say that I hate it.

As our hands intertwine, I realize that everything I've said were only qualities that I love about him. I love that he has a carefree attitude, but is really smart at the same time. I love his hair, which feels so good to run my fingers through. I love how he protects me from drunk guys, even though he acts like he didn't do it for me, just so I'd feel better about it.

I love that he has this unbearably sweet side that he only lets certain people see – it makes me hope that he'll show it to me. I _love_ his smile – the way it makes my heart beat rapidly in my chest. I love the way he dresses – it is, after all, my favorite style.

And I love how he didn't give up – I love how he waited so long just for this perfect moment.

When he pulls away, he grins. "The wait was _so_ worth it. So, will you go out with me now?"

I sigh and shake my head, but I smile. It's just part of his nature, I guess.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy? Tell me in your review ;)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	72. 007: Starcrossed

A/N: Kenshin is based on a kid that came on my trip to South America this year whom I totally stereotyped before, and consequently learned a lot about him. Deep down he's a good person; I just hope he doesn't waste his life away.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**007: Star-crossed**

"You can't smoke on school property," Kaoru said from her locker for what seemed to be the millionth time for her.

He ignored her as he pulled out his lighter and lit his cigarette. As much as she hated feeling this way, he looked so attractive smoking. She knew how disgusting it truly was, but the way he did it seemed so natural, like he was only smoking for his own pleasure, not giving a damn whether it was cool or not.

At least he had the courtesy to smoke _outside_ this time. Kaoru liked to think that some of her good manners had rubbed off on him.

She dropped her backpack by her open locker and walked a few feet to the open door to the courtyard where he stood. After watching him for a few moments she said, "You never answered my question: why were you so interested in my playing lacrosse?"

He took a long drag before sighing, the smoke blowing from his lips. "Nothing…it's just…I used to play. I'm just shocked – that's the one thing we have in common," he said, glancing at her for a second before bringing the cigarette back to his lips.

She stared at him. "You _did_? What did you play? Why did you stop? Did you play for the town?"

He smiled a little at her eagerness. What once was an annoyance ended up being an endearment. "I played in junior high for the town league. I stopped in eighth grade too," he took another drag before adding, "my knee got fucked up."

She looked down at his legs. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it, it wasn't like I had a career going for me or anything – just the typical kid who wasn't recognized for anything."

"How did you screw your knee up? Torn ACL or something?"

"Yeah my lower leg just…_twisted_ around so my foot was practically facing the other way. I can't run anymore, really."

She winced. "I'm sorry," she said again.

He gave his typical, indifferent shrug.

They stood in silence for a minute.

She took a deep breath and plunged in. "It bothers you, doesn't it?"

He stared at her with emotionless amber eyes. "Not so much."

She shook her head. "Maybe now, 'cause you blocked it out, but it did. Back in eighth grade. In middle school you weren't that…threatening. But I remember in high school you came back scarier. Like you crossed this line…I don't know…" she fidgeted a bit before looking at him.

He froze before letting out a smoky breath. "Stop prying," he said in a voice that normally would've sent people backing away slowly in the opposite direction.

A couple of weeks ago she would've done just that. But now, after everything they've been through, that was the last thing on her mind. "It was a way out for you, to escape. You accept your family and their drug lifestyle…and you were apart of it too back then…but playing a sport gave a legit excuse for yourself not to do it. But once it was taken from you…"

He threw half the cigarette left onto the ground and put it out with his boot. "Stop it – you're going into territory you don't understand. Back off," he said coldly as he walked past her.

She followed him until she reached her locker. "You can still get out of it – you can get help. Your life isn't sealed or set in stone. We can get someone to help you use your knee again so you can do physical activity. You can stop the shit you do. It doesn't have to be like this."

Before she even realized it, she was pushed against the lockers, the crash echoing in the empty hallway. He was right in front of her, his hands on either side of her head. She had never been this close to him before.

"I told you to _back off_. Stop. Talking."

"But –"

He bashed his fists against the lockers by her head, making her wince. "I _mean_ it, Kaoru."

His harsh glares made her bite her lip. She wanted to help him so much. It hurt her that he was so cold and aloof. But when she looked up, his eyes were different. He was looking at her with an intensity that made her warm all over. Leaning in a little, he merely rested his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and focused breathing at the same pace as him, even though her heart was racing a million miles a minute.

She didn't know how long they were standing like that. But at one point, he broke the silence by whispering, "You should stop caring about me. I'm…beyond fixable. I'm too fucked up."

She swallowed. "You're not fucked up. I mean, yeah, you have some issues…but…you're a _good _person, Kenshin. Don't you _ever_ lose that."

He made a groaning sound in the back of his throat. "You're too nice, Kamiya."

"Let me in, please."

She peaked open her eyes and saw his face contort in pain, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth pursed. "I already did," he managed to murmur.

Then in a second he was pushed aside, her vision taken over by their Chemistry teacher. She found it a bit coincidental that the one person who brought them together was pulling them apart.

"Are you okay, Kaoru?" He didn't bother to wait for an answer; he turned around and glared at Kenshin. "Whatever you were doing to her, I _better_ not see again, do you understand me?"

Kenshin glared at him and was about to retort when Kaoru surprised them both, including herself, by exclaiming, "How _dare_ you assume the worst! Just because you saw us like that you automatically think that he's hurting me! Well, he wasn't! Just because he dresses like he does, and has a bad attitude in your class doesn't mean that he has bad intentions."

With that, she stalked over to Kenshin and grabbed his hand. "Come on, we're going somewhere where nobody cruelly assumes anything," she said angrily, not looking back at the shocked face of her teacher.

When they got outside, she took a deep breath. Never in her life had she yelled at a teacher for being unjust. She gave a side-glance to Kenshin, who was smirking at her.

Clearly he wasn't the only one changed by their relationship.

* * *

A/N: Err…I have nothing to say, really, except…please review!

MissGoalie


	73. 005: Sex

A/N: Honestly…I think I've re-written this theme 5 times. I'm still not really satisfied, but whatever, it'll do.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**005: Sex**

"_What_?! You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Shush! Not so loud!"

"Are you _shitting _me?"

"No, I'm not! Stop looking at me as if I'm the biggest freak!"

"How can I _not_? I mean, I've been going out with Aoshi for a couple months and we've already –"

"I know, I know!"

"And _you_ and _Kenshin_ have been going out since _freshmen year_! Kaoru, there's something wrong with that – does he have a problem or something?"

The recently turned seventeen-year-old named Kaoru sighed loudly and pushed her bangs from her forehead. "_No._ We just want to wait."

"Oh, my God. You're such a good Christian."

"…I'm Jewish, Misao."

"Oh, right."

They were currently sitting in a Barnes and Noble Starbucks café, drinking mochas after buying books during the past hour. Kaoru and Misao were innocently talking about their significant others until Misao blurted that she had recently had sex with her boyfriend. She asked Kaoru when she and Kenshin first had sex – but Kaoru couldn't answer that question. She had to explain to Misao that her boyfriend of three years and she haven't gone _all the way_ yet.

Which apparently was synonymous to having a second head.

"Is it really that weird?" Kaoru asked, biting her bottom lip out of habit when she was nervous or embarrassed.

Misao sighed and patted Kaoru's hand. "No, it's just…shocking…that's all."

Kaoru didn't like the way that sounded either. Her displeasure must have been noticeable on her face because Misao then changed the subject quickly, asking if Kaoru had already done the chapter outline for A.P. World History.

"No, of course not." Kaoru looked down at her wrist, noticing it was twenty passed three. "I've gotta split – I have to baby-sit my neighbor at four, you know how I need to prepare entertainment for her," she said, picking up her purse and purchases and standing up.

"Right. I'll see you later then," Misao said, not quite believing her friend as she watched her quickly walk out of the store.

Kaoru took a deep breath when she walked outside, reveling in the crisp autumn breeze. When she got into her car, she realized that maybe she was a bit harsh with Misao – it wasn't her fault. But she couldn't get over the way she looked at her, as if she was _abnormal._

She flipped out her phone and dialed Kenshin's cell phone.

"_Hello darling, how are you?_" he answered in a British accent.

"I'm…" she started in a British accent before sighing and giving up, "miserable. My coffee date with Misao didn't end very well," she finished flatly.

"_Was the coffee good?_" he asked in his normal voice.

She furrowed her eyebrows in puzzlement. "Yeah…it was good. I got a toasted marshmallow mocha."

"_Then it wasn't a _complete_ disaster._"

She smiled, feeling a little better already. "Yeah…"

"_What happened?_" he asked.

She sighed, clucked her tongue, and licked her lips before answering. "I'd rather rant about it to your face."

He chuckled. "_Okay. Be careful – we don't want your road-rage causing accidents._"

She laughed. "I'll see you in a bit." She hung up before turning on the ignition and speeding out of the parking lot.

* * *

Kenshin lived only five minutes away from Barnes and Noble. He lived on a private road where everyone knew each other and were friends. It was something out of a television show.

She let herself in through the garage, taking off her shoes by the door. His grandma was a stickler for removing shoes before entering the house.

Waving to his grandma who was cooking in the kitchen, she skipped every other step to get to Kenshin's room, which was at the end of the hall.

Kenshin was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling with those bright eyes she loved. He turned his neck and slowly smiled at her. "Hey," he said before patting next to him.

She lay next to him without a word, sighing when she find his arm snake around her waist.

"So…do you want to share with the class what happened?" he asked.

Kaoru smiled before taking a breath. "We were just talking about nothing when Misao brought up Aoshi and asked about you and me…" she trailed off, getting annoyed all over again.

"She knows we haven't had sex," he stated, craning his neck to look at her.

"Yeah, basically. And she gave me this _look_, like I was the biggest weirdo."

Kenshin didn't say anything for a few minutes. She watched his face and how he seemed to be rolling around what she had told him in his mind, picking apart and putting back together the pieces, trying to find a solution to her sorrow, anger, and annoyance.

"Do you want to do it?" he asked lightly.

"What?"

"Have sex."

She couldn't help but turn bright pink like a twelve-year-old girl. Yes, she did think about it, quite often at that, but there was _something_ holding her back…something that prevented her from pulling him on top of her and doing it right then.

Then it hit her.

It didn't feel right. If they were to do it on his bed at that moment…it wouldn't be special. It wouldn't be out of a pure desire of wanting him close.

"Not now," she said finally.

"Okay, no rush."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Thanks…you know…for not pushing it."

"It'll be good when we're really ready."

She opened her eyes to look at him. "Do your friends question it?"

"They don't know anything, except Sano suspects it. It's nobody's business."

"That's so true."

They were silent for a moment until he asked, "Can we make out instead?"

She laughed and rolled on top of him. "Yeah, that I'm up for."

"Hah! That's so clever! You're up for it…and you're up…on top of me…"

She gave him a quizzical expression before smiling. "You're one strange person, but I love you for it."

"Oh…I was thinking the use of 'quirky' would be a…nicer adjective to use."

"Okay, Quirky Kenshin, do you want to do it or not?"

He surprises her by rolling them so he ended up on top of her. She wondered how he could do that so quickly – it still made her mind whirl.

"That doesn't need to be asked twice."

* * *

A/N: Not my best, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same.

Please review! (despite it's awfulness)

MissGoalie


	74. 075: Oath

A/N: Inspired by reading _Breaking Dawn_, thus rekindling my obsession with vampires – it was a bit on the DL for a while. This was also written at 1:30 in the morning due to my mind that just wouldn't shut off.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**075: Oath**

He knew he made an oath – to never return to any club owned by the Kamiya family until two years have past.

He still had another ten months to go, but he didn't care anymore – he had come to a decision.

After that fateful encounter nearly two years ago at Kasshin – a newly opened club at the time – he could hardly forget about her.

It was rather hard to forget about a girl that never aged, had elongated canine teeth, and a lust for blood. Not to mention stunning features that would leave you paralyzed before she even glanced in your direction.

It was just too bad that she was the daughter of the vampire leader of an organization that dealt with more than just weapons, which included human donors, blood, and assassinations.

He knew it wasn't supposed to work out between the two of them. But that didn't stop him from being the creature that he was – human; susceptible to the most powerful of emotions – love; and victim to the hardest of pains – heartache.

For over a year, he abided by what her father wanted, and it wasn't until his best friend finally convinced to go to the place where it all started did he realize something: he didn't want to stay away, he didn't want to forget about her. He wanted to be near her for as long as he possibly could. He wanted to screw the promise he made and hold her cold body close, to forget the consequences until another time.

It was those reasons that led him through the entrance and inside Kasshin.

It was still the same – darkness save for flashing lights of green, blue, and purple. Music was thumping through the speakers and into his bloodstream. Bodies were coinciding together, moving as units to the music – both vampire and human. He could vaguely tell the immortal from mortal.

He looked around, hoping to find her face somewhere. Somehow he knew she was there – she had to be. If it were somehow meant to be to an extent…she would be there. Their relationship would be perfect for at least the beginning until it would fall apart.

And he did find her. She was to his right, and for a moment, her beauty blew him. His memories of her managed to distort her – she was truly perfection in tangible form.

When those blue eyes finally saw him, the music seemed to have shut off, except the thumping was still in his veins, harmonizing with his pulsing blood. She didn't bother to hide her immense surprise – her jaw even slacked a little.

He could feel other eyes on him, and they weren't friendly. Trying his best to ignore them, he took a few steps toward her. He never lowered his gaze.

_I've made my decision – what's yours?_

He watched her contemplate. It didn't last long. She strutted toward him, and image of the lights hitting her made his throat dry. He forced himself to meet her.

He barely thought as he pulled her close and kissed her with all the passion he had kept locked away for over a year. She gasped in his mouth, which made him realize that this felt completely different – he felt more possessive of her, that she was _his_ and no one else's. It was a new feeling – definitely not right since _she_ was clearly the stronger one and was the better protector of them both, but perhaps he was finally growing up.

He broke away so he could breathe. Meanwhile, vampires were loosely surrounding him; there wasn't any need for tight security – it would be impossible for him to outrun them.

She hissed and glared at them, gripping him tighter to the point he knew he was going to wake up with bruises the next day. But he didn't care, because she was finally his, at least for the time being.

He knew the beginning of this story, he knew the ending, but he didn't know what was going to happen in between, and that was well worth the inevitably.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that I've been slow updating this. Since I'm getting to the last 20 or so themes, it's getting a bit more difficult to find something to write about (I did save them for last for a reason!)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	75. 065: Calendar

A/N: I was inspired to write this while I was running.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**065: Calendar**

I saw him everyday. It was always between 3:15 and 3:30 when he would pass by my house. Well, not exactly _pass by_…more he passed by my driveway, which was pretty long and it went uphill to where my house was. I would sit on my front porch, doing homework, reading a book, or just sitting there to simply wait for him, for those few seconds.

At first he never even glanced at my house. For days I would hope that he would turn his redhead toward my house…toward me. Then I decided one day, I would go to him. Well, not exactly _go to him_…more like I would go to my mailbox pretending to get the mail so he would notice me. Perfect plan, right?

Wrong.

It was a fail.

An epic fail.

Turned out there _was _mail…a lot mail. A lot of _magazines_. So here I was, on a crisp November afternoon, trying to pull five magazines out of my mailbox. In fact, I was struggling so much that I completely forgot about the Redhead Runner (I know, great alliteration, right?).

I must've looked pretty pathetic because I saw another pair of hands come over mine to help me pull it out. With a satisfying grunt, everything came out, half of it plopping onto the ground.

"God _damn_ it…freaking magazines…" I muttered, kneeling down to pick everything up. When I stood up, I found myself staring into amused violet eyes…partially covered by red hair.

WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?

"Oh…hi…um…thanks," I said. Great, now he's going to think I'm unable to converse with other humans. Do you think I could cut myself with envelopes? Deep enough to kill me?

"No problem. It seemed pretty difficult." He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"That's because we always seem to get all our magazines on the same day…"

"True. Well…I've got to keep running. I'll see you around," he said, giving me this cute little smile that literally made me want to melt into a tiny puddle by his feet. He started running, and before he was completely out of my sight, he waved.

Why was this boy so ridiculously good looking?

Why did this boy have to go to the _other_ high school in my town?

Why couldn't I have a normal routine?

The next day I sat at my porch, nixing the idea of going to the mailbox again. When I saw him coming around the corner, I pushed a stray hair behind my ear nervously. This time, instead of looking straight ahead, he looked at my mailbox, then his eyes traveled up my driveway to where I sat on my porch.

He visibly slowed down, still looking at me. I waved at him. He waved back. I died. Figuratively, of course.

He continued running, and thus began our new routine.

Of course, there were the different seasons that I had to take into account for and adjust to – once winter began, he'd always run closer to three o'clock. And once summer began, he would run twice a day (I found that out by walking my dog at nine in the morning and finding him just passing my house…it was a glorious gift, especially seeing him without a shirt!).

This worked out just fine until my mother started getting fed up with me sitting outside on the porch all day. She wanted me, _me_, to start getting active. Um, excuse me, but exercise and I don't coexist peacefully. I barely get out of P.E. alive, how was I supposed to survive out in the real world without the constraints of a gymnasium?

It came to me when I saw him running by the house again.

_Duh._

I ran down my perilously steep driveway, my bare feet slapping on the pavement until I stopped just outside my driveway. For a few moments I watched his perfect back before shaking my head.

It finally came to me that I didn't know the name of this guy at all.

Fuck. _Fuck. FUCK._

"Um, hey…" I called out, of course not getting an answer. I felt so awkward. I stood up on my tip toes and bit my thumb nail before yelling out, "HEY REDHEAD RUNNER!"

He turned his head back to see me, and he immediately stopped. My cheeks were so hot that I couldn't see why the trees around me weren't combusting already.

Turning around fully, he said in an amused voice, "Hey, what's up? You called?"

I took a breath. "Yeah…I was hoping we could talk…"

He started walking toward me. "About what?"

"I was thinking we could compare calendars."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…I was wondering if you maybe wanted a running buddy?"

He stopped about two feet away from me. "You've never ran before," he stated rather than asked.

"That may be true, _but_ my mom is kind of on my case about my exercising."

"Which isn't your thing."

I gave him a "what did you expect?" look. He grinned. "Okay, I can try to help you. Just wait by your mailbox tomorrow ready to go."

"So…that means I'm going to have to get sneakers…"

"Yes, that would be appropriate."

"Okay…well…what kind?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. "Wow, okay, um…" he looked up at the sky for a moment before saying, "How about this – I'll go shopping for shoes with you during the weekend. Tomorrow just leave your cell phone number in your mailbox."

I nodded and smiled at him appreciatively. "Thanks."

He nodded. We stood, unsure of what to do. It was like…we knew that we weren't done talking…but we didn't know what else needed to be said. I pulled a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Why do you wait on your porch everyday?" he asked.

I bit my bottom lip and pushed made sure the stray hair that usually escaped was behind my ear. "Is it not obvious?" I almost wanted to cry I was so embarrassed. I looked up to try and force my tears back. "Why do you run the same route everyday?"

He smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his bangs. "Is it not obvious?"

I smiled. "I'm honored." I nearly ran away right there – why did I have to use a British accent at the worst possible moment? We'd gotten so far and I had to show what a complete freak I am.

"Please, fair maiden," he responded in an accent of his own, taking a step towards me and grasping my hand which was limp at my side. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. "The honor is mine."

I didn't even know this boy's name and yet I already knew he was going to be filling my calendar very quickly.

* * *

A/N: So…school's starting soon…I have a bunch of summer assignments to do…and I'm basically dying at the thought of how much I have to do once school starts…so be kind to me and review! We're almost at the 1,000 review mark!

MissGoalie


	76. 002: ChapStick

A/N: A burst of creativeness the night before the first day of school (I think when I get nervous, my mind goes into overdrive, thus pumping out story ideas)

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**002: ChapStick**

"Can I borrow some of your ChapStick?" I ask her with my trademark puppy eyes. No one can resist those.

"Sorry, Ken, but I'm a bit of a germaphobe."

Okay, maybe not everyone. But whatever, the battle's not over yet!

"Please? My lips are kind of burning. Besides, we kiss all the time! I don't see the big effing deal about sharing a ChapStick _once_."

She laughs. "I know, I'm sorry, it's just…I can't help it!" She strokes my cheek in apology with her soft hand and I almost forget about the fact that my lips are really bothering me.

I look down at her nicely moisturized lips and I get a brilliant idea. Slipping a hand to the small of her back, I bring her close to me and kiss her soundly. She responds all according to plan by wrapping her arms around my neck, kissing me back.

When she pulls away with a serene smile on her face, I'm already grinning triumphantly. She recognizes my grin and what I had done and pushes me away, already turning around to leave.

"You little bastard," she exclaims, not turning around.

I get up and start walking toward her.

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it/the taste of her Cherry ChapStick_…" I sing out to her while chuckling.

Needless to say, my lips feel so much better now.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoy it!

Please review! (And wish me luck with the beginning of school!)

MissGoalie


	77. 093: Confession

A/N: What's a more wonderful confession?

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**093: Confession**

"I love you," he said, shrugging softly, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"You love me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do," he said. "I've kind of…skated around it, even in my own head, I suppose. But there it is."

She felt the world spinning. She could _actually_ feel the earth spinning thousands of miles an hour in space, but this person in front of her, this bright-eyed boy was somehow keeping her steady.

"Sorry…I…just wanted you to know. And it kinda felt urgent."

Everything was rushing through her mind. The first moment they met. The first date. The first kiss. Their first time. His smile. His eyes. His laugh. Her feelings. Her beating heart.

Her words tumbling out of her mouth.

"I love you, too."

Suddenly all those thoughts and memories came in a new light, shining brighter than ever, and she knew that it was right. She loved him.

* * *

A/N: Word Count: 150!

Everyone loves a good love confession, right? I just realized that none of my stories have a love confession. Not a direct "I love you!" It made me kind of sad…given that I adore this couple. (If there actually is one that I forgot about - tell me!)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	78. 069: Umbrella

A/N: Inspired after having a shitty day.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**069: Umbrella**

To put it lightly, Kaoru was having a _very_ bad day.

She completely bombed a Physics test, lost her English paper, forgot her French textbook at home, and was given a talk about applying to colleges.

Oh, and her car was in the shop getting fixed because a blind, ninety-year-old woman didn't see her at an intersection.

So she was standing outside the school, the sky reflecting her bad mood, waiting for her friend Misao to swing by and get her.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was Misao.

"_Kaoru! I'm so sorry – I forgot that I have to stay at the school – I have a meeting with my guidance counselor."_

Kaoru tried counting backwards from five to calm down. "Sure."

"_I feel really bad – I'm sorry!"_

"It's fine. I'll see you later." She hung up before Misao could answer.

A few raindrops fell on Kaoru's nose, and as a reaction, it began to sting. Feeling tears build up, she looked up at the grey sky and bit her lip hard. She tapped her foot and crossed her arms, thinking of when her mother was coming home from work.

Rain fell harder. She didn't hold back her tears, but she lowered her head to hide them.

But after a few moments she realized that she wasn't feeling anything. She looked up to find herself staring at blue skies and white clouds.

"Nice umbrella, yeah? When I was little I loved it – I still like using it. Always manages to cheer me up."

Kenshin Himura. He was always in at least one or two of her classes every year. Such a good kid.

She wiped her face. "It's nice."

He shifted a little next to her. After a moment of silence he asked, "Do you need a ride home or something? Or do you want some company?"

She smiled a little. Maybe her day didn't end _so_ horribly. "Yeah, I'd like some company."

So what if she wasn't actually waiting for a ride? She deserved a little something purely for her own pleasure. She would just ask him for a ride home in a few minutes. Besides, being under that umbrella made it seem like it was, in fact, a bright day.

* * *

A/N: I actually own an umbrella like that – it's black on the outside, and then inside it's a sky blue with clouds! :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	79. 066: Experience

A/N: Btw, for all those who liked the umbrella mentioned in the previous theme, I found it on a bunch of different websites, but just search "sky umbrella" in a search engine like google. It's black on the outside, and inside is blue skies and clouds :)

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**066: Experience**

"He's out! Nice job, Kaoru!" Megumi exclaimed with a grin and then the room was filled with a distinguished cry as baby Kenji, pink and wet, was pulled out.

Kenshin turned to look and was entranced as the baby wailed and flailed his small arms.

"Holy shit," he whispered and Kaoru began to cry.

The baby had a mess of orange hair, wet and beautiful. He was plopped on top of Kaoru on his stomach and Kaoru finally let go of Kenshin's hand as she sobbed and touched the baby.

"Oh God, Kenshin. Oh God, we have a baby."

He was staring at the pink, crying mess with wide eyes.

Kaoru didn't know where to place her hand but the baby latched out and grabbed onto her finger and she cried even harder. Megumi, the doctor who saw through the laboring, joined in the chorus of sobs.

The first of the Quattro to have a child, as Kaoru, Megumi, Misao, and Tomoe kept saying during the past seven months.

"Kenshin?" Megumi asked him and he finally snapped out of it when she told him to cut the cord. With trembling hands, he reached out and cut the cord.

"Aww! Kenshin, you're a dad!" Megumi squealed, camera in his face.

He blinked. He was so fucked.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I can't believe I never used Kenji…probably because every time I think of him, I think of that jackass who got owned by Yahiko.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	80. 077: Trick

A/N: I read a book that involved tarot reading…which can explain this? A little?

_**Note: I am NO master at tarot reading - everything comes from the internet. So PLEASE DON'T BASH ME!!**_

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**077: Trick**

So there is this new kid in my grade this year who does magic tricks. But, like, legitimate ones. Good ones.

People say he came from magic school.

How old are we? Twelve? Secretly crying over the fact that we didn't get our Hogwarts letters in the mail?

Please.

He is freaky enough – he's like a Luna Lovegood…only stranger because this is not a fictional universe. Long red hair, round purple eyes, whimsical skip to his step.

A lot of guys assume he's gay.

I just think he's a disruption to the rigorous academic environment that I thought this school used to pride itself in.

He's even bigger disruption to _my_ studying.

At lunch, I'm minding my own business, sitting in the quiet corner of the cafeteria, iPod earphones in my ears, taking notes from my Statistics textbook when he noisily slides a chair next to mine.

"Hello, Kaoru Kamiya."

Now, if you don't know me, you can tell from my senior sweatshirt phrase ("I Don't Like You") that I'm not a very social person. I have limited patience for idiotic people and I have a select number of friends.

So, obviously, I don't answer him.

"Do you want to see a trick?"

I sigh, hoping that would give him the hint to back off. Apparently that just encourages him.

"I think you'll like it."

I slam my book shut and turn to him with a threatening smile. "Okay, _enlighten_ me."

I have to give him credit – he doesn't flinch or react any differently than if I had merely glanced at his general location.

He beams as he takes out a deck of normal playing cards. "This isn't necessarily a trick, it's more of a tarot reading."

"Ugh, that's even _worse_ than a cheap trick."

He hums as he begins searching through the deck. "Hmmm…horseshoe of fate may be interesting. Or maybe we'll do celestial circle…"

"Can you just start the damn thing already?"

He looks up at me with all seriousness, which almost shakes me a little. "We'll do the celestial circle." He shuffles the cards with a mastery that even I'm impressed with – he's even better than the card dealers in casinos.

He fans the cards out in front of me. "Choose thirteen cards."

I choose them randomly. He tells me where to place all of them: twelve of them are placed in the shape of a diamond, and the thirteenth is placed in the middle. "This represents the twelve months of the year," he explains. "And the thirteenth card is the overall 'forecast' of the year. I like to do this card first before the others."

He flips over the card in the middle and stares at it blankly. It's a joker.

"Hmmm…"

"What, does that mean I'm going to die tomorrow or something?" I ask uninterestedly.

"No, it's just a card that symbolizes great change. If this is your forecast card then you should be expecting a crazy ride."

I look at him with a bored expression. "Could you get on with it?"

The second card he flips over is the one to the right of the topmost card.

Ace of clubs. "A new endeavor this month, exciting."

"Well, it's senior year, I suppose you can call it _exciting_."

"Well, it's a bit deeper than that."

I scoff as he flips over the next card. Five of spades. "Change of opinion." A thoughtful expression is on his face.

The next card is the four of spades. "You should make your decisions in calmness – no one else should interfere."

"I suppose that makes sense – in November I have to send in my application for early decision."

Eight of clubs. "I suppose that's good then – this card means that good fortune is communicated…as in through a letter or something of the sort."

"We'll see in December if this is a load of shit or not."

He sighs. "I know you don't find this very logical, which goes against everything you stand for, but humor me."

I rather enjoy seeing him this serious instead of that girly boy skip around the hallways singing in Japanese.

The January card is the three of diamonds. "A reward…a creative one. Perhaps for getting into your college? Maybe you will pick up something creative."

I snort. "You wish."

He doesn't move after he flips the next card over, which is the two of hearts. Without explaining it, he turns over the next one to reveal a nine of hearts. A soft smile grows on his face. He looks up at me and his eyes begin to _shine…_which does inexplicable things to my heart.

"The nine of hearts is a card of wishes. And it usually means it will come true."

"Well, wouldn't I've already gotten what I'd wished? Getting into my school?"

"Well…you have to look to the card preceding…which is the two of hearts."

"And what does that mean?"

He looks around the cafeteria, but no one is paying attention to our intimate conversation. Leaning in, he whispers, "Love."

I clench my jaw hard. It isn't true. Not one ounce of it.

"I don't need it."

"But it's not about need."

"It's not essential."

"I don't think you believe that."

His eyes are staring too deep into mine. He's too close to finding that little girl that cried when she didn't receive her Hogwarts letter on her eleventh birthday.

I stand up and gather my belongings. "I don't need to know the rest of my future," I say dryly. "Bye Kenshin."

It's all a load of crap.

Right?

Then how do I end up changing my mind about a lot of things next month? How do I end up getting accepted to my top school? How do I end up falling for this luminous boy?

I'm convinced he tricked me from the start.

But that eleven-year-old girl inside of me is simply charmed.

* * *

A/N: Of course college has seeped into every moment of my life – it's just awful. How will I live??

Please review so I can be distracted by the fact that my future is on the line? Thanks!

MissGoalie


	81. 025: Pierce

A/N: I was curious to try another way of writing dialogue. I'm sorry if it's confusing, I tried my best to make it clear!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**025: Pierce**

I'm sitting alone in my Pre-Calculus classroom with my friend when he comes in the room. I can feel the change in him. He comes in pretending to snipe us, but realizing that no one else was in the room, he chills. This is the way that I like him.

My friend asks me how districts were for tennis, distracting me from watching him put his back down, from watching the muscles in his sinewy arms flex.

We lost, I answer.

Your team made it to districts? How far did you go?, he asks. I didn't know he was curious.

We lost in the first round, we played the first seat, I say.

Oh, that sucks, I'm sorry, he says, actually sounding sorry.

It's okay. It was the first time the team has made it districts in seven years, I say.

Well, that's awesome, he says, sounding impressed. Good for you, congrats, he adds.

Ugh, why is he like this when it's just us? I only like him when it's just us. It's like I want to keep him all to myself…stow him away in a heart-shaped box and keep him with me…only setting him free when it's just me in a room.

We have four more classes of Pre-Calc left, my friend says, finally talking. I forgot she's in the room.

Yes, thank God, I say, feeling relieved and thankful and just plain happy. I can't wait for this class to be over, I add.

I take it…you don't like Saito…?, he asks, narrowing his eyes a little, like he's preparing to decipher my expression and using a voice that clearly has the undertone that he knows already.

But of course you know before I even give you the "duh" expression. Why am I so easy to read and you're like a damn college textbook written by a Greek dyslexic person?

When you turn around to throw something away, I glare at your back.

I hate it how you know that I hate our teacher. I hate how you don't even acknowledge me in the classroom and yet you _still_ know, that you're still in tune with me. I hate how when you _do _acknowledge me, it's with that ridiculous head nod because your best friend, who makes you act like a jackass, sits next to you. I hate how you do that for that reason even though he has a girlfriend, a good friend of mine, and can actually be romantic and nice and stuff. He wouldn't make fun of you, he'd understand.

I hate how I hate our teacher because he treats some of his students like shit…mainly you. I hate how you're one of the main reasons why I hate our teacher. And I hate how he hates you because it's just unfair. And it's unfair because you ask the questions that I'm afraid to ask and he humiliates you for it.

And I hate the fact that I'm clearly not over you, and I'm wishing that my hair was looking better today and that I wore perfume so it could mesmerize you when I walk by to throw away a scrap of paper like in the movies.

I hate that people are walking into the classroom and I'm quickly forgotten again. I hate it all.

That wound you gave me four years ago is reopened every time you're nice to me. Every time.

* * *

A/N: As you can see, the theme doesn't really have much to do with this oneshot…but I hope you kind of get why I put the two together.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	82. 017: Trust

A/N: Companion piece to "Pierce" so read that before you read this.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**017: Trust**

No one likes being caught off guard, especially me. I have to be prepared for everything, especially for social situations.

Especially when a certain someone could potentially be involved, namely a dark-haired girl who dances in and out of my life constantly.

I'm minding my own business in the English department, doing some practice problems for a standardized test that is coming up while waiting for my English teacher to finish meeting with another student of his.

And, of course, she comes waltzing by.

I don't know if you've ever met anyone like this: someone who looks beautiful without makeup, but when she does put the time, she looks stunning; someone who looks great wearing anything from a strapless sundress to jeans and a sweatshirt, the latter which she's wearing at this moment; someone who's so kind and sweet, a smile that will brighten you from your darkest moments.

That's her.

And for such a brief moment in time, she stares at me with wide eyes, not expecting me either. But she quickly gets over it, faster than I ever could, and gives me this smile that _always_ manages to make my jaw drop the tiniest bit.

"Hey!" she says, looking really pleased to see me. The way she greets me always throws me off. It's almost as if she really had missed me.

"Hey," I awkwardly say, lifting a hand in greeting.

She turns to this equally awkward kid standing by the empty table next to mine and asks, "Are you using this table?"

I secretly smile when I watch him look away from her, mumble something incorrigible, and eventually scatter away. I probably would've had that same reaction if she weren't in my grade.

"I suppose that…answers your question," I say after a moment.

She laughs and gives me a shrug. She really doesn't get it, does she?

I watch her as she greets her teacher with perfect ease. I watch her as she puts her backpack beside the chair she sits on and begins talking. She uses her hands, she blushes, she smiles, and she mesmerizes.

My throat is dry and I can barely talk to my teacher when he sits down and goes over what I did wrong on my paper. My brain doesn't comprehend anything besides the movement of her full lips, the hand pushing strands of hair behind her ear, her laughter ringing in mine.

And to think, she could've been _mine_. Every time I think of this, that wound that I forced to heal over four years ago aches, a constant reminder of my boyish stupidity, my boyish fear.

Because when it all comes down to it, I was scared. I was scared of being rejected, of having my inferiority of her being solidified. So I ignored her, ignored her attempts to talk to me, ignored her confused expressions, ignored the tears in her eyes until I developed a callous to her charms. I ruined our friendship. I'm so selfish.

I think that's the worst part of it all. I pushed her to the point of unshed tears, yet here she is today, secretly smiling and giving me a small farewell as she leaves the English department, nearly five years later.

If she were mine, she wouldn't be going home now; she would be waiting outside the department for me. When I would come out, she would've held out her hand and our fingers would lace perfectly, and we would've talked as we slowly walked to our cars in the parking lot. And we wouldn't even have to kiss, because my feelings for this girl run so much deeper than that.

It's more than physical attraction. It's always been more than that. She's the only person who brings out the best me. I suppose this is because when I was thirteen she wouldn't take my excessive cursing, nor would she take my horrendous jeers. When I'm with her, I don't curse, I don't say stupid things, I'm not a jerk, I'm…a decent person. I'm the person who I'm meant to be.

And as long as she continues to greet me with that beautiful smile of hers, I'll always be reminded of that good side of me. I trust her with that, but she doesn't know, and that scares me even more.

I almost want to go up to her and say, "I hope you realize that you're in control of the small part of me that's mature, the part of me that I'm going to become fully soon, and you could potentially destroy it with just one word, one glance."

But I want to tell her not only for my benefit, but also for hers. I want her to know that she has such a strong effect on the people around her, and it's a beautiful thing.

I also want her to know that even though it scares me so much to have her in possession of my fragile future, I wouldn't have anyone else have it, because I trust her to protect it.

Because I like to think that deep down, she knows. And those smiles she gives to me are her way of saying, "I'm keeping you safe."

* * *

A/N: So I hope this answered a few of your questions. Sorry for all this angst – the next story will be a little more humorous :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	83. 071: Mark

A/N: I find the idea of Kenshin being a father so adorable.

Oh yeah, this is during the Meiji era :)

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**071: Mark**

"Dad?"

"Yes, Kenji?"

"Why do you have that scar?"

Kenshin froze midway through washing a particularly nasty mud stain from his gi. He looked up toward his seven-year-old son who was sitting on the other side of the basin, staring at him intently with his deep blue eyes. Kaoru's eyes. He smiled at him.

"It's a long story."

"What's a long story?" Kaoru asked, walking down toward her family carrying another basket of laundry.

"Kenji wants to know about this one's scars," Kenshin answered.

Kaoru paused a moment before placing the basket of clothes beside Kenshin. "Oh."

Kenshin smiled at his son, who was beginning to look nervous, as if he shouldn't have asked that question. "In a few years I will tell you."

Kenji pouted. "Why not now?"

"Because you're not old enough yet."

Kenji gave an exasperated sigh. "Why does _everyone_ keep telling me that!"

"Why? Who else told you that?"

"Sano and Yahiko! He asked Sano for ad…avie."

Kaoru looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant. "Ad_vice_, darling," Kaoru corrected him.

"Advice," Kenji repeated.

"Advice about what?" Kenshin asked warily.

"Tsu-Tsu!"

"Tsubame?"

"What kind of advice?" Kaoru asked, trying to keep her anger under control.

"About what to _do_ with her after they get…marry."

There was a tense pause. "Do _what_?" She didn't bother to correct his speech at this point.

"I don't _know_! They found me."

Kaoru growled before turning around. "I'm going to beat them into next _year_!"

Kenshin let out an "oro." He smiled over at his son, who looked scared. Standing up, he went to sit beside the little boy, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Where's mommy going?"

"To give Sano and Yahiko some scars, this one supposes."

* * *

A/N: Review please!

MissGoalie


	84. 099: Voice

A/N: post-Don't Fake It oneshot! Woot! And I would highly suggest reading that first if you haven't already.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**099: Voice**

"I _can't _believe you don't want _Suki_ to sing the song with us – her voice is _amazing. _Not to mention the fact that I've been wanting to hook up with her!" Sano complained.

Kenshin sighed, running a hand through his bangs. "Dude, I'm sorry, it's just…this song requires a different voice. Yeah, she's talented and she has a good voice…but…"

Yahiko parked in the secret lot behind the recording studio that their agent Cho Watanabe had reserved time for.

"You have someone in mind for that part," Soujiro stated as they all got out of the car.

"Well, of course. When I write a song I play it in my head."

"Who then?" Yahiko asked.

Kenshin didn't want to say. He knew that if he mentioned whom he wanted, they would just make discouraging comments.

They were silent as they walked up two flights of stairs to the recording studio. When they got to the top, Kaoru was there, looking excited.

"Hi guys," she said brightly.

"Okay, something's up," Kenshin said. "Did you do something? Please don't tell me you dropped my guitar or something because that green one was pretty pricey and I was really beginning to –"

"_No_, I didn't drop your precious guitar," she scoffed. "But I do have a surprise for you. And you, Soujiro."

"Me?" Soujiro asked, pointing to himself and looking behind him to see if there were any other Soujiros around.

"This is weird," Kenshin stated bluntly.

"Just come on. She's in the studio," Kaoru said as she began walking away from there.

"She?" the boys inquired at the same time.

"Who would be a surprised for both Kenshin _and_ Soujiro?" Yahiko murmured.

Kenshin gasped before racing ahead of them and Kaoru into the studio to find Yumi, whom he hadn't seen in a good four years, spinning in a swivel chair looking bored. But when she passed by the doorway, she froze.

"Well hot _damn_! Kenshin Himura!" Yumi exclaimed, jumping out of the chair and into his arms.

He laughed as he held her tight. "You sound like a cowboy."

"That's because I've been _dating_ one."

Kenshin pulled away. "Oh…"

Yumi patted his cheek. "I said it in the past tense, dear. I dumped him a few days ago."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes as the rest of the boys came into the room.

"Holy shit!" Yahiko said.

"Whoa! Blast from the past!" Sano added.

"Hi Yumi," Soujiro said rather shyly.

Yumi pushed Kenshin over to the side so she could stride up to Soujiro and kiss him soundly.

Kenshin turned to Kaoru, who was sitting in the swivel chair that Yumi had recently occupied, looking very proud of herself. He walked over and put his hands on the armrests.

"And I suppose this was your doing?" he asked.

"I made a few calls."

He turned around to find Soujiro and Yumi openly making out, which was so unlike Soujiro that Kenshin made a mental note to make fun of him mercilessly for it. His eyes reverted back to Kaoru.

"Thank you."

She beamed. "Of course. Now you owe me. You're _my_ bitch."

He leaned in closer. "Sounds kinky."

"You wish, Himura."

He slipped his hand over her left, lightly tapping her bare ring finger. "Soon that name-calling won't work anymore."

She sighed, the fluttering in her stomach tended to make her forget how to breathe whenever the _engagement_ was ever mentioned.

"Are you _hinting_ at something?"

He grinned mischievously. "Perhaps."

"Oi! Now that we have your singer, we should get started on this song," Sano said, pulling Kenshin away by the collar of his shirt.

"Do you think you can unglue yourselves from each other for a few hours so we can do this?" Yahiko asked Soujiro and Yumi.

The band and Yumi walked into the recording studio, slamming the door behind them. Kaoru caught Kenshin's eye briefly and he winked at her.

She believed that she had just got him to reschedule his proposal to an earlier date.

* * *

A/N: Is it really strange that I like Soujiro/Yumi? I never even considered it until I wrote Don't Fake It. I like to think that Soujiro brings out the best in her :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	85. 003: Photograph

A/N: Inspired by an idea of my cousin's.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**003: Photograph**

So the most amazing girl is moving into my apartment, right? Pretty exciting stuff. Especially since I know she's the one and all that.

And things are going pretty smoothly, if I do say so myself, until I see _it_.

The picture.

It's a pretty picture of Kaoru, with the sun reflecting on her raven hair, illuminating her eyes and all that other cheesy crap, but she's got her arms wrapped around this guy that I've _never_ seen before.

Okay, so I know it's an ex. Obviously. But it bothers the shit out of me that she still has it! And not only that, it's a _recent_ photo! Because her hair is short in that picture and when I first met her, her hair was just a little longer than that.

So you can see my dilemma.

Is she over him? I mean, she has to be, if she's moving into my apartment with the knowledge that she will be married to me. Trust me, we've had the _longest_ conversation about this. She's not going into this blindly.

But then again, _why would she still have that damned picture_?

I _try_ and keep it from her. I _try_ and ignore that picture. But after two weeks, I just can't.

So I ask her.

Actually, that's too kind of a verb than what I actually do.

"Who the hell is this son of a bitch and why do you keep a picture of him?!"

Classy, Kenshin.

She stares at where I'm pointing (at her desk behind her pencil cup) and tries not to laugh.

"Was he a _boyfriend_ of yours?"

She starts to laugh now, which just angers and embarrasses me. _I need an explanation for this, immediately_!

"Yes, Kenshin, he was a boyfriend, but he's _gay_. He's my best friend from college."

"I never met him," I say sourly.

"That's because he moved to California – he's a drag queen there." She starts to laugh again. "You're _jealous_ of a drag queen?"

Can someone lend me a pistol to shoot myself in the face with?

Thanks.

She read the expression on my face easily because she pats my back and sighs. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm dating a girl."

I gape at her. "Ex_cuse_ me. I'm _so_ masculine!"

She snorts. "Uh huh."

"Fine. I'm proving it to you! Come on, Kaoru, we're going upstairs."

She raises her eyebrows suggestively. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm going to fix that pipe in the bathroom!"

Oh yeah, best way to prove my masculinity.

…I'm going to call the plumber about five minutes into my sad attempt. But no worries, the bedroom is right next-door if (when) plan A fails.

* * *

A/N: I was having the biggest writer's block ever and thanks to my darling cousin, that isn't the issue anymore :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	86. 088: Clock

A/N: Post-Converse oneshot! Haha remember that story? You know the deal, you should probably read that before reading this…but I suppose you can understand it fine either way.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**088: Clock**

"This is going to _suck_."

"Language, Kaoru."

"It so is! Everyone is going to be so freaking _annoying_ about it."

"Well, it's their problem. Just ignore them all."

"Easy for you to say," Kaoru mumbled, grabbing her keys from the corner of the counter and heading out the door.

"Have a good day!" her mother called from the kitchen. Kaoru lifted her black messenger bag from the floor and put it on her right shoulder.

"Uh huh." With that, she shut her front door and slowly made her way down the pathway.

It was the first day of school and to be honest, she wasn't looking forward to it at all, despite being a senior. With a groan, she got into her car and turned on the ignition.

It wasn't just about waking up at the most inconvenient time in the morning, the hours worth of homework assignments, nor the unbearable teachers. No, it was about being with her grade once more, but with a surprising new boyfriend.

Not that she wasn't happy with Kenshin, but the though of dealing with a large number of glaring girls didn't seem appealing either.

She looked at the clock on her dashboard and hit the gas – she was going to be late if she didn't hurry up.

* * *

Kaoru stopped short when a silver car was heading toward the spot next to the one she wanted. She was about to give the driver and evil glare and maybe flip him off when she realized who he was. He gave her a small gesture, signaling her to pull in first. After pulling in, she grabbed her back from the passenger seat and got out of the car.

"You were totally going to flip me off," Kenshin laughed as he swung his backpack onto his shoulder.

"How are you functioning?" she groaned, walking toward him. Looking at his hands, she saw him reaching into his car and holding two Starbucks cups. "I'm hoping one is for me," she said in a threatening tone. He chucked, holding out one. "I figured."

She pointed to herself, then made a heart with her hands, then pointed to him before grabbing the cup and taking a generous sip.

"Hey! It's Dan the Man!" Sano exclaimed halfway down the parking lot. Kaoru and Kenshin looked at him as if he'd just said that Boston was next to Hong Kong.

"It's Kenshin, you jackass," Kenshin stated flatly. Kaoru burst out laughing.

"Hey, I felt like saying it, okay?" Sano said as he ran over to them.

"You are a jackass," Kaoru added, still laughing. "I think I'm going to start calling you Dan."

"No!" Kenshin groaned.

"Yes!"

"So have you been getting a lot of _stares_ this morning?" Sano asked loudly, making everyone in the parking lot shuffle and look at the pavement. Kenshin looked at everyone amusedly.

"That will stop in a week or so…right?" Kaoru asked, almost trying to convince herself.

Kenshin sighed and put an arm around her waist. "Come on, we should go to class."

Kaoru sighed and nodded as she looked at the clock instilled in the wall. There was still plenty of time for people to stare.

But she supposed that he was worth all the attention. After all, he was quite a catch!

* * *

A/N: Good times, good times.

By the way, is it just me, or is the new format for this website REALLY annoying? It's just as annoying as the changes on facebook.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	87. 031: Glasses

A/N: This was all **janey-in-a-bottle**'s idea. Credit goes to her :)

This is a sequel to the previous theme, by the way.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**031: Glasses**

Honestly, whoever gets excited about the first day of school is just a freak. I mean, sure, it's great that you get to see all your old friends yaddy yah…but that lasts for about ten minutes.

The rest of the day sucks with teachers piling on the homework because they're miserable too, obnoxious club leaders bombarding you with fliers, and those dumb kids that you totally didn't miss during the summer.

But while I get out of my car this first day of school, as I take off my glasses to clean them, I see a strange sight.

Now, I'm not _blind_, I could see fine, but the sight before me makes me question my 50/20 vision.

Kaoru Kamiya…with Kenshin Himura and Sano Sagara? Not possible. It's just…_not possible_. Kaoru Kamiya would rather go through the seven layers of hell and back again before hang out with any of the jocks. At least, that was how it was at the end of last year.

But I put on my glasses to double check and there they are. Actually _talking_…as if they aren't from completely different worlds. As if they're actually friends.

So you can only imagine my complete and utter astonishment as I watch Kenshin give Kaoru a Starbucks.

Okay, I don't know what the fuck happened during summer vacation, but something _monumental_ happened.

I look around at the other onlookers. Most of them were disgruntled female admirers, planning their ridiculous ploys to somehow steal him away.

But the way those two are standing next to each other…so comfortable…?

Oh my God…they didn't…

Yeah, they did.

After Sano's obnoxious outburst to get people to stop staring at the new _couple_, they all walk toward the school. Kenshin has his arm around Kaoru's waist and he kisses her temple briefly, and it's actually a really sweet scene. They're actually…strangely…perfect together.

…But I'm still wondering what the hell happened to cause this.

Whatever. I'm sure everyone will know their epic love story by the end of the week.

In the mean time, I'll just appreciate the fact that people _can_ manage to get over their differences and prejudices to form beautiful relationships. There's hope for the human race yet!

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this oneshot through the eyes of a random onlooker.

Go Obama :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	88. 080: Fruit

A/N: Inspired after playing this amazing game with some of my friends.

**_Note: I don't own this game, so I wasn't able to check all of the adjectives and nouns, so just go with it, okay?_**

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**080: Fruit**

"Alright…I'm going to have to choose 'divorce' for 'delightful,'" Kamatari said, holding up the red card.

"Yes!" Kaoru exclaimed, grabbing the green card in the middle.

Everyone else, who included Misao, Kenshin, Tomoe, Sano, and Megumi groaned. They had been playing the game "Apples to Apples" for the past hour and Kaoru was winning every other turn.

"Are you joking? How many do you _have_ anyway?" Misao exclaimed.

"This is my twelfth," Kaoru said brightly.

"Sorry guys, she just knows me too well," Kamatari said, winking at Kaoru.

"Come on, let's move on. I'm going to win this next one."

"Uh huh, we'll see about that, Kenshin."

Kenshin grinned mischievously at Kaoru.

"Okay, so the adjective is 'smitten.'"

Everyone looked at his or her cards, save for Kaoru, who spent the time watching Kenshin's face. Feeling her eyes on him, he looked up and smiled at her.

She loved that she was dating him.

Misao and Kamatari put down their cards before Kenshin, who had put his card down with a notable smirk. And then Tomoe, Sano, and Megumi put down theirs.

Kaoru picked up the nouns and looked at them.

"Okay…smitten…Queen Elizabeth? What?" She looked up and found Sano shrugging.

"Sorry, I needed to get rid of her I've had her for the past six turns."

Kaoru sighed and looked at the one next to it. "Tacos…" She looked at Kenshin.

"Nope, not me," he said, which surprised her.

Misao tried to contain her laughter. "It sounded funnier in my head."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and brought her eyes back down to the cards. "Who had the blank one?" she asked, holding out the "Your choice" card.

Kenshin raised his hand.

"Okay, what's your answer?"

Kenshin looked at her. "Kenshin Himura."

Kaoru's eyes widened. There was a moment of silence before Misao gushed, "Awww!" very loudly.

Everyone sniggered, but Kenshin remained unfazed.

"I think Kenshin won," Kaoru said in a quiet voice.

Everyone consequently groaned, making her finally crack smile before grinning. Kenshin smirked, plucked the adjective from her hands and sat back.

"Bravo," she said.

He shrugged. "You do seem to bring out the romantic inside me."

She turned to him and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Tell me in a review...just press that button that's now at the middle-bottom of the page? I suppose that's one good change about this website...

MissGoalie


	89. 038: Shell

A/N: Enjoy!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**038: Shell**

Kenshin. Kaoru. Kaoru and Kenshin. Kenshin and Kaoru. Those two names strike fear into everyone's hearts. Apart or together, they destroy lives.

The King and Queen of Evil.

Of course, everyone knows that the Queen of Evil isn't entirely evil. She's had a boyfriend for three years. She is fiercely loyal to her closest friends. Even though she's a bitch to most of the population, she's not completely heartless. That's a fact.

But the King of Evil…now that's a completely different story. He has hooked up with every girl up to two years younger to ten years older. Sure, he has his "friends," but they're all kept at a distance. When it comes down to it, he's a loner. That's a fact.

But the thing is, they're deeper than that. Like everyone else, they both have a shell that they expose to the world…it's just that theirs are thicker and more vibrant. Like everyone else, they are capable of having romantic feelings and being vulnerable…it's just that they hide it better. It became obvious during the last few weeks of Kaoru's long relationship with Enishi that she was capable of heartbreak…but people also noticed the stares full of longing across the street Kenshin gave.

But it ended, and everything went back to normal.

Or so everyone thought.

But after Kaoru's eighteenth birthday, a good two months after breaking up with Enishi for good, she struts to school adjourning a stunning diamond necklace and a smug smile.

"Now _that's_ a necklace," Kaoru's friend Misao gushes on the steps of their private school. "It's gorgeous."

"Thanks! It's Harry Winston. Of course, nothing but the best," Kaoru says, putting a hand on her barrette to make sure it's resting on her head properly.

"Who gave it to you? It wasn't your dad, was it?"

"No, of course not. Would my _father_ buy me something like this? I think not," Kaoru replies with a sniff.

"That's what I thought…so who was it?"

Kaoru's eyes drift across the street where the brother private school is. She finds Kenshin, looking impeccable as always, and his amber eyes meet hers. He gives her that smile that no one but her ever sees, but as soon as Misao follows her gaze, that smile turns into his trademark smirk before he turns his attention to Sano, whom most consider him to be Kenshin's closest friend.

"Well?" Misao asks expectantly.

Kaoru just gives her a pleasant smile. "No one! Let's go to class – I actually _enjoy_ reading _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ so English might actually be interesting."

Misao has a funny feeling that this "no one" is actually _someone_…an _important_ someone at that. She looks over at Kenshin again and she gets another funny feeling that those two might have realized that their positions as King and Queen can actually mean more than just plotting the social destructions of people together.

* * *

A/N: I love _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ by Oscar Wilde incase you were wondering - such a well-written book.

Please review!

MissGoalie


	90. 027: Bubbles

A/N: I got inspired after watching this Disney movie and saw a preview for _The Little Mermaid_.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**027: Bubbles**

I woke up delirious. I tried to remember what happened to me the night before:

I went out sailing…I took a nap…woke up to the sound of thunder…tried to sail back home as fast as I could…until a particularly large wave threw me off…and then the lightening struck.

I groaned, finally tasting the saltiness of my mouth. I never wanted water so badly in my life.

I sat up and looked at water that reflected the sunrise and wondered. I was definitely too far away from the island I was on now…and I couldn't have gone against the flow of the tide to end up on the shoreline of the small island anyway, which was a quarter mile away from the mainland.

I closed my eyes and tried to recall my last few moments of consciousness. I was staring up at my boat, watching the flames grow, staining the water orange and black.

And a hand…

I opened my eyes and gasped. Someone saved me. But _who_?

I was distracted when I found a concentration of bubbles on the surface of the water, which puzzled me. I was about to stand up and go in to check it out, but then a head broke the surface, and then a torso.

What surprised me the most was my realization that it was a girl who looked about my age, wearing a bikini top that strongly reminded me of that Disney princess. Ariana? Something like that.

She stared at me with eyes that matched the water around her, and I was paralyzed. Lifting her arms, she ran ivory hands through her raven-black hair so it covered her chest, still not removing her gaze.

"Uh…hi?" I said in a croaky voice. I cleared my throat and tried to swallow.

Her lips parted, about to say something, but then she closed them again. She looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Uh…this is…well…would you happen to know _how_ I got here by any chance?" I asked, hoping to get some sort of comment from her.

She bit her lip before bringing her hand out to the surface again, but this time signaling me to come to her.

My brow furrowed as I slowly stood up. As I got into the water, I noted its glassy surface, which was so different to how it was just a mere few hours ago.

When I was in front of her, I realized that she was very pretty, but in an ethereal way. I had never seen anyone look like that before. She took my hands under the surface, and I suddenly knew that it was her.

"You saved me?" I whispered.

She released my hands and pointed down to the water before going under. Curious, I go under too.

My eyes nearly popped out of their eye sockets when I realized that she _did not have legs_. Instead, she had a large navy fin. I managed to rip my eyes away from it to look into her face, which had such an expression of sadness that it made me feel extremely guilty for gawking at her.

"I've been watching you for a while now," she said, her voice in the water sounding oddly clear, as if I was on land.

Feeling the burn of no oxygen, I went to the surface to take a breath. She came up with me.

"You've been watching me? For how long? This summer?"

She didn't say anything.

Then a thought came to me. "Can you…not talk?"

She moved her hair to one side of her neck, revealing gills which she had tried to hide earlier.

"Oh my God…"

She brought me under again.

"There are mer-people, Kenshin Himura. But we live in the deep. I've been watching you for a while now. Every summer for four full cycles."

"Four years?" I said, except it came out as a garble and a mass of bubbles.

She giggled. "Yes. Of course, I could never go to you. We have strict rules. Oh, but I couldn't let you die!" Her expression then turned solemn again.

I felt embarrassed that this girl…this…_mermaid_…had known me for so long and cared for me so much as to save my life.

I went up to take a breath again, but this time she didn't come up with me. Closing my eyes and inhaling, I tried to make sense of the situation. But I couldn't.

When I opened my eyes, she shot up from the water, fear reflecting in her eyes. Gripping my hands, she dragged me down into the water.

"I must go. My father is looking for me."

She was about to swim away, but I kept my hold her hands. "What's your name?" I garbled, frustrated that I didn't sound normal.

Her ocean eyes met my purple ones. "Kaoru."

I pulled her close and kissed her cheek, which was smooth as silk. "Thank you." Bubbles went into her ear, making me flush.

She smiled and turned pink like coral. "I will see you soon."

And with that, she swam away, leaving nothing but bubbles in her place.

I went up to the surface and looked around me, stupidly hoping for some sort of sign of her. Kaoru.

My attention drifted to the mainland where ambulances and search boats suddenly occupied. I got out of the water and stood on the shoreline, deciding to wait for the boats to come to me as I tried to make sense of the mystery that was Kaoru…the _mermaid_.

I supposed I would have to get some sleep on a soft bed before I could think about this logically. Although I was having a bit of trouble wondering how I was possibly going to think about her logically when her smile continually weaved itself through my thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry folks, there will be a sequel :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	91. 056: Chain

A/N: Sequel to the previous theme.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**056: Chain**

I sat on the shore everyday for the next week. Sometimes I would go for a swim, sometimes I would read, or sometimes I would sleep. I held off on the sailing, not quite ready to go out again.

I waited for her.

She finally came after ten days of waiting. The sun was just beginning to set, and I was about to head in when I heard loud splashes. When I saw her face, I grinned, and I thought I saw her grin too. I took off the shirt I had just put on and quickly got into the water.

"I've been waiting for you for almost two weeks! You don't just tell people there are mermaids and then disappear for that long!" I said, as I got closer to her.

She gave a fleeting smile before biting her lip. Without her signal, I go under water.

"My father has been keeping a close eye on me. He knows of my fascination for humans."

I snorted. "It _is_ like that Disney movie." Damn bubbles.

She looked at me with a confused expression. I shook my head.

"This is very dangerous…my father would kill you if he knew that you know about us."

I widened my eyes and went up to the surface. She came up with me with an expectant expression.

"Then…why did you come back? You could've just…I don't know…let what happened two weeks ago just be a memory."

She shook her head sadly, reaching a hand out to touch my cheek, which tingled at contact.

"I couldn't," she mouthed.

I sighed. "I would've been pissed if you hadn't shown up," I admitted. Besides, I felt an immediate connection to her the moment she first locked eyes with mine.

She brought me under and said, "I love you, but you can't love me. We can't be together."

She was crying, even though I couldn't differentiate her tears from the ocean, I could tell. I cupped her face and wiped away the imaginary tears and in response she covered her hand with mine. Her hand was soft.

We slowly broke the surface and this time I could find rivers of tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You don't know…some evil witch who can turn you human?" But then I realized in the movie that wasn't how the mermaid became human permanently. "Your dad! Why doesn't he change you?"

She shook her head slowly. "No. He wouldn't."

I swallowed, trying to push back my own tears. "Oh."

She brought me down again. "As much as I want to be with you…I can't leave my family. And if you were given the option of being a merman, you wouldn't leave your family either. We're both bound to our worlds."

I closed my eyes, trying to imagine what it would be like never seeing Kaoru again when I felt a pair of soft lips on mine.

I opened my eyes and inhaled water in complete shock, an act that brought about a huge coughing fit as I shot up to the surface. I was so embarrassed, but so was she, who probably figured too late that would've been surprised by that spontaneous kiss, underwater no less.

But after I stopped coughing, I looked at her briefly before bringing my hand to the back of her neck and kissing her deeply.

This was only going to make it harder at the end of the summer, but for now, we weren't chained to our separate worlds – we were in of our own.

* * *

A/N: I know it's not very happy, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. On a happier note, did anyone see TWILIGHT? Review/PM me so we can chat...and of course give feedback on my oneshot :)

Please review!

MissGoalie


	92. 042: Department

A/N: Inspired by a scene in the movie _She's the Man_.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**042: Department**

Kaoru did not want to be here.

She hated carnivals, she hated how _dirty_ and _crowded_ they were. She hated all the booths that were a complete rip off and she hated the fact that some department in her school made her class come up with a booth for this carnival.

And of course, being the "sluttiest" class, the students decided to do a _kissing_ booth.

Not considering the possibility that maybe _some_ people might be _extremely _uncomfortable with kissing random people, which included Kaoru.

It also didn't help that she had never kissed anyone _at all_. And she didn't like the idea of her first kiss being some grungy kid from Nakamura's class.

The only way she would ever participate in this was if _he_ came. Kenshin Himura. Her very good friend…so she thought. In all honesty, she didn't know what they were. They were closer than friends, but they weren't dating either. But he wouldn't come to this booth. He wasn't like that.

So she hung back – organizing money and trying to avoid the situation. However, it didn't last when it was about a half hour before closing and all her female classmates were leaving, wanting to spend the rest of Saturday night out.

"You don't mind clearing up, do you?" Tomoe asked, not bothering to wait for Kaoru's approval as she walked out with her friends.

"No, no problem at all. Just leave it all to me," Kaoru said dryly.

A few boys came by the booth, but she told them all that they were closed (and sometimes she threw stuff at them to make them go away).

When she cleared out everything, figuring she was finally free of all obligations, she stood to leave.

"Kaoru."

She turned, recognizing the voice to be _his_. A coin was pressed into the palm of her hand as their lips connected. Kenshin's mouth moved tenderly against hers, a warm and gentle caress. "Don't go," he breathed.

She didn't.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone had a fabulous Thanksgiving! The holidays are finally here! Yay!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	93. 098: Cloud

A/N: The holidays are coming! So exciting!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**098: Cloud**

She was given a choice that no child should ever have to make: should she choose her mother? Live not only with her, but with the man that split apart her family? But at least continue going to the same school? Live in the house she grew up in? Or should she choose her father? Live in the summerhouse that held too many painful memories of their previous happy life? But at least live with the one parent who she knew she could trust?

She didn't hesitate one moment when she said, "I'm living with dad."

Her mother looked at her with wide eyes. Wide, blue eyes that she never hated having until this moment. "Kaoru…"

Kaoru shook her head. "No. I'm living with him. You gave me the choice."

Her mother sighed, reaching over the table to hold her daughter's hands. She let her. "You don't want to leave. Are you willing to start all over in the middle of junior year? Three hours away?" She stroked the back of Kaoru's hands. "Stay home."

Kaoru glared, holding back tears as she ripped her hands away. "This isn't _home_, anymore." She stood up, the stool scraping on the tile before she stalked to her room to begin packing. She couldn't stand being in this apartment anymore.

* * *

"Kaoru…" her father tried for the fifth time during the long drive to their new permanent residence.

She sighed, looking over at him, trying to smile. "Dad, it's fine, really. I'm happy with my choice."

He shook his head and heaved his own sigh. "I hope you didn't make this decision out of spite for your mother." He was very careful not to call his former wife by her first name. And Kaoru noticed.

"Partially," she admitted. "But…" she turned so she was looking out the window. "How could I live with him?" she said in a low voice, not expecting an answer.

"He wouldn't have lived in the apartment."

"Yes, he would've. And don't even mention selling it – she wouldn't do that. She loves that apartment," she spat. Afterwards, she regretted the way she spoke to him. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

He sounded so sad. She wasn't so sure he would ever get over this. And for the record, she wasn't sure she would either.

* * *

It was the strangest sight: the summerhouse surrounded by leafless trees, lacking the warm, summer sun to brighten the pale yellow exterior.

To Kaoru, it looked somewhat bleak. But she wasn't sure if that was really the case, or if her foul mood was tainting her point of view.

She turned her back on the house and looked across the pavement, where on the other side was the beach. The sky was full of thick, grey clouds, not matching the sunny, bright skies in her memories.

"You want to give me a hand?" Kaoru's father asked, trying to drag two of her suitcases up the steps.

She wordlessly went to the door, unlocking it and disarming the security system. The first thing she did was scouring the house for any pictures that involved the family so she could put them in a box and hide it.

At the end of her search, she kept only the pictures of herself, and the ones of her and her dad. It was as if her mother didn't exist.

"Kaoru…"

She sighed and looked over at her father. "Please, just let me do this."

He shook his head disapprovingly. "You have to see her once a week, you know."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I have to talk to her."

"It's not all her fault."

She bit her bottom lip hard. Of course her father would want to take the blame, even though he did nothing wrong. It pained her to think about what he was going through.

"Um…I should go food shopping."

"We could just order in tonight."

"It's fine. I want to get out, you know?" She felt bad about leaving him alone, but she hadn't felt alone since her parents sat her down that deceivingly cheerful spring day.

He nodded as he handed her the keys. "I'll be sleeping and reading the paper."

She nodded too, trying not to think about the rings under his eyes. He wasn't going to sleep a wink. "Okay. I'll see you in an hour or so."

She couldn't get out of the house fast enough.

* * *

She parked farther away than she had to; she wanted to walk down the full length of Main Street. Bringing her coat closer to herself, she noted all the people walking in Uggs or sneakers, so different from the summer when everyone wore flip flops, or even occasionally no shoes at all.

But only Kenshin and she used to do that.

Ah. Kenshin Himura. That boy was the equivalence of summer to her. His bright red hair, glinting orange and gold in the high sun, and those joyous, carefree violet eyes…

With that thought, a group of six or so rowdy boys exited the Akabeko, the only diner in town. They were laughing and talking, occasionally shoving each other.

One of them had long, red hair pulled back in a low ponytail. The length was shocking, but that hair color…

It couldn't be, could it?

She stopped a few feet away from them, debating within herself whether or not to call out his name.

"Kenshin?" she blurted, feeling her cheeks, already rosy from the cold, turn a brighter shade of red.

All of the boys stopped talking and looked over at her. It _was_ him. And for a brief moment, she felt too hot in her jacket. As if she was back in time two years ago on a hot August day, hanging out with him.

He squinted his eyes before widening them comically. "Kaoru? Is that really you?"

She tried to contain her pure joy and just nodded, biting her bottom lip to prevent her grin from surfacing.

He beamed, walking over to her. "Do I get a hug?"

She couldn't hold back then – she starting laughing and met him halfway, throwing her arms around his neck. He slipped his arms around her waist and everything in her world was peaceful for the first time in months.

He pulled back to look at her. "I have to admit, seeing you in a coat, scarf, _and_ jeans threw me off."

"And what about _you_?" She reached over to his back to hold up some of his hair. "This is _ridiculously _long!"

"I decided to grow it out and donate it," he said with a shrug. "I did it last winter…but you didn't come this summer so I couldn't tell you." He frowned at that last comment. "Why didn't you come?"

She looked over his shoulder at his friends, who were waiting. Kenshin followed her gaze. "You guys go. I have some catching up to do. I'll call you."

A boy with spiky hair, Sano, Kaoru recalled from one summer, sniggered a little before walking off. The others quickly followed suit, talking in hushed whispers.

Kenshin gave his full attention back to Kaoru. "Now…what's going on? What are you doing here?"

She sighed deeply, her brow furrowing. He looped her arm through his in support.

"Bad, huh?" he asked softly.

She nodded.

"It's my parents…" she started, trailing off, hoping that he would figure it out.

He looked straight ahead, and she could tell the wheels were turning in his head. They walked in silence until they passed by an old antique shop and he gasped. "No…they didn't…" He looked over at her with pained eyes.

She barely nodded. "The summer was full of lawyers and custody battles."

He shook his head. "I can't believe it. Not your parents."

She tried very hard not to cry on the spot.

Noting her expression, he asked, "Do you want to go out for ice cream?"

She momentarily forgot about her grief to look at him quizzically. "What?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. It was kind of…instinctual. I know we always go out for ice cream whenever something bad happens." He thought for a moment. "I suppose we could change it to hot chocolate or something."

She swallowed, wiping under eyes with her free hand. "Actually, ice cream would be great."

Maybe he could be the silver lining to the dismal clouds that had come into her life?

When he lowered his arm looped with hers so he could lace his fingers with hers, she knew he would be.

* * *

A/N: We're getting so close to the end!! There will be a sequel to this - can anyone guess what the next theme is titled? Pretty obvious :P

Please review!

MissGoalie


	94. 096: Sunlight

A/N: Sequel to previous theme.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**096: Sunlight**

Like every other Sunday afternoon, Kaoru was picking at her garden salad, trying not to look at her mother. It had been about three months since she had first moved with her dad. Spring was finally beginning to arrive.

"Kaoru…"

She still didn't look up at her mother. She couldn't stand her tanned skin, a result of her recent honeymoon with her new husband, a result of the wedding that Kaoru stormed out of as soon as the ceremony ended. Thank God that Kenshin kept his promise and waited outside the church for her…

"Kaoru! This immaturity has to stop!"

Her head shot up to find her mother gripping her fork tightly and glaring.

Kaoru let out a small snort. "Oh, I'm sorry, _I'm_ immature?"

Kaoru's mother let out a frustrated sigh. "I give up! I've been patient, I've given you space, and I've allowed you to barely talk during these weekly lunches…I don't know what else you want from me."

Kaoru felt her nose sting a little. "I want you to find a way to go back in time and stop yourself from ever meeting him! I want things to go back to the way they were! I want my parents to still be together and I want us to be the family that we used to be. But you can't do that, can you? I thought not." She went back to picking at her salad again.

"I fell out of love, Kaoru, please understand that."

"That didn't mean you had to cheat on dad for _six years_." She laughed harshly. "Since you were already on such a roll, why didn't you just hold on until I was at least eighteen so I wouldn't have had to get caught up in all that bullshit about my choosing which parent to live with." Kaoru glared at her mother to point that she couldn't look at her daughter in the eye.

"I'm sorry…" her mother started slowly before swallowing. "I know…I'm extremely selfish and that I don't deserve your forgiveness on this…but you're still my daughter and I'm still your mother. All that we've done and been through together still means something."

This time it was Kaoru's turn to look away. She couldn't deny how close they used to be before the divorce…her mother used to be her best friend. But when she met the other man, it seemed as if her mother because another person.

"Have you thought about it?" her mother asked.

Kaoru knew what she was referring to. "Yeah. I'm staying where I am."

"Your friends back home miss you a lot."

"I still talk to them. Or at least my closest ones."

Silence.

"No one talks about it anymore, you know."

"They will if I come back. I'm not going, okay? I really like it in Wilton," Kaoru said with complete honesty.

Her mother narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing. "As much as I loved Wilton…what's the real reason?"

Karou bit her bottom lip a little and pulled out her cell phone from her jacket pocket. There was a text message. She discreetly checked the message which read, "meet ur house 4 3?"

"Who are you texting?" her mothered demanded. Kaoru momentarily forgot that her mother hated whenever she used her cell phone during a meal.

She sent an SOS to him before saying, "No one."

"That was someone. Your reason for staying in Wilton, hm? Who is he?"

Kaoru tried not to twitch in annoyance. "A_ friend_."

Her mother nodded slowly. "Right."

She kept staring at Kaoru, hoping to pry an answer out of her and succeeded. "_Kenshin_. You remember him, right?"

"Kenshin Himura? The redhead?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother, the redhead Kenshin Himura. Good to clarify because we know a million Kenshins."

Her mother frowned at her sarcasm.

Kaoru's phone rang and she answered it eagerly. "Hello?" Pause. "Yeah, of course. I'll be there right away." She hung up and started gathering her coat and purse. "I have to go – he needs help at work. I cover for him sometimes."

Her mother sighed sadly, which made her freeze. "Kaoru…I wish you would talk to me."

Kaoru inhaled deeply, sat back down, and let out her breath. "I'm still…trying to digest everything. I'm not really ready to forgive you – I'm a hormonal, and emotionally scarred sixteen year-old, what do you expect? Give me time."

Her mother pinched her lips together and nodded. "Okay." The word came out a strangled whisper.

Kaoru nodded, getting up and taking her purse. "I'll see you next week."

She walked out without another word and took another deep breath. It was still cloudy, but she could see the sun peaking through. She took out her phone and dialed.

"_You're home free?_"

"_Yes_ – thank you so much. I owe you. So much," she exclaimed happily, skipping a little as she made her way to her car.

"_I'll think of a way for you to pay me back. So, what do you want to do?_"

"Anything. Whatever. I don't care." She stopped in front of her car. "Thanks for calling. I appreciate it. I needed to get out of there."

"_The SOS tipped me off. What was wrong? Besides the usual._"

She bit her bottom lip. "Nothing she was…just trying to apologize…and I couldn't handle it. Not today."

She heard him sigh on the other end. "_You're going to have to forgive her. Sorry to be so cliché. She still loves you._"

She leaned against her car. "I know," she said quietly.

"_Okay. Well, I'm going to go out and get food for tonight. You want to come over for dinner? My mom and I are going to make sushi."_

She smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that a lot. Mind if my dad comes over?"

"_No, the more the merrier._"

Silence.

"Thank you."

"_For what?_" he asked, completely oblivious of his immense influence on her recovery.

"Nothing…for inviting me for dinner."

"_Oh, no problem. So call me when you get home – be safe._"

"I will. Bye."

She hung up and looked back up at the sky. The sun was coming out.

The symbolism was uncanny: it seemed her silver lining was turning into her sun.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed - you know what to do!

MissGoalie


	95. 040: Rope

A/N: I decided to try something different – second POV!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**040: Rope**

You supposed that coming back home wasn't a bad thing. What were you worrying about? There was nothing particularly painful about walking the same streets you used to tread everyday, seeing the same people you used to talk to, hanging out at the same places that you used to frequent…

But there was her.

She was there, in the park, sitting on that damn swing that your father installed years ago. It was rudimentary at best – the seat was a wooden disc and it was attached to a long rope that was tied around a tree branch.

You could've just walked away. She was still staring at the ground and hadn't noticed you. After all, wouldn't it be fitting and deserving? She was always the one walking away.

But you weren't like her, which was why your feet propelled your body into moving to her direction.

She finally noticed you, and she didn't look nearly surprised as you did when you first saw her, which pissed you off. You silently reveled at her beauty that never seemed to lessen, disgusted at yourself that she still managed to have you ensnared, like that rope around that tree.

Your breath hitched a little when her lips parted.

"Hey," she said, so casually, which pissed you off again. How could she manage to act so nonchalant when your insides were quivering with just one word?

"Kaoru," you managed to say.

"Kenshin," she said back.

"Hey."

You had no idea what to say to her, now, after so many years of nothing.

"What are you doing here?" you asked, the first question coming to mind, and you knew that the answer didn't really matter. All that mattered was that she was here, and your heart was doing that strange thing it did whenever she was around.

You felt none of your twenty-four years, standing across from the woman with the deceivingly innocent-looking face and deep blue eyes. Instead you felt seventeen again, still feeling those same turbulent emotions that took you when she first moved to this shitty town.

"Same as you are. Visiting my roots."

"You don't have any roots anywhere."

She laughed, and the sound ripped you apart, but at the same time, soothed the wounds left by the last time you saw each other.

"While that's true, I have an attachment to this place." She gave you that smile and you knew that she was thinking of the same moment you had been the entire time. You were both seventeen and she took you by surprise when she ran over to you on the swing and pulled your face to hers…

You shake your head a little to stop that memory from completely playing out.

"I'm not staying long," she said after that pregnant pause.

"You never do," you replied in a somewhat bitter voice.

She shrugged.

"You haven't grown up at all," you added.

"Neither have you. You still love me, don't you?"

You cursed her name a thousand times.

"Why are you doing this? I swear, it's like we follow the same script every time," you demanded, finally getting fed up with everything, with her.

To your immense surprise, she glared at you. "And I suppose that it's all my fault, right?"

"Yes!" It felt good to get that between you two. "Every time, _every time_ I see you I'm ready. But you never are. You _never_ are. It's like…you keep missing your train or something. And I keep coming back…but you just keep missing. I don't know."

"It's not just me! You didn't even _try_ to understand why I had to leave."

"No, I got that, I _get_ that. What I don't understand is why you _never_ called me for _two years_. Kaoru, for four days I thought you were still here. I thought we were still in our relationship. But you had moved to the other side of the country to find your estranged mom!" You ran a hand through your red hair and gripped it. Just thinking about what happened made you upset and angry.

"Could you blame me?" she whispered and for a moment you were taken by how vulnerable she looked. You wondered if it was the setting sun casting strange shadows on her face to cause this vision.

"I would've gone with you, you know. If you'd just waited a little. Or talked to me about it," you admitted.

"I know. That was why I left."

You sighed loudly. "Of course. You wanted to be _alone_. You wanted to take care of things _by yourself_."

"_Yes_, because that was _my_ business. I needed to face that before I could even consider being with someone like you."

"What the hell's _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're absolutely perfect and there was no way I could've continued being with you without getting rid of my demons. Even if it took seven years."

You gave her a mirthless smile. "And you just assumed that I would wait around for you like the pathetic loser I am?"

She stood up, but she kept a somewhat safe distance between you two. "We had something, back then. I knew it, and you knew it too. I would've fucked it up somehow."

You brought your hand to your face, trying to block her from your vision so you could think somewhat logically. She still felt something for you, which elated you, but hurt you at the same time. You weren't sure if you were ready anymore.

"Kaoru…" you said in a pained voice.

You lowered your hand and saw tears in her eyes. That was the first time you had ever seen her so raw.

"I understand. After all, it's the least I deserve." She wiped the skin under her eyes delicately. "I'm sorry for doing this to you. I guess I fucked it up anyway."

And for a split second, you considered watching her walk away again. But the thought of this being the last moment with her made you grasp onto her wrist, pull her close and kiss her with every agonized emotion on your tongue.

This wasn't smart, and you knew that. It felt like she could disappear from your fingers, which was why you held her as tightly as you could. You were never very good at thinking through important things, and in the back of your mind you knew that this probably wasn't forever, but there was no denying that you two were just meant to be, so you were going to selfishly and masochistically take every moment you could.

* * *

A/N: Please review!

MissGoalie


	96. 032: Homemade

A/N: I GOT INTO COLLEGE!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**032: Homemade**

"You made these?"

"Yes, I did."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"…Are they safe? Did you get someone to test them for you? I hope you gave him or her a generous compensation."

She smacked him, which only made him laugh.

"But seriously, Kaoru. I trust you and all that…just not in the kitchen."

She sighed. Of course she should've expected that sort of answer from him. After all, the last time she had attempted to cook with his knowledge she ended up nearly burning down her kitchen. The smoke detectors went off and the fire department came and everything.

"Hey, for your information, I had someone supervising me, okay? Does that make you happy?"

"A little. So I know that you hadn't added anything strange without being questioned by your supervisor…who was…?"

"Misao."

"Oh, that makes me feel _loads_ better," he said sarcastically.

"While Misao may be a total spaz and has the attention span of a goldfish, she still knows how to cook better than I can."

"Yeah, and that's just a sad fact."

"Could just try one? Nibble one? Please?"

He took a deep breath, picked a particularly small brownie from the plate and eyed it warily.

"If I don't…make it…you can have my Led Zeppelin t-shirt."

"But…I already have it anyway. It's in my drawer."

"I know…but I'm just making it official."

She rolled her eyes. "Just try the damn brownie already."

He made a dramatic sigh. "Alright! Fine! I go to my death!" He took a small bite.

She watched anxiously as he chewed for an extremely long amount of time for such a small amount. He kept his face clear of emotion, which just increased her worry.

"Come on, Himura, just tell me what you think!" she all but shrilled.

"It's good."

The confused expression on her face was comical. "What?"

"Yeah, it's good. I mean…it's not the best brownie I've ever had. It's a little dry, actually, but it's still good. It's actually amazing compared to what you've done in the past."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He took a full bite, bringing a full, beautiful grin to her face.

"Maybe you can try the pasta that I'm making now!"

He stopped chewing. "You're making it _now_?"

"Yeah, the water is boiling at home."

He turned sheet white before dropping the half-eaten brownie and running outside to his car. "Kaoru! You don't leave stuff like that _unattended_!"

"Oh…oops?"

Kenshin sighed. Oh well, what did he expect from a girl who couldn't even use a toaster without burning food?

* * *

A/N: Please review! Oh, and Happy Hanukah to those who celebrate it! :)

MissGoalie


	97. 095: Excuse

A/N: Hey it's Christmas Eve!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**095: Excuse**

There she goes again. Looking absolutely breathtaking in math class. She doesn't even try. Like everyone else, she's bored out of her mind, but her long eyelashes hood her blue eyes and her legs are crossed under her desk so primly despite slouching in her chair.

I try to remember all the excuses I gave myself in freshmen year that made it okay to not ask her out.

_1. She wasn't girly enough._

She didn't spend over an hour every morning caking on makeup like every other girl. She opted to sleeping in instead of doing her hair. But the thing is, I love her simple ponytails, because I can always see her pretty face fully. And even though she changed the way she wore her hair and she puts on the slightest bit of makeup, she still looks gorgeous.

And every now and again, she'll be lazy and wear it up, and I'll get tongue-tied.

_2. She was different from all my other friends._

She didn't slack off. She didn't curse. She wasn't immature. And I could've learned so much from her. But now I'm still learning things I should know by now, and it's hard without her checking up on me like she used to freshmen year.

I try to be mature during those rare moments when I'm with her.

_3. She was intimidating._

She was pretty. She was smart. She was nice. She's _still_ all these things, and that makes her better than me. I don't know if I'll ever get over it, and it's the last excuse that continues to hold me back, while the other two have dissipated into reasons why I _should_ ask her out.

There is also the undeniable truth that it might be too late for me. Just the thought of missing my chance causes an odd sort of ache at the back of my throat and in the core of my chest.

What if I acted like the headstrong boy I claimed myself to be and asked her out? We could be sitting next to each other right now. We could be sneaking glances at each other, trying not to laugh at the lisp our teacher has. We could be passing notes. We could be doing some form of contact instead of my watching her from afar from the back of the room, hoping that she will get my signals and wants and desires.

All these excuses, all these what ifs, all these could've beens only make her seem more beautiful and unreachable in my eyes.

The bell rings and I jolt back to my senses. I realize that Kaoru is staring at me with a mixture of amusement and confusion. Damn it, was I just staring at her?

I stand up and stuff my binder into my backpack before asking awkwardly, "Was I just staring at you? Sorry, I was zoning out."

She laughs. "It's fine. I do it all the time."

So she does. And sometimes she ends up staring at me, and I wonder what she's thinking about. Who she's thinking about, selfishly hoping it's me from time to time.

"Actually…uh…I have a question…" I start.

_What are you _doing_ Kenshin?_

But I remember overhearing this amazing girl in front of me say that guys should ask girls out to their faces and not online, and not over the phone. The traditional way. The gentlemanly way.

I hope that I will get bonus points for that.

"Okay…" she says expectantly.

I bite my bottom lip for a moment. "Uh, could I ask you outside?" I feel extremely uncomfortable with our teacher organizing our collected homework at his desk.

"Yeah."

She continues to look at me quizzically. But I wordlessly lead her out of the classroom to this little nook to the right of our classroom doorway. Normally couples would stand there to make out or talk to each other as if they were in a private place.

…So I suppose I somewhat fit in the second category?

"Yeah…hi…uh…"

She starts laughing, which is good.

I shake my head a little to clear my thoughts. "So…yeah…I was wondering…" _God_ how cliché _am_ I? She deserves someone who is totally original and awesome. Not this bumbling moron who can't even speak a coherent sentence! "Do you want to hang out sometime? We never actually hung out…out of school." I swallow.

Kaoru Kamiya has three kinds of grins. The first is of politeness: like she knows that she's supposed to be really excited or happy about something, but isn't, so she puts on a show for that person. The second is of general happiness: she uses this one the most and it's almost as if she _knows_ she looks amazing.

But the third is my absolute favorite. She never uses it; she only uses it on very rare occasions like the first day of school when she's reuniting with her friends and she's smiling so wide that you can't see the color of her eyes and her cheeks are glowing.

She gives me that smile and I almost stop breathing.

"Yeah! I'd love to!" she exclaims, throwing her arms around my neck before pulling away quickly and flushing, but still smiling.

"Okay, awesome. I'll…call you then," I say, totally and completely at a loss for words.

If I knew she was going to react like that…I would've asked her years ago.

Excuses, excuses…never really get you anywhere, do they?

* * *

A/N: Have a wonderful Christmas everyone! Oh, and please review as a gift to me :)

MissGoalie


	98. 076: Magic

A/N: This is the last post for 2008!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**076: Magic**

Kaoru slammed the front door shut, muffling the shouts and screams from the inside. With her ears still ringing, she pulled out her car keys, which she had been playing with under the dining room table the entire tonight and got into her car, having one destination in mind: downtown.

She didn't live far from her town's shopping center, only ten minutes. But since it was New Year's Eve at around ten o'clock, it took her five. She found a parking space by the west wing of the library, even though she could have parked in the middle of the shopping center since there were almost no cars anywhere. But she decided to step out of her car and walk.

As she walked across the road to get to the back lot where half the shops were, she found a lone figure smoking, sitting on a bench that aligned with a group of trees with Christmas lights wrapped around them.

When she got closer, she realized whom it was.

"Kenshin?"

He looked up shocked. "Kaoru." An excessive amount of smoke came out of his mouth, from the cigarette and the cold weather.

She eyed the cigarette distastefully. He sighed, taking one last drag before throwing it down on the ground and stomping it out. "Sorry." He pulled out a stick of gum and popped it into his mouth.

"What happened?" she asked softly, knowing that he didn't smoke unless he was overly stressed.

"You know…family. And you?"

"Family."

He nodded. "Right." He stood up and took a deep breath. "So. What happened this time?"

She shrugged. "The usual. The uncle had too much to drink and he started talking. All hell broke loose. What about you?"

"Step mother found a piece of lingerie that wasn't hers."

Kaoru winced. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately."

"Great way to start the New Year, right?"

Kenshin snorted. "Yeah. '09 is going to be a great one."

Kaoru jerked her head down the sidewalk. "Want to walk?"

"Yeah. I'd rather ring in the New Year with you anyway."

She smiled and looped her arm into his.

They walked slowly, taking in the sight of the festively lit trees and the snow from the other night that still covered the roofs of the stores and clumped into piles on the pavement.

"Do you think they're missing us?" she asked after a few moments.

"In my case? No, they're too busy trying to divide their money at this point. I see a divorce."

She looked at him sadly. He had dealt with three divorces in his lifetime.

He bit his bottom lip in a moment of vulnerability. "I hope I don't end up like them," he admitted in a worried whisper.

"You won't. You're different from them. You're an amazing person," she said strongly.

He smiled a little. "Thanks…but all the same. I'm only getting married once. It's like that John Mayer song that you love."

"Which one?"

"I don't know…something about marrying just once…and giving stuff or something."

"_Oh_! 'Homelife.'"

"Right."

"_I can tell you this much, I will marry just once/And if it doesn't work out, I'll give her half of my stuff_," she sang softly.

He brought her a little closer.

Snow began falling around them as they strolled into the night, the streets deserted, a rare occasion that she wished would happen every night. By the time they had walked around twice, it was about five minutes until midnight.

"Don't you feel like you get more damaged every year?" he asked before spitting out his gum.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed a little. "Like every year we gain new experiences…we learn new things and all of it kind of takes away the illusion that life is beautiful."

"That's not always true, Kenshin. Please don't say things like that." She almost wanted to cry because he truly believed that. "Aren't I something good in your life?" she asked, her voice cracking a little.

He didn't respond for a minute. She watched his face as he said, "You're probably the only constant…_good_ thing in my life."

She gasped a little. He _never_ said anything like that to her before. Their relationship consisted of unsaid understandings. She knew that he didn't have many close people in his life and that she was his closest and dearest friend, but hearing him say that made her chest expand and ache.

They both looked away from each other and she found a digital clock that read 11:59.

She leaned into the side of his body so there was absolutely no space between them.

His mouth pressed against the shell of her ear. Was he that close the entire minute? "You ready?"

"For what?"

The clock struck twelve.

"This," he said simply, but it encompassed so many things as he brought his lips to hers.

For a flash, it was so strange. This was _Kenshin Himura_, her best friend. She forgot how to move, how to kiss. Friends were not supposed to be kissing. Especially like this. It was breathless and she couldn't get close enough, even after twisting her body so she faced him.

His hands had tangled in her hair, arms around her, his tongue coaxing heat out of her mouth. He tasted of mint and of tobacco and something she wasn't sure of. With her body firmly planted against his, she became aware of the physical changes she was feeling. The tension in her knees lessened while her chest felt overly sensitive through multiple layers of clothing. She could only open her mouth, willing, her senses flooded. And run her palm across his jaw, curling over his ears and brushing against the soft, fine hairs of the back of his neck.

As natural as that kiss felt, they pulled away with heavy breaths. Suddenly, everything seemed pristine. The snow silently falling around them, the holiday lights. It felt like she was in the middle of a holiday movie, the old ones where the magic never seemed to fade even after decades of being around and being watched by generations of families.

She rested her head on his coat-clad chest while he wrapped his arms around her. They didn't talk; they quietly admired the magical moment they were in. This year was certainly starting off on a good note.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Happy Holidays everyone and have a super special awesome New Year! 2009 here we go!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	99. 012: Cleaning

A/N: I watched _The Machinist_ with Christian Bale and a scene from it inspired this.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**012: Cleaning**

As soon as Kaoru entered the apartment, she heard a very loud crash that she hoped consisted of just pots falling to the ground and not a certain redhead that she was quite fond of.

"Kenshin!" she called out, extremely worried.

"Damn it!" she heard him yell, but he didn't sound hurt. He sounded frustrated, which got her angry.

"I'm gonna _kill_ you Kenshin Himura for _worrying_ me like that! As soon as I get to you which might take a few years in these ridiculous heels!"

With that, she quickly shuffled her feet down the hall to the kitchen, more than surprised to find him on his knees, his back hunched and his head hidden in the cabinet near the ground.

"Kenshin? What the _hell_ are you _doing_?"

He didn't answer her as he continued doing whatever he was doing. She took the time to look around him, shocked to find everything very clean. While Kenshin was always a neat freak, she was always there to hold him back from going out of control.

He definitely went out of control.

The kitchen looked like something out of a magazine and it smelled strongly of orange-scented Clorox. And on the floor, there were about a dozen worn-down toothbrushes.

"What is this? A prison? Why are you –?" Kaoru started before stopping herself.

Kenshin was cleaning excessively, which was a bad sign. A _very_ bad sign.

"What happened?" she whispered, trying to rack her brain for any possible reason.

"Pass me the Clorox and the paper towels," he said, still not pulling out of the cupboard.

She sighed, crouching to the ground and slid them over to him. He wordlessly took them and began spraying.

"Okay, you're going to get high off these fumes. What the hell is going on? What happened?"

She heard a loud bang and a long sigh before nothing. After waiting a few minutes, she got down on her knees and put a hand on his back.

"It's my uncle…Hiko." His voice was muffled, but she could still understand him.

"The one who just got out of the hospital?" I asked.

"He…" She heard another bang and she was sure it was his fist this time.

It clicked.

"No," she breathed, trying to gather her scattering thoughts together.

Screwing her eyes shut and biting her lip hard, she lowered her head to his back so her cheek was resting on it. After a few moments, she grabbed a random toothbrush from the ground and opened another cabinet.

"What're you doing?" he asked in a broken voice.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you!" she shrilled before whacking his arm. "Give me the Clorox!"

He wordlessly placed it between them and she sprayed three times before scrubbing alongside him.

* * *

A/N: Yes, somewhat depressing, I know, I'm sorry about that!

Please review!

MissGoalie


	100. 089: Angel

A/N: Wow…the last one?

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**089: Angel**

Kaoru Kamiya was dying.

Her parents had tried everything, but the medicine of the 1800's was simply not enough. So she laid on her bed, delusional with fever, beads of sweat pouring down her ghost-white face. She was feeling the life slowly drain from her weak body. She knew tonight was the night.

With that wisp of thought, the candle flickering in the dark of her room blew out with a sigh of wind from the open window.

But then there was nothing. There was a piercing silence that left her pounding heart to be the only noise she could hear.

A figure slowly came into focus beside the window. It was black, but it wasn't completely solid. She knew she should be scared, that she should fear for her life, but she couldn't bring it in herself to do so.

As the figure came closer, she realized it looked familiar to her, but she couldn't find the name in the recesses of her mind. When he came closer, when she saw his gentle violet eyes, she remembered.

It was Kenshin Himura. But he was older. The last time she saw him was when they were twelve years old. At that time, he became very ill. He didn't last the winter either. But the Kenshin in front of her looked about her age. He was so handsome, which made her sad.

Before she realized it, she was propped up on her hands, and she was doing so comfortably. For weeks she hadn't been able to do that on her own.

"Kenshin," she whispered. She wasn't sure if he could even hear her.

He held out a hand to her. "Come."

She eyed it warily. "Where will I go?" Her body felt very heavy, she almost felt as if she needed to step out of her own skin.

He took a step closer, his hand still out toward her. "You'll see," he answered without embellishment.

She tried to swallow but found herself unable to. "I'm afraid." And she was. She was trying to hold on to her body and her life with all her might, but she was failing.

He smiled comfortingly. "Don't be. I'll be with you."

She closed her eyes and lied back down on her bed with a peaceful expression. After a few moments she woke up and rose herself onto her hands, but she realized that the weight had disappeared and when she looked back at the bed she was shocked to find herself still lying there.

She shot up from the bed to get a better look. There she was – resting on the bed but standing by the wall.

"Your soul has departed from your body," he commented.

"I feel normal…except maybe lighter. But that might be because I had felt very heavy for a long time." She stared at him before taking a few steps toward him. "Are you an angel?"

"I'm your reaper," he corrected.

"Why?" She took another step toward him.

He looked at her with sad eyes. "Because we were to be soul mates."

"Aren't we still?"

"Yes…but we were to be married. Have children…one child, actually. That future is gone."

She looked back at her lifeless body and felt a pang of sadness and yearning. That body never experienced all of life's pleasures. She had never had a true first kiss. While Kenshin once pecked her on the lips at a young age, it wasn't what she wanted, what she waited for.

Her hand began to tingle and she looked to find Kenshin holding it. The feeling was almost exactly like that of human contact, but more of a faint echo of it.

"Come."

She looked back one last time at her body. Her family would be upset, but she would no longer be a burden. The medical costs were hurting her family's budgets so she supposed that this was a good thing.

"Goodbye," she whispered to no one in particular.

And she followed him. She glided with him to the window, she flied with him over what was her home, and she closed her eyes with him as they were enveloped in a white, comforting light.

* * *

A/N: Hellz yeah! Although it's sad to see this end, there's nothing to worry about! Soon, very soon actually, I'm going to post my 4th (holy crow) multi-chapter story. And then I'm going to post _another_ one-shot collection (because I'm crazy). Until then…see ya in my next story!

Please review!

MissGoalie


End file.
